La Fuerza Del Amor
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: Todo sucede cuando Piers Nivans se une a la BSAA donde conoció a Chris Redfield, su mentor y amigo, pero un día cambiara drásticamente su vida ya que comenzaran a salir sentimientos inesperados, sin embargo su relación se verá afecta por diversos obstáculos. N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Capcom.
1. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

Esta idea la tengo en mente desde hace un par días y es inquietante tenerla en mi mente sin poderla escribir.

La historia está basada en los personajes de Resident Evil (Videojuego) Así que no me pertenecen los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

Géneros: Romance, Drama, Yaoi

Espero que sea de su agradado.


	2. La Cena

**La Cena**

Piers caminaba hasta la mesa de aquel bar donde acostumbraba ir con sus compañeros de trabajo en ese momento no sabía si reírse o salir corriendo del sitio por no lucir la ropa adecuada. Se detuvo enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraba Chris Redfield.

Piers hizo una sonrisa leve.

—Cuando dijiste cena, pensé en un lugar un poco… mas elegante. — dijo Piers sentando en una silla enfrente de Chris

—Oh lo lamento, pero me encontraba cercas de esta zona. — comenta Chris

Piers rodeo los ojos.

Una camarera se acerca a ellos para atenderlos, Piers ordeno ternera con un poco de verduras por otro lado Chris solamente ordeno una cerveza. Chris miro fijamente al castaño por la ropa que traía puesto en eso Chris soltó una ligera risa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Piers algo molesto.

—Nada. — contesta Chris.

Piers mueve la cabeza hacia los lados. Era increíble en qué lugar había terminado cenando era de esperar de Chris Redfield sin embargo no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto porque se trataba del cumpleaños del capital de la B.S.A.A. (Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo).

Un silencio invadía la atmosfera era tan realmente incomodo estar en este sitio sin tener ninguna conversación hasta que se comenzó a escuchar una ligera risa nuevamente por parte de Chris.

 _"Oh vamos ¿Esto será así?"_

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — pregunta Piers curiosamente. — Ya entiendo, es por mi ropa. — continuaba diciendo el castaño

—No. — responde rápidamente Chris. — Al menos no traigo una corbata,

— También puedo reírme de ti porque ambos estábamos en la misma situación.

Nuevamente un silencio apareció entre los dos.

Después ambos comenzaron a reírse sin parar de una manera que todas las personas que se encontraban en dicho lugar los miraran a ver.

—Lo siento. — dijo Piers con un leve sonrojo

—Nah, no te preocupes Piers. — dijo Chris mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro del castaño

Piers se sentía avergonzado en este momento y mas porque se encontraban algunos compañeros de su trabajo. Se suponía que asistirían a un restaurante un poco mas elegante sin embargo terminaron en un restaurante bar.

—Feliz cumpleaños Capitán. — dijo Piers.

—Piers, vamos solamente llámame Chris. — dijo el hombre

Piers se limitó a sonreír.


	3. Visita Sorpresa

**Visita Sorpresa**

Era un viernes por la noche Chris Redfield miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación después de un día agotador en su trabajo, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos por concentrarse en el joven de cabello castaño, quien era su compañero de trabajo y un amigo.

Solamente se limitó a suspirar.

«Con el tiempo he experimentado unos extraños sentimientos, esto sucede cuando me encuentro cercas de Piers». — pensó Chris. Solamente debe ser algo pasajero nada es real.

Siguió pensando hasta que el sonido del tocar de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos debía ser Claire, probablemente haya olvidado las llaves del apartamento. Chris se levantó de la cama para atender la puerta.

— ¡Voy! — grito Chris mientras caminaba por el living

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó boquiabierto porque no esperaba visitas a esta hora de la noche pensó que podría ser su hermana con León sin embargo no era así se trataba de Piers, quien sujetaba una bolsa de papel con sus manos. Era un momento incómodo y lleno de silencio entre los dos hasta que Piers rompió ese hielo.

—Solo pasaba cercas de aquí y pensé en visitarlo Capitán. — comenta Piers tímidamente

—Oh vamos Piers solamente dime Chris, deja eso de Capitán. — dijo Chris

Piers sentía admiración por Chris debió a que conocía su historia y los motivos que se encontraba trabajando para la B.S.A.A.; además debía mostrarle respecto por ser un compañero de trabajo.

—Pasa. — dijo el agente abriendo la puerta un poco

Piers asintió.

Entro al apartamento de Chris, pudo percatarse de un pequeño desorden en el living había varios objetos en el suelo, rodo los ojos, camino hasta un sofá para coger asiento y poder hablar con Chris, él joven tenía un plan en mente consistía en ver una película con su amigo.

—Vamos directamente por el motivo de tu visita inesperada. — exclamó Chris en un tono con autoridad

—Vale Capitán. — dijo Piers. — El verdadero interés de estar aquí en su apartamento es para estar un momento con usted. — al finalizar esa frase Piers se ruborizo un poco.

Chris comprendió y sonrió.

—Me alegra saberlo. — afirmo el agente

Piers alzó su mirada hacia Chris se encontraba atónita por las palabras que había escuchado.

—Venga, ¿Qué traes en la bolsa de papel? — pregunto Chris curiosamente

—Bueno… conseguí una bolsa de frituras y una película. — respondió nerviosamente Piers

Chris suspiro.

Cogió la película que había traído y la cual era de terror.

—Mi género favorito. — comentó Chris sarcásticamente

—Joder lo olvide nuevamente. — afirmo Piers

—No te preocupes, no es que me den miedo las películas de terror sino que no soy creyente de esas cosas. — Pero la veré contigo porque me gusta estar a tu lado.

Piers asintió.

Después de haber puesto la película Chris y Piers se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá mientras Redfield tenía su brazo alrededor del respaldo de dicho sofá, mientras tenía su mirada hacia el televisor por otro lado Piers se encontraba algo ruborizado porque el brazo de Chris se encontraba también alrededor de su espalda.

«Solamente son mis pensamientos tratándome de engañarme». — pensó Piers

Cuando finalizo la película ambos estaban impactados por el final. Chris y Piers se miraron a ver a los ojos para posteriormente tener una conversación sin embargo ese momento fue interrumpido por una llamada de radio.

Ambos suspiraron.

El deber los llamaba a los dos para salvar a un mundo del bioterrorismo, pero a ambos les quedara el recuerdo de una visita sorpresa.

 **(...)**

 **Hola, Sé que tarde en actualizar sin embargo tengo mis motivos los cuales son personales. Desde ahora estaré mas activa en esta página y espero subir un capítulo cada semana de este fanfic.**

 **Si quieren estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook:** **KittyGaviota-1425711281033772/**


	4. Solamente Chris

**Solamente Chris**

Era un domingo por la tarde en el apartamento de Chris Redfield donde se acostumbraba a hacer una reunión "familiar" se podría decir a la cual asistían León, Sherry, Piers y por supuesto su hermana menor Claire con quien temporalmente comparte dicho apartamento.

Los cinco se encontraban en la mesa del comedor disfrutando de una rica rebanada de pizza con la cual era acompañada de una cerveza, todos reían por una anécdota contada por Sherry.

—Eso sucedió por sacar una soda de lata de la maquina expendedora. — dijo la chica rubia

Piers seguía riéndose dado que recordó algo similar hace un par de días.

—Tu historia me recordó a Piers cuando la máquina expendedora le lanzo las monedas. — afirmo Chris

— ¡Capitán! — exclamó Piers algo ruborizado

Piers siempre le ha tenido respecto a Chris porque ha sido su mentor y le tiene cierta admiración por todos los logros que ha tenido en su trayectoria en la B.S.A.A.

—Venga Piers, solo dime Chris. — dijo Chris

Todos miraron a ver al chico y él se sentía un poco nervioso. Para Piers era muy importante llamarlo Capitán porque era su jefe de misiones la mayor parte del tiempo.

Continuaron comienzo pizza y bebiendo cervezas por otro lado Piers se levantó del comedor porque quería estar unos momentos a solas, camino hacía unas puertas de vidrio, abrió dicha puerta y al salir sintió el aire fresco del viento de la noche. Poso su mirada hacia al cielo negro con algunas pocas estrellas.

Abrió la bolsa de su chaqueta para sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos era su relajación en un momento de estrés, pero aquí se sentía un poco preocupado desde un tiempo tiene unos sentimientos extraños hacia su capitán, no lograba descifrarlos por completo, le frustraba demasiado encontrar en esa situación, puso el cigarrillo en la boca y saco un encendedor para prenderlo.

Escucho el rechinar de la puerta de vidrió se giró para ver de quien era y resulto ser su capitán con una expresión en su rostro de preocupación.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste del comedor? — pregunto Chris

—Quería coger un poco de aire fresco. — respondió Piers

— ¿Fumando un cigarrillo? —. Chris extendió su mano para que Piers le diera uno y él asintió.

Ambos se encontraban en la terraza fumando un cigarrillo mientras contemplaban la luna, ninguno de los dos se limitaba a tener algún tipo de conversación, era bastante incómodo para Chris.

—Piers somos amigos desde hace un tiempo puedes llamarme Chris por favor. — comentó Redfield

—Lo sé, pero le tengo cierto respecto porque ha sido mi mentor desde que entre a la B.S.A.A. — dijo el chico.

—Vale, pero repite después de mí. Chris.

—Capi... Chris.

Chris movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y Piers sonreía nerviosamente le costaba un poco de trabajo en llamarlo por su nombre sin embargo con el tiempo lo lograra dado que se la ha hecho una costumbre por llamarlo de esa manera.

—Vamos por un buen camino Piers. — comentó Chris. — Con el tiempo mejoraras. Hay que entrar porque se preguntaran por nosotros.

Piers asintió.

Esperaba dejar atrás esa palabra para poderle decir por su nombre, además de esos sentimientos tan repentinos que ha encontrado nuevamente podría ser amor, pero no había muchas señales para confirmar ese sentimiento que todos sentimos por una persona en especial.


	5. Desastre Por La Mañana

**Desastre Por La Mañana**

Piers se levantó de un sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de la llave, saco un pie de las sabanas y al ponerlo sobre el piso sintió un pequeño charco de agua sobre tu calceta, corrió rápidamente hacia el living para averiguar de dónde provenía el agua hasta que escucho una presión de agua provenir desde la cocina. Entro a la cocina y encontró todo inundado al parecer todo su apartamento lo estaba por el pequeño accidente que había ocurrido, pero ¿Cómo había sucedido? Era tan sencillo recordar anoche el joven estaba lavando los traste de la cena del día de ayer que la cual tuvo con sus padres, quienes vieron a visitarlo como cada última semana del mes; ahora todo tenía sentido.

Cerró la llave del lavaplatos, su apartamento era un verdadero desastre tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

Miro el reloj de la cocina eran las 8:30 de la mañana iba tarde a su trabajo como agente de la B.S.A.A. Regreso a su habitación para arreglarse no tenía tiempo para darse una ducha rápida así que opto por cambiarse solamente de ropa y usar su uniforme de trabajo, era una ventaja porque no se debía de preocupar si tenía ropa limpia para el trabajo.

Cuando termino de hacer sus actividades de rutina, salió del apartamento para dirigirse al elevador para ahorrar un poco de tiempo dado que solamente tenía 20 minutos para llegar a la base y al llegar al ascensor se llevó una gran sorpresa estaba fuera de servicio fue un gran coraje para Piers, el haberse encontrado con esto, inmediatamente busco las escaleras. « ¿Como pude haberme queda dormido?». — pensó Piers con algo de frustración. Abrió una puerta de fierro para salir del edificio para poder llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su coche.

 **{*}**

Freno al llegar a la calle principal de la ciudad se encontró con el tráfico, esto no podía empeorar de lo que ya estaba. Puso su rostro sobre el volante del coche, realmente no sabía que esperar de esta mañana tan mala, Primero había sido la inundación de su apartamento; segundo lo sucedido con el elevador y por último estar atrapado en medio del tráfico.

Escucho el sonido de su móvil debía ser Chris, quien probablemente estaba preocupado por él dado que nunca ha llegado tarde a su empleo, deslizo su dedo para desbloquear y contestar.

—Capitán. — dijo Piers

—Hey Piers ¿Dónde te encuentras? — pregunto Chris un poco preocupado

—Estoy en medio del tráfico, tuve un contratiempo.

—Vale, recuerda que tendremos un invitado especial en la B.S.A.A.

Chris cortó la llamada.

Piers estaba boquiabierto había olvidado por completo la visita de los agentes del gobierno, trato de conducir un poco rápido para poder llegar, esto no podía estar sucediéndole tanto tiempo sin tener un día de mala suerte.

Fue una hora de estar atrapado en el tráfico de la ciudad y todo porque un autobús se había chocado contra un coche pequeño. Se dio prisa y cogiendo precauciones mientras conducía, llego a la B.S.A.A. con una hora tarde, estaciono el coche y entró al edificio para la bienvenida de los agentes.

—Buenas días. — saludo al entrar

Siguió su camino hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros y de la nada todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Piers miraba a su alrededor era increíble que la bienvenida se acabara cuando él apenas llego solamente deseaba que Chris no se fuera a cabrear con él por haber llegado tarde.

Todos los comenzaron a salir y en eso aparece Chris con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Capitán siento el haber llegado tarde. — dijo Piers cabizbajo

Chris acaricio el cabello del joven.

—Vale, que no se vuelva a repetir. — dijo Chris mirándolo seriamente

— ¡Sí!

Salieron del sitio y ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la B.S.A.A. Chris se encontraba algo intrigado por saber lo sucedido con Piers sin embargo se lo tenía que preguntar de una manera directa.

— ¿Ocurrió algo esta mañana? — pregunto Chris

Piers sintió un golpe en el corazón ¿Cómo supo Chris que algo salió mal en la mañana? Tenía que ser sincero con él.

—Tuve una mala mañana. — dijo Piers al fin. — Mi apartamento se encuentra inundado porque deje la llave abierta toda la estúpida noche y esto tuve como resultado. — seguía diciendo Piers un poco alterado. — Me quede dormido y cuando salgo de mi apartamento hay demasiado tráfico para venir a trabajar.

Chris parpadeo varias veces, comprendía la situación de su amigo porque todos podemos tener unos días malas y otros buenos es algo que sucede en la vida diaria.

—Piers, no te preocupes todos tenemos unas mañanas pésimas. — comentó Chris tratando de tranquilizar a Piers. — Si quieres puedes quedar en mi apartamento si deseas, dado que tu apartamento esta en pésimas condiciones.

Piers estaba sorprendido.

—Chris, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda me da algo de vergüenza porque te conozco. — dijo Piers

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso me has llamado por mi nombre? — pregunto sorprendido

Piers se quedó pensando un poco al respecto, lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en todo este tiempo, lo cual le sorprendida demasiado nunca espero llamarlo por Chris.

—E-eh sí. — contesto Piers con un poco de rubor en su rostro

—Venga Piers, no es para tanto. — dijo Chris. — ¿Entonces te quedarás conmigo? — volvió a preguntar

El joven de cabello castaño no sabía qué hacer, una parte de él quería estar mas cercas de Chris y por lo contrario otra parte se lo impedía.

—Por supuesto. — dijo Piers sin pensarlo

—Vale, te espero a las nueve en mi apartamento. — Comentó Chris. — No te preocupes por Claire, ella tuvo que salir de la ciudad debido a su trabajo siempre se la pasa viajando.

Piers asintió.

Se despidió de Chris y rápidamente reflexiono por la decisión que cogió ¿Acaso iba a estar un tiempo en el apartamento de su capitán mientras limpiaban su apartamento? Era imposible sin embargo debía de mirar el lado bueno de estar conviviendo con Chris podrá aclarar sus emociones hacía él y salir del dilema de su vida cotidiana.


	6. El Apartamento De Chris

**El Apartamento De Chris**

El joven de cabello castaño no tuvo otra alternativa mas que contratar personal de limpieza para que secaran su apartamento, lo cual tardaría como de 5 días a 1 semana ¿Cómo pudo haber cometido dicha estupidez? En fin actualmente se encontraba conduciendo su coche hacia la casa de su capitán otra cosa que le preocupaba ¿Cómo iba a controlar sus emociones? Aún no tenía claro lo que sentía hacia Chris, podía ser amor o simplemente una amistad haciéndose fuerte.

Apago las luces del coche y se quedó pensando un momento pensando sobre lo que podía suceder con su amigo. Después de cinco minutos de haber llegado decidió bajarse del coche para entrar a dicho edificio en eso observo una silueta familiar acercarse donde se encontraba, un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo hasta sentir una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, dio un sobresalto de susto; su corazón latía intensamente por el gran susto que se había llevado.

—Me has sacado un buen susto. — comentó Piers mientras tenía su manos sobre su pecho.

—Lo lamento. — dijo Chris un poco nervioso

Piers abrió la cajuela de su coche para sacar su equipaje que no había traído demasiado cosas porque solamente se trataba de una semana como máximo no podía sobrepasar la fecha por otro lado Chris lo ayudo a bajar dichas cosas dado que comenzaron a caer un par de gotas del cielo eso se debía porque estaba próxima la tormenta pronosticada.

Entraron al edificio, usaron el elevador que había por suerte este no se encontraba temporalmente fuera de servicio porque realmente era un verdadero fastidio encontrarte con esto todas las mañanas, Chris dio clic en el botón número quince, donde se encontraba. Varios segundos después se abrieron las puertas en el piso y Piers se encontraba un poco nervioso porque pasara un tiempo con su Capitán.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llego a dicho apartamento, las manos del joven temblaban sin ningún motivo por otro lado Chris abrió la puerta como si nada sucediera. Entraron a dicho lugar y Piers dejo sus cosas sobre el piso de madera que había y se limitó a dar un leve suspiro.

Al parecer iba ser una semana demasiado larga de lo esperado, Chris lo guio hacia una habitación donde pasaría la noche cuando regresara del trabajo aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba viajando a otros países para salvarlos del bioterrorismo. Caminaron por un pasillo un poco largo para llegar a dichas habitación, Piers pudo percatarse de que iba a dormir con Chris, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en su rostro, nunca se espero tenía la ligera idea de que iba a dormir en la habitación de Claire o en otro lugar, pero nunca en la habitación de su Capitán.

Esto iba ser algo demasiado incómodo.

Chris abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos entraron.

—Esto no es lo que parece. — comentó Chris un poco nervioso y sonrojado. — Yo dormiré en la habitación de Claire mientras regresa de viaje.

Piers se sintió un poco alivianado.

—Menos mal. — dijo Piers. — Había malinterpretado las cosas, no sé qué tengo en la cabeza últimamente.

Chris soltó una ligera risa.

—Sabía que habías pensando algo como eso. — añadió Chris. — No iba a dormir contigo si era lo que pensabas, además desde un principio tenía pensando en pasar la noche en la habitación de Claire. — Pero si lo deseas puedo dormir contigo. — dijo Chris bromeando

—Dejémoslo así. — afirmo Piers

Chris asintió.

Salió de la habitación para dejar un momento a solas a Piers para que se fuera acomodando dado que pasara una semana en el apartamento, la ventaja de esto era que iba a estar a solas en la habitación aunque se sentiría incomodo porque le pertenece a Chris y es como invadir su privacidad.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Se recostó temporalmente en la cama y pudo percibir un aroma a perfume para hombres en eso Piers se enderezo rápidamente con su rostro totalmente sonrojado, le incomodaba tener esos pensamientos sobre Chris ¿Por qué los tenía? La idea de estar aquí era para poderlos aclarar de alguna vez porque era algo que le quemaba por dentro. Solamente le quedaba esperar para saber la respuesta que va a obtener en esta semana.


	7. Sueño O Realidad

**Sueño O Realidad**

Piers se encontraba recostado sobre un césped verde y húmedo donde podía apreciar las estrellas las cuales acompañaban a la luna aquella noche, hizo una leve sonrisa porque se sentía relajado y sin ninguna preocupación. Se enderezo al escuchar el caminar de una persona, se percató que se trataba de Chris, quien venía a acompañarlo un momento.

Estaba completamente atónito porque creía que se encontraba trabajando en la capacitación del nuevo personal de la B.S.A.A. Se recorrió un poco del tapete que se encontraba para hacerle especio a su capitán.

—Capitán ¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunto atónito Piers

—Venga Piers, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que solamente me llames Chris? — dijo Chris

El joven de cabello castaño se sonrojo por completo con tan solo escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué le sucedía? No era normal de su parte siempre había admirado a Chris por su valentía, además le tenía un respeto. Aunque actualmente estaba un poco confundido por lo que sentía hacía él al principio pensaba que solamente era un sentimiento ligero, lo cual pasaría rápido sin embargo no sucedió de esa manera cada día fue creciendo.

—Es difícil de hacerlo. — comentó Piers un poco avergonzado

—Intenta decirme Chris, venga. — seguía diciendo el agente

—No puedo.

—Si puedes hacerlo, si sigues aquí con vida es porque eres capaz de sobrevivir a una horda de zombis o cosas así, además debe ser sencillo esto que eso.

En una parte Chris si tenía un poco de razón porque si lograba sobrevivir a cada misión las cuales se vuelvan cada vez mas peligrosas porque el virus va mutando con cada generación de infectados y la modificación de este.

—Chr… Capitán. — dijo Piers un poco nervioso

Chris soltó una ligera sonrisa. Por un momento se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven del cabello castaño y pudo percatarse de un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te veo demasiado sonrojado. — dijo Chris

Piers no sabía que contestar en ese momento, las palabras se habían ido de su boca y trataba de pronunciar una palabra y no salía absolutamente nada. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo.

Cada segundo que pasaba Chris se acercaba poco a poco a Piers hasta que sus miradas se encontraban cruzadas por otro lado Piers se encontraba nervioso no se sabía que podía pasar en aquel momento hasta que Chris cogió la incitativa de robarle el primer beso al joven de cabello castaño, lo cual dejo a Piers demasiado impactado sin embargo en su interior sentía una sensación extraña tras sentir aquel beso en sus labios por parte de Chris, sus lenguas jugaban en sus bocas sin cesar en eso Piers coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chris para hacer mas duradero aquel beso que tanto deseaba. Ahora comprendía la situación en la cual se encontraban sus sentimiento todo estaba resulto con aquel beso era tan sencillo de resolver sin embargo le causo dificultad para saberlo que estaba enamorado de Chris Redfield desde hace un tiempo y no le negaba por completo, esto no le podía estar sucediendo, además su capitán se encontraba en una relación con Jill. Inmediatamente se separó de él negándolo por completo sus sentimiento hacía él era imposible que le estuviera sucediendo eso, nunca en su vida espero enamorarse de un hombre siempre sintió atraído por las mujeres.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. — dijo Piers confundido

Esto debe ser un sueño o una mala broma para él porque eran imposibles tantas emociones en aquel momento sin resolver tan rápido.

—Piers ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? Piers. — seguía diciendo Chris un poco preocupado. — ¡Piers! — grito en un tono preocupante

El joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Chris, solamente había sido un mal sueño y nada de eso era real. Piers se sentía algo aliviado porque nada de eso sucedió en realidad las cosas estaban bien con Chris en realidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Piers

—Me estabas llamando varias veces mientras dormías. — contesto Chris

Piers se ruborizo un poco.

—Solamente era un mal sueño. — dijo el joven tratando de desviar el tema

—Venga, descansa porque mañana hay mucho por hacer. — dijo Chris apagando la luz de la habitación

Piers se sentía un poco relajado por saber que solamente fue un sueño, pero ahora tenía una duda si realmente estaba enamorado de Chris Redfield lo cual parecía imposible porque son amigo desde hace un par de años.


	8. La Mañana

**La Mañana**

 **Piers**

Piers no había logrado conciliar su sueño por lo sucedido en la noche, no sé explicaba porque tuvo esos pensamientos sucios mientras dormía si cuando se fuera acostar no pensó nada de eso aunque deseaba saber si realmente sintió algo por Chris sin embargo no se hacía falsas ilusiones porque sabía que su amigo se encontraba en una relación con una joven de cabello rubio llamada Jill.

Suspiro.

Se levantó de la cama al ver que el sol se estaba apareciendo por la ventana de la habitación, era un nuevo día y debía de comenzar de nuevo, además debía optar por la opción de no hablar de esto y dejarlo atrás. Salió de la habitación y cuando iba caminando el pasillo accidentalmente pasó cercas del baño y pudo ver semi desnudo a Chris, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en su cara e inmediatamente se retiró de ahí para evitar cualquier problema, además de querer controlar sus sentimientos en ese momento.

«Lo vi, no puedo creerlo lo que pensaran de mí. Si mis compañeros saben de esto, bueno eso si es que no hablo de nada de lo sucedido en el apartamento de Chris» « ¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas? Ya Piers tranquilízate, no estás enamorado del capitán, eso deseo». — pensó Piers

Llego a la cocina para preparar el desayuno era lo único que podía hacer para darle las gracias a Chris por haberlo aceptado en su apartamento.

 **Chris**

« ¿Por qué estaría diciendo mi nombre dormido? Tal vez estaría soñando con una misión porque es algo impactante ver a cada persona que conocemos y morir » «Probablemente tuvo una ligera pesadilla donde moría porque soy una persona admirable para él ». — pensó Chris

En fin dejo esos pensamientos atrás porque no debía ser nada importante, además que debía ser un poco tarde para ir al trabajo dado que hoy tenía que darle entrenamiento militar a sus compañeros. Salió del baño semi desnudo y de una manera rápida para que Piers no lo viera.

Últimamente ha experimentado una sensación rara cuando esta cercas de Piers, la cual no sucedía anteriormente, siempre tenía esa sensación con Jill sin embargo actualmente ya no las tenía ahora solamente se concentraban en el joven de cabello castaño.

Suspiro.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de tener las emociones y más porque se trataba de un hombre, no se puede amar a otro hombre porque estaba mal hacerlo aunque la sociedad no lo veía tan mal, pero sigue siendo una locura ¿Qué pensara su hermana? ¿Qué pensaran sus compañeros de la B.S.A.A.? Esas preguntas tenían varias respuestas.

Abrió las puertas del armario para sacar su uniforme y cambiarse para ir a desayunar solía comer por las mañanas un cereal, además le parecía algo rápido de preparar porque la mayor parte de su vida ha estado siempre ocupado en el trabajo. Se puso sus botas militares y su uniforme, antes de salir de su habitación se arregló su cabello para irse a desayunar.

 **Piers**

Saco los platos de la alacena para servir el desayuno había preparado unos panqueques porque le parecía algo un poco rápido y porque quería darle las gracias a Chris por haberlo aceptado en su apartamento por un tiempo. Sirvió los panqueques y los puso sobre la mesa de la cocina, estos panqueques estaban acompañados con frutas frescas (Fresas y banana) y de tomar un café.

Cogió aire.

Deseaba que a Chris le agradara el desayuno porque lo hizo pensando en él y en ese momento Piers se sonrojo porque no puede controlar sus emociones le resulta tan difícil, lo hace peor saber que en realidad estaba enamorado de Chris después de haber tenido aquel sueño se percató que tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia su capitán.

—Buenos días. — saludo Chris

Piers salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Chris.

—Buenos días capitán. — saludo el joven de cabello castaño

Chris sonrió.

Al parecer ya no le molestaba que Piers lo llamara Capitán en vez de su nombre sin embargo con el tiempo mejorara y podrá pronunciar su nombre tal y como es.

—Piers, no debiste haberte molestado en preparar el desayuno. — comentó Chris sentándose en una de las sillas

—Es mi forma de agradecimiento por haberme aceptado en su apartamento. — contesto Piers

—Venga, Piers no debiste hacerlo.

Un sonrojo en el rostro de Piers apareció de repente.

—Vale, ahora yo te recompensaré esto. — afirmo Chris

Piers alzo una ceja sorprendió.

—No es necesario, conque me hayas dado donde quedarme por mientras que limpien mi apartamento. — dijo Piers

—Venga Piers. — seguía insistiendo Chris. — En la noche vamos por unos tragos al bar de siempre.

—No lo sé capitán.

Piers analizaban las ventajas y desventajas de salir con Chris podían suceder demasiadas cosas. Comenzó a enumerar primero las ventajas para poder coger una mejor decisión porque no quería nada de alcohol dado que podía pasarse de copas y terminar haciendo alguna estupidez.

1\. Podrá olvidarse de la rutina cotidiana.

2\. Tendrá un momento de relajación.

3\. No tendría estrés.

4\. Un momento a solas con Chris.

Era conveniente asistir sin embargo las desventajas no lo favorecían.

1\. Podría terminar ebrio.

2\. Tenía la probabilidad de hacer alguna estupidez.

3\. Podría confesarles sus sentimientos a Chris.

Pero no tenía alternativa debía de aceptar la invitación de su capitán porque no quería levantar sospechas sobre sus sentimientos debía de actuar normal sin demostrar la verdad que hay.

—Me has convencido. — dijo Piers con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

No entendía con exactitud porque Chris repente lo había invitado a un bar, pero debe de haber un motivo en específico, no era muy común esto en su capitán siempre que asiste a esos lugares con alguien más por ejemplo con Jill, en las ocasiones que ha ido Piers siempre ve a Jill o sino a Claire sin embargo Chris y él solo era un poco incómodo después del todo.

Después de haber aceptado ir con Chris al bar.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar y la atmosfera cambio drásticamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba sin embargo Chris rompió aquel hielo que había.

—Muy rico desayuno Piers. — dijo Chris mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

—Gracias. — dijo el joven

Al parecer sería un día largo para Piers.


	9. Descontrol

**Descontrol**

 **Piers**

Se había llegado la noche y en lo personal para Piers el día se pasó demasiado rápido, pensaba que iba ser largo sin embargo no fue así. Ahora se encontraba nuevamente en el apartamento de Chris arreglándose para salir como habían acordado esta mañana en su mente pasaban una y otra vez las ventajas y desventajas que podían suceder, debía de tranquilizarse un poco y mirar el lado positivo de esto

Cogió un poco de aire.

Se abrocho la camisa verde de botones y se miró al espejo fijamente para ver como lucía en ocasiones solía ser un poco vanidoso con su apariencia. Se sacudió la camisa y aún no estaba listo para salir esta noche, no tenía demasiado ánimo, además estaba preocupado porque iba a beber unos tragos con Chris y podría cometer alguna estupidez.

En fin cogió nuevamente un poco de aire antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba. Salió de la habitación decidido no tenía otra alternativa más que se seguir fingiendo que nada sucede entre Chris y él. Caminaba un poco cabizbajo para no levantar sospechas que algo le sucedida, además es un amor imposible porque Chris tiene a Jill.

Se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Chris que llegará del trabajo siempre su capitán tiene un horario demasiado apretado por tener un puesto más alto en la B.S.A.A. Miro a su alrededor le daba un poco de gracia encontrarse en el apartamento de su mejor amigo y mentor nunca se esperó estar en ese lugar después del todo. Desde donde se encontraba sentado pudo observar un libro rojo que sobresalía de aquel librero, comenzó a tener la curiosidad de saber que había y el contenido exacto sin pensarlo el joven de cabello castaño se levantó del sofá para mirar los libros que había en dicho lugar.

En eso la puerta del apartamento se abre por Chris haciéndolo dar un sobresaltó de susto en ese mismo instante miró el reloj eran más de las once de la noche ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan pronto? Piers miro rápido a Chris para no levantar ninguna sospecha, pudo ver que Chris sostenía una bolsa de papel con varias botellas, menos mal estaría más seguro en el apartamento y no sería alta la probabilidad de cometer alguna estupidez después del todo.

—Lamento la tardanza. — se disculpó Chris. — Pero traje algunas cosas para relajarnos después de un día estresante en el trabajo.

Piers en realidad no estaba molesto con Chris porque entendía perfectamente la situación, además en realidad si fue un día de demasiado trabajo dado que hubo un intento de bioterrorismo en el continente africano.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — dijo Piers un poco relajado

Chris entro a la cocina para dejar las cosas mientras Piers decidió encender el televisor para buscar alguna película para pasar el tiempo. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y cogió un poco de aire.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — pregunto Chris curiosamente mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa de papel.

—No en realidad nada. — contesto Piers

El joven de cabello castaño le sucedía algo que no podía explicar exactamente desde que tuvo esas emociones hacía Chris, le resultaba un poco difícil de convivir con Chris sabiendo sobre sus sentimientos hacía él.

 **{*}**

Ambos se encontraban dándole un sorbo a la lata de cervezas, era un momento demasiado tranquilo y silencioso ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, pero Chris se percató que algo le sucedía Piers. Él no solía a comportarse de una manera tan sería siempre tenía que decir alguna palabra sin embargo hoy no era el día.

— ¿En serio no te sucede nada? Puedes decírmelo. — pregunto nuevamente Chris

Piers enderezo un poco la cabeza dado que se encontraba cabizbajo, probablemente el alcohol le estaba afectado porque se encontraba deprimido aunque solamente llevaba tres latas no era para que le estuvieran haciendo efecto todavía.

Chris volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

No sabía que contestar en ese momento, no quería seguir mintiendo, no tenía otra alternativa que continuar con esa mentira que ha llevado estos meses. Cogió aire para hablar.

—No sucede nada. — contesto Piers

Chris sabía que era una mentira por parte de su amigo, en realidad quería saber que le sucedía.

—Desde la noche anterior me tienes preocupado porque me estabas llamando mientras dormías. — dijo Chris. — Luego ahorita te encuentro deprimido y quiero saber que sucede contigo.

Piers parpadeo un par de veces.

Estaba atrapado tenía que comentar algo sobre sus emociones que tiene, pero no podía decir que eran hacia Chris obviamente.

—Tengo unas emociones bastante raras. — comentó Piers

Chris arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Seguro? Pensaba que las mujeres tenían esos cambios de humor. — dijo Chris

—Sí. — dijo Piers

—Vale, eso explica porque sueñas conmigo.

Piers se sonrojo.

—Incluyendo tu comportamiento raro hacía mí. — seguía diciendo Chris. — Pensaba que estabas enamorado de mí o algo así.

Piers dio un sorbo a la lata de cerveza.

—Por supuesto que... S… No. — dijo Piers rápidamente y nervioso a la vez

Por poco metía la pata y decía sus verdaderos sentimientos no quería decirlos porque no quería arruinar una amistad de un año apenas.

Chris comenzó a reírse.

—Piers dime la verdad. — continuó diciendo Chris

—Nah, no estoy enamorado si es lo que piensas. — dijo Piers

—Si no tuviera a Jill, saldría contigo.

Piers escupió la cerveza que tenía en su boca, estaba impactado por las palabras de Chris sin embargo debe ser producto del alcohol dentro del cuerpo de su capitán que hace que diga esas cosas era de esperarse, además era común en Chris que dijera cosas como esas.

Chris reía sin parar y Piers siguió el juego no quería levantar ninguna sospechas sin embargo se encontraba incomodo al respecto.

—Siempre he tenido una pequeña curiosidad. — dijo Chris

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto Piers

—Nunca te has puesto a pensar que se sentirá besar a un hombre.

Piers abrió los ojos como dos platos.

—Mejor vámonos a dormir que es demasiado tarde. — dijo Piers tratando de cambiar el tema.

—No hasta que la respondas. — dijo Chris

—No lo he hecho.

— ¿En serió?

—Si capitán.

— ¿Seguro?

—Si digo que sí me dejarás tranquilo.

—Puede que sí.

—Si he tenido la curiosidad.

Chris beso los labios de Piers de una manera apasionada. En cambio Piers quería que esto siguiera sucediendo y no le importaba las consecuencias de esto, se separaron un momento para coger algo de oxígeno y seguir continuando con aquel beso apasionante, Piers rodea el cuello de Chris con sus brazos para seguir continuando con aquel beso, sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez hasta que ambas lenguas jugaban en su boca bruscamente.

Piers quería que el momento no paraba, sentía una sensación en su cuerpo como la que tenía en aquel sueño, no lograba explicarse porque le sucedía esto. ¿Esto era real? Debía ser otro sueño.

Se parto de Chris y lo miró a ver con sonrojo en su rostro.

—No puedo estar pasando. — dijo Piers. — Debo de estar soñando.

—No es un sueño. — dijo Chris

Piers se levantó de ahí estaba completamente en shock. Camino hacía la habitación para meditar esto, su comportamiento podría ser inmaduro sin embargo sentía un golpe en su corazón por primera vez sentía el amor jamás lo había tenido hasta ahora siempre se preguntaba que era sentirse atraído por otra persona.

Mañana sería otro día mejor y será un borrón porque nadie recordará lo sucedido dado que ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol.


	10. Disculpas

**Disculpas**

 **Chris**

¿Por qué Piers actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué trataba de evitarlo? Desde el día del beso, él se ha comportado de una forma un poco extraña se podría decir así. No comprendía el cambio drástico de su amigo, consideraba que probablemente tenga un poco de vergüenza por lo sucedido sin embargo eso quedo en el atrás solamente hay que vivir el presente.

Cogió aire.

Piers llevaba evitándolo desde el día de la resaca donde le hizo la pregunta, le preocupaba que algo le haya sucedido por su culpa y todo por una estúpida curiosidad sin embargo todo fue que en su adolescencia tuvo que dejar algunas cosas personales atrás para poder cuidar de su hermana.

Nuevamente cogió aire.

Dejo en su escritorio el folder que tenía en sus manos, se levantó de la silla para buscar a Piers y hablar con él no soportaba la idea de no charlar con el chico en la cocineta que había a la hora de beber café por las mañanas para despertar. Salió de su oficina para buscarlo probablemente lo encuentre en los vestidores porque él jamás sale con su uniforme fuera de la BSAA.

— ¡Chris! — grito una voz femenina conocida

Chris se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo estaba llamando se llevó una gran sorpresa porque no esperaba verla dentro de dos semanas.

—Jill. ¿Qué sorpresa? — dijo Chris atónito

—También para mí lo es. — contesto la mujer. — Se dio por terminado la investigación de la nueva cepa del virus t.

—Vale.

— ¿Te sucedió algo?

—No. Solamente estoy cansado.

En eso comenzó a sonar el radió de Jill.

—Hasta luego, descansas cariño. — dijo Jill dándole un abrazo a Chris

—Adiós. — se despidió el pelinegro

Parpadeaba un par de veces no creía que Jill estuviera de regreso, ahora las cosas entre él y Piers serían complicadas aunque su novia sabe que solamente son amigos, pero Chris lo estaba dudando porque tiene un sentimiento fuerte hacia el joven. En fin dejo atrás eso para cumplir su pequeña misión, la cual consiste en pedirle algún tipo de disculpas.

 **Piers**

Se puso su chaqueta para salir a almorzar después de tener una larga mañana, tenía como cinco días sin hablarle a Chris, además de que se había ido de la casa dado que su apartamento ya estaba arreglado de aquel error cometido aquel día. Cerró la puerta del casillero, se quedó pensando lo sucedido hasta ahora; una parte de él se sentía culpable por abandonar a su capitán y otra parte se sentía un poco alivianado porque estaba dejando de tener un poco esos sentimientos hacia Chris.

Suspiro.

Las cosas se han convertido tensas para ellos, su amistad estaba en juego sin embargo temía en cometer alguna locura, además no quiere lastimar a otras personas por esto con esto se refería a Jill no soportaría verla triste por lo que ha sucedido entre él y Chris.

Golpeo la puerta de su casillero.

Salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, tenía tiempo que no se sentía atraído hacia otra persona, pero siempre se trata de alguien quien es imposible.

—Piers, ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Chris preocupado

Limpió sus ojos para no levantar alguna sospecha.

—Si lo estoy. — respondió mintiendo

—No lo creo. — dijo Chris. — Estoy cansado de todo esto, no quiero que sigas fingiendo, dime ¿Qué sucede contigo? Probablemente pueda ayudarte.

«No puedo decirlo, pero quisiera decirte cuanto te amo Chris». — pensó Piers. Cogió aire antes de decir alguna palabra.

—Es difícil de decirlo. — dijo Piers finalmente

Chris suspiro.

—No me digas. — dijo Chris. — No quiero pelear contigo, solo vine a pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido aquella noche en verdad no esperaba que el alcohol hiciera que sacara mi verdadera personalidad. — He estado tan ocupado en mi vida que no tengo tiempo para mí es tan difícil.

Piers comprendía lo que estaba pasando Chris. Todas las personas pasan por unos momentos tan difíciles en la vida.

—Acepto tus disculpas. — dijo Piers sonriendo. — Yo no te guardo rencor si eso piensas, perdono fácilmente.

— ¿Entonces todo solucionado? — pregunto Chris

—Claro que sí.

Chris no dudo abrazar a Piers en manera de disculpas, al final del día habían solucionado su problema aunque todavía existía un problema un poco mas grande sin embargo todavía no era el momento adecuado para decirla Chris la verdad. Piers está decidido a decirle la verdad algún día por cualquier cosa que suceda en alguna misión.


	11. Consejos De Una Madre

**Consejos De Una Mamá**

 **Piers**

Había aceptado las disculpas de Chris dado que quería seguir conservando su amistad aunque solamente llevan apenas un año conociéndose sin embargo valoraba mucho su amistad porque Chris era la única persona en quien podía confiar ciegamente así que no deseaba tener algún conflicto con él.

Prendió su coche para ir a la casa de sus padres había acordado por teléfono en ir a almorzar, él quería aprovechar demasiado el tiempo que tenía con sus padres dado que siempre se encontraba con el peligro en su vida y en cualquier momento podía de dejar de disfrutar su vida actual así como dice su madre _"No todos tenemos la vida comprada"_ Sabias palabras de su madre y siempre la ha escuchado.

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad su mente no paraba de pensar en Chris y en aquel momento del beso por tan solo recordarlo se sonrojo. Le daba un poco de vergüenza porque se trataba de un hombre y dos hombres no pueden estar juntos según la sociedad. Encendió la radio para escuchar un poco de música esperaba que estoy hiciera que dejara de pensar en Chris solamente por este día.

 **And I love the way you hurt me it's irresistible**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way**

Comenzó a escuchar la canción de _Irresistible de Fall Out Boy_ «Bien espero poderme concentrar mientras conduzco». — pensó Piers mientras daba vuelta a la izquierda, mientras conducía tarareaba la canción sin embargo su localizador comenzó a emitir un sonido, el cual era molesto lo pago porque era su hora de salida para poder comer algo.

 **{*}**

Después de haber conducido por unos veinte minutos había llegado a la casa de sus padres donde paso la mayor parte de su vida hasta que quiso ser independiente. Estaciono el coche en el garaje y lo pago antes de bajar cogió un poco de aire.

—Bien Piers debes de actuar normal para tus padres para no levantar ninguna sospecha. — se dijo a él mismo.

Bajo del coche pudo ver que su hermana lo espiaba desde la cortina de la venta del segundo piso como recordó aquella ocasión donde se escapó por la ventana de su habitación para asistir a una fiesta, la cual le prohibieron ir sus padres. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados por tan solo recordarlo, entró a la casa y pudo perservir el aroma de una tarta de manzana.

—Piers has llegado. — dijo su madre con alegría

—Mamá. — contesto el joven abrazándola

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—He estado bien aunque ocupado con el trabajo.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

Todos le han preguntado lo mismo sin embargo para él era difícil hablar de sus emociones hacia otro hombre dado que no sabía la reacción que fueran a tener algunos estaban de acuerdo y otros no. Esta vez tenía que decir la verdad aunque modificándola un poco para no levantar sospechas en su madre, además de que no quiere decepcionarla por completo.

Cogió aire antes de pronunciar una palabra.

Estaba decidido en hablar un poco sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo en su vida personal.

—Conocí a alguien hace un año. — dijo finalmente Piers aunque la verdad se sentía un poco incómodo porque se trataba de un hombre de quien tenía emociones fuertes. — He experimento un fuerte sentimiento a cierta personita y se ha vuelto especial.

—Hijo, vamos al living para que me puedas platicar más de esa mujer. — dijo su madre

El joven asintió.

Acompaño a su madre al living para poder conversar de este tema, le preocupaba mucho lo que le va decir sobre su situación amorosa con su jefe, sus padres sabían que era un miembro de BSAA desde hace un año aunque su madre no estaba demasiado de acuerdo porque implicaba un riesgo en la vida de su hijo.

—Sigue hablando de esa mujer ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto su madre curiosamente.

Piers se quedó congelado no sabía que nombre decirle podía inventar alguno aunque si su madre quiere conocerla algún día sería imposible.

—Está bien, no te voy a presionar. — continuo diciendo su madre. — Sin embargo quiero que me hables de ella.

Piers se sentía un poco alivianado porque no tuvo que inventar algún nombre de mujer.

—Siempre está conmigo en cada misión que haga, pero tengo tiempo sintiéndome atraído a esa persona. No sé si decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos. — dijo el joven. — He pensado que debe ser lo correcto decirle porque puede saberlo por otras personas aunque tengo miedo de perder su amistad.

El castaño estaba siendo sincero con su madre en realidad si tenía miedo de perder a Chris si llegara a ser un amor no correspondido.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es coger el riesgo de decirle tus sentimientos hacia ella, no puedes continuar ocultándolos. — dijo su madre. — Es urgente que le digas porque puedes perderla. — Te aconsejo que la invites a alguna cita para que puedas confesarle tus sentimientos.

Piers estaba de acuerdo con lo que le dijo su madre debía de actuar rápido y debe coger riesgos en su vida.

—Gracias mamá por siempre apoyarme. — dijo Piers sonriendo y abrazando a su madre

—Siempre te apoyare pase lo que pase. — dijo su madre

Ahora Piers estaba decidido en declararse a su capitán no le importaba lo que fuera a suceder desde ahora, solamente quería ser feliz con la persona que él amaba demasiado no sabía si en cualquier momento lo podía perder aunque él sabía que Chris es bastante fuerte y ha sobrevivido a cosas peores. Solamente le quedaba planear como le va a confesarle sus sentimientos.


	12. Reflexionando

**Reflexionando**

 **Chris**

Dio un sorbo a la taza de su café.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y continuaba con el papeleo para ampliar la investigación de la nueva cepa del Virus— T le interesaba saber que iba a suceder porque debía de proteger a millones de personas en esto el mundo, pero su única teoría era que con el tiempo los virus van mutando y van cambiando drásticamente por lo que debe asegurar a la población de cualquier ataque bioterrorista.

Suspiro.

Antes de finalizar el papeleo vio una foto donde estaba él y Piers en la primera foto de la unidad, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla ahora que lo recuerda esta mañana lo había disculpado por haber cometido ese error sin embargo para Chris no era un error simplemente era una curiosidad.

«No puedo creerlo. Aún a esta edad que tengo sigo haciendo cosas por impulso sin antes pensarlo». — pensó Chris.

Se levantó de la silla para mirar por la ventana de su oficina quería despejar su mente dado que todo el día estuvo ocupada por el largo y pesado trabajo ser el nuevo capitán y en reclutar agentes era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. Miro por la ventana el cielo totalmente oscuro con algunas estrellas, era hermosa la vista que estaba teniendo en este momento como deseaba que Piers estuviera a su lado contemplando esta hermosa vista.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Piers era su amigo.

Piers era su compañero de trabajo.

Piers era su hombre de su total confianza dado que se la ha ganado por completo.

Cogió aire.

En estos momentos quisiera hablar con Piers, pero era bastante tarde para hacerlo. Nuevamente concentro su mirada al cielo y continuo pensando en su vida personal, su relación con Jill era inestable en estos momentos la razón era que cada uno de ellos se encontraba concentrado en el trabajo y no han tenido tiempo suficiente para verse, además Jill siempre está viajando más, él no quiere impedirle eso dado que su amorosa debe de estar separada del trabajo.

Suspiro en esta ocasión.

Él siempre se visualizó cumpliendo algunas metas que tenía planeadas sin embargo su vida dio un giro inesperado cuando sucedió lo de Raccoon City toda su vida cambio de una manera rápido que no ha tenido tiempo de procesarlo bien y reflexionarlo bien. Han sucedido cosas que lo ayudando a comprender la vida y a saberla llevarla, ha conocido personas quien se han hecho sus amigos y una de ellas era Piers Nivans aquel joven de agente que siempre esta motiva a seguir luchando, apoyando a los demás cuando lo necesitan, además de ser carismático y amable.

Nuevamente sonrió con tan solo pensarlo.

« ¿Qué me está pasando? No debo de pensar en un hombre». — pensó el capitán de la BSAA. Sin embargo le gustaba la compañía de ese joven sabe perfectamente que puede contar con él nunca lo necesite aunque en estos momentos estaba comenzando a dudar de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía él, al principio pensaba que solamente le agradaba su forma de ser, pero ahora ha cambiado lo ve como más que un amigo era imposible eso ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Piers? Claro debía de hablar con él antes de hacer cualquier estupidez o sucede algo inesperado dado que se encuentran en las garras del peligro. Pero era una locura hablar con un hombre sus sentimientos hacía él ¿Será algo extraño para Piers? ¿Estará en la misma situación que él? Probablemente sea así, su teoría se basa en que se comporta de una manera rara Piers cuando están los dos solos.

El sonido de su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza hacía el escritorio donde se encontraba, camino hacia él para atender la llamada no tenía ni la menor idea de quien podría llamarlo a esta hora.

—Hola. — contesto sin mirar quien era.

— ¡Chris! — dijo una voz femenina por el otro lado de la línea. — Me alegra escuchar tu voz, necesito de tu ayuda lo antes posible.

— ¿Claire? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No. He regreso de mi viaje de Europa y un sujeto sigue todos mis movimientos.

— ¿En dónde te encuentras?

—En una cabina telefónica que esta cercas de la casa de Piers aunque dos manzanas antes.

—Por para allá no salgas de ahí.

Chris colgó el móvil y salió de su oficina lo más rápido que puede para atender el llamado de Claire.

 **{*}**

Chris apago las luces de su coche se había estacionado cercas de la cabina telefónica de donde lo había llamado Claire, saco su linterna para aluzar y ver que se encontrara bien su hermana la encontró sentada adentro de la cabina, abrió la puerta y Claire corrió a abrazarlo.

—Vámonos a casa. — dijo Chris

Claire asintió.

Subieron al coche para ir al apartamento, Chris tenía pensando en no regresar al trabajo dado que se encuentra agotado mentalmente han sucedido cosas que no puede creer el mismo como por ejemplo lo de Piers no estaría mal pedirle un consejo a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? — pregunto Chris para comenzar teniendo una conversación.

—Bien. Mucho trabajo pensaba conocer un poco Europa, pero el trabajo siempre aparece. — respondió Claire. — ¿Cómo te ha ido con la BSAA?

—Igual mucho trabajo por la nueva cepa del virus t.

—La vida han cambiado para nosotros, quien diría que nuestra misión iba ser salvar el número mayor de vidas. En estos momentos si nada de esto sucediera fuera una maestra de preescolar.

Era cierto si su vida no hubiera dado un giro inesperado algunas cosas no estuvieran sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Es cierto hermanita. — dijo Chris. — ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

—Claro Chris. — dijo Claire emocionada.

Bien era el momento en decir un poco de lo que le estaba pasando en estos momentos.

—He tenido sentimientos raros hacia una persona en especial. — dijo Chris. — Es desde hace un mes que los tengo, no logró explicarlos, siempre que estoy a su lado me hace sonreír y me preocupa demasiado.

—Wow Chris está enamorado.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Sí, no hay otra explicación más que estés enamorado de esa persona. — Eso me paso con León cuando lo empecé a conocer bien.

Claire podía tener razón con eso ahora que lo piensa le sucedió lo mismo con Jill aunque actualmente ya no son los mismos sentimientos hacía ella como lo son con Piers. Iba a resultar difícil explicarle al joven sobre esto, además que se trataba de dos hombres enamorados.

—Te recomiendo que primero termines la relación con Jill, si en verdad amas a otra persona. No quiero verla sufrir después que fue víctima de un engaño. — comentó Claire.

—Gracias Claire por siempre apoyarme cuando te necesito. — dijo Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Para eso son los hermanos.

Chris pudo comprobar que tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia su compañero de trabajo ahora solamente faltaban dos cosas importantes la primera consistía en dar por finalizada su relación con Jill (Las cosas estaban en un estado crítico) y por ultimo confesarle sus sentimientos a Piers (Estos podían ser correspondidos o no). Solo quedaba esperar lo que diga su destino.


	13. La Decisión Final

**La Decisión Final**

 **Piers**

Hoy era el día en que le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Chris Redfield, la noche anterior se la paso planeando que palabras le iba a decir cuando le dijera "Te quiero como más que amigo" Era complicado confesarle sus sentimientos a otro hombre con las mujeres casi no paso por esto sin embargo ahora está sufriendo demasiado con este de coger la iniciativa con Chris.

Uso de su mejor colonia y se arregló para verlo. Ya no le importaba la respuesta que le fuera a dar, no le preocupaba si lo rechazara, pero tendría algo menos encima y podrá estar tranquilo sin ponerse nervioso, además Chris sabrá del porqué de su comportamiento extraño en ocasiones.

Suspiro.

—Bien Piers vas a coger un riesgo en tu vida y puede afectar. — se dijo a él mismo

Continuo conduciendo su coche para llegar a su trabajo, se supone que voy iba a tener una reunión sobre la nueva cepa del Virus— T que ha apareció, cuando terminará la junta iba ser el momento aunque Chris se negara habla con él dado que siempre que suceden este tipo de cosas se encuentra ocupado ideando algún plan para poder proteger a la ciudad de cualquier ataque. Era una tarea difícil salvar a millones de personas porque no todos lograban sobrevivir.

 **Chris**

Se atacaba bien la cortaba que llevaba puesta, debía ir presentable a su reunión con el cuartel general iban a ir las personas más importantes que pudiera habar en la BSAA. Hoy era el día donde se iba a debatir que hacer con la nueva cepa del Virus – T se creían que ahora los infectados los traía el sonido, esto fue comprado dado que anteriormente no tenían desarrollo bien los tímpanos.

En fin cuando termino arreglarse salió de los vestidores había pasado todo un completo en la BSAA terminando su trabajo y revisando la información que trajo Jill desde Alemania.

Suspiro.

Ahora que lo piensa Piers no lo busco era como si tratara de ignorarlo sin embargo habían solucionado sus diferencias, además estaba indeciso en hablar con Jill con quien ha mantenido una relación desde hace tres años iba ser difícil terminar con ella para poder terminar de esa manera y al final todo era para irse con un hombre, que estúpido de su parte ¿Quién lo fuera a creer? Chris Redfield enamorado de otro hombre. Esto provocaría un escándalo en la prensa y las organizaciones no gubernamentales dedicadas a combatir el bioterrorismo.

Pero en realidad ama a Piers, todo este tiempo lo ha ayudado a conocerlo mejor sin embargo ¿Cómo le iba a decirle a otro hombre que lo amaba? Bueno eso lo pensaría después ahora es momento de concentrarse en dos cosas la primera en la reunión sobre la nueva cepa del Virus— T y lo segundo en Jill era el momento para dar por terminada ese noviazgo de tres años. Las personas se sorprenderán cuando termine con Jill porque había rumores sobre una supuesta boda, lo cual Chris le iba a proponer matrimonio a la rubia, pero la vida le dio un giro inesperado, probablemente no sea su destino después del todo solamente debía ser feliz porque no llevaría una vida totalmente estable.

Caminaba por los pasillos. Sé detuvo para mirar un pasillo dedicado a cada unidad que se encuentra en la BSAA, pudo ver la primera foto con Piers al ingresar a su equipo. Sonrió. Como recordarlo ese día de la fotografía Piers estaba emocionado porque iba a poder ayudar a salvar vidas y pelear contra el bioterrorismo había una pequeña historia de porque se había unido sin embargo Piers nunca quiere hablar de eso.

—Chris. — dijo una voz familiar

Se giró ver quien lo busco y era Jill, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunto la chica de cabello rubio.

—Por supuesto. — respondió.

Jill cogió a Chris del brazo para ir a la sala de conferencias, la cual se encuentra en el piso cinco en la BSAA. Después del todo será difícil hablar con Jill sobre su relación.

—Chris, ¿Quieres hablar de algo? — pregunto Jill preocupada, se había percatado que algo le sucedía a su novio.

—Sí. — contesto Chris, era el momento adecuado para decirle sin embargo no el lugar. — Podemos hablar después de la reunión en el lugar de siempre.

—Claro que sí. Me alegra saber que todavía hay confianza entre los dos.

Subieron al elevador donde se encontraron Piers, el cual se encontraba cabizbajo. Probablemente le haya sucedido algo sin embargo no era momento de preguntar porque estaba Jill e iba ser incómodo.

—No he dormido bien. — comentó Piers. — Los grillos no me dejaron otra vez.

Chris pudo saber que era mentira, lo conoce perfectamente bien a su amigo y sabía cuándo mentía. En eso suena el radió de Jill, lo cual provoca que vaya al piso seis donde se encontraba Rebecca quien se encargaba de analizar e investigar cada virus en el laboratorio.

—Nos vemos en la reunión. — se despidió Jill cuando las puertas se abren en el piso cinco.

En cambio Piers y Chris salieron del elevador. Era la oportunidad de planear el lugar donde le iba a decir la verdad al joven de cabello castaño sin embargo debían de alejarse del elevador porque los podían escuchar, además Chris no quería levantar sospecha de nada.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? — pregunto Chris mientras caminaba.

—Sí, necesito hablar contigo. — contesto Piers emocionado

—Vale, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

—Donde tú quieras ir yo iré.

Chris suspiro.

Le encantaba escuchar la voz de Piers y verlo emocionado.

—Me gusta escuchar eso. — dijo Chris.

 **{*}**

La reunión duró aproximadamente cuatro horas hablando sobre la nueva cepa del Virus— T era demasiado preocupante para la ciudad y para ellos porque en cualquier día podían a hacer un experimento con este virus había. La única diferencia de esta nueva cepa con la anterior consistía en que los infectos tenían la capacidad de tener desarrollado más el sentido de escuchar y se habían vuelto un poco más veloces en cuanto a la búsqueda de carne humana.

Dicha reunión mantuvo ocupada la mente de Chris, pero a la hora de ir caminando hacia su coche no paraba de pensar en lo que pudiera suceder cuando terminara con Jill esta noche. Subió a su coche y encendió el radió para poder escuchar algo de música para poder relajarse, debía de hacerlo porque su trabajo le causaba demasiado estrés y ahora con esto ha incrementado más.

 **Piers**

Chris lo había invitado a salir, pero todavía no tenían el lugar indicado probablemente sea en su apartamento, era más cómodo para charlar sobre sus sentimientos con él o podrían ir al bar, el cual acostumbran a ir aunque la posibilidad de ahí era encontrarse con algunos compañeros de la BSAA ellos se iban a enterar de esto tan vergonzoso.

Cogió aire.

Estaba demasiado nervioso porque iba a llegar el momento para decirle la verdad, no tenía exactas las palabras para decirle. Camino hacia un espejo y comenzó a practicar sus palabras no quería arruinar su gran oportunidad con Chris Redfield ya no le importaba que se tratara de otro hombre, era el hombre que amaba demasiado.

—Chris, tengo algo que decirte. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace poco tiempo. — se dijo Piers así mismo. — O podría ser de esta manera. — Chris he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo o He estado teniendo unos sentimientos hacia ti desde hace tiempo. — Ninguna me convence mucho. — Pensé que iba ser fácil decirlo, pero no es así.

Suspiro.

Nuevamente siguió practicando.

—Chris no como lo vayas a coger sé que probablemente para ti este mal, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo. — nuevamente se dijo mirándose al espejo.

Esta segunda opción le parecía un poco más convincente, las anteriores tampoco no estaban para nada mal.

 **Chris**

Se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café esta noche no quería ingerir alguna bebida alcohólica porque debía de estar en sus cinco sentidos para poder conversar con Piers sobre sus sentimientos.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

A lo lejos vio a una mujer cabello rubio entrar a la cafetería, sonrió al verla para no levantar ninguna sospechas de lo que fuera a suceder. Jill se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo cálido.

— ¿De qué quieres hablarme? — pregunto Jill directamente mientras se sentaba. La mesera llego para coger su orden y se limitó a pedir un café clásico. — Te he notado algo misterioso de lo normal.

—Estás en lo correcto Valentine. — contesto Chris.

La mesera regreso con el café que había ordenado Jill.

—No tienes alguna enfermedad o estás infectado ¿Verdad? — pregunto Jill preocupada.

—No es eso. — comentó Chris. — Es sobre nosotros.

Jill dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Oh vaya, menos mal pensaba que te ibas a convertir en un mutante o algo así. — dijo Jill con una ligera sonrisa. — Yo también tengo algo de qué hablar sin embargo quiero escucharte a ti primero.

«Joder, estoy atrapado debo de decirle que quiero terminar esta relación de una vez». — pensó Chris mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

—No sé cómo lo vayas a coger, sé que todos podemos reaccionar de otra manera. — dijo Chris en un tono serio. — Hemos estado distanciados por cuestiones del trabajo, no te culpo porque has puesto de tu parte en nuestra relación, pero no puedo continuar de esa manera—. Quiero decirte que esto se terminó, me hiciste feliz, estuviste cuando más te necesitaba. — Chris estaba a punto de sollozar, no podía seguir continuando con esta ruptura sin embargo se percató que Jill pudo comprender lo que estaba diciendo. —Lo siento mucho Jill, que las cosas terminen de esta manera, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres.

Jill cogió algo de aire antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Te entiendo. Yo también iba a decirte lo mismo, no podemos seguir distanciados y no es lo mismo cuando estamos juntos. — dijo Jill con una sonrisa torcida. — Además me han transferido porque necesitan de mí en Europa, se corren rumores sobre un nuevo virus.

—Es magnífico. — dijo Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le alegraba mucho todo lo sucedo, no tendrá remordimiento de conciencia por haber terminado con Jill para ir se con otra persona y en este caso se trataba de un hombre. — ¿Cuánto te vas?

—Dentro de dos días. — contesto la rubia mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

Un silencio se volvió entre ambos.

Chris quería irse del sitió de una manera rápida para ir en busca de Piers y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no podía dejar sola a Jill después del todo las cosas habían salido perfectas, además no pudo que ver a una Jill destrozada. En ocasiones las cosas salen de acuerdo más o menos como se planean y ese fue el caso de Chris.

 **Piers**

Cuando ya tenía las palabras exactas para decirle a Chris dudaba en llamarlo al celular probablemente estaba en alguna reunión o salvando al mundo dado que en ocasiones lo ha llamado para asuntos laborales y ha respondido el móvil Jill o Claire no sabía si se encontraba en casa o en algún otro sitio.

Suspiro.

Cogió su celular. Se queda mirando la pantalla de dicho celular, si Chris deseara hablar con él ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no es así no ha tenido ninguna respuesta de su capitán. Él dejaría que Chris lo llamara para no parecer un acosador o un interesado en esto, dejara que las cosas fluyeran como deben ser si Chris Redfield es para él sucedería.

Se sentó en el sofá a esperar alguna llamada o mensaje de Chris. Miró el reloj son más de las diez de la noche solamente le daría hasta las once porque debía de descansar un poco dado que mañana lo esperaba un día totalmente ocupado por su trabajo en la BSAA.

Su móvil vibro. Rápidamente desbloqueo la pantalla y era un mensaje de Chris

 **De Chris a Piers**

 **¿Has pensado el lugar donde nos vamos a ver?**

 **De Piers a Chris**

 **Si he pensado en mi apartamento**

 **De Chris a Piers**

 **Me parece perfecto, nos vemos en diez minutos**

Diez minutos.

Diez minutos nervioso por lo que fuera a suceder.

Diez minutos va a ver a Chris, lo cual le provoca felicidad.

Cogió aire.

Se recostó en el sofá por un momento comenzó a fantasear con Chris de cómo sería las cosas si estuvieran juntos probablemente sus compañeros se sorprendan por esto sin embargo se adapten a esto, ahora en día era común ver parejas del mismo sexo y la mayoría de sociedad tiene otro concepto muy distinto.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el tocar de la puerta de su apartamento debía ser Chris era el momento donde todo sucedería y sabría si era un amor correspondido. Abrió la puerta y era justamente Chris quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pasa. — dijo Piers

Chris asintió.

—Seré directo contigo. — dijo Chris mientras se sentaba en el sofá del living. —Creo que me he enamorado nuevamente, pero esta vez de ti.

Piers se sonrojo.

— ¿Crees que estás enamorado de mí? — pregunto Piers un poco avergonzado

—Siempre que estoy a tu lado, me encuentro alegre, olvido mis problemas, haces que me preocupe por ti cuando estamos en misión., además de aquel día que nos besamos en esa borrachera que fue mi idea sentí mariposas en el estómago. — contesto Chris

A Piers le sucedía lo mismo, no podía creer que Chris Redfield estuviera enamorado de él era como algo inesperado e increíble de pasar, debía de contestar rápido antes de levantar alguna sospecha rara.

—Yo también he pasado por lo mismo. — dijo Piers sonrojado. — Por eso quería hablar contigo. Pero yo sí puedo confirmar que estoy enamorado de ti.

Chris estaba boquiabierto.

—Vaya quien lo diría. — dijo Chris. — Ambos estamos enamorados, es un amor correspondido Piers ¿Lo sabías?

—No lo sabía. — dijo él mintiendo.

— ¿Desde cuanto lo has descubierto?

—Hace meses por eso actuaba de una manera extraña.

—Ahora comprendo muchas cosas de ti. — No me preocupare de una manera rara de actuar Piers. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo Piers?

Piers estaba demasiado sonrojado obviamente iba a corresponder a los sentimientos de Chris no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

—Por supuesto que sí. — contesto Piers mientras sonría.

Chris lo abrazó fuertemente. Se podía observar que ambos estaban emocionados porque mutuamente se correspondieron a uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que puede existir entre dos personas, el cual era el amor.

En ocasiones la persona que amamos puede corresponder a nuestros sentimientos sin embargo en la vida no es así siempre, pero no debemos de ilusionarnos si no son correspondidos dado que pronto aparecerá la persona indicada este caso fue la excepción entre Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans.


	14. Hasta Luego Felicidad

**Hasta Luego Felicidad**

 **Piers**

Los días han pasados tan rápido. Las cosas con Chris eran lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado después de saber sobre Jill y su transferencia de empleo no sentía ninguna culpa por haber hecho esto, ahora su corazón se sentía tranquilo porque por fin estaba con el hombre que ama demasiado.

Todos los días por las mañanas va a desayunar con Chris a algún restaurante como lo solía hacer con Jill aunque casi no le gustaban las comparación con la rubia, pero no tenía de que quejarse ahora porque nuevamente tiene a Chris en corazón y pudo corresponderle a aquel sentimiento que tenía.

Suspiro.

Se encontraba subiendo el elevador de la BSAA dado que ha recibido una llamada del trabajo era inusual porque era su día de descanso y jamás lo habían llamado para venir en ese día debía ser demasiado urgente para haberlo hecho. En fin las puertas se abrieron, salió para ir a la sala de reuniones donde lo citaron esperaba que todo estuviera bien y fuera una falsa alarma. Entró a la sala y pudo ver al director general de la BSAA ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Solamente se reúne con ellos cuando es un caso urgente.

—Buenos días. — saludo Piers amablemente.

—Como sabrán ha aparecido una nueva cepa del Virus— T. — afirmo el director general. — En la madrugada mande a una unidad para desalojar una pequeña ciudad en Europa sin embargo hemos perdido contacto con ellos.

Piers sintió un golpe en su corazón.

Ahora que observaba a su alrededor no se encontraba Chris en la reunión, él nunca se perdía estas reuniones ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Probablemente se le ha hecho un poco tarde eso le recordó aquella ocasión cuando era el día de campo que la BSAA siempre organiza y Chris fue quien llego tarde solamente le sucedido algo para que llegara tarde.

Cada segundo que pasaba Piers trataba de convencerse de que nada malo le sucedió a su capitán.

—Su misión será buscar a dicha unidad. — siguió diciendo el director general.

Piers no dudo en preguntar en Chris porque no ha llegado.

— ¿A quiénes enviaron? — pregunto Piers en un tono curioso para no levantar sospechas.

—Por supuesto enviamos a su jefe de unidad. — contesto el director general cuyo nombre desconocía Piers dado que ha habido modificaciones cada mes.

Piers se sorprendió un poco al saberlo algo así pasaba por su mente, pero negaba creerlo ahora Chris se encontraba en problemas debía de salvarlo como él lo ha hecho en distintas ocasiones cuando estaban en el campo de batalla tratando de luchar para que esto terminara sin embargo como estaban las cosas nunca sucederían.

Ahora con quien iba a verse después del trabajo para caminar un rato y hablar un poco de sus gustos.

Con quien iba a ir a beber unos tragos en ocasiones era divertido ver a Chris Redfield pasado de copas porque decía cosas sin sentido.

—Bueno chicos me despido de ustedes. Suerte. — dijo el director general saliendo de la sala.

Piers cogió aire.

Junto con sus compañeros de unidad se dirigieron a cambiarse de ropa para salir de misión para buscar a los agentes desaparecidos. Piers deseaba que Chris se encontrara bien sabía perfectamente que había sobrevivido a cosas peores aunque existía la posibilidad de que dieran un giro drástico y no fuera de suerte para su capitán.

Cuando llego a los vestidores, se puso su uniforme de la BSAA y estaba decidido en encontrar a Chris, su mentor y actual novio. Camino hacia la zona de armas para seleccionar las que llevaría obviamente lo primero que cogió fue un rifle dado que su especialidad era francotirador después cogió _Glock 17_ , dos granadas por si acaso las necesitaba y por ultimo un cuchillo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida cambió drásticamente tan pronto se había desaparecido Chris de su vida.

«Espero encontrarte». — pensó Piers mientras guardaba sus armas antes de subir al helicóptero.


	15. Tratando De Salvarte

**Tratando De Salvarte**

 **Piers**

Había llegado al lugar donde desapareció Chris. No lucía para nada bien la ciudad estaba casi en ruinas y con miles de infectados por la nueva cepa del Virus— T comenzaba a preocuparse por su capitán las cosas se habían complicado demasiado, camino por los cadáveres que había en la zona donde se encontraba. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto ver dicha escenas para él era normal dado que hace tiempo estaba en el ejercicito y decidió abandonarlo para unirse a la BSAA para poder ayudar de otra manera al mundo. Reciba cada cadáver que encontraba y no había señales de Chris.

Suspiro.

Regreso con sus compañeros para tener un plan y saber lo que iban a hacer. Le preocupaba Chris porque no dijo nada antes de irse probablemente haya sido de urgencia su salida en la madrugad, además de ser el teniente de la unidad.

—Estamos Bilbao, una ciudad española. Donde comenzaron a haber los rumores de la nueva cepa del virus t. — dijo Piers. —Debemos de tener cuidado, recuerden dispararles en la cabeza porque es su punto débil sin embargo estoy infectados tienen la características de tener su oído más desarrollo. — Tenemos que hacer el mínimo ruido para no atraer una horda de zombis.

Todos asintieron.

—La misión aquí es encontrar sobrevivientes y buscar a los agentes enviados. — afirmo Piers. — Nos dividiremos en grupos de tres.

Sabía perfectamente lo que haría Chris en esta situación jamás estuvo solo en una misión sin él. Ellos siempre estaban juntos en cada misión.

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad en busca de algún agente de la BSAA lo único que encontraban era cadáveres de personas, quienes estaban infectados con el Virus— T. Pies comenzaba a tener una ligera desesperación porque no aparecía Chris por ningún lado.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraron con varios zombis, alzaron las armas que traían y comenzaron a disparar a cada zombi. Cuando terminaron comenzaron a correr para alejarse, entraron a un centro comercial donde todo estaba tranquilo aparentemente. Revisan si el área es segura a esté paso no encontraría a su capitán y las posibilidad de salvarlo están disminuyendo.

Bufó.

—Nivans encontré algo. — dijo uno de los agentes que lo acompañaba

Piers se dirigió hacia una tienda del centro comercial, donde vio varios cadáveres más esto comenzaba a molestar sin embargo notó algo de movimiento cercas de los probadores. Les dio instrucciones a los dos agentes que lo acompañaban, Piers camina cautelosamente hacia los probadores, abrió cada puerta y no había nada hasta llegar a la ultimo la abrió de una manera brusca, vio a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y con músculos.

—Capitán. — dijo Piers en un tono de felicidad.

Al parecer Chris tenía una herida de bala en la pierna derecho ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Lo importante era que no estaba infectado y se encontraba más o menos bien.

—Ayúdame Piers. — dijo Chris extendiendo su mano

Piers asintió.

Ayudo a Chris a levantarse del suelo y se escuchó un leve quejido de dolor, era por la herida de bala del capitán. Chris puso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Piers para poder sostenerse, esto iba ser una tarea difícil porque cuando una persona está herida es complicado sobrevivir a estas circunstancias que se encuentran. Piers

Los otros dos agentes se encargaron de cubrirlos a Chris y Piers para que llegaran al helicóptero, el cual estaba esperando para llevar a cualquier sobreviviente para que recibiera atención médica. Cogieron la decisión de salir del centro comercial sin embargo cuando salieron caminaban con cautela dado que escuchaba el sonido de explosiones, eso solamente significaba una cosa algunos agentes se encontraban teniendo algún inconveniente.

—Nivans, iremos a apoyar a los demás usted encargarse de llevar al capitán al helicóptero. — dijo un agente de la BSAA apartándose de ahí para ayudar a los demás.

En aquel momento Chris estaba perdiendo la conciencia por la magnitud de su herida por otro lado Piers no quería dejar solos a sus compañeros porque sabía perfectamente que jamás los volvería a ver, ellos estaban arriesgando su vida por una causa.

—Piers… — dijo Chris con un hilo de voz, posteriormente quedo inconsciente.

Con más razón lo debía de llevar al helicóptero para que recibiera atención médica urgente, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

 **{*}**

La espera era demasiada larga en el hospital. Piers había logrado llevar al capitán a dicho helicóptero solamente le quedaba esperar los resultados que tenían los médicos dado que Chris se encontraba en el quirófano para poder extraer la bala que se encontraba en su pierna.

Suspiro.

Las cosas estaban siendo un poco difíciles para él ahora que esto ha pasado se ha puesto a pensar un momento si llegara el momento de partir era muy pronto en pensar en la muerte todavía no debía de irse tenia cosas que lograr, pero si fuera el caso de Chris la BSAA las cosas no estarían bien aún debía de continuar con vida para que ayudara a las fueras generaciones.

Nuevamente suspiro.

Reviso su móvil porque le envió un mensaje a Claire para informarle de lo sucedido era increíble cómo se conocieron todo fue por un E—mail para saber un poco de Chris aquellos donde quería averiguar más de la vida privada del capitán. No había respuesta por parte de Claire probablemente está ocupada con alguna reunión de Terrasave.

Alzo su mirada y vio a un médico dirigirse a él probablemente sean noticias sobre Chris.

— ¿Usted es familiar de Chris Redfield? — pregunto el médico.

—Sí lo soy. — contesto Piers mintiendo. Tenía sus motivos para mentirle porque no le permitirían verlo hasta que Claire regresara de su viaje.

—Tuvimos que operarle la pierna derecho por la bala por poco lo deja incapacitado porque daño parte del nervio sin embargo se recuperara aunque sea de una manera lenta.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Sí. Claro que sí guarda el reposo necesario.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—Con exactitud unos seis meses, el daño fue grave sin embargo le sugiero que no más misiones por un tiempo.

—Gracias.

—De nada, puede entrar a verlo.

Piers asintió.

El joven subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Chris, sentía un gran alivio porque estaría bien, además no lo ha perdido todavía aún tienen tiempo para estar juntos. Camino hacia la habitación 203 donde se encontraba su capitán, abrió la puerta al llegar y pudo verlo despierto su mirada era de preocupación.

—Chris. — dijo Piers

Él alzo su mirada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto Chris desorientado

—Al parecer fuiste de misión a una ciudad de España donde recibiste un disparo en la pierna derecho. — contesto Piers. — Yo te encontré y te traje al hospital.

—Gracias Piers por estar conmigo.

—De nada. — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me gusta ver esa sonrisa tuya.

Piers se sonrojo.

—La verás muy seguido. — comentó el joven

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto Chris curiosamente.

—Porque te cuidara en los próximos seis meses.

— ¿Seis meses?

—Sí. Los médicos dicen que debes de guardar reposo así que te cuidaré yo mismo.

—No me quejaré porque será divertido.

Piers sentía un alivio.

Las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente en la vida sin embargo nosotros mismos somos quienes podemos vencer los cambios.


	16. La Primera Noche

**La Primera Noche**

 **Piers**

Chris le había pedido que se quedara con él hasta que regresara Claire de su viaje de negocios. El joven comprendía la situación porque sabía que Claire tardaría en regresar porque sus viajes son bastante extenso suele estar la mayor parte fuera de la casa por alguna ciudad luchando por los derechos de los sobrevivientes del bioterrorismo.

Suspiro.

Después de cuatro días de estar en el hospital visitando a su capitán al fin lo habían dado de alta actualmente se encontraban en el elevador para ir al apartamento Piers tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro, le incomodaba pasar la noche en la casa de su capitán porque desde que ahora son pareja las cosas se complicarían y habría rumores sobre esto.

Rodo los ojos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Chris tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Piers para poder caminar. El camino hacia el pasillo fue muy lento porque era difícil que Chris pudiera dar un paso con la pierna lastimada sin embargo el hombre no deseaba utilizar las muletas que le habían dado en el hospital.

Piers suspiro.

—Chris, ¿No quieres usar las muletas? — pregunto Piers preocupado al ver que Chris se quejaba de dolor cuando daba un solo paso.

—No. — contesto el capitán. — Puedo caminar hacia el apartamento, solo faltan dos más para llegar al mío.

Piers no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptar el deseo de su capitán no podía pelear con él de esto porque de todos modos terminará ganando Chris jamás ha ganado alguna discusión o combate con su capitán. Continuo ayudándolo a caminar tenía algo de razón Chris cuando dijo que solamente faltaban dos apartamento para llegar al de él. Se le hizo demasiado largo el camino, una vez en la puerta Piers saco las llaves del bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans. Abrió dicha puerta, trato de que Chris entrara primero sin embargo esto provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo haciendo un ruido demasiado fuerte.

Piers se encontraba en el suelo acostado y sentía que se le iba el aire pudo ver a Chris encima de él, lo cual hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Por otro lado Chris intento levantarse apoyándose en el sofá que estaba cercas de ahí, logró levantarse aunque se quejó de dolor por su pierna. Piers se levantó rápidamente para cerrar la puerta aún seguía teniendo un rubor en su rostro se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido aunque Chris fuera su novio era un poco incómodo.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Piers preocupado por escuchar el quejido de dolor por parte de Chris.

—Sí lo estoy. — contesto Chris mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de una forma cómoda.

Piers suspiro aliviado.

Dejo las llaves del apartamento en una mesita que se encontraba casi en la entrada y se dirigió a la habitación de Chris donde dejo algunas cosas personales de él tenía en mente la mentira piadosa que le diría a Claire si llegara antes de su viaje todavía no le contestaba el e—mail, lo cual hacia comenzarse a preocuparse, pero sabía que la hermana menor de Chris estaría bien porque si se sucedería algo le llamaría a León o a Chris.

Busco su portátil para revisar su corre por si había alguna noticia de Claire, una vez prendida reviso y no había ninguna respuesta «Solamente debe de estar ocupada con algún trabajo». — pensó Piers mientras decide a apagar su portátil. Miro el reloj de la habitación de Chris y eran las diez de la noche. El día se ha pasado demasiado rápido al igual que su vida tantas cosas que le han sucedido.

Salió de la habitación de Chris le daba un poco de pena entrar porque era la habitación de su capitán y novio, lo cual es también incomodo ver sus cosas personal porque a él no le gustan que invadan su privacidad. Camino por un pequeño pasillo para llegar al living y una vez ahí vio a Chris dormido profundamente.

Sonrió al verlo.

Chris en ocasiones podría ser un hombre estricto en la BSAA sin embargo cuando se trataba de ser humanista sacaba su mejor lado y era una buena persona con los demás siempre trata de que todos regresen con vida después de cada misión cada vez que sus intentos inútiles se frustra demasiado Chris porque no pudo hacer nada para evitar la muerte de cada soldado.

Le parecía tierno y hermoso verlo dormir muchos de sus compañeros dicen que Chris ha cambiado bastante desde que ingreso a la BSAA al igual que su físico tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era antes sin embargo el capitán se negaba por completo a mostrar una foto de su pasado. Sin dudarlo saco su móvil de los bolsillos para tomar una foto del capitán, la cual iba a comparar con la del pasado aunque todavía no tenía una, pero se la iba a pedir a Chris personalmente. Tomo la fotografía y rápidamente guardo su móvil para no levantar sospechas.

No quería despertar a Chris porque no conocía su reacción cuando lo despertaban, pero debía vencer su miedo a eso. Movió a Chris para que despertara y murmuro algo mientras dormía el hombre.

—Chris. — susurro Piers.

—No estoy disponible llama a Claire. — dijo Chris mientras dormía

Piers arqueo una ceja. Es bastante raro no sabía que Chris hablara dormido y sobretodo le parecía un poco gracioso.

—Chris. — volvió a susurrar Piers.

—Ya te dije que llames a Claire. — continuaba diciendo Chris

—No atiende el teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Chris mientras miraba a Piers.

Piers parpadeo un par de veces para poder asimilar todo ¿Acaso Chris estaba hablando mientras dormía? O solamente es su imaginación.

—Claire no responde mis correos. — dijo Piers.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana? — pregunto Chris curiosamente.

Piers rodó los ojos.

—Tú estabas hablando dormido. —comentó Piers finalmente.

— ¿Yo? Debe ser una broma. — pregunto intrigado Chris.

—Sí, pero mejor dejemos eso atrás.

—Vale.

—Es tarde, debes de ir a la cama y no has tomado tus medicamentos.

Chris asintió.

Piers fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y por los medicamentos, los cuales ayudarían a Chris a controlar el dolor de su pierna ahora temía en perderlo porque poco les duro la felicidad sin embargo lograron vencer ese obstáculo que tuvieron y nuevamente están juntos.

Después de que Chris tomo sus pastillo Piers lo tuvo que ayudar a caminar hacia la habitación. Cuando llegaron Chris se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente a Piers.

—Esta noche quiero que duermas a mi lado. — dijo Chris

Para Piers era demasiado pronto esto porque solamente llevaban saliendo apenas dos semanas sin embargo debía de aceptarlo lo ama demasiado a lo que no se pudo negar.

—Claro lo haré. Solamente me desvisto. … Digo me pongo mi pijama para dormir eso quise decir. — dijo Piers nerviosamente

Piers saco de su maleta un pantalón pijama de cuadritos. Se quitó los deportivos y los jeans que traía puestos rápidamente uso el pantalón pijama para acostarse a lado de Chris. Solamente deseaba que Claire no llegara antes de lo esperado porque sería incómodo.

—Buenas noches Chris. — dijo Piers mientras apagaba la lámpara de noche.

—Buenas noches Piers. — dijo Chris.

En eso sintió un brazo que rodeaba su abdomen, lo cual hizo sonrojarse.

 **{*}**

El reloj de la habitación de Chris marcaban las doce de la noche apenas Piers llevaba dos horas casi dormido cuando comenzó a escuchar unos ronquidos esto provoco que el castaño despertará y miró a su lado. Era Chris que estaba roncando un poco fuerte y tenía la boca abierta. « ¿Quién lo diría? Chris habla dormido y ronca. Bien al menos solo es eso y no es sonámbulo porque sería un caos total». — pensó Piers. Trato de mover a Chris para evitar más los ronquidos por unos minutos lo había logrado y nuevamente estaba roncando debía estar agotado o duerme en una mala posición eso debía ser, además de que Chris estaba ocupando toda la cama.

Se rindió ahora solamente quedaba intentar dormir porque tenía trabajo por hacer mañana y debía de cubrir a Chris hasta que se encontrara a la persona indicada esto era temporal. Cerró los ojos y puso la almohada alrededor de sus oídos para no escuchar a Chris.

 **Chris**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de su móvil, miró al pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba la lámpara de noche debía ser del trabajo aún no ha llevado su incapacidad por los seis meses, estiro su brazo sin embargo se pudo percatar que Piers estaba aún dormido a su lado.

Sonrió al verlo.

Dejo su móvil sonar para no despertarlo porque se veía tan tranquilo como siempre ¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre es positivo en las misiones, además de ser un buen soldado a la hora del combate. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello del joven lo tiene tan suave ¿Cómo había robado su corazón? No lo comprendía aún, pero decidió darle una oportunidad. En eso vio Piers girarse y pone su cabeza sobre su pecho esto hizo que Chris lo abrazara al joven mientras dormía y le dio un beso en los labios esto no lo despertó.

Sonrió nuevamente.

Piers lentamente abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días. — dijo Chris.

—Buenos días. — dijo Piers bostezando. — Sabes anoche estabas roncando.

—Oh Piers me gusta cuando eres directo, lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no ronco.

—Chris anoche hablaste dormido y roncaste.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Vale, dejémoslo así.

 **Piers**

Él no iba a tener una pelea con Chris sobre eso aceptaba sus maneras de dormir porque todos hacemos cosas dormidos. Piers prefiere los ronquitos y que hable Chris dormido a que sea sonámbulo porque si fuera sonámbulo las cosas fueran difíciles dado que caminará dormido y podría salir de casa sin percatarse de eso.

En fin había sobrevivido a su primera noche cuidando a Chris ¿Qué más puede sucederle?


	17. Un Pequeño Detalle

**Un Pequeño Detalle**

 **Chris**

Seguía Piers recargado en su pecho del hombre, le gustaba la personalidad que tenía el joven era amable, sincero, responsable y sobre todo un buen soldado porque se preocupaba por él y la BSAA desde que lo conoció ha sido un joven trabajador y amaba su trabajo.

Piers se levantó de la cama al ver el despertador tenía el cabello todo despeinado y sonrió ligeramente y pudo ver como salía de la habitación. Chris soltó un suspiro porque quería pasar todo el día con el joven sin embargo comprendía las responsabilidad que tenía en el trabajo, además no era nadie para impedirle ir a trabajar y cuidar al mundo de un probablemente ataque bioterrorista.

Aprovecho para coger su móvil debía de revisarlo para saber quién lo había llamado en la mañana solamente podía ser del trabajo o su hermana Claire. Lo reviso y era de la central, lo olvido por completo hoy tenía que estar en las oficinas para una reunión con los superiores sobre el rendimiento y perdida de soldados ¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado? Era un poco fácil de recordarlo estuvo hospitalizados por una herida de bala en su pierna derecha y ahora estaba secuestrado por su propia cama capaz de moverse dado que tan solo mover su pierna un dolor agudo lo invade.

Suspiro.

Tenía que pensar rápido en eso.

 **Piers**

El joven se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras escuchaba los acordes de _Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park_.

 **I wanna heal I wanna feel**

 **Like Im close to something real**

 **I wanna find something Ive wanted all along**

 **Somewhere I belong**

Saco el cartón de leche para preparar pan francés era algo rápido, además de que era saludable porque tendría un poco de fruta y Chris no cuida de su salud bien que digamos dado que su comida consiste en chatarra técnicamente. Comenzó a picar la fruta (Fresas, arándanos y banana) Chris estaría alegre por el detalle que estaba haciendo. Jamás se había sentido así por una persona en especial en sus anteriores relaciones no acostumbraba a hacer este tipo de cosas siempre dejaba que su chica hiciera esto por él y ahora todo era distinto.

Continúo preparando el desayuno después de que estuviera el pan francés adorno el plato con las frutas y les puso un poco de miel. Sirvió el café, el cual había puesto en la cafetera. Solo esperaba ver la sonrisa de Chris, le gustaba verlo sonreír era su razón de ser más feliz con él. En fin puso el desayuno en una charola para llevarse a Chris no quería escuchar quejarse de dolor por su pierna así que decidió llevarle el desayuno hasta la cama.

Caminaba pensando en la reacción de Chris al ver este pequeño detalle. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y rápido se sonrojo al verlo sin camisa ¿Por qué no la traía puesta? Hace unos minutos la tenía puesta.

Un silenció invadió la habitación.

—Te preparé del desayuno. — dijo Piers tratando de evitar sonrojarse más.

—Piers muchas gracias. Has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? — dijo Chris mientras sonreía esto hizo que Piers no paraba de mirar aquella sonrió, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en el joven de cabello castaño.

—Solamente no dejes de sonreír para mi es valiosa.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos. Nunca había escuchado esas palabras de alguien que lo amara al parecer a Chris le pareció tierno por parte de Piers porque jamás había conocido ese lado del joven.

—Vaya nadie me ha dicho algo como eso sin embargo en estos momentos deseo abrazarte y besarte. — dijo Chris en un tono de felicidad.

El joven no dudo los deseos de Chris, dejo la charola sobre la mesita y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que por esa razón no se negó por completo, el abrazo era tan cálido que comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo en eso Chris aprovecho a acariciar el rostro de Piers de una manera suave, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que unieron sus labios de una forma tierna, Piers comenzaba a sentir una sensación tan hermosa en su interior por otro lado Chris se sentía estupendamente genial al fin tenía los labios que deseaba robar desde hace unos días sin embargo no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sus manos se entrelazaron y sus lenguas continuaban jugando en ambas bocas.

Se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando a los ojos nuevamente.

—Te has vuelto una persona demasiado importante en mi vida. — dijo Chris sinceramente.

Piers continuo sonrojarse más sentía su rostro hervir de lo rojo que se encontraba en estos momentos.

—Chris tú también lo has sido para mí desde el día que te conocí. — dijo Piers

Ambos nuevamente se dieron otro abrazo.

 **Chris**

No deseaba mandar a Piers en su lugar a la reunión con los superiores solamente quería pasar un día a solas con él no han tenido tiempo para estar como pareja, lo cual le comenzaba preocupar era importante tener ese momento a solas dado que fortalecerían su unión.

—Piers, no vayas a trabajar hoy. — dijo Chris de la nada.

Piers abrió los ojos como dos platos, no esperaba eso de Chris.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Piers intrigado.

—Quiero pasar un día completo contigo. — contesto Chris. — Además es una orden que te estoy dando soy tu superior.

—Vale, lo haré porque estas delicado de salud y necesitas quien cuide de ti.

Chris sonrió.

 **Piers**

Un pequeño detalle trajo algo inesperado para Piers, lo cual disfruto y le gusto haberlo recibido ahora solamente quedaba esperar que iba a hacer a solas con Chris todo el día sería bastante divertido y genial porque tenía la certeza que se van a divertir los dos solos.

—Piers te felicito. — dijo Chris. — Nadie me había preparado un pan francés tan delicioso como este.

—Lo hice pensando en ti. — comentó el joven.

Chris sonrió con tan solo escucharse esa frase de Piers. Un pequeño detalle saco una sonrisa y cumplió un deseo quien lo diría. Se sentía demasiado alegre por estar viviendo dicho momento tanto tiempo queriendo ver todo esto posible y ahora lo tiene solo debe de aprovechar dicha oportunidad que le dio la vida.


	18. Cuidando De Ti

**Cuidando De Ti**

 **Piers**

Miraba aquella sonrisa sentía demasiada felicidad de verlo nunca en su vida pensó que un hombre provocara estos sentimiento le gustaba tenerlos dado que era parte de su felicidad. Puso su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Chris trataba de mirar la película de acción parte de la mañana se la han pasado viendo películas por el estado de salud de Chris, le preocupaba mucho porque si no tenía los cuidados necesarios no iba a recuperarse.

Suspiro.

Sentía una mano acariciar su cabello castaño tuvo un leve sonrojo en su rostro le gustaba tener aquella sensación en su cuerpo era una calidez y paz que sentía.

La película había terminado, se enderezo a quitarla ahora debía buscar algo en neflix para ver todas las películas habían sigo escogidas por Chris, era una forma de conocer un poco más de gustos. A lo largo de su relación aunque sea corto el tiempo ha conocido cosas que no sabía de Chris como por ejemplo que es fan de las películas de acción y de la comida chatarra.

— ¿Qué película quieres ver?— pregunto Chris curiosamente.

—La que tú quieras ver. — respondió Piers.

—Piers, es tu turno de elegir. Yo he eligió la mayoría. — No importa que te guste el romance o cosas de chicas, las veré contigo.

Piers se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras de Chris jamás se las espero por parte de él. Sinceramente no le gustaban las películas de romance prefería el terror.

—Vale. — dijo Piers mientras cogía el control del televisor.

Busco en el catálogo de películas para encontrar el género de terror, tenía pensado en ver _La Ouija o La Maldición_ era fan de las películas de terror sin embargo casi de las clásicas y viejitas casi no le gustaban las nuevas que salían porque tenían alto contenido explícito o nada que ver con el título. Opto por ver _La maldición._

—Terror. — dijo Chris. — Casi no me llama la atención, pero vemos si me gusta.

Piers asintió.

Puso dicha película nuevamente se recostó en la cama y en esta ocasión Chris rodea la espalda de Piers para abrazarlo mientras veían la película.

 **Chris**

Estaba demasiado feliz por estar con el joven de cabello castaño cada hora que pasaba eran tan sólo segundos le estaba pasando el tiempo muy pronto debía de hacer más cosas en su relación con Piers, podrían ir al cine, cenar y salir a beber unos tragos en esta última nadie sospecharía de su noviazgo.

Nuevamente comencé a acariciar el cabello del joven. Sus manos sentía una suavidad al acariciar el cabello castaño de Piers.

 **{*}**

Cuando término la película miro el reloj eran como las cuatro de la tarde tan pronto se había pasado el tiempo quien lo diría sin embargo disfrutaba de cada segundo estando a su lado no quería que el día terminara tan rápido.

Vio que Piers se levantó de la cama y salí de la habitación sin decir nada, Chris alzo una ceja al ver la reacción del joven. Trato de levantarse de la cama le costo mucho sin embargo lo logro mientras se quejaba de dolor, caminaba hacia la puerta y se encontró con Piers quien sostenía un vaso de agua con unas pastillas.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamo Piers sorprendido.

Sin pensarlo lo abrazo esto provoco que tirara el agua al suelo.

— ¡Chris! — seguía diciendo Piers.

—Te quiero. — susurro en el oído del joven.

El rostro de Piers se enrojeció por esa frase probablemente tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba.

—Yo también te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. — dijo Piers.

Chris lo siguió abrazando.

—Chris, tus pastillas. — comento Piers.

—Cierto. — dijo Chris mientras se separaba del joven.

Piers fue por una escoba para barrer los vidrios rotos mientras tanto Chris caminaba de regreso a la cama cuando se recuesta sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna no debía esforzarse en caminar mucho hasta que el médico lo diera de alta sin embargo debía coger terapia para recuperar la movilidad.

Cerro por unos segundos y los abrió al escuchar el abrir de la puerta de la habitación vio a Piers quien nuevamente tenía un vaso de agua y las pastillas. Aquel medicamento le sabía amargo odiaba tomar medicinas todo era por un bien.

—Gracias por cuidarme. — dijo Chris.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme cuidarte Chris. — dijo Piers.

—Oh vamos Nivans, lo haces porque me amas.

 **Piers**

Era cierto todo lo hacía porque lo amaba ciegamente como en cualquier relación saludable era común preocuparse por su pareja cuando se encontraba enfermo sabía perfectamente que Chris haría lo mismo por él.

Chris tomo su medicamento y le entrego el vaso de agua al joven por otro Piers dejo el vaso en la mesita y se recostó en la cama a lado de Chris. Ambos se abrazaron de miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Chris le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—He aprendido algo. — dijo Chris.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Piers curiosamente.

—No beso a un hombre sino a ti y eso me encanta.

— ¡Chris! — exclamo Piers mientras se sonrojaba.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso.

—Vale.

En lo personal le gustaba escuchar esas palabras de Chris lo hacían sentirse por las nubes, además eran de su agrado. Le dio un cálido abrazo al hombre, estos momentos para él valían oro porque no se volverían a tener.

 **{*}**

Después de haber tenido aquel momento cursi en su relación Piers ordeno unas pizzas para comer porque sabía perfectamente que era una de las comidas favoritas de Chris. Se encontraba en el sofá del living revisando los mensajes de su móvil hasta que llevar a un e-mail de Claire era bueno saber de la hermana menor de Chris porque tuvo que salir nuevamente de viaje y era por una urgencia en el trabajo.

 _De: Claire. Redfield_

 _Asunto: RE: Chris tuvo un accidente_

 _Hola Piers, lamento la tardanza en responder tu e-mail pero he estado ocupada en Rusia por la nueva cepa del Virus- T. Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano y síguelo haciendo porque sé que te necesita por su bien, dile a Chris que mantenga en orden la casa, no quiero encontrarla en un desastre como aquella vez que fui por unos tres meses a España._

 _Regresare el 25 de Enero y yo misma me haré cargo de Chris._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

Suspiro.

Le quedaba poco tiempo con Chris y apenas que se estaba divirtiendo cuidándolo. Comenzó a escribirle una respuesta a Claire para no dejar con el simple visto.

 _De:_ _Nivans87__

 _Asunto: RE: Chris tuvo un accidente_

 _Me alegro que me hayas contestado, estaba preocupado por ti Claire lo bueno sé que tengo noticias sobre de ti. Claro sabes perfectamente que cuidaré a Chris hasta que regreses de tu viaje._

 _Nos vemos._

Dio enviar dicho mensaje.

Escucho el tocar de la puerta debe ser el repartidor de pizza, abrió la puerta y era justamente quien creía que iba ser el pago los 15 dólares al repartidor y cerró la puerta.

Puso las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa, se sentía un poco triste porque la estaba pasando bien en el apartamento de Chris y ahora Claire regresaría como en dos días esto quería decir que debe de aprovechar cada momento que tiene con Chris porque no sabe el día en que no lo pueda hacer.

De la nada se escucha un quejido de dolor debía ser Chris intentando caminar de nuevo no le gustaba para nada ver aquel hombre esforzándose y sabiendo que sentiría un dolor agudo en su pierna.

— ¡Chris! — exclamo Piers preocupado.

Corrió a dicha habitación y encontró a Chris en el suelo de una manera rápida lo ayudo e hizo que se recostada en la cama, Chris lucía enrojecido por el dolor y Piers le sostuvo el rostro para mirarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho? — pregunto el joven preocupado.

—Estoy bien. — respondió Chris enfadado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste de nuevo?

—Quiero sentirme útil, odio estar secuestro en mi cama aunque lleve poco tiempo sin embargo odio estarlo extraño caminar.

—Podrás hacerlo si guardas reposo, además Claire te cuidará.

Chris abrió los como dos platos.

Al parecer no creía las palabras de Piers también para él fue un golpe en el corazón porque amaba cuidar a Chris. Las cosas cambiarían drásticamente nuevamente en su vida odiaba tener esos cambios lo quisiera estar a su lado cada segundo.

—No puede ser. — comentó Chris atónito.

—Lo hará. — afirmo Piers.

—Le diré que quiero de tus cuidados, le tendré que decir una mentira.

Piers rodo los ojos.

—Oh puedes decir que estas cómodo en que yo te cuide. — sugirió Piers.

—También. — comentó Chris.

—Iré a servir la cena. — No quiero que te levantes de esa cama porque me enojaré contigo.

Chris asintió.

Piers salió de la habitación para servir la cena. Una vez que sirvió las rebanas de pizza las llevo a la "prisión" de Chris era una nueva forma de llevar el secuestro del hombre le parecía un poco gracioso aquella palabra. Cuando regreso vio a Chris un poco triste era lo malo de tener alguna lesión por el cumplimiento de una misión, entendía perfectamente a Chris dado que Piers estuvo antes en el ejército donde tuvo una lesión en el abdomen y su recuperación fue bastante larga.

Cogió aire.

Tenía que darle apoyo emocionar al hombre para no verlo triste, además él también se sentía triste porque Chris lo estaba.

—No estés triste porque yo también lo estaré. — dijo Piers.

Chris suspiro.

—Seis meses secuestro en esta habitación mientras algunos de mis hombres caen en las misiones. — comentó Chris.

—Yo seré tu reemplazo temporal Chris. — dijo el joven de la nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, cuando estabas en el hospital hubo una reunión donde se habló sobre tu accidente y me nombraron temporalmente.

—Es la mejor noticia que más dado porque confió en ti para ese puesto. — Has sido el sol de mi tormenta que estaba pasando, ahora he visto la luz.

—Vamos Chris. No conocía ese lado de ti.

—Conocerás más de mí ahora que estás en mi apartamento.

Después de la plática comenzaron a cenar mientras veían otra ronda de películas, pero en esta ocasión eran de suspenso, ninguno de los dos pestañaba por ver el televisor, Piers se sentía feliz porque pudo levantarse los ánimos a Chris, ahora que será temporalmente el capitán de la BSAA será demasiado trabajo para él solo sin embargo si Chris puede hacerlo, pude lograrlo y superarlo.


	19. Capitán Temporal

**Capitán Temporal**

 **Piers**

El sonido del despertador hizo que despertara de un sobresalto no esperaba escuchar fuerte la música, saco su mano para apagarlo y nuevamente cerro los ojos debían ser las 3 de la mañana todavía podía dormir unos cinco más. Sintió un brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo y se sonrojo al pensar que era Chris quien lo estaba abrazando mientras dormía, ahora no quería levantarse porque no iba a soportar estar todo el día lejos de él sabiendo que estaba lastimado por aquella misión.

No tuvo otra alternativa que levantarse dado que no que deseaba llegar tarde al trabajo. Se levantó de la cama con pereza, camino de una manera zombi hacia el baño para ducharse, la noche anterior dejo todo en el baño para no perder tiempo. Abrió la llave de la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse y recordó aquella vez que vio a Chris semi desnudo, lo cual fue bastante vergonzoso aquel momento.

Suspiro.

Una vez finalizada la típica rutina de las mañanas se encontraba afuera en el estacionamiento subterráneo donde se encontraba su coche para irse iba ser bastante extraño porque no estaría la persona que ama sin embargo sabía perfectamente que estaba fuera de peligro mientras estuviera en el apartamento.

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad al parecer era como estar en un apocalipsis zombi, no había ninguna persona era tan horrible ir a esas misiones porque el peligro aumentaba y en cualquier segundo puede perder la vida cuando estuvo en el ejército paso por situaciones peores que en la BSAA le había tocado países en estado de guerra o con alerta de amenaza, pero estar con los chicos de la BSAA era otra cosa, le encantaba poder superarse mejor en esa área de trabajo por eso se unió hace un año.

Al llegar sintió un golpe en el corazón porque sabía que no iba a ver a Chris, lo iba a extrañar demasiado sin embargo debía concentrarse porque tiene mucho trabajo por hacer y a eso se refiere en oficina con el papeleo pendiente que dejo Chris hace unos días atrás. Bajo del coche y al entrar se encontró con la recepcionista de la BSSA. Saludo de costumbre y se dirigió a la oficina de Redfield.

Cuando entro a la oficina de Chris se sorprendió al verla un poco ordenada, al menos tenia buena pinta y no estaba todo desordenado como se lo imaginaba, puso sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Miro a su alrededor al parecer a Chris le gustaba tener cuadros de pintura. Sonrió se sentirá si Chris estuviera a su lado en estos momentos, le agradaba la idea. Cogió la pila de folders que debía revisar al parecer hoy su día iba a ser tedioso.

Chris

Se encontraba viendo una serie en Neflix todos los días veía algún programa ahí dado que en el televisor no había nada que ver siempre la repetición de las mismas series, las cuales tenía cansado a Chris. En estos momentos extrañaba a Piers como deseaba que él estuviera a su lado sin embargo compendia una cosa Piers debía de ir a la BSAA para salvar el mayor número de vidas, además de que tiene un papeleo atrasado.

Suspiro.

Miró el reloj de la habitación y eran las 8:30 de la mañana Piers debe de llegar en cualquier momento para desayunar. Solo esperaba que el joven tuviera la oportunidad de acompañarlo unos minutos.

Piers

No paraba de ordenar los papeles en cada folder, sus ojos le ardían de lo cansado que estaba y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, dos horas en el trabajo y sufriendo ¿Qué diría Chris de él? No quería saber probablemente termine decepcionado. Se levantó del asiento para ir a desayunar con Chris, era lo único que lo motivaba a seguir, salió de la oficina « ¿Que haré para desayunar?». — pensó Piers.

Tenía varias opciones podría hacer pan francés nuevamente aunque quería algo para no comer hasta las 4 de la tarde. Regresar al trabajo puede ser odioso en ocasiones sin embargo ahora solo piensa en Chris. Sabía perfectamente cuando regresara a la BSAA las cosas serían así debía a acostumbrarse al cambio era lo mejor, además de no saber que en cualquier momento podía perderlo.

Cogió aire.

No quería seguir pensando esas cosas. Conducía para llegar al apartamento donde probablemente Chris se encuentre dormido todavía.

Chris

Un ligero dolor sentía en su pierna ha disminuido un poco después de haber recibido un disparo en aquella misión, lo único que recordaba era a esa mujer luciendo una capucha que le cubría el rostro cuando se recuperara y pudiera ir a trabajar comenzaría a investigar sobre esa misión sabía perfectamente que no debe cogerle importancia, pero alguien lo quería muerto y no se iba a dar por vencido. Caminaba de una manera lenta para llegar al sofá del living estaba cansado de estar secuestro en su propia habitación, una vez que llego se recostó sintiendo un dolor agudo en su pierna cuando se había levanto de la cama no sintió ningún dolor y ahora lo estaba sintiendo nuevamente.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y dio un sobresalto de susto no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era Piers quien ha regreso a casa para desayunar.

Piers

Estaba sorprendido al ver a Chris en el sofá no había cumplido con las recomendaciones de su médico ahora podía estar más lastimado de lo esperado. Cerró la puerta y fue a ver como estaba Chris.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Piers preocupado.

—Sí creo. — contesto Chris.

— ¿Seguro?

—No mucho, me ha dolido demasiado la pierna al caminar.

—Chris te he dicho que no trastes de caminar sin ayuda.

—Lo siento, pero me frustra toda esta situación.

—Chris te entiendo porque yo pase algo similar cuando estaba en el ejército.

Piers casi no hablaba de esa época de su vida, no le gustaba la idea de hablar sobre su pasado.

—Nunca me hablaste del ejército. — comentó Chris.

—No es el momento para hacerlo. — afirmo Piers. — En otra ocasión lo hablaremos, ¿Qué deseas para desayunar? — pregunto para cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Chris suspiro.

—Panqueques. — respondió Chris con una sonrisa.

Piers asintió.

Chris

¿Por qué Piers escondía su pasado? Probablemente hubo alguien antes de él y lo conocido en el ejército aunque es absurdo porque cuando conoció a Piers salía con una chica de nombre Amelia una joven mujer que salvo en un asalto en el centro comercial. No debía de intentar de saberlo porque si Piers no quiere hablarlo es porque tiene sus motivos.

Suspiro.

Miro desde el sofá del living a Piers mientras preparada los panqueques ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de él? No tenía ni idea sin embargo lo que recordaba era aquella mañana mientras observaba por la ventana de su oficina de la BSAA mientras lo miraba entrenar a Piers desde ahí comenzó a tener una sensación extraña en su corazón.

—No puedo creer que pases todo el día en la oficina leyendo esos documentos. — dijo Piers mientras pone la mesa.

—Si así son mis días en la oficina de la BSAA, sino estoy ahí es porque estoy salvando al mundo. — dijo Chris. — Por eso me puedes ver mirando por la ventana es para despejarme.

Piers suspiro.

Piers

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas de la vida de Chris porque en ocasiones estaba estresado. Ayudo a Chris a levantarse del sofá no quería verlo sufrir de dolor más como hubiera deseado estar en su lugar, pero las cosas no fueron así. Al llegar al comedor se sentaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos.

Cuando Piers iba a beber su café su radio comenzó a sonar era un poco fastidioso dado que no tendría la oportunidad de comer algo. Reviso su radio y era una llamada de la BSAA.

—Lo siento Chris, tengo que irme. — dijo Piers cabizbajo.

—Entiendo tu situación. — dijo Chris mientras cogía la mano del joven.

—Gracias Chris. — dijo sonriendo.

Se levantó de la silla para abrazar a Chris como deseaba sentir esa calidad en su interior por lo contrario Chris le dio un beso en los labios pudo ver un sonrojo en el rostro de Piers, al parecer le gustaba ver aquel sonrojo porque solamente se limitaba a sonreír.

—Regresa con vida. ¬— dijo Chris.

—Lo haré. — dijo Piers.

Piers salió de la casa para regresar a la BSAA como quisiera quedarse con Chris sin embargo no puede hacerlo el deber lo llama y así serán las cosas hasta que Chris regrese pronto se pasa el tiempo no debe de preocuparse por eso.

{*}

Llego a la BSAA al parecer algunos agentes de preparaban para salir de misión si era lo más complicado de ser capitán la buena noticia es que era temporal y ahora podría comprender un poco de Chris porque en ocasiones estaba agotado y de mal genio.

—Nivans, tenemos trabajo que hacer. — dijo un soldado.

Piers asintió.

Siguió al soldado para recoger las armas que llevará en la misión solamente sabía que esto sucedía cuando hay alguna amenaza bioterrorista en alguna parte del mundo o es para revisar algún lugar.

Solo esperaba regresar en la noche para pasar un poco de tiempo con Chris.


	20. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

 **Piers**

Se encontraba en el helicóptero podía observar a sus compañeros nerviosos, a él también le daba un poco de miedo el saber que probablemente no regresaría para ver a Chris, las cosas cambian drásticamente y sobre todo por el trabajo que tiene, conocía perfectamente los riesgos de ser un agente de la BSAA al igual cuando estaba en el ejercitó ha visto demasiada gente morir, llegó un momento en la vida que estaba resignado a morir, debía de estar preparado mentalmente.

Sí Chris estuviera aquí estaría dando sus frases motivadoras.

Si Chris estuviera dándoles apoyo moral.

Si Chris estuviera luchando por sus vidas,

Pero no estaba en estos momentos ahora era su turno cumplir con esos requisitos sin embargo no sabía cómo hacerlo, se veía tan fácil, nunca había estado en esta situación, aunque puede aprender de esto si en algún momento de la vida llegara a ser el verdadero reemplazo de Chris.

Cogió la mascarilla de oxígeno para saltar del helicóptero, sentía un poco de miedo estás misiones no traían para nada bueno, solo quería en volver a ver aquella sonrisa de Chris, la cual tanto le encantaba. Saltó del helicóptero junto con sus compañeros, una vez en la ciudad, sacó su pistola para cuidar si no veía algún zombi. Busco alguno de sus compañeros sin embargo con la neblina que había no podía ver absolutamente nada trató de comunicarse con el radió y no había señal al parecer iba a estar solo.

Caminaba por la ciudad no había señal de ninguna persona, comenzó a sentir un miedo recorrer su cuerpo en esta situación Chris estaría a su lado dándole apoyo psicológico, pero él se encontraba en una cama "secuestrado" tan solo recordar aquella palabra sonrió nunca pensó que una persona como Chris fuera a hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Al llegar a un estacionamiento subterráneo escucho unos gritos, alzó su mano con la que sujetaba la pistola no veía nada todo estaba completamente oscuro ¿Será su ultimo día? De la nada escucho unos disparos detrás de él, se giró rápidamente y vio a un hombre vestido con el uniforme del ejército y miro al suelo donde encontró a un zombi muerto ¿Estaba punto de morir? Era increíble que haya bajado la guardia siembre solía estar alerta, pero ¿Qué le había pasado? Probablemente sea porque no está Chris a su lado y se siente inútil después del todo suele salvarla a vid a Chris.

—Gracias. — dijo Piers amablemente.

—No hay de nada Nivans. — dijo una voz masculina familiar.

Piers arqueo una ceja. Era imposible que se tratara de aquel hombre si hace tiempo se enteró de su desaparición en una de las misiones del ejército.

— ¿Collingwood? — pregunto Piers extrañado.

—Así es Piers, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿Verdad? — respondió el soldado.

No podía creer que fuera el mismo Dylan Collingwood, su compañero del ejército con quien tuvo un ligero romance, bueno solo por curiosidad porque jamás se enamoró de él, además lo dejo en el pasado.

—Vaya como ha pasado el tiempo. — dijo Piers nervioso.

—Lo sé, aunque no es momento de conversar porque estamos en una zona de riesgo. — comentó Dylan.

Piers asintió.

Se alejaron de la zona sin embargo todavía Piers se sentía un poco confundido por lo sucedido, no esperaba encontrarse con Dylan después del todo, como olvidar aquel día que se conocieron; fue en una misión en las afuera de África donde se encontraban en guerra, Piers le salvó la vida al joven soldado y desde ahí comenzaron a tener contacto hasta un día donde Dylan quiso ser más que amigo lo intentaron, pero no resulto del todo bien.

Piers suspiro.

Ahora que lo piensa es feliz con un hombre, el cual es Chris Redfield aunque es un poco mayor que él, pero no le preocupaba era lo de menos, ahora que tiene a Dylan cercas debía de preocuparse porque terminara decepcionándolo porque jamás pudo sentirse atraído por él.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? — pregunto Dylan, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de un coche.

—Me uní a la BSAA para superarme. — contesto Piers. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Sigo en el ejército. —respondió el soldado.

Abrió la puerta del coche y ambos jóvenes subieron. Tenían un pequeño plan para mantenerse con vida dado que la neblina no les permitía trabajar con éxito en su trabajo solo había que esperar.

 **Chris**

Cambiaba una y otra vez al control del televisor, estaba enfadado de estar encerrado en el apartamento ya tenía dos semanas y comenzaba a volverse loco. Miró de reojo el reloj de la cocina, el cual marcaban las nueve de la noche Piers ya debía de haber llegado a dormir, pero eso solamente significaba una cosa estaba en una misión, no se sentía cómodo sabiéndolo porque podía ayudarlo si algo salía mal sin embargo estaba secuestrado en su propia casa un poco irónico, además era demasiado pronto para sacar sus conclusiones probablemente se distrajo con alguna nueva arma que llego a la BSAA.

La puerta se abrió, pudo ver una silueta aunque era femenina. Una mujer pelirroja apareció con unas maletas y cerró la puerta.

— ¡Chris! — exclamo Claire de felicidad.

—Has regresado. — comentó el hombre.

—Oye, no me recibiste como el hermano sobreprotector.

—Estoy secuestrado en mi propia casa, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

Claire soltó una ligera risa.

—Si Piers me dijo algo parecido a lo que has dicho. — dijo Claire.

—Por eso quiero que siga cuidando de mí. — dijo Chris.

—No abuses del pobre chico, sabemos todos en la BSAA que te admira y eres su modelo a seguir, pero no es para que abuses de él. — se quejó Claire.

Chris rodó los ojos.

No abusaba de Piers más bien Piers se divertía torturando en su propio apartamento por no sacarlo tan siquiera a coger un poco de aire fresco, pero también comprendía que era difícil cuidar a una persona en su estado físico en el cual se encontraba.

—No abuso de él, lo hace con gusto. — afirmo Chris.

—Claro y quieres que lo crea. — seguía quejando Claire.

—Pregúntale a los chicos como los trato y eso, para mí son mi segunda familia, además háblales sobre Piers y te gusta saber lo que dirán.

Suspiro.

Solo quería que apareciera por aquella puerta el joven de cabello castaño y solucionara el pequeño problema.


	21. Desesperación

**Desesperación**

 **Piers**

Se encontraba arriba del coche que cogió Dylan, sentía un hueco en el estómago pensaba que no iba a salir vivo de esta sin embargo se puso a meditar un poco sobre esto, se ha encontrado en situaciones peores que está y ha sobrevivido junto a Chris la única diferencia es que no estaba él aquí dándole apoyo moral.

Suspiro.

Piers escucho un leve gemido, miro a su alrededor para saber de dónde provenía aquel gemido, sintió un leve temor, además no debía de preocuparse porque era un soldado y había cosas peores que estar en esta situación comenzó a analizar las ventajas de estar en el coche con Dylan aunque no era mucho de su agrado.

1.— Estaba a salvo en el coche.

2.— La vida le ha dado demasiadas oportunidades.

3.— Era un buen soldado y estaba preparado para enfrentar lo peor gracias a Chris.

Chris….

Con tan solo pensar su nombre sentía una ligera tristeza porque no sabía si en esta ocasión iba a salir con vida, miro a ver a Dylan quien lucía demasiado tranquilo para estar en esta situación probablemente tenga un plan en mente, lo conocía bastante bien.

—Collingwood ¿Tienes un plan? — pregunto Piers.

—Me conoces perfectamente Nivans, tengo un plan en mente. — contesto el soldado.

 **Chris**

Caminaba por el living, sentía una preocupación por Piers dado que no llegaba y por otro lado Claire le daba órdenes, las cuales ignoraba por completo en su mente pasaban algunas ideas sobre el paradero de Piers no eran bastante buenas, le preocupaba demasiado aquel joven.

—Chris, siéntate de una vez. — se quejaba Claire. — Te lastimarás más.

—No me importa, necesito saber dónde está Piers. — dijo Chris alterado.

—Llamaré a Anna.

Chris arqueo una ceja,

—Es tu secretaria, Chris. — dijo Claire mientras cogía el teléfono para llamarla.

 **Piers**

Dylan intentaba prender el coche para salir de ahí mientras Piers trataba de ver si no había algún infectado, cogió aire y se acordó de sus compañeros probablemente ellos no se encontraran con vida porque no ha recibido alguna trasmisión de ellos por el radio. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido del motor del coche y vio a Dylan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Suspiro aliviado.

Dylan comenzó a conducir el coche por la neblina que había no se distinguía casi nada, pero el objetivo de esto era salir de ese lugar lo antes posible porque estaba infestado de zombis. Tenía tiempo que no sentía esta adrenalina en su interior y de esa manera que lo hacía con Dylan ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Aunque era un poco de verdad, pero con Chris sentía una emoción que no podía describir.

—Busco al soldado Nivans, ¿Alguien puede darme información? — pregunto una voz femenina.

Debía ser Rebecca, la asesora de la BSAA. Rápidamente cogió su radio para atender el llamado.

—Aquí Nivans, estoy en un coche dado que las condiciones climáticas no son favorables aquí, perdí contacto con los demás soldado. — dijo Piers por el radio.

—Entendió, tengo órdenes del capitán. — dijo Rebecca.

Piers alzo una ceja porque le sorprendió mucho escuchar "órdenes del capitán" ¿A caso Chris había llamado a Rebecca? Le sorprendió un poco porque esto significaba algo bueno en su relación, él se preocupaba por su bienestar y quería verlo con vida.

—Dímelas. — dijo Piers sin dudarlo.

—Aborta la misión, un helicóptero irá por ti a la ciudad a recogerte. — dijo Rebecca.

No quería tirar la toalla y abandonar todo esto, apenas acababa de llegar para hacer su trabajo, no iba a rendirse. Sabía perfectamente que Chris se cabrearía con él por no seguir sus órdenes, pero tenía sus motivos. Cogió aire antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Rebecca, dile al capitán que no abortaré la misión. — dijo Piers mirando a Dylan. — Necesito saber que paso en esta ciudad.

— ¿Seguro? Redfield se matará si no obedeces sus órdenes. — dijo la asesora.

—S— Sí. — contesto dudando.

Esa fue la última transmisión que tuvo por el radio, cogió la decisión de apagarlo para no recibir más llamadas. Chris lo matará por completo sin embargo tenía sus motivos, los cuales le explicará después.

 **Chris**

Claire había llamado a Anna para saber más información sobre Piers, pero ella transfiero su llamada con el departamento de asesoramiento de la BSAA donde se encuentra Rebecca. Sentía una desesperación en su interior por saber de aquel joven, no pudo desaparecer de la nada debía de haber alguna explicación lógica para esto. A Claire todavía no le daban respuestas en la BSAA.

—Entiendo Rebecca, pero Chris se cabreara — Dijo Claire. — Sabes que se va a poner como un loco si le digo eso, si Rebecca entiendo que es necesario, solo me preocupa la reacción de mi hermano.

Claire puso el teléfono sobre su hombro y miró a ver fijamente a Chris con una mirada de preocupación, todos conocían perfectamente a Chris y de cómo reaccionaría en ciertos momentos.

—Piers no acepto abortar la misión. — dijo Claire un poco nerviosa temía por la reacción que tendría su hermano con esto.

Chris por un momento se quedó atónito por no creía posible aquellas palabras ¿A caso Piers no estaba siguiendo sus órdenes? Cuando reacciono se cabreo demasiado al saberlo.

—Tendré que ir yo mismo por él. — dijo Chris mientras se levanta del sofá.

Estaba decidido en ir personalmente por Piers Nivans no iba a permitir que algo le fuera a suceder.

 **Piers**

El coche de apagó de repente, pudo escuchar a Dylan a maldecir, no tenían otra alternativa que bajar del coche para caminar a un lugar seguro sin embargo al parecer todo estaba tranquilo en aquella calle no había señales de zombis o alguna arma biológica, saco su rifle para revisar el área no quería arriesgarse y perder su vida porque se estaba arrepintiendo de no aceptar las ordenes de Chris, el cual en estos momentos esté hecho una furia, todos los soldados que tenían años conociéndolo le tenían miedo por su carácter.

—Tenemos que separarnos para revisar el área. — dijo Piers.

—Estoy de acuerdo. — dijo Dylan. — Toma esto, es un radió para podernos comunicar, además siempre tendrás señal.

Piers asintió.

Se alejó de Dylan para revisar la calle, quería comprar el objetivo de su misión y encontrar algunos de sus compañeros porque había perdido contacto con ellos, no tenía la ligera idea de regresar sin ellos, eran como su segunda familia. Ahora se encontraba solo por la calle de la ciudad, no bajaba por ningún su arma, decidió en prender su radió para comunicarse con algunos de sus compañeros.

—Aquí Nivans, ¿Cuál es su situación? — dijo Piers por el radió.

Se escuchaba estática, suspiro, ahora realmente estaba preocupado no tenía las palabras para decirle a Chris sobre la muerte de aquellos agentes y es que si lograba sobrevivir.

—Aquí Nivans, ¿Cuál es su situación? — seguía diciendo el joven.

—Piers… — se escuchaba una voz masculina familiar.

No podía ser él y ahora en verdad ya tenía problemas con Redfield por haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

— ¿Capitán? — pregunto Piers atónito.

—Así es. — contesto Chris. — ¿Cuál es tu paradero soldado?

—Es imposible, tú no puedes moverte... ¿O sí?

—No me importa tener un maldito dolor en mi pierna, mi misión ahora es salvar tu trasero de aquel error que cometiste.

Piers parpadeo un par de veces.

En eso se escucha el sonido de quejidos, Piers giró hacía su derecha donde pudo visualizar una horda de zombis, rápidamente le quito el seguro a su rifle y comenzó a disparar una y otra vez a la cabeza.

—Piers, ¿Está todo bien contigo? — pregunto Chris preocupado.

Solamente se escuchaban disparos y quejidos de dolor; su corazón latía rápidamente, continuaba disparando sin cesar hasta que se quedó sin munición comenzaba a maldecir, miró a su alrededor estaba siendo acorralado por la horda tenía que hacer algo rápido para salir con vida.


	22. Rescate

**Rescate**

 **Piers**

Podía escuchar en sus oídos su corazón latir. Tenía tiempo que no sentía esta sensación de miedo, la cual era terrible para estos momentos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba para seguir disparando aquellas criaturas estaban cada vez más cercas de él ¿Será el adiós? ¿Seguirá con vida? Trataba de moverse sin embargo sus intentos eran inútiles, sintió unas gotas de lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Pasaban los segundos y Piers trataba de moverse para seguir disparando como lo estaba haciendo desde el comienzo hasta que salió de ese pequeño shock en el que estaba, disparo nuevamente al cráneo de los zombis, eran unos disparos perfectos, siguió haciéndolo por varios minutos, pero se terminó la munición que traía. Todo marchaba bien y ahora estaba acabado era el momento para pensar sobre lo que fue su vida durante estos años.

Se recargo sobre una puerta de fierro que había, esto provoco que fuera acorralado por una horda de zombis, estaba decidido a perder su vida por el bien de la BSAA, era una promesa que había hecho. Cerró los ojos no quería ver la manera en que iba a morir, iba ser doloroso y terrible terminar de esta manera nadie en la BSAA, quería una muerte así como está era la peor que puede existir. De repente escucho el sonido de unos disparos y el gemir de los zombis, abrió sus ojos rápido a lo lejos pudo visualizar una silueta masculina alta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible que llegara demasiado pronto si apenas tuvo contacto con él.

— ¡Sal de ahí Piers! — grito Chris.

Pestaño un par de veces, estaba sorprendido que Chris llegará a salvarlo por la estupidez que ha cometido.

Asintió.

La horda de zombis comenzó a dispersarse por toda la calle, lo cual dio la oportunidad al joven de salir corriendo de ahí.

Chris seguía despejando el camino para que Piers estuviera a salvo mientras llegará al edificio donde se encontraba, pero primero que nada debía buscar a Dylan y a los demás soldados que lo venían acompañando en la misión ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Chris que no sobrevivieron? Él se cabrearía, porque el objetivo de Chris es que todos sobrevivan de cualquier bioterrorismo.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Abrió la puerta del edificio para entrar y rápidamente saco su cuchillo para estar prevenido de cualquier ataque de una criatura, caminaba con cautela, abrió la puerta para subir el siguiente piso e hizo esto una cinco veces más hasta que llego a la azotea donde se encontraba Chris.

— ¡Chris! — exclamo Piers de felicidad.

Abrazo a Chris.

El hombre correspondió al abrazo de Piers.

—Piers, no vuelvas a hacer esto. — comentó Chris.

— ¿Cómo estas de tu pierna? ¿Te duele? Mejor vamos de aquí. —dijo Piers.

—Estoy bien. — Debemos de buscar al resto, ¿Qué has sabido de ellos?

—He perdido contacto con ellos, pero encontré a un militar en la ciudad también.

— ¿Un militar? — pregunto extrañado Chris.

—Sí Capitán.

El joven notó una expresión en el rostro de Chris de desconfianza, él también estría en las mismas si no conociera a Dylan, además era una historia complicada de decirle.

Chris asintió.

Piers pudo percatarse que a Chris no le convencía mucho la idea de buscar a Dylan, Chris siempre sentía una desconfianza dado que su instinto se lo decía nunca le fallaba en ese sentido, pero a lo mejor probablemente Chris juzgaba antes de conocer a Dylan.

—Te será de utilidad. — dijo Chris mientras le entregaba una pistola a Piers.

Bajaron los cuatro pisos y Chris se detuvo antes de salir dado que escucho unos gruñidos, puso su brazo enfrente de Piers para que este no saliera del lugar, debía de idear un plan para salir de esta situación tan terrible en la que estaban.

—Tenemos que buscar otra salida. — dijo Chris.

—Vayamos por el sótano. — comentó Piers.

El joven de cabello castaño abrió la puerta para bajar al sótano, estaba completamente oscuro y un silencio había, lo cual fue un poco preocupante eso significaba que debían de estar alertas por cualquier peligro, Chris fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras, las cuales hacían un crujido un poco molesto sin embargo al parecer el lugar era seguro, por otro lado Piers se encontraba revisando si había alguna puerta o una salida para irse de aquel sitió.

—Capitán, encontré una salida. — dijo Piers mientras quitaba un par de cajas de una puerta de fierro. Piers abrió la puerta de fierro, se pudo escuchar un ligero rechinido y a la vez entro un rayo de sol demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Piers! — grito Chris, al ver que el joven iba a estar en peligro una vez más, rápidamente apunto con su pistola donde se encontraba Piers, temía en perderlo y no cumplir con su objetivo de cada misión. — ¡Cuidado! — Chris no dudo en dispararle aquella silueta que se veía desde el reflejo del sol, no podía ser un humano sino un infecto por la manera que caminaba.

Chris le disparo a aquella silueta haciendo que esta cayera totalmente al suelo, corrió hacia donde estaba Piers, le estaba preocupando porque no había reaccionado y estaba a punto de perder su vida.

—Lo siento, capitán. — dijo Piers parpadeaba un par de veces el sol provoco que por varios segundos no pudiera ver.

—Vamos, Piers tenemos trabajo que hacer. — comentó Chris mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Piers.

Ambos salieron del edificio para buscar a Dylan y al resto de los soldados.

 **{*}**

Corrían por las calles de la ciudad a toda prisa, al parecer no había sido una buena idea salir del edificio porque eran perseguidos por otra horda de zombis. Llegaron a una calle con una reja de fierro y la saltaron al mismo tiempo; Piers se detuvo para coger un poco de aire estaba tan agitado que apenas podía contener la respiración, Chris lo miro a ver con preocupación sin embargo Piers volvió a continuar corriendo.

Al parecer las cosas marchaban bien hasta que se escucharon a escuchar sonidos de disparos seguidos de una pequeña explosión.

Piers y Chris cayeron al suelo después de la explosión, habían acabado una horda de zombis. Piers alzo su mirada para buscar a Chris y lo encontró a su lado, extendió su mano tenía que despertarlo para seguir con la búsqueda de Dylan, no podía dejarlo aquí solo, eran tan peligroso seguir estando un minuto más en la ciudad. Se levantó del suelo para ayudar a Chris.

—Chris. — dijo Piers.

No recibió respuesta por parte de él.

Lo movió, pudo percatarse que la herida de la bala se había abierto de nuevo y estaba sangrando nuevamente, no podía estar pasando. Cogió su radió para llamar a la BSAA y pedir ayuda, se encontraba en un gran dilema las dos personas que estimaba demasiado estaban peligro sin embargo no podía abandonar a Chris en ese estado de salud porque sentía un sentimiento de culpa sino hubiera hecho caso las ordenes de Chris nada de esto estuviera pasando y Chris estaría bien de su pierna.

Suspiro.

Cogió su radio para pedir apoyo de la BSAA.

— ¡Piers! — grito Dylan desesperadamente.

Alzo su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz.

— ¿Dylan?— pregunto confundido el joven.

Sintió una mano que toco su pierna, dio un sobresalto de susto y era Chris, quien apenas estaba reaccionado.

—Chris, déjame ayudarte. — sugiero Piers mientras agarraba el brazo de Chris para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

Chris acepto la ayuda del joven, estaba en pésimas condición y sobretodo su pierna no se veía para nada bien.

—Vamos Chris, salgamos de aquí. — comentó Piers.

Apenas pudieron salir del lugar dado que había una capa de humo enorme por la zona, Piers no podría creer que Dylan lo haya ayudado a sobrevivir junto con Chris, pero eso significaba que Dylan pedirá algo a cambio como siempre lo solía hacer cuando eran compañeros del ejército, aunque no era lo importante en estos momentos, solo pensaba en Chris.

—Espera Piers. — dijo Chris un poco cansado.

Chris se recostó en unas escaleras, sentía un dolor agudo en su pierna por la estupidez que también cometido sin embargo nada de esto estuviera sucediendo si Piers hubiera obedecido las órdenes de su capitán, ya no existía la palaba "hubiera" eso había quedado en el paso. De repente apareció una vez más Dylan, en esta ocasión conducía un coche.

—Piers, me alegra saber que estás con vida. — dijo Dylan mientras abrazaba al joven de cabello castaño.

Chris arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Chris.

—He sido maleducado, soy Dylan Collingwood. — dijo el joven. — Fui compañero del ejército de Piers, es extraño que no haya hablado de mí si somos buenos amigos.

Piers parpadeo un par de veces.

—No es momento para sentarnos a conversar. — dijo Piers.

Chris lo miró a ver con una mirada que conocía perfectamente después de esto debía explicarle mejor su pasado e iba a ser el momento para hablar de ello todo este tiempo lo estuvo ocultando y gracias a Dylan tendrá que revivir cosas que no quiere.

—Nivans, ¿Cuál es su paradero en estos momentos? — pregunto un soldado.

Piers sintió un alivio porque regresaría a casa y olvidaría este mal día. Le comenzó a decir al soldado cuál era su paradero, se alegró porque se encontraban cercas. Nunca espero que Chris fuera a conocer a Dylan, era imposible que esto estuviera pasándole.

Solo quedaba esperar e ir al hospital para posteriormente cuidar a Chris nuevamente.


	23. Intacto

**Intacto**

 **Piers**

Después de haber salido de la ciudad, Chris se encontraba en el hospital, sentía demasiada culpa por todo esto sino hubiera ido a la ciudad nada de esto estuviera pasado, además no se hubiera encontrado con Dylan y no tendría que darle explicación a Chris sobre su pasado con el joven.

Cogió aire.

Vio a un médico entrar a la sala de espera, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco rápido.

— ¿Usted es familiar de Christopher Redfield? — pregunto el médico.

—No, soy compañero de trabajo, su hermana se encuentra de viaje. — respondió el joven.

—Vale. —Al parecer Chris tuvo una abertura, debido al esfuerzo que ha hecho. En mi opinión pude ver que no siguió mis recomendaciones como le indique en la última consulta, puedo hacer ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Sí, Chris ha optado por regresar a su trabajo porque llego un momento donde comenzaba a estresarse estando en su propia casa, él le llamaba "secuestrado en su propia casa".

El médico movió la cabeza.

—Puedo entender eso, pero lo mejor ahora es que guarde el debido reposo por una semana más para su recuperación sino será tardara. — seguía diciendo el médico. — Por el momento se encuentra estable, pude ir a visitarlo y comentarle sobre mi recomendación.

Piers asintió.

El médico se había ido por los pasillos, ahora solamente quedaba enfrentar una sola cosa y era su pasado nada bueno para recordarlo. Camino para visitar a Chris y hablar con él de una vez ya no podía seguir ocultándolo por siempre debía ser sincero para que su relación durara. Cuando llego a la habitación pudo ver a Chris mientras revisaba su celular.

Chris alzo su mirada y sonrió al ver a Piers, al parecer le agradaba mucho verlo después de lo sucedido dado que cuando llego el helicóptero perdió la conciencia y no había despertado hasta ahorita.

—He hablado con el médico. — comentó Piers mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — pregunto Chris decepcionado.

—Sí guardas reposo te darán de alta en una semana y podrás regresar al trabajo.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos.

—Debes de estar bromeando. — dijo Chris

—No lo es. — dijo Piers mientras cogía una silla para sentarse. — Ya no dirás que estás secuestrado en tu propia casa. — dijo imitando la voz de Chris

Chris soltó una ligera risa y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Nivans, aunque me saques una sonrisa no cambiare mi opinión sobre tu castigo. — comentó Chris en un tono serio.

Piers se puso cabizbajo, conocía perfectamente su castigo y no era nada agradable saberlo sin embargo estaba decidido en aceptarlo no podía cambiar de opinión drásticamente, además Chris se cabrearía más de lo que está.

—Lo sé, Capitán. — Dijo Piers cabizbajo. — Acepto mi castigo por no haberte hecho caso en aquel momento, todo esto paso por mi culpa y me arrepiento.

Chris suspiro.

Le dedico una mirada comprensiva a Piers, conocía las verdaderas intenciones del joven lo hacía por un bien y debía tener una recompensa. Comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro y era parte del sentimiento de culpa que había en su corazón, además le afectaba la presencia de Dylan porque en cualquier momento él podía hablar de más.

—No me gusta verte triste. — comentó el hombre. — Dame un abrazo. — dijo mientras extendía sus brazos.

Piers no pudo evitarse sonrojarse ante esa frase, le dedico una sonrisa dulce a Chris y le dio el cálido abrazo pudo sentir una paz en su interior sin embargo aún existe un ligero miedo por Dylan no conocía las verdaderas intenciones de excompañero de la nada se escuchó un crujido, Piers alzó su mirada y se quedó atónito ¿Qué hacia Dylan aquí? Se separó rápido de Chris.

—Perdón, por haber interrumpido su momento. — dijo Dylan en un tono burlón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Piers cabreado.

—Solo viene a visitar a Chris.

 **Chris**

Estaba demasiado atónito en estos momentos, no conocía al joven que estaba viendo, pero debía ser un conocido de Piers para que estén hablando de esa manera. No conocía las intenciones de aquel joven solo podía escuchar la discusión que estaba teniendo Piers.

—No me importa a lo que hayas venido, pero será mejor que te largues de aquí. — dijo Piers.

—Necesito hablar con él de unos asuntos privados. — dijo Dylan.

— ¿Cuáles? Puedes hablar conmigo de eso.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. — Oh ya entiendo ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Piers actuaba de esa manera? Le intrigaba mucho el comportamiento del joven en estos momentos, además no conocía al otro joven de cabello negro ni sabía su nombre con exactitud, es tan extraño ver tan agresivo a Piers.

—Hey dejen de pelear. — dijo Chris. — Son adultos y pueden arreglar las cosas de otra manera.

Pudo notar a Piers un poco culpable de lo normal sin embargo era algo normal en él porque no quería decepcionarlo de cualquier por otro lado el desconocido hizo una ligera sonrisa burlona por lo acontecido.

Piers suspiro.

—Tú decides Nivans, le digo la verdad o tú lo haces. — dijo el joven.

Chris parpadeo un par de veces, le pareció curioso saber la verdad de su pelea sin embargo no quería meterse en la vida privada de Piers debía de tener sus motivos por no hablarle de su pasado, en ocasiones hay personas que no quieren hablar de unos temas sobre vida porque lo han superado o están por hacerlo.

—Yo lo haré. — dijo Piers en un tono resignado.

Chris sintió un golpe en el estómago, no quería obligarlo de hablar de ese tema aunque le parecía interesante saberlo porque desconocía por completo que podría ser.

—Vale, espero que le digas de verdad. — dijo el desconocido saliendo de la habitación del hospital.

Pudo notar a Piers demasiado preocupado de lo normal, ahora si estaba asustado por lo que podía suceder.

—Chris, yo he mentido sobre algunas cosas de mi vida. — comentó Piers finalmente. — Yo… nunca espere hacer eso en una etapa de mi vida, pero es necesario que estés enterado por si me sucede algo en alguna misión.

—Comienzas a preocuparme ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — pregunto Chris preocupado.

—Cuando estaba en el ejército… es muy difícil de decirlo porque puedes tener una mala idea de mí y esto se puedo acabar.

Podía ver a Piers transpirar por los nervios que tenía, solo esperaba poder escucharlo a él porque es horrible que otra persona te hable sobre el pasado de la persona que estimas demasiado.


	24. Recuerdos De Un Soldado

**Recuerdos De Un Soldado**

 **Piers**

 _Solamente han pasado dos días desde que se graduó de la Academia Militar de los Estados Unidos donde estuvo alrededor de 2 años recibiendo entrenamiento para poder seguir la tradición de la familia Nivans, en dicha familia se acostumbra que los varones estuvieran en el ejército sin embargo eso si realmente deseaban seguir los pasos de sus antepasados y Piers no fue la excepción también quiso continuar con la costumbre, además él siempre ha querido poder salvar al mundo de alguna catástrofe y servir a su país._

 _Caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro al entrar a la base donde iba a estar haciendo su trabajo, le emocionaba estar aquí y poder hacer algo por el mundo; a lo lejos pudo ver varios soldados trotando por el campo, pronto él estaría ahí siendo los ejercicios de rutina, solo esperaba poder encajar con la unidad que le asignaron. Reviso la hoja que le dieron en la academia, busco su dormitorio y estaba en el edificio número B-410, el cual se encontraba a la izquierda de la base, era un poco complicado buscarlo por lo enorme que estaba el lugar. Debía preguntarles a algunos de soldados que estaban por la zona, pero un poco de pena le invadió hasta que un soldado de cabello negro se le acerco._

 _—Eres nuevo ¿Verdad? — pregunto el soldado._

 _—Sí lo soy. — contesto Piers._

 _—Seré tu guía por ahora porque no veo a nadie ayudarte para conocer el lugar. — Mi nombre es Dylan Collingwood. — dijo extendiendo su mano._

 _—Mucho gusto, soy Piers Nivans. — dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Dylan._

 _El joven soldado le dio un pequeño recorrido a Piers, le indico donde se encontraba el comedor, las aulas de captación, los baños y por último las habitaciones, lo cual fue una verdadera sorpresa porque serían compañeros de unidad. Piers no dejaba de mirar aquellas literas donde iba a pasar cada noche cuando tuviera oportunidad de conciliar su sueño, estaba sorprendido porque lo había logrado, pero eso no quería decir que ya cumplió su objetivo solamente quedaba sobrevivir en cada de las misiones que le asignaran._

 _—En la litera donde duermo, nadie la ocupa más que así. — dijo Dylan._

 _Piers asintió._

 _Camino para dejar su equipaje sobre la cama de abajo dado que Dylan ocupaba la cama de arriba, no le molestaba en lo absoluto prefería dormir en la parte de abajo para evitar cualquier accidente mientras dormía, él acostumbra estando dormidor a moverse demasiado._

 _Ese había sido su llegada a la base._

{*}

 _El despertador suena a las 4:00 de la mañana, Piers estiro su mano para apágalo, se iba a volver a dormir cuando escucho a sus compañeros levantarse, ya no se podía dar los lujos de antes de engañarse mentalmente para descansar un poco más las cosas eran distintas ahora que estaba en este lugar; se levantó de la cama de una manera perezosa, sentía sus ojos que se cerraban automáticamente, pero rápidamente acciono, cogió su kit de aseo para darse una ducha como lo hacían los demás._

 _Miro a ver la cama de Dylan y se quedó un poco sorprendido porque no lo encontró probablemente se adelantó para hacer sus cosas con calma. Sigo su camino para hacer la típica rutina de las mañanas, cuando llego a las duchas fue un momento incomodo al ver a los hombres desnudos bañándose, se sonrojo de vergüenza no quería ducharse enfrente de otras personas era bastante incómodo. Busco un lugar un poco lejos de aquellas personas, no iba a ducharse cercas de ella y mucho menos iba a estar desnudo enfrente de otras personas, encontró uno hasta el final del pasillo donde no había nadie._

 _Posteriormente de terminar su rutina típica de las mañanas, Piers se dirigió al salón donde iba a conocer a su unidad de trabajo, tenía una ventaja conocía a Dylan Collingwood, quien ahora era su amigo. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Dylan sentado en un pupitre, hizo una ligera sonrisa al verlo._

 _— ¡Al fin te encuentro! — exclamo Dylan. — ¿Cómo te has sentido hasta ahora aquí?_

 _Piers recordó su experiencia en las duchas y no quería hablar de eso en estos momentos, además no seguiría pensando en eso, es lo mejor que puede hacer._

 _—Sin comentarios. — afirmo Piers._

 _— ¿Tan mal te fue? — pregunto curiosamente Dylan._

 _—No me fue mal, es decir no esperaba ver a los chicos desnudos._

 _—Oh ya veo, todos pasamos por esto en los primeros días en que nos adaptamos, como yo tengo un año ya aquí se ha vuelto algo normal._

 _Al parecer Dylan tenía un poco de razón con eso, seguramente cuando tenga más tiempo en la base todo se volverá normal y natural, pero ahora solamente queda acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, el cual no puede ser difícil dado que sus antepasados han logrado superarlo._

 _Varios minutos después llegaron el resto de la unidad al aula de clase, donde después entro un hombre alto, cabello un poco canoso, su vestimenta era diferente al resto, se sentó en su escritorio a revisar unos folder que traía en sus manos._

 _—Al parecer tenemos un soldado nuevo, en esta unidad. — Comentó el general. — ¿Se encuentra Piers Nivans? — pregunto._

 _El joven de cabello castaño asintió. Se levantó de su pupitre para presentarse enfrente de sus compañeros._

 _—Aquí estoy. — dijo Piers._

 _—Vaya, vaya, otro miembro de la familia Nivans. — afirmo el general. —Me da gusto saber que otra generación está con nosotros, puedes contar conmigo si necesitas cualquier cosa, por cierto soy el general Nell._

 _Así era otra generación más en el ejército, debía superar las expectativas que esperaban de él no iba ser para difícil hacerlo._

 _—Hoy tienen trabajo por hacer, van a hacer una misión de cálida para las víctimas de Sheffield, Inglaterra. Les llevaran lo recaudado en la ciudad. — comentó el general. — Vayan a listarse para partir que nos vamos en veinte minutos._

Antes de seguir hablando Chris interrumpió a Piers.

—Piers, yo quiero saber sobre tu relación con ese estúpido, no de tu primer día en el ejército. — comentó Chris un poco molesto

Piers suspiro.

Sinceramente no estaba listo para hablar sobre ese tema controversial en su vida, sin embargo debía hacerlo ahora porque Dylan estaba asechándolo ya que ahora estaba aquí para decirlo y lo prometió hacerlo.

—Vale, capitán. Pero es un poco difícil de decirlo. —afirmo Piers

 _Pasaron alrededor de un año y seis meses que duro su amistad. Era fácil recordar como comenzaron a salir diversos sentimientos, todo fue un día en la noche que ambos jóvenes se encontraban solos en el dormitorio, el resto se encontraba festejando la victoria de operación rescate, pero ese día Dylan y Piers optaron por descansar después del todo fue un día difícil._

 _—Siento un gran alivio porque hemos regresado con vida. — comentó Dylan_

 _—Pensé que no lo iba a lograr, gracias por salvarme. — dijo Piers._

 _—Ven dame un abrazo._

 _Piers asintió._

 _Le dio un abrazo cálido a Dylan, pero en ocasiones cuando solían abrazarse dado que solamente era por las victorias obtenidos en cada misión; sentía una sensación extraña era como si necesitará más de Dylan era imposible pensar aquellas cosas no podía estar enamorando de un hombre ¿o sí? Solo es su mente porque no ha estado con una chica desde hace dos años, cuando termino con Amelia fue ya que no aceptaba su decisión de unirse al ejército. Se separó de Dylan un poco rápido sin que el sospechara de algo extraño._

 _— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Dylan preocupado._

 _—No. — respondió mintiendo el joven._

 _Dylan suspiro._

 _El joven de cabello castaño se percató que estaba algo mal con Dylan, ahora era él quien actuaba de una manera tan extraña._

 _—Debo de decirte algo. — dijo seriamente Dylan. — Con lo que acaba de suceder, en la forma que tratamos de mantenernos con vida, he comprendido que la vida no la tenemos comprada, me ha hecho reflexionar sobre una cosita personal. — Sinceramente no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero… es muy importante… — Nivans, me he percato que tengo ciertas emociones hacia ti._

 _Piers parpadeaba una y otra vez, ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tenía Dylan? Ahora realmente estaba asustado._

 _— ¿Cuáles son? — pregunto curiosamente._

 _—Estoy enamorado de ti. — respondió Dylan sonrojándose._

 _Estaba boquiabierto en aquel momento, no sabía que responder, pero él también tenía unos sentimientos raros hacia Dylan ¿Serían los mismos? ¿Estará enamorado de otro hombre? Tantas preguntas atormentaban a Piers, debía de hacer algo, aunque no estaría mal descifrar aquellas emociones._

 _—No me lo esperaba, me sorprende. — dijo Piers atónito. — Pero, te daré una oportunidad porque todos merecemos una._

 _Dylan abrazo a Piers._

Chris trataba de levantarse de la cama del hospital, pero un leve dolor agudo se lo impido, estaba cabreado por lo que estaba escuchando decir a Piers, al parecer no esperaba que fuera eso lo que Dylan le quería decir ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Por otro lado Piers se encontraba asustado por la reacción de Chris.

— ¡Chris! ¡Por favor tranquilízate! — exclamo Piers asustado.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Si Dylan y tú… Fueron más que amigos, estoy molesto porque no fuiste honesto en decírmelo, pensaba que confiabas en mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. — dijo Chris en un tono molesto.

—Entiendo, pero no es para que reaccione de esa manera. Siempre estaré a su lado pase lo que pase y daría mi vida por ti. — No se comparan mis sentimientos que tengo por ti con los de Dylan.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Piers rodo los ojos.

Sabía perfectamente que esto iba a suceder cuando hablara con Chris, muchas preguntas por responderlas y dar explicaciones del porqué, ese era un motivo por lo cual no hablaba de ese tema.

—Contigo no dejo de sonreír, al principio que me enamore de ti me ponía nervioso y me sonrojaba cada vez que te veía semi desnudos en los vestidores. Pase algo similar en el ejército, es decir no se compara contigo mi corazón late demasiado y con ellos sentía una vergüenza. — Con Dylan no sonreía, aunque él trataba de hacerlo, nunca lo logro, pero tu Chris lo hiciste. Haz cambiado mi vida y me enseñaste a amar de otra manera y sobretodo en aceptar esta parte de mí. — dijo Piers tratando de no sollozar.

Chris al parecer sentía un poco de culpa por ver a Piers de esa forma, debía de comprender que ya no está con Dylan sino con él, lo cual es lo más importante su honestidad y fidelidad que tiene Piers hacía él, además de que lo respeta por la gran admiraron que siente.

Chris suspiro.

—Acércate, quiero darte un abrazo de disculpas. — dijo Chris.

Piers asintió.

El joven de cabello castaño abrazo al capitán, ahora sentía una paz en su corazón por hablar de esto; Chris le dio un beso en la frente a Piers y este se sonrojo un poco.

— ¿Por qué te saliste del ejército? — pregunto Chris curiosamente.

—Comenzaron a humillarme de la peor manera que pudiera existir. Ellos se dieron cuenta una noche donde tenía un momento romántico con Dylan. — contesto Piers.

Su estancia en el ejército se convirtió en la peor, su padre estaría decepcionado por tirar la toalla en este momento, debía ser fuerte y soportarlo. Nunca se esperó que lo siguieran aquella noche donde tenía un momento privado con Dylan, desde ahí lo empezaron a molestar con el tema de su preferencia sexual, al parecer eran de mente cerrado y no aceptaban este tipo de cosas, pero hoy en día era algo común de ver, bueno todavía no se legalizaban algunas cositas, aunque ya las personas pensaban de una manera diferente.

Las burlas, los golpes y humillaciones fueron durante seis meses que Piers estuvo soportando, esto no debía de suceder porque eran adultos y razonaban, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Dylan se alejaba de él cada vez que esto sucedida hasta el punto de terminar, una vez sucedido esto Piers hizo una carta de renuncia ya no quería estar más en ese lugar, pero ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a su padre? El estará decepcionado con él debía de buscar algo similar a esto, además de superar sus habilidades.

—Me sorprende el comportamiento de los soldados, pero bueno entiendo tus motivos. — dijo el general Nell. — Tu padre se va a decepcionar de ti, pero conozco algo similar al ejército. — Puedes unirte a la BSAA, ellos se encargan especialmente del bioterrorismo y de salvar vidas, algo parecido a lo que quieres hacer Nivans.

—Gracias, general, si he escuchado de ellos, pero no estoy seguro. — dijo Piers.

—Te irá bien, tendrás un excelente ambiente, puedo hacerte una carta de recomendación para que tengas acceso rápido.

Piers estaba boquiabierto nunca espero que el general Nell, lo fuera ayudar de esta manera.

—Por supuesto. ¬— dijo Piers. — Muchas gracias por todo.

—No hay problema, ve a empacar tus cosas mientras hago la carta. — dijo el general.

Piers asintió.

Una vez con la carta de recomendación por parte del general Nell estaba dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo camino y una aventura más en su vida.

Piers ahora sentía demasiada paz en su interior, no había hablado de esto con nadie ni con sus padres hasta ahora con Chris Redfield que le hizo tener la confianza suficiente; aunque fuera difícil de decirlo.

—Te fue mejor en la BSAA. — dijo Chris.

—Aparentemente sí. — dijo Piers.

—No voy a permitir que algo así te suceda otra vez, además soy uno de los fundadores de la BSAA.

—Si lo sé, lo leí en el periódico.

— ¿Qué paso con Dylan?

—No supe nada de él hasta ahora.

Las cosas salieron al parecer bien, lo quedaba esperar a que todo siguiera tranquilo.


	25. Cuanto Te Conocí

**N/A: El capítulo será narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Piers.**

 **Cuando Te Conocí**

 **Piers**

 _El general Nell me entrego una carta de recomendación para la BSAA, en estos momentos estaba a bordo de un coche, el cual me llevaría a mi casa, no tengo ni idea de cómo les diré a mis padres sobre lo sucedidos ellos terminaran decepcionándose de mí por haberme enamorado de un hombre, sin embargo mis padres tenían una ligera idea de lo sucedido, bueno no del todo cierto, Nell les había dicho una mentira piadosa sobre porque me iba del ejército, todo era por mi bienestar no quería seguir escuchando las humillaciones, ni mucho menos recibiendo cada día una golpiza por mí relación con Dylan, quien ahora me ha traicionado no voy a entrar en detalles con ese tema. Solo espero que la BSAA cumplía con mis expectativas sino tendré que optar por el plan b, el cual era ingresar a la universidad donde estudiaría Criminología._

 _Cogí aire antes de bajar del coche._

 _Le doy las gracias al conductor que me trago hasta mi hogar, miraba una y otra vez la puerta de la entrada con tan solo pensar en el rostro de mi padre, sentía un miedo por haberlo decepcionado. Seco un par de lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos, decidido abrí la reja y subí las escaleras era el momento de la verdad y de la nada la puerta principal se abre._

 _—Hijo, has regresado. — dijo alegremente mi madre._

 _Le di un abrazo a mi madre, en mi interior había una carga demasiado grande, quería desahogarme diciéndole a mis padres sin embargo no podía hacerlo debía de aprender a vivir con esto en m vida._

 _Entro a la casa, veo a que mi padre bebiendo una lata de cerveza mientras veía la repetición de un partido de futbol, mis manos comenzaban a sudar por los nervios que tenía, debía mantenerme fuerte y seguir con la mentira._

 _—Papá. — dije._

 _—Realmente estoy orgullo de ti. — comentó mi padre. — El general Nell, me hablo sobre tu estancia en el ejército y el motivo de tu regreso, me sorprendió mucho tu habilidad y tu nuevo trabajo que tendrás._

 _Suspiro._

 _La verdad no me sentía cómodo con toda esta situación que estaba sucediendo a mi |alrededor, pero ni modo debía de continuar con la mentira del general._

 _—Yo también estoy atónito. — dije. — No espere eso tan pronto, pensaba que iba a permanecer más tiempo ahí_

 _Mi padre me dio un abrazo._

 _Al Parecer todos estaban alegres por haber de la noticia, ellos consideraban un honor estar en la BSAA por las actividades que realizaban diariamente, aunque seré el primer Nivans estar en la BSAA dado que tiene poco tiempo la organización sin embargo lo importante era seguir el camino de cada generación y no romper con la tradición familiar._

 ** _{*}_**

 _Estaba en mi habitación buscando información sobre la BSAA, estaba realmente impactado de saber todo lo que hacían es el lugar perfecto para mí porque ellos se dedican a salvar vidas y combatir el bioterrorismo son cosas interesantes, tal vez si encaje en ese nuevo lugar donde estaré. Apago mi portátil para descansar un poco porque mañana haré mi examen de admisión, además con la carta de recomendación estoy seguro que ingresare fácil._

 ** _{*}_**

 _—Piers, ya es tarde. — dijo mi madre con aquella voz relajante que tenía._

 _—Mmm, cinco minutos más. — dije adormilado._

 _Abro los ojos y di un pequeño bostezo, me enderezo a ver la hora me quedo atónito porque eran más de las ocho, solo tenía 45 minutos, me levantó a toda prisa hago mi rutina típica, ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido? Era tan sencillo responder, tenía tiempo sin disfrutar de un buen sueño porque en el ejército despertaba alrededor de las 4 de la mañana para entrenar._

 _Varios minutos de haber conducido, llego finalmente una ligera sonrisa apareció sobre mí rostro, todo tenía que salir bien. No debía preocuparse solamente debía ser el mismo. Bajo del coche con una sonrisa en su rostro, pudo ver a demasiada gente ingresar a la BSAA, todos querían ayudar al mundo para evitar el bioterrorismo, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el tema, pero haría un esfuerzo_

 _Entré a la organización con un poco de nerviosos mientras camino por los pasillos veo a varios soldados platicando sobre algunas cosas de su vida al parecer es un excelente ambiente de trabajo, Saludo a la recepcionista del mostrador._

 _—Buenos días,_ _¿Dónde es el examen de reclutamiento? — salude amablemente._

 _—Buenos días, es en el campo de entrenamiento. — contesto la recepcionista. — Se encuentra… — La recepcionista es interrumpida por un hombre._

 _—Beth, yo le digo donde se encuentra. — dijo una voz masculina._

 _—Por supuesto Capitán._

 _¿Capitán? Creo que esto no será para nada bueno. Giro mi mirada para ver al hombre tenía el cabello negro, era tan alto que me hacía sentirme pequeño a su lado y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo._

 _—Te guiaré al lugar. — dijo el hombre._

 _Asentí._

 _Sigo al hombre no tengo ni idea de quien sea, sin embargo me resulta un poco conocido, decido de cogerle importancia a esto._

 _—No me he presentado contigo, soy Chris Redfield. — dijo el hombre mientras extendía su mano._

 _—Mucho gusto, soy Piers Nivans. — dije mientras estrechaba mi mano contra la de Chris._

 _Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de fierro, la cual iba al exterior donde se encontraban varios soldados haciendo calentamiento para comenzar a correr. Veo que Chris sopla un silbato y todos hacen una fila horizontal por lo que yo también me formo, Chris saca una lista de un folder._

 _—Buenos días, hoy están para realizar el examen de admisión. — dijo el hombre. — Muchos ya me conocen porque han oído de mí en las noticias y en los periódicos, pero les diré mi nombre para los que no sepan de mí, soy Chris Redfield y actual capitán de la BSAA. — La razón de hoy se encuentren justo aquí es porque han elegido un camino._

 _Después de aquel discurso, el cual consideraba un poco largo. Comenzamos a hacer pequeñas pruebas como acondicionamiento físico, práctica en cuanto a disparos con diversas armas y por último la más importante la prueba de simulación donde tenía que usar tus habilidades para sobrevivir en un apocalipsis, estaba demasiado nerviosos dado que muchos no lo lograba, me preocupaba mucho porque tendría que optar por otra opción por mi culpa y no quería eso para mí de hecho cargo un sentimiento de culpa gracias a Dylan de la nada escucho mi nombre, tengo que lograrlo sino todo esto sería en vano. Uso el casco para entrar a la simulación, tenía un arma en mis manos lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir a la plaga de zombis, jamás he visto un zombi y mucho menos combatir contra._

 _Suspiro._

 _Bien a pasar la prueba._

 _Ahora me encuentro en una ciudad en ruinas por completo, camino de manera cautelosa todo aparentaba ser tranquilo, escuche unos gritos, alzo mi mirada para ver de dónde provenía a lo lejos veo a una mujer corriendo mientras pedía ayuda, corrí para ayudarle y me percate que era perseguida por una horda de infectados, le quito el seguro a mi rifle y comienzo a dispararles en la cabeza he escuchado rumores de que la cabeza es su punto débil, fue un disparo perfecto continua haciendo lo mismo varias veces hasta que salve a la joven mujer, siento una alegría por haberlo logrado nunca pensé sobrevivir en esto; de repente la simulación termina y veo a Chris sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire ¿Qué significará eso?_

 _— ¡Felicidades Nivans! — exclamo Chris mientras aplaudía._

 _Todos los que estaban en la sala aplaudían sin cesar._

 _—Gracias. — dije tímidamente._

 ** _{*}_**

 _Me encontraba caminado vagamente por la BSAA mientras conocía las instalaciones era cierto lo que había dicho Nell sobre este lugar, es un ambiente excelente en el cual iba a encajar perfectamente, encuentro un asesor para ir al estacionamiento, di clic para que se abrieran las puertas._

 _—Me has impresionado demasiado. — dijo Chris mientras se acercaba a mi lado._

 _Nadie me había dicho esas palabras._

 _—Gracias. — conteste._

 _Las puertas se abrieron ambos subimos al elevador mientras charlábamos sobre el entrenamiento de hoy, Chris me comentó sobre Raccoon City, estaba intrigado de conocer un poco sobre su pasado no puedo creer que sea legendaria de toda esta guerra contra el bioterrorismo era increíble saberlo, además de todas las habilidades que ha obtenido._

 _Me despido de Chris al abrirse las puertas, fue un gusto haberlo conocido y hablado con él es increíble todo lo que ha logrado a su lado me ha dejado asombrado por toda sus misiones y ayudas que ha realizado._

 **(*)**

Veía una sonrisa en el rostro de Chris como la de aquel día que lo conocí por primera vez, quien diría que terminaríamos de esta manera después de años de conocernos. Chris había sido dado de alta del hospital tras haberse recuperado de su pierna ya no sentía más esos sentimientos horribles de culpa en mi interior solo viviré en el presenta y no más en el pasado, el cual atormentaba mi vida por completo.

Escucho el caer de un rayo haciendo que se iluminara todo el living y se fue la luz una vez más, me frustra cuando está lloviendo y no hay luz porque siento que estamos regresando a la época donde usaban velas como electricidad.

—Vaya, es increíble saber cómo nos conocimos. — dijo Chris mientras bebía un vaso de whisky.

—Si capitán. — dije.

— ¿Cómo fue que te propuse unirte a la BSAA?

Suspire.

—Fue un tiempo después de haber hecho el examen. — contesto.

 ** _{*}_**

 _Estaba en casa de mis padres aquel día, veía con mi padre las noticias porque ambos estábamos interesados por saber que sucedida en la ciudad y en el resto del mundo. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono y mí atendió la llamada._

 _—Aloh. — dijo mi madre. — Oh ya veo, ahorita mismo le digo que vaya para firmar los papeles, muchas gracias. Hasta luego._

 _Mi padre y yo nos miramos a ver por la reacción de mi madre cuando atendió el teléfono._

 _—Era Chris Redfield, de la BSAA. — dijo mi madre un poco emocionado. — Has aprobado el examen y has sido aceptado. Se me estaba olvidando debes ir a firmar unos papeles._

 _—Vale, ahorita mismo voy. — dije mientras me levantaba del sofá._

 _Las cosas estaban saliendo perfectamente en la vida comenzaré a tener un nuevo comienzo y dejaré atrás todo lo de Dylan._

 **(*)**

Chris no dejaba de abrazarme, me gustaba sentir ese cálido calor cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraban juntos, sin embargo no es el momento ni el lugar indicado dado que Claire podía aparecer en cualquier instante. Todo lo que cargaba en mi interior pudo salir a la luz después de un tiempo, las cosas han mejorado por completo y la BSAA cumplió con lo que yo deseaba, además de que Chris nos trata a todos como si fuéramos parte de su familia.

—Realmente quede asombrado por tus habilidades aquel día. — comentó Chris. — Nunca espere encontrar a alguien como tú que fuera capaz de sobrevivir de esa manera y cuidarme como tú lo haces.

—Eres la única persona que me ha dicho esas palabras. — dije.

—Piers, por eso también te nombre teniente en mi unidad y quise que formaras parte de ella.

De repente Chris me da un tierno beso en los labios, esto provoco un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, aun me sentía tímido en estos momentos románticos se podría decirle así, aunque estuve con Dylan no resulta lo mismo porque son distintos sentimientos encontrados y ahora que he reflexionado sobre mi pasado me he dado cuenta que mi relación con Dylan fue por simple curiosidad sé escucha bastante cruel, pero estaba siendo sincero y con Chris siento otras emociones que me gusta tenerlas en mi corazón es como si lo necesitara para seguir con vida.

— ¿Cuándo me presentarás a tus padres? — pregunto Chris repentinamente.

—No lo sé, no puedo aparecer en su casa diciéndoles sobre lo nuestro. — contesto.

—Pero, puedes presentarme como tu amigo.

—Puede ser, aunque sería mejor la verdad. No estoy preparado para eso.

—Ni yo, debes de estar preparados para ese momento. —No durara si tenemos a Dylan cercas, él puede decir sobre nuestra relación.

Ahora enfrento otro miedo en mi vida el decirle a mis padres sobre mi relación con Chris, es decir teniendo a Dylan cercas es capaz de arruinarme la vida por haberme ido de su lado tengo mis motivos, además comenzó a rechazarme desde aquella noche.


	26. Un Día Lluvioso

**Un Día Lluvioso**

 **Chris**

Tras haber estado en el hospital y todo el drama de su vida por fin se encontraba en su apartamento descansado sin ninguna molestia, le debía mucho a Piers por haberlo cuidado de esa manera como lo hacía por darle demasiado afecto mientras estaba en aquellas condiciones y sobretodo le gustaba su honestidad porque había sido capaz de decirle sobre su pasado con Dylan, el cual le impacto mucho nunca espero que el joven soldado tuviera una relación homosexual con otro soldado, pero le daba igual ahora estaba con él y era demasiado feliz a su lado.

No dejaba de abrazar a Piers, lo amaba demasiado nunca había sentido aquellas emociones por un hombre le sorprendía bastante, miro el rostro de Piers que se encontraba sonrojaba por aquel brazo y le dedico una sonrisa.

—No tenemos electricidad ¿Qué quieres hacer? — pregunto Chris.

—Lo que usted quiera Capitán. — respondió Piers.

— ¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Chris por unos segundos se puso a pensar, no había muchas cosas por hacer por falta de luz sin embargo podían divertirse charlando sobre más recuerdos de su vida personal, aunque probablemente Piers lo consideraba muy privado como lo sucedido con Dylan.

—Quiero saber más de ti. — comentó Chris.

—Menos eso. — dijo Piers seriamente. — Yo debería hacer la pregunta, además usted no quiere mostrarme fotos de su juventud.

—Vale, estaré de acuerdo contigo por esta ocasión.

Piers sonrió por haber logrado su victoria.

No le gustaba mostrar fotografías de su juventud porque no quería escuchar críticas de su cambio drástico y era revivir memorias del pasado, no deseaba hacerlo hasta que estuviera decidido hacerlo. Se corrían solamente rumores en la BSAA sobre sus misiones realizadas antes de todo esto, pero no hablaba con nadie de esto.

 **Piers**

Cogió aire.

Quería conocer más de Chris dado que no le era suficiente lo que ya sabía gracias a sus compañeros y fuentes de internet, sin embargo no seguiría insistiéndole sobre ese tema hasta que estuviera listo para hacerlo como lo sucedido con Dylan no sentía preparado para contarle al mundo sobre eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué dirían sus padres de todo esto? Seguramente lo apoyarían, es decir había ciertos porcentajes de probabilidad para esto 50% de aceptación y el otro de negación, no quería imaginarse ese momento al decirles a todos sobre su noviazgo con Chris Redfield.

Se escuchó el sonido del microondas encenderse por fin la luz regreso para no seguir con este momento incomodo de silenció con Chris, además de tener pensamientos que no debería tener en estos momentos. Chris prendió el televisor y Piers miró a ver dónde se encontraba el DVD pudo ver una consolada de videojuegos.

Hizo una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Te gustaría jugar un duelo?— pregunto Piers.

— ¿Un duelo? O ya entiendo. — dijo Chris. — Si me gustaría, pero… para que sea un poco divertido tenemos que apostar algo.

Piers rodo los ojos.

—El perdedor paga una ronda de cervezas la próxima que vayamos al bar de siempre. — dijo Piers.

—Es buena idea. — comentó Chris.

Piers se levantó del sofá para conectar la consola de videojuegos pudo ver que se trataba de un PlayStation 3 y un Wii u tanta variedad de juegos por jugar, pero solo quedaba ver cuales tenía Chris o quien sea el dueño de las consolas, el joven tenía una ligera sospechas que se trataba de Chris porque es el único que le interesa los juegos de guerra. Opto por conectar el Wii u ya que ahí iba ser más fácil obtener un ganador y un perdedor, abrió una puertita que tenía el mueble del televisor saco varios juegos y entre ellos se encontró con _Super Smash Bros._

— ¿Smash? — pregunto Chris.

—Sí, es más sencillo obtener un ganador. — contesto el joven sonriendo.

Chris asintió.

Posteriormente Piers y Chris se encontraban jugando Wii u, estaban en debate de escoger un personaje para poder seguir con el juego, Piers opto por escoger a Pit Oscuro mientras tanto Chris escogió a Shukl.

— ¡A comenzar la batalla! — exclamo Chris con felicidad.

Escogieron el escenario donde iban a jugar.

Ambos hombres mostraban sus habilidades de sobrevivencia en dicho juego, ninguno de los dos perdía, Piers trataba de escoger una estrategia adecuada para poder ganarle a Chris sin embargo nunca lo ha logrado en lo absoluto por esas razones tenía una cierta admiración por su capitán.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, Piers comenzaba a enfadarse sabía perfectamente que no le ganaría a Chris por ningún motivo por lo que decide darse por vencido, dejo que Chris ganara, pero su intento fue inútil porque todavía le quedaban dos vidas para seguir con el juego, se quedó sorprendido dado que no esperaba.

— ¿Qué rayos? — se expresa Piers.

—Al parecer todavía tienes vidas. — dijo Chris.

Piers parpadeo un par de veces.

Resignado continuo con el juego, todavía tenía posibilidades de vencer a Chris y que él apagara la ronda de cervezas porque siempre Piers terminaba haciéndolo, aunque era divertido irse con Chris y con los chicos de la BSAA puesto que era demasiado divertido.

Seguía usando sus estrategias de combate hasta que por fin Chris cayó en una haciéndolo perder una vida, ahora ambos contaban solamente con dos.

Dos posibilidades de ser el ganador.

Dos posibilidades de perder.

Dos posibilidades de vencer a Chris.

De repente la puerta del apartamento se abrió de una manera brusca Chris alzo su mirada al ver a su hermana empapada de agua por la tormenta que estaba se levantó del sofá para poderla ayudar en eso Piers aprovecho para derrotar a Chris en el juego haciéndolo ganar por primera vez.

—Eso fue trampa. — se queja Chris al percatarse de la trampa que hizo Piers.

—Mentira. — contesto el joven. — Mejor ayuda a Claire, luego charlamos sobre la apuesta.

Claire miró a ver fijamente a su hermano mayor y se limita a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—Otra apuesta. — dijo Claire. — ¿Qué apostaste? ¿Dinero?

—No exactamente. — dijo Chris mientras cogía aire. — Es por una ronda en el bar de siempre.

—Chris ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vayas a ese bar? Es malo para tu salud, no quiero tener a un hermano con problemas de alcohol aunque lo hagas por diversión.

—Ninguna, yo soy el mayor aquí.

Los hermanos comenzaron a tener una ligera discusión, Piers quería salir huyendo de ahí lo antes posible había algo que se lo impedía la tormenta, la cual había inundado toda la calle. Suspiro. Se levantó del sofá y en eso la luz se fue nuevamente la causa fue un rayo que cayó del cielo provocando una iluminación en todo el living; Nuevamente se sentó en el sofá para observar la pelea de los Redfield es un poco cómico ver como dos adultos pelean por unas cosas sin sentido como la apuesta, Piers sabía perfectamente que Claire se preocupaba por Chris bastante ya que era su único familiar.

Piers escucho el sonido de su móvil era extraño escucharlo porque casi nadie lo llamaba en ocasiones sus padres o algunos de sus amigos, desbloqueo la pantalla y era un mensaje de su madre.

 **De Mamá a Piers**

 **Acabo de ver las noticias y comencé a preocuparme por ti, ¿Todo bien? Sabes que te queremos tu padre y yo.**

 **De Piers a Mamá**

 **Todo bien por acá, estoy en la casa de unos amigos me quedaré hasta que paré la tormenta. Yo también los quiero.**

Dio enviar el mensaje.

Alzo su mirada vio a Chris tratando de esquivar una almohada, soltó una ligera risa. Esto acaba vez se ponía divertido para el joven.

—Has palomitas para que disfrutes del programa. —comentó Chris sarcásticamente.

—Deja a Piers en paz. — chillo Claire. — No tiene que ver con nuestro problema.

—Te he dicho que no soy ningún alcohólico. — afirmo Chris. — Le puedes preguntar a Piers, él me conoce mejor que nadie aparte de ti.

Se sentía acorralado en la pelea, por una parte Chris tenía razón lo conocía mejor que nadie aparte de Claire, debía apoyarlo.

Piers cogió aire antes de decir una sola palabra.

—Todo fue porque el capitán no quiso mostrarme una foto de él cuando era policía en Raccoon City. — dijo Piers seriamente. — Entonces estamos aburridos y a mí se me ocurrió jugar Smash Bros y fue mi idea lo de la ronda de cervezas, aunque Chris quiso apostar algo.

Claire suspiro.

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión. — dijo finalmente Claire. — Cambiando de tema Piers, ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

—Claire es obvio se quedará porque no ha parado de llover. — dijo Chris.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Prepararé la cena, mientras ustedes resuelven su diferencia. — comentó Claire.

Piers y Chris quedaron solos en el living.

—Hiciste trampa, pero buen juego soldado. — admitió Chris un poco alegre. — Conociste mi debilidad en ese momento y es Claire si algo le sucede no me lo perdonaría en lo absoluto. —Es un punto a tu favor, por lo que pagaré la ronda de la próxima noche.

Piers estaba atónito.

—Gracias Capitán. — dijo el joven.

Chris le dedico una tierna sonrisa y Piers se la regreso disimuladamente para que Claire no sospechará ahora que lo pensaba iba ser un poco difícil pasar la noche aquí si no dejara de llover, tenía una ventaja sabía cómo fingir en dado caso.


	27. Los Redfield

**Los Redfield**

 **Piers**

La tormenta ha empeorado. No quería pensar si pasaría la noche en el apartamento de los Redfield porque estaba siendo un momento incomodo después de ver aquella discusión quedo sorprendido, aunque era de esperarse cuando se trataba de hermanos y sobretodo el cambio de actitud de Chris, pero le impacto mucho sus felicitaciones en cuanto a la partida del juego. En fin se encontraba ayudando a Claire a buscar unas cuantas velas para aluzarse dado que la luz se estaba yendo a cada minuto.

Camino hacía la habitación de Chris donde se encontraba un par de velas aromáticas debían de ser útiles para esta situación, abrió la puerta y todo estaba justamente desde el último día que estuvo aquí. En la mesita de noche pudo ver dos vasos de velas, los cuales tomo con rapidez no quería seguir invadiendo la privacidad de Chris. Salió de la habitación y puso las velas en la mesa del centro de living.

—Encontré dos velas en la habitación de Chris. — dijo Piers.

De repente se escuchó el caer de varias cosas, lo cual provoco que Piers diera un sobresalto de susto al igual que Claire.

— ¿Todo en orden? — pregunto Claire preocupada.

—Sí todo en orden. — respondió Chris cerrando una puerta.

—No quiero encontrar un desastre en el armario.

Piers se percató de que Chris dio media vuelta para acomodar el armario, provoco una ligera risa ante ver dicha escena.

—Nadie conoce esa faceta de mi hermano, te sorprenderá donde puede llegar su irá. — comentó Claire desde la cocina.

Era cierto había cosas que todavía no conocía de Chris Redfield solo ha escuchado rumores entre sus compañeros sobre el pasado del capitán en ocasiones le ha preguntado a Chris sobre eso, pero no le quiere decir nada en lo absoluto probablemente lo haga después cuando toma el valor suficiente.

—Te creo Claire. — comentó Piers.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme en poner la mesa? — pregunto Claire amablemente.

El joven asintió.

Fue por los platos, los cuales se encontraban en la cocina y desde ahí podía escuchar a Chris maldecir una y otra vez, le daba un poco de gracia porque no conocía muy bien esa parte del hombre.

— ¡Chris debería darte vergüenza! — exclamo Claire. — ¡No digas esas groserías enfrente del niño!

— ¡¿Cuál niño Claire?! ¬ — grito Chris.

Claire rodo los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano.

—Me refiero a Piers, todavía es un niño a comparación de ti. — seguía diciendo Claire. — Date prisa porque siguen cayendo rayos y en cualquier momento se puede ir la luz.

Al parecer Claire no se equivocó en lo absoluto en eso hubo un apagón, Piers decidió ir a prender varias velas para ayudar a los hermanos. Iba ser una noche demasiada larga estando con este par de hermanos, pero estaba siendo un poco divertido al ver en la manera que Claire molestaba un poco a Chris. Cuando Piers prendió las velas llevo cuatro a la cocina para alumbrar a Claire, quien todavía estaba cocinando y solo quedaba una, la cual iba para Chris.

—Capitán, ¿Todo en orden? — pregunto Piers.

—No. — respondió Chris.

Piers se dio prisa para ir donde se encontraba Chris, lo pudo encontrar en la habitación de Claire dónde provenía un ruido extraño.

— ¿Escuchas el ruido? — pregunto Chris.

Se quedó escuchando al parecer se trataba de unos maullidos de un gato, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Solo es un gato. — comentó Piers.

Chris suspiro.

—Vale, vamos con Claire antes que comience a gritarme de nuevo. — dijo Chris mientras salía de la habitación.

 **{*}**

Los tres se encontraban sentando en el comedor mientras comían empanadas de atún acompañadas de una ensalada verde, lo cual Claire consideraba un poco nutritivo. La luz todavía no regresaba a lo que estaban cenando con velas alrededor.

—Muy deliciosa comida Claire. — dijo Piers mientras tenia comida en la boca.

—Gracias. — contesto amablemente la mujer.

— ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar de esta manera? — pregunto Chris, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—Buscando tutoriales en youtube. — respondió Claire.

— ¿Con que propósito?

—Lo hice pensando en ti Chris porque luego dices que siempre te doy la misma comida de siempre. — afirmo Claire un poco molesta.

— ¿Segura? ¿No lo hiciste pensando en alguien más?

Al parecer era cierto lo que le dijo León hace tiempo sobre Chris, en ocasiones solía ser un hermano muy sobreprotector, lo cual le impedía algunas cosas a Claire en su vida personal.

—No Chris. — seguía diciendo Claire.

— ¿No pensaste en León? — continuaba preguntando Chris.

—Oh vamos Chris, ¿Otra vez con el tema de León?, Solo somos amigos y ya porque tú lo dejaste claro aquella noche donde me invito a salir por primera vez.

—Vale, espero que las cosas sigan así.

Los dos hermanos seguían teniendo aquella discusión sobre el tema de León, Piers por otro lado se limitaba a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados, quería que en ese momento la tierra se lo comiera por completo para no seguir escuchando más la pelea entre los Redfield. Termino de comer de una manera rápida y se levantó de la mesa dejándolos solo.

No quería estar en ese momento incómodo.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas que le decía León sobre los hermanos Redfield.

—Yo no dije nada porque usas esteroides. — se queja Claire.

—No uso esteroides, es porque entreno demasiado. — afirmo Chris.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Basta ya! — grito Piers en un tono desesperado. — A nadie le importa saber sí Chris usa esteroides y mucho menos si hay un romance entre León y Claire, ya son unos adultos cada quien es responsable de su vida.

Claire lo miró a ver un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido y por lo contrario Chris estaba sonrojado demasiado por la reacción que había tenido Piers, realmente si los hermanos habían sobrepasado el límite.

 **Chris**

Se sentía tan avergonzado por la reacción de su novio nadie le había hecho sentirse de esa manera, le debía una disculpa sincera por todo esto, sin embargo debía de proteger a Claire porque era su única familia, además también haría lo mismo con Piers ahora porque es muy importante en su vida.

Pudo ver a Piers salir por la puerta, ahora le invadía un sentimiento de culpa y en eso sintió la mirada de Claire, sin decir nada se levantó de la silla del comedor para ir en buscar de Piers y hablar con él.

— ¡Piers! — gritaba mientras salía del apartamento.

¿Cómo era posible que se haya ido? No quería que le fuera a suceder algo por aquella discusión con Claire, además las condiciones climáticas no lo ayudaban bastante seguía la tormenta eléctrica desde hace dos horas. Camino por todo el pasillo para bajar las escaleras ¿Dónde había ido Piers? Probablemente lo encuentre en su coche esperando a que pare la tormenta. Bajo varios pisos para llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo, las manos comenzaban a sudarle de los nervios ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? Jamás le había sucedido, saco una linterna para alumbrar y poder buscar a Piers, reviso cada coche en busca del joven hasta que lo encontró arriba de su coche mientras estaba recargado en el volante. Toco la ventana y pudo percatarse de que Piers dio un sobresalto de susto.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto Chris.

Piers asintió.

Quito los seguros del coche y Chris se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Se sentía tan avergonzado por su comportamiento como niño.

—No quiero saber si usas esteroides. — comentó Piers

Chris soltó una risa.

—Vale, no venía hablar de eso. — dijo Chris seriamente. — Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento inmaduro que tuvo.

Piers suspiro.

—Capitán, no tiene que de preocuparse. — dijo Piers. — Aunque me dio un poco de risa lo que dijo Claire sobre sus músculos.

Chris se sonrojo un poco.

— ¿Usted sonrojándose? No lo puedo creer. — comentó Piers.

No sabía que decir de todo esto, nadie creía que Chris Redfield tuviera sentimientos y emociones de esta manera.

—Sabes tengo un corazón también. — dijo Chris.

 **Piers**

Era impactante ver a Chris sonrojándose de esa manera, no podía creer que tuviera esa sensibilidad cuando se trataba de estar juntos o pedir disculpas, sin embargo en realidad si perdonaba a Chris porque no le había hecho daño, de hecho le hizo sacar varias sonrisas sobre el tema de "los esteroides" tenía curiosidad de saberlo, pero como le había dicho que no le importaba era mejor así las cosas, aunque podía preguntarle después de este drama, además si consideraba que si sobreprotegía a Claire en algunas cuestiones no quería intervenir mucho ahí porque conocía el carácter de su capitán.

Suspiro.

—Capitán, regresemos porque Claire debe de estar preocupada por usted. — dijo Piers con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Chris cogió la mano del joven con una delicadeza antes de bajar del coche, Piers deseaba que duraba el momento a solas con Chris se había acostumbrado a estar solamente con él sin nadie más en dicho apartamento. Se miraron ver fijamente a los ojos, Chris inclino sus labios para rozarlos contra los de Piers, ambos labios se unieron de una manera tierna, el joven tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Chris se aferraba cada vez más sin embargo el momento no duro como lo esperaba, se separaron de repente al ver las luces de un coche entrar al estacionamiento.

Sin decir ambos se bajaron del coche para regresar al apartamento. Subieron las escaleras de emergencia, la ventaja de hacer ejercicio era que tenían condición física y no se cansaban tan pronto como la gente que no suele hacer entrenamiento, después de varios pisos llegaron. Cuando Chris, entro a su apartamento Claire estaba recogiendo la mesa.

— ¿Todo en orden? — pregunto Claire.

—Sí, ya me disculpe con Piers. — respondió Chris.

Claire asintió.

Todo estaba aparentemente normal en la casa de los Redfield había sido una cena un poco dramática de lo esperado con diversos temas como el de Chris lo dejo impactado ¿Será cierto que usara esteroides? Nah debe ser que entrena demasiado dado que lo ha visto en el gimnasio con los demás soldados.

— ¿Ya tienes la habitación de Piers? — pregunto Claire desde la cocina.

—Puede dormir conmigo. — contesto Chris.

No podía ser posible otra noche durmiendo con Chris, pero ahora en la misma habitación será muy incómodo para él y más puesto que es su novio. Claire dejo de lavar los platos.

— ¿Seguros? — pregunto Claire en un tono preocupante.

—Sí, además Piers estaría cómodo en mi cama y no en el sofá. — afirmo Chris.

Piers no sabía que reacción tener por aquellas palabras de Chris, es decir una parte de él si le gustaría compartir la cama, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha con Claire sobre el tema aún no era él tiempo adecuado para hablar de esta situación.

Claire Suspiro.

—Piers, es tu decisión. — dijo Claire mientras cerraba la llave del fregadero. — No puedes permitir que mi hermano decida por ti, dime ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

Se sentía contra la pared. No quería que Claire sospechara algo extraño entre él y Chris, sin embargo debía de decir una respuesta apropiada para esto sin hacerla dudar de esto.

—Sí, sé que la idea de Chris sea un poco alocada, pero dormir en el sofá es un poco incómodo. — respondió Piers.

—Te deseo suerte durmiendo con Chris. — dijo Claire. — En ocasiones suele roncar.

No había problema con eso puesto que la otra ocasión cuando se quedó a dormir el día que inundo su apartamento vio semi desnudo a Chris, así que no tenía de que preocuparse en esta noche.

 **{*}**

Chris se encontraba cepillándose los dientes mientras Piers trataba de probarse unas pijamas de Chris, lo cual le quedaban un poco enormes por así decirlo, ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿Cómo termino en casa de los Redfield? Todo por haber traído a Chris a casa después de haber estado en el hospital. Siguió probándose un pantalón pijama hasta que encontró uno que más le quedaba bien, estaba muy agradecido con los hermanos, además de haberle permitido pasar la noche en su apartamento por dicha tormenta, la cual parecía que jamás iba a detenerse.

Se sentó un momento en la cama para esperar a Chris, sentía un poco ardor en su rostro porque esta locura, pero al menos nadie lo sabido todavía. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, pudo ver a Chris con mirada de cansancio.

— ¿De qué lado de la cama duermes? —pregunto Chris curiosamente.

—Del lado derecho. — respondió Piers tímidamente.

Aún no podía creer esto. De repente la puerta se abre por Claire, quien trae varias sábanas en las manos.

—Traigo varias sábanas. — dijo Claire.

—No las necesitamos. — comentó Chris.

—Ahí no te estoy hablando, estoy diciéndole a Piers.

Piers rodo los ojos.

Aquí iba de nuevo otra discusión de los hermanos Redfield de cualquier cosa peleaban, debe ser porque Chris es un hermano sobreprotector y Claire se siente un poco prisionera ya que no puede hacer ciertas cosas de mujeres.

—Ya es suficiente de peleas. — afirmo Claire. — Les dejo las sábanas para irme a dormir, sin embargo no quiero escucharlos pelear por el espacio u otras cosas.

La menor de los Redfield salió de la habitación dejando solos a Chris y Piers, era increíble en la forma que se preocupaba Claire por ellos dos.

—A dormir, mañana nos espera un día agotador. — comentó Chris.

Piers asintió.

Era la primera vez que dormía con Chris de esta manera, se sentía nervioso no sabía porque le sucedía todo esto si se trataba de alguien que conocía bastante tiempo, bueno un año por así decirlo. Solamente le quedaba sobrevivir ya que creía un poco en las palabras de Claire sobre los ronquidos de Chris pueden ser cierto o puede tener una manía para dormir.


	28. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa!**

 **Piers**

Abrió los ojos al notar un rayo de sol sobre su rostro, alzo su mirada para ver el reloj pudo percatarse que eran las 7:00 de la mañana debía levantarse para irse a trabajar, miro a su lado izquierdo y pudo notar que Chris no estaba probablemente se haya ido a comer algo, se percató que en la mesita de noche se encontraba una toalla y un uniforme limpio de la BSAA, sin embargo antes de tomar las cosas se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña nota.

 _Para Piers:_

 _Encontré un uniforme de la BSAA y un par de toallas limpias por si quieres ducharte,_

 _Claire._

Hizo una ligera sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación de Chris para darle las gracias a Claire, pudo notar un silencio extraño, lo cual era bastante extraño ¿Por qué estaba tan silencioso? Si siempre los Redfield solían tener ligeras peleas en cualquier mañana lo más extraño que se le hizo fue no encontrar a Chris en la cocina. En fin continuó con su rutina de la mañana como lo haría en su apartamento, regreso al dormitorio por las cosas y las dejo en el baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, realmente estaba agradecido con Chris y Claire nadie lo había tratado de esta manera lo hacían sentir como en su casa cuando vivía con sus padres, aquellos tiempos los cuales no regresaran porque se encuentra salvando el mundo. Entró a la regadera para darse un baño.

Posteriormente de varios minutos, cerró la llave y se quedó pensando sobre Dylan era tan raro que no estuviera molestando porque la última vez que lo vio actuaba de una manera extraña, a lo mejor no había de que preocuparse, al abrir la cortina de la regadera dio un sobresalto y grito de susto al ver a Chris. Era imposible que lo haya visto desnudo rápidamente Chris cerró la puerta del baño, el rostro de Piers ardía de la vergüenza pasada en este momento ¿Cómo Chris lo vio desnudo? Se arregló pronto para salir de esta situación quería que la tierra se lo comiera literalmente de la pena que sentía. Salió del baño y se encontró con Claire.

— ¿Qué sucede Piers? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la menor.

—Nada, solamente un momento de incomodidad. — contesto el joven.

—Vale, date prisa porque pronto estaré el desayuno.

Piers asintió.

Fue a la habitación y miro a Chris sentado en la cama mientras se cubría el rostro, seguramente haya sentido un poco de pena por haberlo completamente desnudo aunque la primera vez que se quedó a dormir pudo ver a su capitán semi desnudo.

—Perdón, no era mi intensión verte sin ropa. — comentó Chris sin mirarlo.

Piers suspiro.

—No hay problema. — dijo Piers en un tono avergonzado.

 **{*}**

Era el momento de desayunar Claire se había tomado la molestia de preparar unos wafles caseros con fruta picada, ahora entendía un poco cuando Chris se quejaba de los desayunos saludables de Claire, pero para él no había ningún problema porque le gustaba este tipo de comida, además lo hacía recordar a su madre, por otro lado pudo ver la mirada de Chris de desaprobación en el desayuno y eso significaba una sola cosa habrá una ligera pelea como la de ayer sobre todo esto, aunque le parecía graciosos cuando la menor de los Redfield se quejaba del uso de los esteroides de Chris.

—Si no quieres mi desayuno no te lo comas a la fuerza. — se queja Claire al ver la reacción de su hermano. — Hay cereal por si quieres mejor eso.

Chris rodo los ojos.

—No es eso Claire. — contesto Chris. — Es simplemente que estoy avergonzado al igual que Piers.

Piers se sonrojo demasiado hasta parecía un tomate por como lucia su rostro, en realidad si seguía sintiendo mucha pena por aquel momento y por esas razones no quería mucho desayunar de la vergüenza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le hiciste a Piers? — pregunto Claire en un tono preocupado.

Honestamente no quería escuchar aquel trágico suceso del baño, pero si Claire quería saber lo tendría que decir.

—Es un pervertido, invadió mi privacidad intima. — se quejó Piers.

No quería evidenciar mucho su verdadera relación con Chris Redfield era mejor mantener en secreto por un tiempo dado que no han hablado sobre el tema, le parecía un poco gracioso lo que dijo de Chris.

—Chris, por dios es un niño. — afirmo Claire. — Debería darte vergüenza al verlo desnudo, ¿Cómo lo pudiste hacer?

Chris solamente se limitaba a escuchar las palabras de Claire ante todo esto.

—Fue un accidente. — dijo Chris.

Y aquí iba de nuevo los Redfield peleando por cosas insignificantes, Piers solamente escucha mientras trataba de comer algo puesto que sería un largo día de trabajo en la BSAA. Dejo su desayuno a medio comer, se levantó para dejar el plato en la cocina y se asustó de ver la hora eran más de las nueve de la mañana iban tarde al trabajo.

—Chris, lamento la interrupción, pero es tarde. — comentó Piers.

Chris asintió.

Salieron del apartamento en menos de cinco minutos y se encontraban en el estacionamiento subterráneo, el joven subió a su coche y trato de prender, pero su intento fue inútil no lograba prender con facilidad, no podía ser posible lo había dejado prendido toda la noche, puso su cabeza sobre el volante para tranquilizarse un poco, ahora debía pedirle a Chris que lo llevará a la BSAA.

— ¡Chris! — exclamo el joven. — ¿Puedo irme contigo?

—Por supuesto que sí. — respondió el hombre.

Piers subió al coche de Chris, no podía creer que toda la noche dejo prendido su coche y estuviera descargada la batería.

—Problemas con el coche ¿Verdad? — dijo Chris.

—Sí, se descargó la batería. — comentó Piers.

Chris conducía por las calles de la ciudad de repente se detuvo en la calle principal donde se encontraba el trafico matutino de la gente que se levanta tarde para ir a trabajar, ninguno de los dos hablaba era un momento silencioso hasta que Chris comenzó a hablar.

—Así que soy un pervertido, teniente Nivans. — comentó Chris.

No era su intensión decir esas cosas de su capitán lo que más le importaba era salvar y cuidar su romance con él.

Piers suspiro.

—No tenía alternativa. — dijo Piers. — Claire sospecharía de nosotros si hacemos cosas anormales para ella.

—Tienes razón, mientras esté Claire debemos de estar distanciado, aun no sé cómo decirle sobre esto. — dijo Chris seriamente.

Una vez más hubo un silenció entre ellos dos, a Piers no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque comprendía perfectamente la situación, además recordaba el incidente el ejército y no quería que se volviera a repetir la misma historia con Dylan, en esta ocasión no deseaba perder a Chris estaba dispuesto a luchar para seguir a su lado.

El coche avanzaba lentamente por la calle, después de media hora de estar atrapados en el tráfico, Chris retomo el camino para llegar al trabajo y por fin habían llegado a la BSAA. Cuando Chris puso un pie adentro el edificio de la BSAA todos los soldados le hacían preguntas sobre el accidente y otros le decían que lo habían extrañado.

 **Chris**

Después de haber sido recibido con alegría por parte del personal de la BSAA fue a su oficina para revisar los expedientes de los aspirantes para ingreso, le sorprendía mucho la cantidad de personas que deseaban entrar, pero pocos lo lograban siempre buscaba a la persona que logre sobrevivir por cuenta propia e inclusive que sepa usar bien un arma de fuego. Fue revisando cada folder de cada persona y se quedó boquiabierto al ver una foto de Dylan ¿Qué rayos hacia él aquí? Seguramente querrá joderle la vida a Piers, pero no se lo permitirá porque él estaba aquí para impedirlo y cuidar del Teniente Nivans.

Suspiro.

Realmente debía de estar preparado para el caos que se aproximaba por parte de Dylan, de repente la puerta de su oficina se abre por una mujer de cabello rubio le sorprendía mucho verla aquí en estos momentos.

—Chris, ¿Cómo has estado? Escuche sobre tu accidente, quise venir lo antes posible, pero las cosas en Europa han estado difíciles. — dijo Jill emocionada al verlo en un buen estado de salud.

El hombre parpadeaba una y otra vez.

—He estado bien y más con los cuidados de Nivans. — dijo Chris. — Estuvo apoyándome en lo que necesitará.

Jill se acercó a Chris para darle un abrazo, le alegraba verlo en un buen estado de salud.

 **Piers**

Se encontraba conversando con sus compañeros de unidad sobre el regreso del capitán, todos estaban alegres por el momento, Piers no creía que Chris fuera a recuperarse tan pronto, además el pequeño dolor de cabeza que le dio por no haber abandonado la misión. De la nada escucho una voz masculina familiar, era imposible que aquel infeliz estuviera en la BSAA ¿Cómo le hizo para entrar? No deseaba saberlo después del todo era mejor mantenerse alejado de Dylan.

—Piers, me da gusto verte. — dijo Dylan emocionado.

El joven de cabello castaño rodo los ojos. Le molestaba en lo absoluto la sola presencia de Dylan dado el daño que le hizo hace años atrás, sin embargo lo había perdonado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Piers atónito.

—Solo vine a hacer el examen de admisión de la BSAA. — respondió Dylan.

Beth apareció en los vestidores para llevar a los de nuevo ingreso a un pequeño tour en la BSAA.

—Al fin te encuentro novato. — dijo la recepcionista. — Solo espero que no hayas causado algún problema.

Dylan se fue con Beth al gimnasio donde todos hacen un entrenamiento antes de realizar la prueba, por otro lado Piers suspiro alivianado porque se había ido su exnovio, ahora ¿Qué iba hacer? Si tenía a dos personas que no se iban a llevar para nada bien terminaría siendo un desastre. Decidió ir con Chris para decirle sobre la situación y evitar un futuro problema es mejor tener a Dylan alejado de la BSAA.

 **Chris**

Lo seguía abrazando Jill quería alejarse de ella antes de un malentendido con algún soldado de la BSAA y sobre todo por Piers, ahora las cosas eran distintas ya no sentía lo mismo por la joven mujer ¿Qué dirá Jill si llegara a saber sobre su romance con Piers? Seguramente derramaría varias lágrimas por un golpe fuerte en su corazón si en un dado caso siguiera ella enamorada de Chris. Tantos pensamientos en un solo minuto, y de repente son interrumpidos porque Piers abre la puerta de un golpe, el rostro mostraba enojo, Chris se separó de Jill de una manera brusca.

—Me da gusto verte. — dijo Jill amablemente.

Piers hizo una mirada asesina.

—Jill, creo que es mejor… — dijo Chris antes de ser interrumpido por la mujer.

—Claro, después hablamos. — dijo la mujer saliendo de la oficina de Chris.

Piers seguía haciendo una mirada asesina hacia Chris.

—No es lo que piensas. — comentó Chris.

El joven de cabello castaño rodo los ojos.

—Tenemos serios problemas. — exclamo Piers furioso, al parecer le molestaba algo.

Chris se limitó a suspirar.

—Si es sobre Jill, no hay nada entre nosotros. — dijo Chris.

—Estoy hablando de Dylan, pero lo bueno es que lo mencionas, ¿Qué hacia esa perra abrazándote? — continuo diciendo Piers.

—Tranquilo, solo fue porque me vio en un buen estado de salud. —Sé lo de Dylan acabó de ver su expediente, no te preocupes de eso trataré de reprobarlo en alguna prueba para que no esté cercas de ti.

Chris le dio un abrazo a Piers para tratar de calmarlo un poco, no le agradaba mucho verlo tan enojado como aquel momento, solamente lo de Jill fue un malentendido porque ya no tiene ningún sentimiento por la mujer rubia, su corazón ya no le pertenecía ahora el dueño de su corazón era Piers Nivans un joven soldado de la BSAA, quien se lo había ganado por completo de una manera inesperada ¿Quién diría que estarían juntos después del todo?

—No vuelvas a abrazar. — susurro Piers en el oído de Chris.

No podía creer que Piers haya tenido un ataque de celos por verlo con Jill ¿Qué pasaría si lo volviera a ver? Por un momento se imaginó a Piers teniendo una ligera pelea con Jill y a punto de decirle la verdad, sería un caos si eso llegará a suceder, casi nadie en la BSAA lo respetaría y todo existiría una controversia horrible.

—No Piers, ya no lo haré. Solamente te amo a ti y te has vuelto especial en mi corazón. — susurro Chris en el oído de Piers y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Estaba siendo honesto con Piers sobre sus sentimientos hacía él su corazón si le pertenecía al joven y sobretodo lo amaba demasiado nunca espero amar a alguien de esta manera.


	29. Dylan Collingwood

**N/A: Este capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de Dylan.**

 **Dylan Collingwood**

 **Dylan**

Se encontraba en la sede de la BSAA en los Estados Unidos había abandonado el ejército por cuestiones personales, no ha hablado con alguien de sus motivos, pero si existía una sola razón para unirse a la BSAA y era reconquistar el corazón de Piers Nivans, aunque ya le pertenecía a otra persona, no era un impedimento aun podía recuperarlo, sin embargo sentía una carga de culpa por haber tratado de aquella manera Piers cuando descubrieron su romance, en fin eso había quedado en el pasado ahora solamente debía vivir en el futuro en el cual se debe de concentrar.

No tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde ir, camino hacia donde se encontraba una joven mujer en un mostrador atendiendo el teléfono.

—Buenos tardes, ¿Dónde se realiza el examen? — pregunto Dylan

La mujer seguía hablando por teléfono sobre su vida personal, debía de estar hablando con alguna amiga y no le cogió importancia. Dylan intento de nuevo captar la atención de la recepcionista.

—Oh perdona, no te había visto. Permíteme un segundo. — dijo la recepcionista. — Luego hablamos Rebecca, hasta luego. — ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

Dylan rodó los ojos, no quería ser un grosero con la mujer así que tuvo que hacer una sonrisa hipócrita.

— ¿Dónde se realiza el examen? — pregunto una vez más Dylan.

—En el gimnasio. — respondió la mujer. — Puede coger la puerta de la izquierda y pasará por los vestidores, los cuales van al gimnasio.

El joven le dio las gracias a la mujer y siguió su camino. Solamente tenía la esperanza de encontrar con Piers una vez más, además de poder conversar sobre ciertas cosas y quería que fuera en privado sin la compañía de Chris. Abrió la puerta que le menciono la recepcionista y si justamente se encontraba en los vestidores, pudo escuchar una voz conocida y debía ser Piers.

—Piers, me da gusto verte. — dijo Dylan emocionado.

Dylan pudo percatarse de que Piers se sentía un poco incómodo con su sola presencia debía ser por el daño que le hizo, pero estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas de una vez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Piers atónito.

—Solo vine a hacer el examen de admisión de la BSAA. — respondió Dylan.

Beth apareció en los vestidores para llevar a los de nuevo ingreso a un pequeño tour en la BSAA.

—Al fin te encuentro novato. — dijo la recepcionista. — Solo espero que no hayas causado algún problema.

Dylan se fue con Beth al gimnasio donde todos hacen un entrenamiento antes de realizar la prueba, se sentía derrotado sin embargo todavía puede seguir con su plan en mente no se iba a rendir tan fácil hasta que Piers cayera en sus brazos y hacerlo olvidarse de Chris Redfield.

Suspiro.

Sentía unas espinas enterradas en su corazón al alzar su mirada hacia el edificio y pudo ver a Piers con Chris, lo cual le parecía un poco extraño que ambos estuvieran siempre juntos hasta en las misiones, posiblemente se encuentren en una relación sentimental, si eso debe de ser ya que Piers actuaba de la misma manera cuando salía con Dylan. Para despejar su mente comenzó a hacer calentamiento antes de realizar sus pruebas sabía perfectamente en qué consistía y había entrenado mucho para aprobarlas.

Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió por un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, se trataba del legendario Chris Redfield, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Dylan todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

—Muchos conocen por qué están aquí y para otros ha sido el destino que los trajo hasta aquí. — dijo el hombre. — Algunos de los que están presentes aquí saben mi nombre y otros no, pero de todas formas me presentaré con ustedes soy Chris Redfield capitán de la BSAA y entrenador de los nuevos reclutas.

Era lo único que le faltaba que Redfield fuera su mentor, pero todo debía de tener un sacrificio en la vida y era soportar el carácter de Chris.

 **{*}**

Dylan hizo las tres pruebas que pedía la BSAA y todas las había pasado de una manera satisfactoria, pudo ver a Chris sorprendido por la forma en que se esforzó y conocía perfectamente que no lo deseaba que estuviera cercas de Piers, sin embargo trato de no cometer ningún error para poder unirse al equipo.

Decidido salió del gimnasio para irse a su casa, pero fue detenido por el mismo Chris Redfield, rodo los ojos no quería hablar con alguien que le había robado a la persona que aún seguía amando era estúpido hacer esto, aunque puede adquirir ventajas para estar más cercas de Piers.

—Collingwood. — dijo Chris. —Hiciste un magnífico trabajo, pero no vine hablar de esto contigo es sobre Piers.

Tan directo que fue.

Tan directas sus palabras.

Dylan estaba un poco asustado porque habían adivinado sus verdaderas intenciones aquí, debía de inventarle algo a Chris para no seguir levantando ninguna sospecha relacionado con Piers Nivans.

—Vamos a mi oficina. — dijo Chris.

El joven asintió.

Siguió al capitán hasta su oficina justamente era donde vio Piers hablando con Chris. Se sentó en una silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio, solo esperaba que no afectará en nada su entrada a la BSAA con el tema de Piers y todo ese drama de su romance.

Suspiro.

—Honestamente es difícil hablar contigo de esto. — comentó Chris. — Sin embargo no están permitido el acoso a otros soldados y mucho menos "parejas", no sé si aún serás parte del equipo, ya que has demostrado un buen desempeño en el campo de batalla, pero de una vez que te quedo claro no quiero problemas con Piers. — Él se ha ganado el respeto de todos aquí y eso no va acabarse con tu llegada.

Dylan quería soltar una carcajada ante las palabras de Chris, obviamente no le iba a escuchar puesto que sus intenciones era ganarse nuevamente a Nivans.

—Entiendo eso capitán, pero… me parece algo absurdo lo de Piers ¿A caso hay algo entre ustedes dos? — pregunto Dylan en un tono burlón.

Realmente si sabía algo sobre Piers, aunque no estaba seguro del todo, pudo notar a Chris un poco impactado por su pregunta si era de esperar que fuera verdad los rumores que corrían entre los soldados.

—Son ciertos los rumores ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntar Dylan.

— ¡Basta! — exclamo Chris enfadado.

Todo se había vuelto un juego de amor por quien se quedaría con el corazón de Piers Nivans, sería fácil convencer a Chris se un trato sucio para no divulgar más los rumores que corrían y en parte si eran ciertos varios soldados de la base donde estaba anteriormente Dylan comentaban un romance en la BSAA, pero que se trataba de dos hombres por un momento Dylan pensó en Piers, justamente las cosas eran ciertas. Por otro lado Chris se encontraba molesto por las palabras de Dylan, no sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos que palabras decir, no deseaba cometer ningún error, además no quería ver un corazón roto y lágrimas derramadas por todo esto. Solamente debía relajarse y pensar con claridad la situación.

—No son ciertos los rumores, es porque el soldado Nivans ha demostrado un excelente desempeño a su edad, lo cual ha hecho que tenga un cargo elevado en mi unidad, además tengo planes en su futuro para que siga siendo un excelente soldado. — afirmo Chris en parte estaba diciendo un poco de verdad. — No se dé dónde has escuchado todas esas mentiras, pero no me interesa saberlo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y se trataba de Piers, quien había llegado en un mal momento, Nivans trato de darse la media vuelta para irse su intento fue inútil ya que Chris le pidió que se quedará en cambio Dylan estaba alegre porque podía saber de una vez que había entre ellos.

La atmosfera había cambiado drásticamente se podía sentir una tensión entre los tres, verdaderamente era un momento incomodo nadie quería seguir estando a excepción de Dylan, quien estaba decido a arruinarles la vida.

—Me da gusto verte. — comentó Dylan con una sonrisa.

—Cierra la boca. — contesto Piers molesto. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hay mejor cosas por hacer que estar con este hijo de perra.

Nunca había escuchado a Piers hablar de aquella manera si se encontraba molesto por lo sucedido en el caso por eso iba a remedir las cosas de una vez antes de que algo sucediera en sus vidas.

—Para que ya no haya rumores sobre un supuesto romance. — dijo Chris.

— ¿De quién? — pregunto Piers.

—Según Dylan, tú y yo tenemos un romance, el cual no es cierto.

Por unos segundo Piers se quedó pensando.

—Así es, solamente somos amigos. — afirmo Piers. — De hecho nos hicimos mejores amigos ya que quiero conquistar a Claire, su hermana ¿No es verdad?

Chris estaba parpadeando y rápidamente dio una respuesta.

—Sí y todo por el bienestar de mi hermana. — siguió diciendo Chris. —Es difícil que me agrade un hombre para Claire.

Dylan no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, debe ser una mentira para convencerlo de que nada es cierto, pero conoce a la perfección a Piers y cuando este miente, vale seguirá con su juego estúpido de mentiras para poderse quedarse en la BSAA.

—Vale, no volveré a creer en rumores. — dijo Dylan finalmente. — Los motivos de la pregunta fue porque son muy fuertes los rumores y más entre los soldados del ejército.

—No tendremos problema con eso. — afirmo Chris. —Hare lo necesario para desmentirlos de una vez por todas.

Dylan se despido de Piers y Chris. No podía creer la forma de actuar de ambos, es como si estuvieran demasiado unidos con esto de su romance obviamente porque Chris es muy importante mantener su imagen de machote como dirán vulgarmente y no de un debilucho. Sus sentimientos son los mismos por Piers, sentía unas mariposas en el estómago por estar tan cercas de él, era como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirse de esa forma dado que había un gran vacío en su interior y ahora lo ha llenado un poco de aquel vació, el cual era complemente oscuro y sin ninguna luz que lo pudiera iluminar para sacarlo de ahí. Sus pensamientos le impedían seguir adelante con su vida, y por eso hoy se encontraba en la BSAA para reclamar lo que es suyo.

Subió al elevador, en este instante sentía una fuerte derrota apenas iba comenzando todo esto no podía darse por vencido aún tenía que seguir con su plan en mente, debía ser lo bastante fuerte para lograr esto; al cerrarse las puertas Dylan se recargo sobre la pared dando una gran bocana de aire, le había dado gusto verlo de nuevo, si bien no lo lucia Piers emocionado puso notar un ligero odio así él, el joven se arrepentía de haber causado un grave daño hacia Piers, pero lo hizo solamente pensando en su persona ¿Qué dirán los demás de él? Sus padres estarían decepcionados y perdería parte del respeto que ha logrado conseguir, salió el elevador al escuchar una campanita, camino por los pasillos para salir de la BSAA, ahora recordaba las palabras de Chris de cómo le fue en la prueba parecía que lo conseguido solamente faltaba la llamada telefónica de confirmación o más bien la carta que le enviarían si era seleccionado para formar parte del equipo.

 **{*}**

Cuando llego a su casa, se recostó en el sofá para meditar lo sucedido, era increíble como cambiaban las personas y más si las conocías ya no encontró al mismo Piers de antes, él que lo anhelaba y lo amaba demasiado ahora eran distintas las cosas era una persona llena de odio hacía él y desprecio, no lo culpaba Dylan en lo persona puesto que él también se sentiría de la misma manera si alguien le hubiera hecho el mismo daño como él que hizo hace tiempo atrás, sin embargo después de que Nivans se fue Dylan trato de buscarlo y pedirle unas merecidas disculpas, lo cual fue imposible ya que jamás lo volvió a encontrar hasta hace poco cuando no obedeció las ordenes de Chris.

Cogió aire.

Se levantó del sofá para prepararse una taza de té solo quería relajarse y descansar un poco después de un día lleno de emociones inesperadas, abrió la alacena y tuvo un recuerdo con Piers.

 _La tormenta de nieve no había parado desde hace cuatro horas, las calles estaban repletas de nieve, se habían tenido que cerrar las calles por lo sucedido, una joven pareja se encontraba en una chimenea para no pasar ningún frio, Dylan sostenía la mano de su amado con una delicadeza, le gustaba sentir el tacto y la piel suave de Piers, recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano._

 _—Nunca había sentido un frio como este. — comentó Piers mientras cogía otra cobija para cubrirse del frio. — Es increíble a donde ha llegado la tormenta de nievo dejándonos sin electricidad._

 _Dylan sonrió._

 _—Así es mi querido Piers, tenemos suerte de estar adentro ya que muchos de nuestros compañeros se encuentran en combate ahora mientras nosotros estamos dentro del apartamento tratando de evitar el frio. — dijo Dylan._

 _El joven de cabello castaño le dio un suave beso en la frente, el cual provoco que Dylan sintiera un cálido calor recorrer por todo su rostro, deseaba sentir más de ese calor, Piers se levantó del sofá dejándolo atónico ¿Por qué se va? No deseaba que se fuera quería seguir a abrazado._

 _—Te voy a preparar chocolate caliente. — dijo Piers. — Tus manos y tu rostro están bastantes fríos._

 _Dylan se sonrojo. No sabía si era por el frio o porque aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón, pero hizo una sonrisa dulce._

 _—Claro. — fue lo único que contesto el joven._

 _Piers se fue a preparar el chocolate caliente, era apropiado para este clima ya que estaban a -14 grados centígrados era sorprendente como llegaba a hacer en la ciudad la naturaleza._

 _Posteriormente de diez minutos Piers había regresado con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, seguía con aquel sonrojo, nadie ha hecho algo así por él, cogió la taza para darle un suave beso en los labios a su novio._

Unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos ¿Cómo lo pudo dejar de aquella manera tan despreciable? Se sentía más culpable de lo normal ¿Por qué dejo aquella relación si lo amaba mucho? Todo fue culpa de su miedo que sentía en aquel momento por ser descubierto por los demás.

¿Por qué lo dejo? ¿Por qué le hizo todo ese daño? Estaba arrepentido de haberle hecho todo esto por su miedo que tenía en aquel momento, su corazón sentía una espina encajada al recordar lo sucedido, nunca se lo ha perdonado es por eso que vive en una oscuridad y no encuentra la luz para salir de ahí, es tan horrendo estar bajo las sombras sin tener alguna ayuda. Limpio las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro al escuchar el tocar de la puerta, no esperaba a nadie a estas horas y mucho menos no tenía humor de soportarlo. Se miró al espejo antes de atender la puerta y estaba tan rojo como un tomate por haber llorado de aquella manera, nadie en su vida ha logrado esto más que Piers Nivans. Abrió la puerta actuando como si nada estuviera pasando y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que era su hermana.

—Piper, no te esperaba. — comentó Dylan atónito.

—Mamá está preocupada porque no las has llamado. — dijo la chica de cabello pelirrojo. — ¿Todo está bien? También estaba preocupada por ti ya que nunca lo haces.

—Sí me encuentro bien. — Solo he estado cansado y ocupando buscando un empleo.

Su hermana no lo dejaba de mirar, ella podía notar que algo andaba mal aquí y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo puesto que le preocupaba mucho su hermano mayor.

—No lo creo. — respondió Piper. — Sé que algo te sucede y estabas llorando antes de que vinieras.

Dylan suspiro.

Dejo entrar a su hermana para charlar con ella sobre el tema, ella sabía un poco de la vida cuando era parte del ejército y le contó de Piers de aquella relación que mantuvieron, pero fue arruinado por un monstruo llamado Dylan.

—Sigo sufriendo por lo mismo. — afirmo Dylan.

Piper se le dio un cálido abrazo hermanal.

—Dylan no te preocupes, podrás salir adelante con esto, no lo necesitas para ser feliz. — comentó Piper. — Las personas van y vienen, encontraras a una que te amé y esté contigo.

El joven quisiera creer en las palabras no podía seguir haciéndose falsa ilusiones de Piers, puede tenerlo de nuevo y hará todo lo posible por hacerlo así podrá dejar de sentir espinas en su corazón y dejar atrás la oscuridad en la que vive ¿Podrá encontrar la luz al final del túnel? Si es posible, aunque es un camino largo por recorrer para poderlo hacerlo.


	30. Misión Fallida

**30**

 **Misión Fallida**

 **Chris**

Dio un sorbo a su taza de café, seguía tecleando una y otra vez los resultados de una misión clasificada, se quitó los lentes que traía puestos para descansar un poco, se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana pudo percatarse que era de noche ¿Qué rápido ha pasado el día? Había sido un día largo desde el día anterior tras saber de un nuevo ataque de bioterrorismo en Europa, le preocupaba mucho la situación de ese país ya que pueden complicarse las cosas aún más.

Suspiro.

Habían pasado días de que Dylan hizo su aparición en la BSAA, tenía miedo de conocer los verdaderos resultados y sobretodo le preocupaba Piers ya había pasado por mucho el joven para soportar más daño de Dylan Collingwood. Volvió a su asiento para continuar haciendo su trabajo en esta ocasión no le pidió ayuda a Piers puesto que tenía suficiente con la misión de la mañana. En fin cogió la última hoja que le quedaba para poder irse a descansar, sin embargo miró el reloj de la computadora y eran las cuatro de la mañana pronto entraría a trabajar en menos de dos horas. No tenía de otra que seguir haciendo su trabajo y todo era por un bien común.

 **Piers**

No podía conciliar su sueño desde que vio a Dylan en las instalaciones de la BSAA, se han vuelto sus días intranquilos por temor a volverse a encontrar con él, giró hacia su derecha para poder dormir un poco y en eso tuvo que sonar el maldito despertador haciéndolo caer al suelo, alzó su brazo para apagarlo y una vez que lo hizo lo desconecto, se levantó con una gran pereza no quería ir a trabajar, pero debía de ir a ayudar a Chris en lo que necesitara.

Se frotó el rostro y entro al baño a darse una rápida ducha como cualquier mañana en su vida, no había ninguna diferencia en cuanto a su rutina típica. Posteriormente de realizar, salió del apartamento no tenía de humor de salir hoy de casa, cerró la puerta y cogió el elevador para ir al estacionamiento subterráneo. Una vez ahí subió a su coche trato de prenderlo varias veces, pero su intento fue inútil lo único que le faltaba, se bajó del coche para revisarlo del cofre y al abrirlo se percató que hacía falta la batería.

—Estupendo Nivans, ahora ¿Qué harás? — se dijo a él mismo.

Saco su móvil del bolsillo de sus jeans para llamarle a Chris, «Joder ¿Por qué no contesta? En estos momentos lo necesito más», pensó Piers, dio en finalizar la llamada, no tenía ni idea a quien llamarle en lo absoluto, se recargo en el cofre de su coche para meditar toda la situación, cogió oxígeno y estuvo dispuesto a intentar llamar a su novio aún seguía manteniendo la esperanza en que este le responda el teléfono.

— ¡Chris! Al fin contestas el teléfono. — exclamo Piers en un tono de felicidad. — Necesito un favor, ¿Puedes pasar por mí? Mi coche no funciona. — Claro que sí te espero Chris, vale entonces nos vemos cariño.

Colgó el móvil. Al menos salgo salió bien esta mañana.

 **Chris**

Salió de los dormitorios que había en la BSAA para el soldado que tuvieran el turno de la noche y desearan tener un descanso mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con Beth la recepcionista, quien sostenía unos folders en sus manos.

—Chris, tengo los resultados de los nuevos aspirantes. — comentó la joven mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias Beth. — contesto Chris mientras cogía los folders. — Los revisare cuando regrese tengo una misión por hacer, hasta luego.

—Suerte, espero que todo salga bien.

—Sí, solamente voy por el teniente Nivans.

Beth soltó una risa ante las palabras de Chris conocía perfectamente la amistad entre ambos hombres por otro lado Chris salió lo más posible de la BSAA con los folders en su mano sentía una curiosidad por conocer los resultados de los exámenes y sobretodo saber la verdad de Dylan trato de anotarle un error, pero simplemente faltaba saber si era lo suficiente para negarle la entrada. Si Dylan forma parte del equipo todo se irá poco a poco hundiendo junto con Piers, no quería verlo tan destrozado y atrapado en una oscuridad donde no encontrara la luz para vivir en paz.

Conducía su coche, en estos momentos solamente deseaba abrazar y besar a Piers a pesar en la situación que estaba, sin embargo no estaba en sus manos la decisión final sobre Dylan «Deja de ser sobreprotector con Piers, lo amo demasiado, pero debo dejarlo ser», pensó Chris, entro al estacionamiento de la casa de Piers y lo encontró recargado sobre el volante del coche. Hizo una sonrisa al verlo, apago su auto y por unos segundos lo miro. Suspiro. No quería perderlo y estar observando cómo era destruido por el mismo Dylan.

—Oh capitán ha llegado. — dijo Piers cuando alzo su cabeza, bajo de su coche a toda prisa para subir al de Chris. — Muchas gracias por venir hasta acá, nunca espere…

Chris había rozado los labios de Piers para darle un ligero beso en tiernos labios del joven por otro lado Nivans estaba tan sonrojado como nunca lo ha estado, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esto por parte de Chris y mucho menos a darse afecto a este grado solamente debía de abrir un poco su corazón y dejarse llevarse, las cosas ahora eran distinta para él nunca más iba a volver a repetirse la historia de Dylan y confiaba en Chris.

—Me has alegrado mi día. —comentó Chris. — No he dormido nada ya que hice el pápelo de la misión.

Piers no sabía que responder en aquel instante era increíble ver a Chris aún con los cinco sentidos alertas a pesar de no haber dormido sus ocho horas diarias.

—Vamos tenemos trabajo por hacer. — siguió diciendo Chris.

Piers miró al asiento trasero y vio demasiados folders ¿A caso Chris tiene más trabajo? Realmente era cierto tenía que revisar los expedientes y llamar a los agentes que fueros seleccionados para formar parte de la BSAA, el joven no dudo en revisarlo y así podré saber la verdad de Dylan.

 **Piers**

Se sentía aliviado porque Chris había pasado por él y ahora tenía una curiosidad enorme por saber si Dylan fue seleccionado; se estiro para coger los expedientes para salir de la duda, una vez que los tuvo sobre sus piernas comenzó a buscar el nombre del innombrable la mayoría de las personas que presentaron el examen lograron ser aceptados en la BSAA. Cogió aire y antes de seguir revisándolos, prendió el radio del coche de Chris quería estar relajado para el momento de la verdad.

Piers le dejo en la estación de radio donde pudo escuchar _Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park_ , el cual era uno de sus grupos favoritos de música a parte también se encontraba Nirvana y los Fall Out Boy.

 _I wanna heal I wanna feel_

 _Like Im close to something real_

 _I wanna find something Ive wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong_

El joven cantaba la canción en voz bajito para que Chris no lo escuchará, nuevamente cogió airé para revisar los folders una vez, le sorprendida mucho la cantidad de personas que fueron a solicitar un lugar en la BSAA, tantas personas las cuales perderán su vida en cualquier aunque se escuche cruel, pero era la realidad de todos, Piers se detuvo al encontrar el expediente de Dylan sus manos sudaban sin cesar y sentía una ansiedad horrible por saber de la verdad, abrió el folder pudo ver una solitud con la foto de su enemigo mortal, hojeaba el folder y se detuvo al encontrar la hoja con los resultados, sentía un hueco en el estómago, sin embargo debía ser fuerte ante la realidad no estaba en sus manos el rechazo de la solicitud, leía los resultados en la primera prueba obtuvo una calificación de 60 puntos, lo cual era malo y en las dos últimas lo dejaron impacto obtuvo 100 puntos ¿Cómo rayos lo logro? Si ese bastardo era un gran hijo de perra. Frustrado por la noticia arrojo los folders atrás del asiento sin importarle si estaban en orden en estos momentos quería que esto fuera una mala broma, sin embargo no era así.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Chris en un tono preocupado.

— ¿Cómo fue posible? Ese hijo de puta fue aceptado en la BSAA. — contesto Piers en un tono cabreado.

Chris parpadeo unos segundos ¿Sera cierto eso? Era imposible que esto haya sucedido si hizo todo lo posible para negarle la entrada a Dylan para que no causara más daño de lo ya ocasionado, pero tenía solución esto simplemente era mantenerse alejado del joven y evitar cualquier contacto físico con él para estar en armonía.

—Piers, en serio lo siento mucho trate de evitarlo, y no puede lograrlo. — dijo Chris cabizbajo. — Pero te lo recompensaré, tú y yo iremos a comer juntos después del trabajo. — Además tampoco a mí no me agrada que este ese estúpido cercas de ti.

El joven no quería ninguna recompensa a cambio, pero no podía rechazar la oferta de Chris ya que se estaba hablando de comida y sobre todo era gratis.

—Acepto, pero todo es por la comida. — afirmo Piers.

Chris le dedico una sonrisa al joven.

—Vale, nos vamos juntos y… si quiere podemos tener momentos… — dijo Chris antes de ser interrumpido por Piers.

— ¿Románticos? Se escucha interesante. — dijo el joven.

 **{*}**

Varios minutos después se encontraban en las oficinas de la BSAA, Piers iba caminando detrás de Chris, a ambos les disgustaba la noticia de Dylan, entraron a la oficina y Piers se sentó en una silla, la cual se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de Redfield, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Honestamente no deseaba hacer los deberes de la BSAA ya que se sentía en una oscuridad sin ningún rayito de luz que lo pudiera sacar de ahí ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? ¿Acaso no estaban al tanto de la reputación de Dylan? Le sorprendía bastante que ya no formará parte del ejercito algo oscuro había tras esa verdad y él lo iba a descubrir lo antes posible por otro lado Chris se encontraba preocupado por los resultados de Dylan seguramente el joven trabaje en la misma unidad que ellos, es lo que quería evitar ahora puesto que se iba a encontrar con miles de problemas y no deseaba perder a su novio.

—Piers, cuantas conmigo en lo que necesites. Si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo. — dijo Chris seriamente.

Piers rodo los ojos.

En realidad si quería hablar con alguien sobre la situación con Dylan, el único que lo comprendía era Chris ya que sabía parte de la historia ahora que lo piensa ¿Qué haría con Dylan cercas? Si sus padres lo conocían probablemente quieran conversar con ambos y no es muy favorable para él por lo sucedido en su pasado, todos tienen algo que ocultar, sin embargo cuando se trataba de la familia era lo más difícil.

—Tengo tantas cosas guardara en mi interior. — comentó Piers. — Dylan al principio aparenta ser un buen chico, pero cuando tiene la confianza de todos se convierte en un desastre ya sabrás a lo que me refiero Chris, no quiero que arruine mi reputación aquí y más la tuya. — Por idiota confié en Dylan y primero me hice su amigo, lo cual provoco que se ganara mi corazón y al final termine destrozado. — Es difícil recoger pedazos de un corazón roto cuando amas a alguien como nunca lo has hecho.

Piers trataba de evitar sollozar con tan solo recordar su último día en el ejército lo hacían sentirse deprimido y a la vez furioso ¿Cómo pueden existir personas crueles? Sin embargo no sería vida sino existirá alguien que estuviera jodiendote cada segundo de la vida sería realmente aburrida y se necesita de drama para poder sobrellevarlo y tener experiencias las cuales son de mucha utilidad para no cometer los mismo errores del pasado, por otro lado Chris le dedico una mirada de comprensión y le dio un abrazo de consuelo, a él no le gustaba ver a las personas deprimidas y más cuando eran seres queridos se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada en lo absoluto ya que no pudo evitarlo en parte le agregaba un sentimiento de culpa.

—Nunca te haría daño, prometo protegerte y cuidar de ti. — dijo Chris.

—Gracias Chris. — dijo Piers mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado.

—Vale, dejemos atrás el drama. — comentó Chris. — Antes de que venga Beth a pedirme los folders.

Piers asintió.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a ordenar los folders de quienes fueron aceptados y no aceptados, solamente les quedaba adaptarse a la situación que estarían viviendo a partir de la próxima semana con Dylan a su lado no será tan sencillo, pero todo se puede lograr.


	31. Una Cita Con El Capitán

**31**

 **Una Cita Con El Capitán**

 **Piers**

Se encontraba en su apartamento buscando que usar en su cita con Chris, técnicamente no era una cita puesto que le estaba recompensando la misión fallida, sin embargo Piers ya no se tomaba enserio la situación de Dylan las cosas estaban hechas y no podía cambiarlas por algo pasaba todo esto posiblemente él haya cambiado con el tiempo, aunque era difícil de decirlo. En fin regresando seguía mirando la ropa que tenía no quería ir tan arreglado como aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Chris, donde se le ocurrió ir con traje causal y termino yendo al bar de siempre.

Suspiro.

Opto por una camisa gris y unos jeans, lo cual no era formal ni mucho menos informal, así no tendría problemas por el sitio que haya escogido Chris, cerró las puertas del armario y escucho el sonido de su móvil «Debe ser Chris», pensó Piers. Cogió su móvil para revisarlo y se quedó boquiabierto al ver de quien se trataba.

 **De Dylan a Piers**

 **Volveremos a trabajar juntos como antes, estoy tan contento de saberlo, ¿Qué opinas Piers? Seremos compañeros de trabajo una vez más es increíble cómo se dan las cosas, espero que las cosas entre nosotros funcionen**

El joven estaba atónito por haber recibido ese mensaje de Dylan ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? ¿Cómo consiguió su número? Es increíble donde puede llegar el acoso de Dylan, no era el momento para preocuparse por esas cosas ya que tenía su cita con Chris, debía relajarse y olvidar la problemática de Dylan.

Piers abrió la puerta del apartamento y vio a Chris, quien traía una bolsa de regalo alzo una ceja porque le parecía bastante extraño este detalle por él ¿Es posible?, se tuvo que sonrojar por ver aquella escena por otro Chris le dio un suave en los labios y el rostro de Piers estaba demasiado rojo.

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunto Chris separándose de Piers.

—Sí. — respondió Piers bruscamente.

Salieron del apartamento, pero antes Piers reviso la bolsa de regalo vio que era una bufanda color verde militar no tenía las palabras para agradecerle a Chris del regalo, le había encantado mucho y ya pensaba en utilizarla con su uniforme de la BSAA puesto que siempre llevaría a Chris a su corazón.

—Gracias Chris por el regalo, me ha gustado bastante. — comentó Piers con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Chris le dio un abrazo.

—Venga, tenemos que irnos. — dijo Chris.

Piers asintió.

Subieron al elevador del edificio para ir al estacionamiento subterráneo. Piers se sentía demasiado alegre por haber recibido un regalo por parte de Chris, era uno de los pocos detalles que le daba, lo cual le sorprendía bastante en lo personal, nunca espero que un hombre lo tratara de esta manera como lo hacía Chris Redfield, él lo trataba muy diferente a Dylan se preocupaba mucho por él, trataba de salvarle la vida cuando fuera posible y estaba ahí para él cosa que no hizo Dylan.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminaron en busca del coche de Chris al llegar se percataron de un sobre amarillo en el parabrisas, ambos se miraron a ver extrañados por lo sucedido. Chris cogió el sobre para abrirlo adentro había una carta con varias fotos de Dylan con Piers « ¿Qué es esto? Nadie me quitara a Piers Nivans de mi lado», pensó Chris.

—Piers, quiero hablar contigo. — dijo Chris seriamente. — ¿Qué son estas fotos? ¿Quieres explicarlo?

Piers se encontraba boquiabierto al ver las fotos que le mostro Chris ¿De dónde habrán salido? No tenía ni idea del porqué de las fotografías.

—No sé dónde salieron. — afirmo el joven soldado. — Posiblemente haya sido locura de Collingwood. No he estado con él desde lo sucedido, mi confianza hacia él se ha terminado y ahora solamente confió en ti Chris.

El hombre suspiro.

—Hay una carta. — comento Chris.

Ambos comenzaron a leerla.

 _Querido Chris:_

 _Aunque no nos hemos presentado formalmente, pero…. Estoy aquí para dejarte unas fotos de lo feliz que era Piers a mi lado sabes cómo lo extraño tener a mi lado, pero las cosas no pudieron continuar y por esa razón he regresado para recuperar lo que me pertenece tienes a mi hombre, te lo pido por las buenos ya que no quiero hacerlo por la fuerza, no quiero ver a nadie lastimado por esto._

 _Piers no te pertenece ni será tuyo nunca lo será porque ya tiene dueño y ese soy yo, sé que es doloroso para ti y es la triste realidad lo lamento mucho Chris aún puedes evitar que las cosas salgan mal._

 _Estaré al pendiente de que hayas cumplido con esto._

Chris comenzó a reírse.

—No me intimida Dylan, he pasado por cosas perores que esto no se comparan. — dijo Chris. — Estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara.

Por otro Piers deseaba que esas palabras fueran verdaderas temía por lo que fuera hacer Dylan, su exnovio era capaz de hacer locuras por tener su corazón, en fin como ha dicho Chris estarían juntos si tratan de seguir a su corazón y no a su mente. Le dedico una sonrisa y subieron al coche puesto que se estaban retrasando para la cita.

Piers miraba por la ventana del coche mientras estaban atascados en el tráfico nocturno de la ciudad, no se dirigían ninguna palabra en lo absoluto después de lo sucedido aún sentía miedo por Dylan trataba de olvidarlo de sus pensamientos, sin e embargo le resultaba difícil lograrlo, miró a ver de reojo a Chris, quien lucía una mirada de odio hacia Dylan ¿Cómo era posible de estar en la luz y ahora encontrarse en una oscuridad? ¿Cómo puede existir gente como Dylan? Tanto daño que hacen y siguen haciéndolo.

 _You and me_

 _We're in this together now_

 _None of them can stop us now_

 _We will make it through somehow_

 _You and me_

 _If the world should break in two_

 _Until the very end of me_

 _Until the very end of you_

A Piers le llamo mucho la atención dicha canción por su traducción en español, era tan sorpréndete como se adaptaba a la situación puesto que mencionaba de estar juntos ahora y nadie los podría detener.

—Esa canción dice un poco de nuestra relación. — comentó Chris. — Estamos pasando por un obstáculo, pero lo lograremos vencer.

Puso su mano sobre la de Piers y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Gracias Chris. — dijo Piers.

—Pensaba en llevarte a comer, pero con lo sucedido iremos por unos tragos. — dijo Chris.

Piers rodo los ojos. Le gustaba escuchar la idea, sin embargo prefería algo que no tuviera alcohol puesto que cuando estaba pasado de copas no reacciona con sus cinco sentidos y siempre comete alguna estupidez de la cual se avergüenza con tan solo pensarla.

Suspiro.

—Vale. — dijo en un tono resignado.

Piers tenía una ventaja en el bar podía optar por comer algo de comida en el sitio puesto que era un restaurante bar, al cual iban a asistir por lo contrario se sentía demasiado feliz a lado de Chris su relación marchaba bien y no han tenido ningún problema en cuanto al decir la verdad se les había facilitado en ocultarlo que ya ni tenía la menor idea de cómo le dirá a sus padres de esto, aunque no era el momento para preocuparse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al bar deseaba decirle a Chris que mejor regresaran a casa a ver una película por lo sucedido con Dylan, es decir no podía seguir viviendo con teniéndole miedo a su exnovio tanto tiempo sin sentir esta emoción que ya no quería sentirla, se bajaron del coche y Chris cogió la mano de Piers para poder calmarlo un poco se podía sentir una tensión entre ambos por otro lado el joven soldado se sonrojo, sin embargo podía percibir una energía positiva de Chris «Solo relájate y olvida a Dylan porque tendrás problemas con Chris, si le das importancia las cosas pueden salir. Solo divierte sin ningún exceso», pensó Piers.

Entraron al bar y el bartender los saludo, eran reconocidos por frecuentar dicho lugar, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana a ambos le gustaba mirar por la ventana para poder ver el paisaje de afuera. Miraron el menú y Piers no se decidía porque consumir no le quiso a preguntar ya que conocía la respuesta que le daría, la cual sería "Voy a pedir una cerveza" continuo mirando el menú en la sección de bebidas cogiera el riesgo de hacer alguna estupidez, pediría lo más fuerte en cuanto a alcohol para olvidar por unos segundos a Dylan.

—Buenas noches, ¿Están listos para ordenar? — pregunto una mesera.

—Claro que sí, voy a pedir una cerveza. — contesto Chris. — ¿Y tú Piers?

—Am… yo pediré un tequila. — respondió con seguridad el joven.

—Vale, en unos minutos les traeré su pedido.

La mesera se retiró de la mesa dejando completamente solos a Piers y Chris, ambos se miraron a ver a los ojos.

—Puedo notar en tu mirada que algo anda mal Piers. — afirmo Chris. — Trata de olvidar el pasado y no seguir aferrándote a algo que ya paso.

Con todo su corazón deseaba hacerlo, pero solamente había un problema es difícil olvidar el daño que te han hecho y más si es de la persona que amaste una vez como nunca lo hiciste, Piers ya no tenía ningún sentimiento por Dylan ya que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a Chris Redfield aunque aún sentía que vivía bajo la sombra de Dylan donde solamente había una oscuridad horrible sin ninguna luz para poder escapar de ahí.

Solo quería su vida de antes.

Solo quería seguir alejando de Dylan como lo estaba haciendo.

Solo quería ser feliz con el hombre que amaba.

Era tan difícil lograr puesto que tenían un obstáculo en su camino, nunca se enfrentó con esto en sus relaciones ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de un hombre? Si antes le gustaba salir con chicas, con quienes no tenía ningún problema como este, simplemente se enamoró de otro hombre para vivir bajo un tormento, pero no se arrepiente de haber amado a Chris, su capitán de la BSAA.

—Tierra llamando a Piers. — dijo Chris mientras pasaba una y otra vez.

El joven parpadeo un par de veces.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Piers.

—Estabas distraído. — contesto Chris. — Ahora que lo pienso tenemos seis meses saliendo como novios y estaba pensando en hacer algo especial.

—Vaya tan rápido pasa el tiempo, podemos hacer un viaje.

— ¿Un viaje? Pero siempre hay bioterrorismo Piers. — se quejó Chris. — Siempre que Claire o León salen fuera de los Estados Unidos tienen que enfrentarse a esto y yo no quiero en un momento especial sucede esto.

El joven suspiro.

—Podemos ir a otro lado. — comento Piers. — Podría ser una noche especial.

Chris soltó una risa.

— ¿Te refieres a tu primera vez? — pregunto Chris bromeando.

Piers puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mal interpretaron las cosas. Yo no quise decir eso, estaban con sus cosas románticas con sus parejas, pero no puedo andar diciendo que soy el novio el capitán. — afirmo Piers.

En eso la mesera llego con las bebidas que pidieron. Le dieron las gracias y brindaron por el tiempo que llevan de relación.

—Para que sigamos juntos a pesar de las dificultades de la vida. — dijo Chris.

Cuando termino la primera ronda de alcohol Piers continúo pidiendo varias bebidas entre esas se encontraba un martini, cosmopolitan, tequila (nuevamente), sangría y por último un vodka, por lo contrario Chris había optado por no seguir bebiendo más ya que Piers estaba completamente ebrio por haber ingerido demasiado alcohol, a Chris le preocupaba mucho el estado actual de Nivans por como lucía escondió el menú para que no continuara pidiendo más bebidas alcohol, pidió la cuenta y pago alrededor de 89 dólares.

—Vamos Chris, quiero otra bebida. — afirmo Piers en un tono ebrio.

—Ya tienes suficiente. —comentó Chris mientras pone el abrazo de Piers alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar puesto que no se puede mantener de pie el joven soldado.

Salieron del bar y Piers comenzó a sollozar de la nada se le vinieron tantos sentimientos que no pudo contener las lágrimas en su interior, Chris lo miró extrañado por la actitud que cogió Piers en el momento, se sentía en una terrible oscuridad aunque tenía un poco de luz y era Chris quien era el sol de sus días grises ¿Quién lo fuera a decir?

— ¿Por qué me sucede todo esto? — se preguntó Piers a él mismo.

Chris alzó una ceja. Estaba extrañado por aquella pregunta que hizo Piers, debía ser cosas de borrachos.

—Para tener experiencia. — respondió Chris. — La vida tiene problemas para que podamos aprender de ellos sin ellos, nuestras vidas serían aburridas. — Pero, tienes personas que te amaban Piers, me tienes a mí siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites. — Nunca te abandonaría y mucho menos te haría daño porque eres una parte de mi corazón sin ti no puedo continuar viviendo.

Piers sollozaba sin cesar y Chris suspiro no le agradaba mucho ver a Piers sufriendo por su pasado. Lo miró a ver a los ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados por sollozar, acaricio su rostro y limpio las lágrimas que derrabo Nivans continuaron mirándose a los ojos para posteriormente unieron sus labios para dar un tierno beso se separaron rápidamente para no ser vistos por nadie.

—Te amo Piers Nivans. — dijo Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Siempre te amaré y no me importa tu pasado con Dylan, porque ahora formas parte de mi vida.

Piers se sonrojo totalmente por escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Chris. En esta ocasión Piers tomo la iniciativa de robarle un beso a su capitán, ambos labios se unieron para dar un beso apasionado, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chris y esté alrededor de la cintura del joven soldado. Una vez más se separaron y se quedaron abrazados por un par de segundos.

—Vamos tenemos cosas por hacer mañana. — dijo Chris separándose de Piers.

El joven soldado asintió.

A pesar de haber tenido una caída en su vida se volvería a levantar porque aún tiene cosas pendientes por hacer en su vida y no iba a permitir que Dylan le causara más daño en su vida como ya lo ha hecho.


	32. Aprendiendo Una Lección

**32**

 **Aprendiendo Una Lección**

 **Piers**

 _Ha pasado varias semanas desde que tuvo aquella cita con Chris, sin embargo podía respirar un aire de paz a su alrededor ya que no ha vuelto a saber de Dylan posiblemente el joven se haya rendido porque su amor era más fuerte por Chris y no había posibilidad de que cayera a los pies de Dylan tan fácilmente. En fin regresando a la realidad caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA en busca de la oficina de su capitán al parecer lo estaba buscando desde la mañana, al llegar a la oficina abrió la puerta y vio a Chris dormido sobre el escritorio. Sonrió con tan solo observarlo parecía un ángel mientras descansaba sobre el mueble._

 _— ¿Capitán? — pregunto Piers tiernamente._

 _Chris despertó de un sobresalto de susto por poco caía de la silla donde estaba sentando, alzó su mirada y Piers se pudo percatar que tenía los ojos hinchados tras no haber conciliado bien su sueño después de tantos días teniendo mucho trabajo por hacer._

 _—No puedo darte flores en estos momentos cuando tenga dinero de las regalare obviamente porque eres la persona a quien amo. — contesto Chris adormilado._

 _Piers alzo una ceja y no pudo evitarse sonrojarse al escuchar esa frase ¿A caso estaba Chris soñando con él? ¿Le regalaba flores? No podía culparlo puesto que también el joven soldado en ocasión tuvo un sueño con Chris, el cual lo provoco sentir un poco incómodo._

 _—Lo siento. — dijo Chris. — No he dormido bien en dos semanas, pero tengo noticias de Dylan._

 _Hace tiempo que no lo veía por los pasillos de la BSAA tras haber demostrado buenas habilidades en el campo de batalla y Chris tuvo un plan en mente para deshacerse del chico._

 _— ¿Qué sucede con él? — pregunto Piers._

 _Chris antes de pronunciar una sola palabra dio un sorbo a su café para poder despertar un poco._

 _—He conseguido que sea transferido a otro país. — respondió el capitán con seguridad._

 _El joven soldado estaba boquiabierto y anonado por la noticia de Chris, era una excelente noticia al fin podría descansar tranquilamente de Dylan y comenzar de nuevo su vida todo volvería a la normalidad._

— ¿Piers? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Chris al ver que el joven se había desmayado.

Simplemente tenía un ligero recuerdo de lo sucedido recordaba que salía del bar restaurante y había un momento romántico entre Chris y él a partir de ahí ya no recordaba más lo que había pasado.

—No lo sé. — respondió el joven desorientado.

Chris lo continuaba mirando con preocupación no sabía qué hacer en estos instantes, solo vio a Piers desmayarse cuando iba conduciendo para ir a su apartamento desconocía las causas de aquel suceso, quiso evitar un hospital ya que no quería problemas en estos momentos y más preocupaciones de las cuales ya tenía suficiente por lo que opto llamar a Rebecca.

Cogió la mano de Piers y comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

—Nos estábamos besando afuera de mi coche. — dijo Chris repentinamente. — Subimos al coche porque estabas tan ebrio que podías mantenerte de pie y fue cuando te desmayaste.

Por lo contrario Piers trataba de acomodarse de la cama, sin embargo sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, el cual estaba acompañado con un ligero mareo en estos segundos se arrepentía de haber bebido demasiado aquella noche, es decir ya era muy tarde para hacerlo y debía de asumir las consecuencias dado que era una persona adulta.

—Es bueno saber eso. — comentó Piers un poco sonrojado al pensar una escena donde se estaba besando de una manera apasionada con Chris. — Al menos no tuve mi primera vez ¿O sí?

—No Piers. — afirmo Chris un poco avergonzado por aquella pregunta, jamás espero eso por parte de Piers no es que no consideraba el follar con el joven sino en un futuro próximo. — No es momento de decir esas cosas, le llame a Rebecca para que viniera a revisarte.

Piers asintió.

—Vale, ¿No le dijiste la verdad? —pregunto Piers.

—Le dije que fuimos por unos tragos. — contesto Chris. — Aún no podemos decirle a todos sobre nuestra relación sentimental hasta que Dylan se encuentre lejos de nosotros.

—Pensaba que Dylan se había ido, pero me acabo de percatarme que simplemente fue un sueño.

Chris le dedico una sonrisa a Piers y posteriormente lo abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana. Se sentía culpable porque no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que el mismo Dylan asistirá a la BSAA a su primer entrenamiento como soldado tenía una ligera idea de cómo deshacerse del muchacho, pero requería de tiempo.

—Tengo una ligera idea de que hacer. — afirmo Chris. — No puedo decírtelo hasta que se esté llevando a cabo.

—Entiendo. ¿No puedes darme una aspirina? — pregunto una vez más el joven. — Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

—Piers eso se le llama resaca por haber bebido demasiado anoche. — No puedo darte ninguna pastilla hasta que venga Rebecca a revisarte, vendrá dentro de tres horas.

Suspiro.

—Entonces me dormiré un rato más. — dijo Piers.

—Claro que no lo harás, ya me tienes asustado con tus borracheras para hacer esto. — dijo Chris. — Vamos a ver películas y a pasar un rato como pareja. No hemos estado juntos en tantos días.

Chris estaba en lo correcto hace días que no disfrutaban de un momento como novios han estado viviendo bajo la sombra de Dylan o simplemente en alguna misión u otros dramas de su vida.

—Si usted lo desea capitán. — dijo Piers.

—Oh vamos Piers. — dijo Chris. — Solamente dime Chris, ya hemos trabajado en eso hace tiempo, además soy tu novio y debes llamarme por mi nombre.

A Piers aún le costaba asimilar las cosas sobre su romance con el capitán de la BSAA, sin embargo Chris tenía razón con lo que decía.

—No logro acostumbrarme a esto. — comentó Piers. — Solamente sé que me enamoré de usted y jamás pensé que esto sería posible.

—Menos yo. — dijo Chris.

Ambos hombres se encontraban cogidos de la mano mientras miraban la película en la habitación, habían elegido ver películas de terror dado que eran el género favorito de Piers, ninguno de los dos mencionaba alguna palabra por estar atentos a lo que sucedía en la película. Por otro lado Piers comenzaba a sentirse mal una vez más había sido pésima idea tratar de solucionar sus problemas con el alcohol no era la solución apropiada de repente se levantó a toda prisa de la cama para ir al baño y Chris se quedó boquiabierto al ver como se fue corriendo su novio.

—Piers ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Chris desde la cama.

En eso se escucha una arcaba típica al vomitar.

—No es buena pregunta para esto. — dijo Piers tratando de no seguir vomitando, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Chris se levantó bruscamente de la cama para ver cómo se encontraba Piers, en parte se sentía un poco culpable por haberle permitido beber como si no existirá un mañana ya que le trajo consecuencias en la salud de su novio.

—No entres por favor Chris. — dijo Piers antes de que se escuchara una arcada. — Nunca más volveré a beber como lo hice ayer, siento que me estoy muriendo.

Piers salió del baño luciendo un rostro extremadamente pálido, lo cual preocupaba más a Chris y más porque fue quien tuvo la idea de ir a beber unos tragos sino hubieran ido nada de esto estuviera pasando la ventaja aquí es que ninguno tuvo que ir al trabajo dado que era su día de descanso. Chris cogió la mano de Piers puesto que pudo notar que no mantenía el equilibrio una vez, lo ayudo a caminar hasta la cama donde se recostó el joven.

—Descansa un poco Piers. — dijo Chris.

Piers cerró los ojos para descansar un poco se sentía tan mal que no podía evitar sentirse cansado.

 _Corría por la enorme ciudad en busca de municiones era lo peor que pudo haber pasado en esta situación estaban muriendo demasiadas personas en esta guerra a cada manzana que pasaba veía cadáveres de gente a quien no pudo salvar, trato de evitar un pequeño sentimiento de culpa y continuo su camino planeaba ir al otro extremos donde estaba Chris posiblemente él tenga munición que le pueda ser de utilidad._

 _Escucho el sonido de una explosión y alzo rápidamente su mirada para buscar de dónde provenía se quedó atónito al ver que era el lado donde estaba Chris y los otros soldados. No quería pensar en lo peor, no deseaba ver muerto a Chris debía de continuar con su vida a su lado y por las futuras generaciones de la BSAA. Sin importar lo que haya pasado continúo corriendo nadie lo engañaría por lo sucedido, salieron lágrimas de sus ojos y las limpio su capitán no lo podía ver débil en esto segundos debía ser fuerte para el mundo puesto que estaban en combate._

 _Llego a la calle donde estaban los otros soldados y pudo ver a Chris herido, su temor se ha hecho realidad ¿Por qué tuvo que estar herido? ¿Podría salir con vida después de esto?_

 _—Su corazón tiene pulso aún. — dijo Piers revisándolo el pulso de la mano izquierda. — Llévenlo al campamento._

 _Los soldados asintieron._

 _Llevaron a Chris al campamento para que le curaran las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo tenia esperanza que todo saliera bien. Cuando estaba ahí se acercó a Chris y cogió su mano._

 _—Fuiste una persona a quien estime mucho y me hizo aprender cosas nuevas. — Afirmo Piers. — Eres muy importante en mi corazón porque si ya no estás en el ahí no sé qué haría para seguir teniéndolo._

 _—P- Piers. — dijo Chris en un hilo de voz._

—Piers. — escucho decir a Chris.

Abrió los ojos. Sentía un calor horrible en su cuerpo, lo cual le provoco que comenzara a sudar sin parar.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Piers.

—Estabas hablando dormido. — respondió Chris. — Rebecca ya viene en camino, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Demasiado mal. Tengo mucho calor.

Chris toco la frente del joven y pudo percatarse que tenía algo de fiebre, las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado ahora solo le quedaba esperar a Rebecca, quien le acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndolo que estaba en camino después de haber estado en el hospital donde trabajaba.

—Tienes fiebre. — comentó Chris. — Si sales bien de esto nunca te volveré a invitar a beber porque tu salud está en peligro.

—Saldré de esta. — afirmo Piers. — Lo hice para olvidar un momento los problemas con Dylan me perseguían desde el pasado. Pensaba que la BSAA iba ayudarme para comenzar una nueva fue así por un tiempo, pero ahora todo ha cambiado con la llegada de mi tormento.

—Piers, deberías de cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida y vivir en el presente.

Se escuchó el tocar de la puerta. Chris se levantó de la cama debía ser Rebecca que había llegado fue tan larga de espera, cogió un poco de aire tenía mucho estrés por ver el estado de salud de Piers hubo un momento pensó ver muerto al joven de tan mal que se encontraba. Abrió la puerta y era justamente Rebecca que traía un maletín.

—Vine en cuanto pude. — dijo Rebecca. — ¿Qué le sucedido a Piers?

—Tiene mareos, vomito, fiebre y dolor de cabeza. — Contesto Chris. — Esta en su habitación.

Rebecca asintió.

Fue donde se encontraba Piers, quien estaba todo pálido del rostro y lucía demasiado falta. Por otro lado Rebecca estaba anonada al verlo nunca espero verlo tan mal de salud era la primera vez que lo miraba así.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto Rebecca preocupada.

—Ayer en la noche invite a Piers a beber unos tragos. — respondió Chris. — Al parecer bebió de más.

—Con eso lo dices todo Chris. — afirmo Rebecca. — Al verte así puedo deducir que tienes una fuerte resaca porque no estás acostumbrado a beber de esa forma, desde ahora no podrás hacerlo. — dijo seriamente mirando a Piers. — Te recomiendo reposo por unos días hasta que tu condición mejore, voy a recetarte unos medicamentos para la fiebre y el vómito. Desde ahora tienes prohíbo beber alcohol sino quieres estar enfermo otra vez.

Piers asintió cabizbajo.

Rebecca hizo la receta para Piers, y antes de irse puso una pequeña bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza del joven para así poder bajar la fiebre alta que tenía. Por otro lado Chris se había ido a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos que debía de consumir.

Ahora todo estaba claro para Piers no volvería a beber como lo hizo la noche anterior y más sí se trataba de olvidar a una persona a quien amaste, lo cual trajo una lección de cosas que no se deben de hacer.


	33. El Plan Perfecto

**33**

 **El Plan Perfecto**

 **Chris**

Después del aquel incidente con Piers por haber bebido demasiado aquella noche, habían pasado un mes, sin embargo la salud de Piers no había mejorado mucho que digamos según Rebecca se trataba de una crisis nerviosa que estaba pasando el joven Chris tenía la ligera idea de a quien se refería por eso el día de hoy estaba decidido llevar su maquiavélico plan a cabo no le importaba las consecuencias que pudiera tener con tan solo volver a verlo sonreír una vez más en la vida.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA para ir al gimnasio donde debían de estar entrenando los nuevos reclutas pronto llegaría el día en que los tendría que llevar al campo a hacer su labor y es cuando viene una parte muy dolorosa porque muchos soldados no llegan a sobrevivir a una misión. Soplo el silbato que traía en su mano derecha, los agentes que se estaban ahí hicieron una fila horizontal.

—Buenos días Capitán. — saludaron todos los soldados al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días. — saludo Chris. — Les traigo buenas noticias el día de hoy, durante un mes han demostrado un buen desarrollo en cuanto al entrenamiento militar que han recibido, me visto a muchos mejor en cada habilidad que se requiere para logarlo. — La noticia consiste que están listo para su trabajo en campo.

Los solados gritaron de emoción porque tanto entrenamiento los había hecho lograr poder formar parte de una unidad en la BSAA. Por otro lado Chris trataba de sonreír aunque fuera falsa sabía perfectamente lo que vendría después, debía de estar preparado moralmente y psicológicamente para poder hablar con las familias de estos soldados cuando sea necesario no es una tarea sencilla de logar, pero al final lograr hablar de esto. Todos temían por la muerte, pero Chris estaba preparado para eso tenía en mente quien cogería su lugar en la BSAA si le llegará a pasar algo, aún no había charlado de esto con Piers ya que era un tema difícil de tratar y más si sabía perfectamente que el joven tenía una admiración por su carrera miliar que ha llevado por un largo tiempo.

—Pueden coger un descansado. — dijo Chris.

Los soldados asintieron. Salieron del gimnasio donde estaban entrenando después del todo tenían que recibir un merecido descansado por esforzarse cada día en el entrenamiento.

Suspiro.

Le frustraba mucho en pensar en lo que su vida le había convertido en una lucha interminable contra el bioterrorismo, en ocasiones se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si nada de esto hubiera pasado? Su vida sería más diferente de lo esperado, continuará siendo un policía de Raccoon City y Claire sería una maestra de preescolar, sin embargo no hubiera conocido a Piers Nivans, un joven soldado con aspiraciones y metas por lograr en la vida. Posiblemente si no hubiera conocido a Piers estaría casado con Jill puesto que era el plan que tenía en mente antes de sentirse atraído por otro hombre. En ocasiones deseaba ya no seguir luchando contra el bioterrorismo deseaba tener una vida normal como las demás personas, es decir por algo suceden las cosas y es su destino salvar vidas.

Se encontraba en su oficina anotando los avances de cada soldado en un expediente electrónico debía de mandarlos a los superiores para que decidieran en que unidad iban a permanecer, pero eso había sido demasiado tarde ya que Beth entro a su oficina con un folder donde venían los lugares asignados cada agente, Chris rogaba para que Dylan no estuviera en su unidad porque las cosas se complicarían mucho y no quería ver a Piers más destrozado de lo que ya se encontraba por culpa de Dylan. Le dio las gracias a la joven mujer y comenzó a revisar de una manera desesperada por buscar el nombre prohibido, estaba anonadado por los resultados que le enviaron los superiores, estaba realmente furioso por ver a ese desgraciado se había salido con la suya para estar en su unidad, ahora no tenía otra alternativa que fingir todo esto no quería levantar ninguna sospecha sobre su noviazgo con Piers vaya sería difícil de lo que pensaba Chris.

Rodo los ojos.

«Bien Chris, no levantes ninguna sospecha enfrente de nadie », «No debo de preocupar a Piers con esto», pensó Chris.

Paso su mano sobre su sien toda esta situación lo agotaba horriblemente quería descansar de esto aunque en ocasiones se requiere tener experiencia en algunos aspectos de la vida cotidiana. Cogió un poco de aire y se concentró a pasar la información a la computadora debía de estar listo todo esto para la noche.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente por León ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Probablemente una vez más el gobierno de los Estados Unidos requiera apoyo de la BSAA para una misión no es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto, la BSAA fuera encargada de controlar pequeños ataques bioterrorismos.

— ¡Chris! — exclamo León un poco nervioso en ocasiones Chris solía ser muy intimidante con las personas que se acercaban a su hermana menor nadie comprendía porque era así, pero León estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Chris por esta ocasión porque amaba demasiado a Claire. — Necesitamos tener una conversación sería.

—León, por favor puedes ser un poco más directo. — dijo Chris.

León suspiro.

—El gobierno de los Estados Unidos necesita de su apoyo para un operativo. — continuo diciendo el agente mientras le daba un folder a Chris. — Al parecer ha visto un poco de actividad biológica afuera de la ciudad, la gente describe unos seres bastante extraños, los cuales no logran distinguir. — El presidente requiere de su ayuda para solucionarlo lo antes posible, quiere evitar un ataque bioterrorista.

Chris hojeaba el expediente que le entrego León y si estaba en lo correcto habían aparecido criaturas extrañas a las fuera de la ciudad esto le hizo recordar lo sucedido en Raccoon City las personas se quejaban sobre caníbales en las montañas Arklay, esto se le hacía un poco familiar.

—Cuenta con nosotros León. —afirmo Chris, estaba dispuesto a solucionar dicho problema, además sería un día perfecto en llevar a los nuevos reclutas (Los de su unidad) a un trabajo de campo sin embargo necesitaba a Piers a su lado dado que era el teniente y porque estaría solo con Dylan. — ¿Algún agente del gobierno vendrá con nosotros? Es por curiosidad.

—En esta ocasión no, pero si necesitas ayuda puedes contactarme. — respondió León ante la pregunta. — ¿Sabes sabido algo de Claire en estos días? He escuchado rumores que está de viaje otra vez.

Chris se quedó dudando un poco en responderle la pregunta a León ¿Por qué tanto intereses en ella? Bien, no era el momento adecuado para preguntarse dicha cosa porque no le era mucho de su importancia sabía perfectamente que no había nada entre Claire y León.

—Claire acaba de regresar de un viaje, creo que ella regreso de Chile. No estoy seguro porque no me habla mucho de sus viajes solamente me dice a qué ciudad y ya, pero no recuerdo haberla escuchado decirme. — contesto Chris.

—Vale, me tengo que ir… — dijo León un poco nervioso antes de ser interrumpido por Chris.

—Te interesa mi hermana ¿Verdad?

León suspiro.

—Así es Chris, mis sentimientos por ella son muy fuertes. — afirmo León. — Claire piensa que estoy enamorado aún de Ada, pero no es así. Ada es una mujer fría sin ningún sentimiento simplemente lo hace para obtener un beneficio.

Chris estaba atónito por las palabras de León jamás pensó que llegaría este momento donde Claire tendría que irse de su lado, sin embargo debía en pensar en lo que su hermana deseaba y fuera lo mejor para ella. León era un excelente hombre para su hermana, aunque tenía un pasado con Ada, es decir a Chris no le importaba eso sino que no lastimara a Claire y la hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Tienes mi probación León. — dijo Chris.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto el agente atónito.

—Si León, pero si sigues preguntando cambiaré de parecer.

León se despidió de Chris y salió de la oficina del hombre para no tener que suplicar poder salir con Claire Redfield tanto tiempo negándolo aquel amor que ahora puedo conseguirlo gracias la aprobación de Chris.

Chris suspiro.

Debía de hacerse la idea de que Claire tiene que hacer su vida lejos de él, le dolía mucho dejarla ir es decir todo el tiempo va seguir siendo la pequeña Redfield como muchas personas le suelen decir a su hermana, pero era el tiempo de dejarla ir a formar su propia vida.

Una vez más suspiro.

Dejando atrás el tema de Claire tenía que concentrar en el asunto de Dylan ¿Cómo le haría para deshacerse de él? Debía de hacerlo con mucho cuidado para no levantar ninguna sospecha, aunque Dylan es un joven bastante listo. Cogió el teléfono para llamarle a Piers durante el transcurso de la mañana no ha sabido absolutamente nada del joven.

—Piers. — dijo Chris un poco emocionado. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo? — Dímelo no hay problema, te lo llevaré enseguida. — ¿Seguro? — Vale, Piers, pero si quieres… Si lo sé…. Estoy trabajando, pero eso no evita que nos veamos un momento, además tengo algo que te pueda interesarte. — ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Si es sobre ese hijo de perra, pero son buenas noticias tengo la manera de que se vaya lejos de nosotros. — Si Piers, hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono.

Ahora que lo pensaba Piers lo estaba evitando últimamente por el tema de Dylan, estaba a tiempo de salvar su romance con el teniente Piers Nivans aún tenía la esperanza de poderlo hacer.

Chris caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA se dirigía hacia los vestidores donde se encontraban los soldados que estarían en su unidad ha llegado el momento donde llegaría a cabo su plan maléfico, él cual consistía en trasladar al enemigo a otra sede solo esperaba que todo saliera a la perfección. Abrió la puerta de los vestidores y los soldados lo saludaron.

—Prepárense porque tenemos trabajo que hacer. — dijo Chris. — El día de hoy harán su primer trabajo de campo.

El equipo Bravo se encontraba eligiendo el armamento que usarían en su primer trabajo por otro lado Chris Redfield estaba muy nervioso por el operativo no era otra cosa del mundo sino que consistía en revisar el lugar que estuviera libre de cualquier arma biológica, pero en estos operativos la mayoria consiste en un lugar totalmente invadido de criaturas, cogió las armas que llevaría y guardo un cuchillo en su bota izquierda, el cual siempre llevaba escondido por cualquier situación. En estos segundos deseaba que Piers estuviera a su lado en esta misión, aunque no sería posible. Ahora que lo pensaba no le menciono nada a Piers de esto y se debía a que no quería preocuparlo mas de lo que estaba el joven teniente.

Cuando todos estaban preparados para marcharse de ahí fueron hacia la azotea donde los estaba esperando un helicóptero, el cual los llevaría a su destino y donde podría llevar a cabo su plan. Antes de subir al helicóptero Chris sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho y se giro para ver de quien se trataba pudo ver a Fred con una mirada de preocupación probablemente sea porque Piers casi no se ha presentado a trabajar bien desde lo sucedido en el bar.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamo Fred con preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede Collins? — pregunto Chris.

— ¿Nivans vendrá a este operativo?

—Él no vendrá en esta ocasión.

Fred asintió.

Chris sabía perfectamente que el soldado Collins era amigo de Piers y pudo percatarse que Fred tenía una cierta preocupación ya que no le ha mencionado nada a los demás soldados sobre la situación actual de Piers no quería mencionar mucho sobre lo sucedido puesto que aun no ha planeado como le va decir a esto a las personas que mas amaba en el mundo y se trataba de un tema delicado solo deseaba que cuando el momento llegara todo saliera bien. En fin Chris y el resto de los soldados se abrocharon los cinturones ahora tenía una misión importante, la cual era traer a este equipo de regreso con vida y lograr parte de su plan.


	34. Operación Murciélago

**34**

 **Operación Murciélago**

 **Chris**

El helicóptero se detuvo en una parte del bosque, la cual se encontraba despejada de cualquier peligro aparentemente, pero como rutina Chris revisaba el perímetro si era seguro para los soldados y él, no deseaba ver a nadie fallecer en su primer día de trabajo en campo muchos tenían la suerte de lograrlo y otros no por lo que Chris estaba dispuesto de regresarlos con vida a sus casas. Una vez revisado el sitio donde estaban comenzó a darles instrucciones a cada uno de soldados de lo que iban a hacer en el operativo era tan sencillo ya que consistía en ir al área afecta y determinar cuáles fueron las causas si es que hubo un ataque biológico como le había mencionado León sobre los rumores que corría en el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Chris opto por hacer dos pequeños equipos de tres personas para revisar el bosque por lo que Dylan y Frederick terminaron a su lado, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener a Collingwood cercas, sin embargo podía coger ventaja para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se alejaron de los demás soldados para aventurarse dentro del bosque. Cada paso que daban lo hacían apuntando con sus rifles de asalto, que era el arma principal de la BSAA en cada misión. De repente vieron algo corriendo entre los árboles, esto provoco que alzaran sus armas hacía donde había movimiento.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamo Fred al ver una criatura detrás de Chris.

Dylan comenzó a dispararle a la criatura, la cual al recibir un disparo mutaba de manera drástica y desapareció.

— ¿Qué chingados fue eso? — exclamo Dylan anonadado jamás en su trabajo como militar había visto algo como esto y era su primer encuentro con un arma biológica.

—Fue tu primer encuentro con un arma biológica. — comentó Fred sin despegar su mirada del lugar donde desapareció dicha criatura.

—Collins tiene razón, debes de tener precaución hacia donde disparas pudiste haber lastimado a alguien, pero tienes buenos reflejos Collingwood. — afirmo Chris.

Dylan asintió con la cabeza. Esto le hizo recordar aquellos tiempos cuando era compañero en el ejército de Piers Nivans y estaban regresando a pesar de todo ahora era parte de la unidad del Capitán Redfield donde también estaba Piers.

En fin continuaron recorriendo el perímetro con cautela no quería arriesgarse a tener un ataque sorpresa, si Piers estuviera aquí posiblemente las cosas serían un poco distintas puesto que él siempre estaba cuidando sus espaldas y lo ayudaba si lo necesitaba, todo tenía sentido Piers se preocupaba demasiado por él ya que se estaba enamorando cada día más y no lo podía admitir tan sencillamente por esas razones siempre lo cuidaba en cada misión a las que asistían ambos como equipo.

Chris suspiro.

—Aquí Central, informe su estado actual equipo Alpha. — se escuchaba a través de la radio que traía Chris en su uniforme.

—Aquí Alpha, nos hemos divido para poder localizar el foco de infección del bosque. — dijo Chris. — Nos hemos encontrado con una criatura mutada desconocemos de que se trate, continuaremos revisando el área.

—Recibido.

Chris cortó la comunicación con la central.

—Capitán, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — dijo Dylan con una ligera sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. — contesto Chris.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido el teniente Nivans al operativo? Tengo entendió que él forma parte de esta unidad.

Chris rodo los ojos.

No quería responder aquella pregunta a Collingwood sobre la situación emocional actual de Piers, él sabía perfectamente cómo se encontraba y más porque Dylan ha sido el causante del daño que estaba recibiendo Piers, simplemente Piers seguía siendo un miembro de la BSAA, sin embargo en estos momentos estaba trabajando para el departamento de asesorías donde no tenía contacto físico con los demás soldados.

—Por motivos personales. — contesto Chris. — No responderé más preguntas sobre Piers porque no es el momento indicado para ponernos a charlar sobre la vida del teniente Nivans.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted Capitán. — afirmo Fred, siempre iba ser leal a su mejor amigo ya que en estos momentos Piers no estaba para defenderse si Dylan tenía un plan en mente para dañarlo.

Dejaron a atrás esa conversación para concentrarse en el objetivo que debían seguir en esta misión. Cada vez que avanzaban dentro del bosque veían charcos de sangre con partes de un cuerpo humano era un poco aterrador ver resto de alguna persona que ahora se encuentre muerta, muchos de los soldados de la BSAA temían que les fuera a suceder esto puesto que la consideraban una de las muertes más horribles que pudieran existir, Chris seguía el rastro que había, el cual terminaba cercas de un puente.

Alzo una ceja.

Le parecía un poco extraño esto ¿Quién haría esto? ¿Qué ser humano sería tan cruel? Chris puso los ojos en blanco en pensar en aquellas preguntas había conocido a bastante gente que le gustaba hacer daño a la humanidad entre ellos estaba Albert Wesker, quien es el clásico ejemplo.

Poso su mirada hacia el puente mientras apuntaba con su rifle, vio caer varias gotas de sangre desde arriba « ¿Qué es esto? Es lo más extraño que he visto», pensó Chris. Hizo una seña para que Dylan y Fred lo siguieran, cogieron un atajo llegar a lo más alto de dicho puente caminaban de una manera rápida mientras tanto Fred pasaba el reporte a la central. Les faltaba unos metros más por llegar y repentinamente apareció una horda de murciélagos infectados ¿De dónde salían tantos? Los tres soldados apuntaban con sus armas a cada lado donde los veían.

—Es momento de patear traseros. — exclamo Chris.

Los dos soldados asintieron.

 **Piers**

Hace un mes de que no hacía su trabajo como el teniente del equipo Alpha, cada día extrañaba hacer una misión u operativo era bastante raro no sentir la adrenalina de que su vida corra peligro incluyendo a de sus compañeros. Ahora, formaba parte del departamento de asesoría de la BSAA trabajando con algunos de sus colegas, le parecía un poco cómodo puesto que casi no se esforzaba simplemente ordenaba papeleo y llevaba el control del armamento.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

Gracias a Barry, un viejo amigo de Chris, hizo que se integrará a esta sección de asesoría de la BSAA. No era mucho de su agrado estar haciendo cosas aburridas, pero como le decía Chris "Es mejor tener la mente ocupada" una frase muy cierta. En fin regresando a la realidad, puso a escáner un documento enviado por la sede de Europa de la BSAA, donde mandaban nueva información de criaturas infectados con un nuevo virus.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Redfield? — pregunto Cliver mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Piers sintió un hueco en su corazón, trato de no parecer preocupado frente a los superiores, además no quería levantar ninguna sospechas sobre su noviazgo con el capitán de la BSAA. Se quedó mirando fijamente el escáner para escuchar un poco mejor la conversación, le interesaba mucho saber lo sucedido con Chris.

—No, desde hace dos horas aproximadamente. — respondió Rebecca. — Ahora, lo recuerdo Chris menciono algo sobre una criatura en el bosque y Fred me paso el reporte de un cadáver en el puente.

Piers sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, «Chris, no puede irse aún tiene cosas pendientes en su vida», pensó Piers. Trato de evitar sollozar dado que pensó lo peor de la misión.

—Trato de comunicarme con ellos, pero solo hay estática. — afirmo Cliver. — Volveré a intentarlo una vez más.

 **Chris**

Abrieron fuego contra los murciélagos al parecer las balas no les hacía afecto, vieron cómo iban mutando con cada disparo era increíble ver como estaban mutando con los disparos.

— ¡Son demasiados! — grito Fred mientras le quitaba el cartucho a su rifle y lo cambiaba rápidamente.

Continuaba escuchándose el sonido de los disparos, cada disparo era como un fracaso contra aquellos murciélagos, no les hacía daño en lo absoluto, lo cual comenzó a preocuparle a Chris este era el momento de coger una decisión muy difícil de aceptar no estaba muy convencido, pero no tenía otra alternativa solamente tenía dos opciones. La primera opción consistía en continuar esta batalla, además de esperar que les tuviera el futuro para sus vidas y la última era en pedir refuerzos mientras huían a una zona segura a esperarlos.

Chris suspiro.

Obviamente iba a escoger la primera opción, su misión era pelear contra el bioterrorismo, no deseaba ver otra tragedia como la de Raccoon City. Siguió disiparon a los murciélagos.

—Resiste Fred. — exclamo Chris. — Puedes pedir refuerzos para que vengan a apoyarnos son bastante murciélagos.

Fred asintió.

Collins cogió su radio para pedir los refuerzos, sin embargo se percató que solamente recibe estática por la localización de la zona, le frustraba demasiado esto comenzó a maldecir y le informo a Chris sobre la situación.

— ¡Capitán! — grito Dylan de repente al ver una figura a lo lejos, no lograba distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció la figura. — Joder, ¿En serio? Es increíble que esto haya pasado.

Los tres soldados miraron hacia el cielo donde vieron a los murciégalos irse a otra parte, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Qué sucedía aquí? No podían dejar este operativo incluso debían controlar este pequeño ataque bioterrorista del bosque, no deseaba que se expandiera hasta la ciudad y provocar una catástrofe.

—Se fueron. — dijo Fred en un tono aliviado.

Chris cogió un poco de aire.

Sentía un gran alivio porque nadie había perdido la vida hasta en esto segundos, le preocupaba la otra parte de la unidad. Dio la orden de buscarlo dentro del bosque mientras cogían precaución si llegaban a regresar aquellas criaturas mutantes.

 **Piers**

Sus manos sudaban sin cesar después de haber escuchado la conversación de Cliver con Rebecca. Trataba de disimular que nada le importaba, sin embargo quería salir corriendo a coger su rifle para salvar a su capitán, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo a pesar de saber que, Dylan estaría ahí jodiendole la vida como siempre lo ha hecho.

Termino de escanear los documentos se lo entrego a Cliver y pudo notar que la mirada del asesor se posó en él, lo cual provoco un ligero rubor en el rostro de Piers sabía perfectamente que le iban a preguntar algo relacionado con Chris, aunque no le molestaría si se tratara de apoyarlo con el operativo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la de su capitán.

—Gracias, Piers. — dijo Rebecca cogiendo los documentos.

—Nivans, antes de que te vayas. — farfullo Cliver. — ¿Podrás ir a buscar al equipo Alpha? Claro, no irás solo iras con un agente de gobierno puesto que este operativo está cargado del operativo.

Piers asintió.

—Por supuesto. — afirmo Piers.

Rebecca lo miró a ver con preocupación sabía que algo había entre Chris y Piers, pero no le cogía mucha importancia ya que ha oído comentarios de Claire sobre la relación que llevan ambos soldados.

—Ve por tus armas mientras contactamos al agente. — dijo Cliver.

Piers salió de la oficina para alistar, debía de coger esto con seriedad, sin interesarle que Dylan también estaba ahí junto con su novio, era lo de menos en estos segundos sabía perfectamente que Collingwood comenzaría a malinterpretar las cosas, es decir trataba una y otra vez en borrarlo de su mente, pero le resultaba difícil quitarlo de ahí por el daño que le ha causado en su corazón en el pasado.

 **Chris**

Iba caminando enfrente de Dylan y Fred. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de los tres soldados restante de la unidad, solo rogaba que estuvieran aún con vida sin ninguna herida puesto que no quería dar las malas noticias que toda persona detesta escuchar cuando era de una perdida de algún ser querido y en eso pensó en Piers, sabía que el joven soldado aparentaba ser bastante fuerte, aunque no era del todo cierto tenía un corazón débil ya destrozado una vez por la traición de una relación y no quería que en esta ocasión fuera de la muerte de la persona que más amaba.

Piers sollozaría si algo le sucedía.

Piers se culparía una y otra vez por no haber estado ahí apoyándolo.

Piers enloquecería al escuchar la noticia.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Aquí estamos! — grito un soldado que se encontraba en el otro equipo.

Chris sintió una carga menos en su interior con ver a los tres soldados estables sin ninguna herida.

—Lograron sobrevivir. — murmuro Chris.

—Hemos encontrado algo sospechoso. — afirmo uno de los soldados.

—Dame el informe Adam.

Adam asintió.

Comenzó a darle el informe y Chris al escuchar cada palabra se quedaba atónito las cosas se estaban complicando cada segundo, era el momento de salir huyendo de ahí lo antes posible antes de perder la vida de estos jóvenes soldados, solo esperaba poder tener señal para contactar a la central.


	35. El Agente

**35**

 **El Agente**

 **Piers**

Estaba en los vestidores sacando su uniforme de los casilleros, era increíble que estuviera dispuesto en ir al bosque para salvar a Chris Redfield sabiendo que estaría Dylan ahí, además debía recordar que también se trataba de Fred, su mejor amigo desde que llego a la BSAA se hizo amigo del soldado, ambos eran como hermanos.

Dio un leve suspiro.

Solo esperaba que Chris estuviera bien en el bosque sin ninguna herida o lesión ya que sentía un poco culpable por no haber asistido a su trabajo como el teniente Nivans, en estos momentos era la vergüenza de su familia por haber permito que la situación de Dylan lo afectara de esta manera.

Golpe fuertemente su casillero, le frustraba demasiado seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de su pasado ya era el momento de continuar adelante sin estar temiendo de eso, debía ser feliz como lo merecía. Por uno segundo medito todo lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora y era de aprender solo de sus errores si se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de Collingwood, sin embargo debía ser fuerte e ignorarlo por completo.

Puso sus manos sobre su rostro ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera? Si Chris lo viera como se comportaba en estos segundos probablemente le de unas bofetadas ya que se debía como un adulto responsables de sus actos. Dejo atrás aquel drama para alistarse quería apoyar a Chris en la misión.

 **Chris**

Cautelosamente caminaba por el bosque a sus espaldas lo cubrían los soldados Collins y Collingwood, a pesar de que Dylan fuera su enemigo puesto que tuvo un romance con Piers no lo dejaría morir de esta forma, nadie se merece morir tan horrible.

Alzo su rifle al ver algo corriendo de prisa ¿Qué había sido eso? Le preocupaba mucho no saber a que se estaba enfrentando dentro del bosque, siempre a Chris revisaba y se informaba sobre las nuevas armas biológicas que pudieran existir para evitar la muerte de los soldados.

—Capitán. — exclamo Fred en un tono preocupado.

—Tranquilo, estaremos bien. — afirmo Chris. — Mientras sigamos juntos hasta encontrar a los demás estaremos bien.

Deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, no era la clase de persona que hace promesas falsas a la gente. En fin, se concentraba en su próximo objetivo y era encontrar a los soldados.

Pasaron cercas de unas vías de tren en el bosque Chris cada pasado que daba en su mente se venían varios flashback de lo sucedido en Raccoon City, era terrible en recordar el porqué del que se encontrara aquí luchando contra el bioterrorismo.

Con la mirada en alto continuo su caminata en busca del resto de su equipo. Una vez más se escuchaban disparos, Chris y los demás corriendo hacía donde provenían, cuando llegaron Chris pudo ver a los tres soldados en buenas condiciones. Corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y se quedó atónito al ver que combatieron con una horda de murciélagos, abrió la bolsa de su chaleco antibalas para sacar una pequeña bolsa de plástico, cogió un murciélago para llevarlo de muestra.

—Lo llevaremos al cuartel para que lo analicen. — afirmo Chris mientras guardaba la muestra en el chaleco.

Los soldados asintieron.

 **Piers**

Termino de arreglarse para ir a ser apoyo para sus compañeros, caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA cuando de repente vio a Claire con varias bolsas de obsequios al parecer ella no estaba al tanto de la situación de su hermano, no se lo iba a mencionar ya que no deseaba tener un interrogatorio con la mujer. Dio vuelta al pasillo de la derecha para ir a la oficina de Rebecca.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con León en la oficina, ahora si iba ser esto una locura nunca había trabajado con el agente Kennedy en algún momento de su carrera militar, sin embargo siempre había la primera vez de hecho León era su agradado porque era considerado como uno de los excelentes agentes de gobierno.

—Piers, has llegado. — exclamo Rebecca con felicidad.

León dejo el folder sobre el escritorio de la joven asesora.

—Vaya, es un gusto trabajar contigo Piers. — comentó León mientras extendía su mano. Piers le dio un saludo de mano a León, le parecía bastante extraño trabajar con él dado que nunca lo ha hecho.

—Igual el mío. — dijo Piers.

—Chicos, necesito que dejen las presentaciones para otra ocasión. — comentó Rebecca. — Necesito que vayan ya al bosque a rescatar a los soldados.

León y Piers asintieron.

Antes de irse cogieron unas cuantas armas para estar preparados, pero León opto por llevar su Silver Ghost como de costumbre y Piers su rifle ya que era bueno con los disparos a larga distancia. Ahora, caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de la BSAA para coger un vehículo militar.

— ¿Eres amigo de Claire? — pregunto León directamente al joven soldado.

—Se podría decir algo así. — respondió Piers.

León no encontraba las palabras correctas para pedirle un consejo a Piers, sobre cómo decirle a Claire de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto esta vez Piers.

—Sí. — contesto León. —Necesito de tu ayuda, es sobre Claire. Antes que nada quiero que me prometas no mencionarle nada a Chris de esto.

Piers estaba acuerdo con León, es decir su novio podía ser intimidante para ciertas personas ya que es un hermano sobreprotector con Claire en varias ocasiones.

—Tienes mi palabra. — dijo Piers.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Piers. — dijo León calmado. — Desde que la conocía la he considera la mujer más hermosa que existe en mi vida, todos piensan que estoy enamorado de Ada Wong, pero no es cierto. Bueno un tiempo si lo estuvo, aunque eso ya cambio en mi corazón. — Quiero decirle a Chris que tengo un romancé con su hermana y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo ¿Podrás ayudarme? — explico León.

Piers recordó cuando estaba nervioso si Chris descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto, además en ocasiones deseaba que todo supieran de su verdadera relación para que Dylan por un momento dejara de joderle la vida. Pudo comprender el valor de su relación sentimental con Chris, lo cual hacía que estuviera aún decidido a enfrentarse a Dylan.

—No es el momento indicado para esto. — afirmo Piers sinceramente, en realidad no era adecuado charlar sobre estas cosas porque tenía que salvar a una unidad de la BSAA. — Pero mientras conduzco te doy mi consejo.

 **Chris**

Había ideado con plan para ocultarse por mientras que llegaban los refuerzos puesto que no tenía comunicación con el cuartel general, le cabreaba mucho no tener ningún contacto por lo que uso su segundo recurso, el cual consistía en usar su móvil para llamarle a Piers o algún miembro de la BSAA, esto le parecía un poco extraño hoy en día se comunicaba por el radio, en fin se percató que tampoco en su celular había señal.

—Joder. — dijo Chris en voz baja.

Le quedaba la esperanza que alguien viniera por ellos lo antes posible. Debía de idear un plan para protegerlos mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

—Capitán. — Dijo uno de los nuevos reclutas. — Encontramos una camioneta con un cargamento de armas y un maletín, vamos se lo mostraré.

Chris asintió.

Estaba dispuesto a permanecer dentro del bosque para solucionar este caso de bioterrorismo antes de marcharse de aquí ya no quería volver una vez más aquí, su misión siempre ha sido pelear y proteger al mundo.

 **Piers**

Dio vuelta a la izquierda.

No sabía cómo Chris fuera a coger el tema de Claire y León, él tenía sus sospechas ya que Claire sale mucho de viaje y en algunas ocasiones no decía a donde iba a ir. Aparte de esto comprendía el temor que le tenían a Chris, es decir es considerado muy sobreprotector con Claire y esto se debe a que ambos han pasado por momentos difíciles.

 **—** Es difícil cuando se trata de Chris. — afirmo Piers sin quitar su mirada del volante. — Te sugiero primero que te vayas haciendo paces con él y lo sobornes con lo que más le gusta. — Aunque primero puedo hablar con Chris para saber su opinión.

León suspiro.

—Interesante. — dijo León. — ¿Con que lo sobornare? ¿Con dinero? No él no querrá dinero, ¿Mujeres? Tampoco él está casado con su trabajo como Capitán. — Ya con qué. A Chris le gusta usar esteroides así que le comprare para un año.

Piers soltó una carcajada.

—No te veo tan preocupado por Chris. — comentó León.

En parte si se preocupaba, pero no tanto para salir corriendo a toda prisa y cometer alguna clase de locura.

—Él está bien, lo conozco a la perfección. — dijo Piers. — Al menos que haya metido la pata.

Piers estaciono el coche cercas del bosque. Pudo percatarse que algo andaba mal en dicho lugar por lo que le quito el seguro a su rifle, bajaron del coche cuidadosamente y se aventuraron a entrar. El joven soldado se percató que había un rastro de huellas, el cual comenzó a seguir junto con León; pasaron cercas de un puente donde vieron un cuerpo cubierto de sangre era tan espeluznante ver dicha escena por lo que omitieron revisarlo continuaron caminando hasta llegar a unas vías de tren, vieron varios murciélagos muertos sobre el suelo.

—Es lo más extraño murciélagos infectados. — dijo León agachándose para examinarlos. — Nunca he visto algo así como antes, ¿Qué virus les habrán inyectado?

Piers con su rifle movió uno de los murciélagos, le parecía tan extraño ver los ojos de aquellas criaturas y sobretodo el tamaño.

—No lo sé. — dijo Piers.

—Esto se ve como obra de Ada. — afirmo León, siempre que veía algo como esto pensaba en la mujer asiática por la fama que tenía en estar en cualquier ataque bioterrorismo. — O de otro maniaco también.

—Sigamos caminando.

Continuaron revisando el bosque con demasiado cuidado hasta que escucharon unos disparos a lo lejos, se miraron a ver a los ojos con preocupación y corrieron hacia donde provenían Piers rogaba que Chris no estuviera lesionado dado que no tenía humor de cuidarlo sabiendo lo de Dylan.

Llegaron a otras vías de tren donde tuvieron un encuentro con una horda de murciélagos, ambos hombres alzaron sus armas para apoyar a los soldados.

—Es hora de divertirnos. — dijo León mientras disparaba.

Piers cubría las espaldas de Chris mientras disparaba a larga distancia, cada disparo que recibían los murciélagos los hacían mutar inesperadamente, continuaba dispararon sin parar, sin embargo las balas no les hacía efecto a dichas criaturas.

—Genial, el león cobarde aparece. — murmuro León.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamo Piers con preocupación. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Cada vez se hacen muy fuertes.

—Sugiero usar unas granadas o alguna dinamita ya que no disponemos de un lanzacohetes. — comentó León.

—León y Piers, ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto Chris atónito al escuchar la voz del agente y la de su novio.

—Salvándote la vida. — respondió el agente.

—Somos el refuerzo que envió el cuartel. — dijo Piers seriamente.

A Chris le daba gusto ver a Piers a su lado como en cualquier misión, por otro lado Piers volvía a sentir la adrenalina de estar en la batalla era tan sensacional volver a su trabajo como el teniente.

—Vale, usaremos el plan de León como último recurso. — dijo Chris.

Dylan saco un pequeño dispositivo, el cual se le entrego a Piers con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por otro lado Chris hizo mirada asesina hacia el joven, no le agradaba mucho que se le acercara a Piers sabiendo lo que hubo entre ellos dos en el pasado.

—Cariño, úsalas con cuidado. — susurro Dylan en el oído de Piers.

Piers cogió el dispositivo con un rubor en su rostro ¿Por qué le decía aquellas palabras en un momento así? Miro a ver a Chris, quien estaba cabreado. Solo esperaba salir vivo de esta situación junto con Chris y León por supuesto que pronto formaría parte de la familia Redfield.


	36. El Plan De León

**36**

 **El Plan De León**

 **Piers**

El agente del gobierno tenía un plan en mente, pudo ver a Chris con una expresión de disgusto por la idea de León, a él también le parecía un poco alocado, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a coger el riesgo para salvar a la siguientes generaciones de la BSAA ya que Chris Redfield era el futuro de dicha organización, además el plan de León consista en alejar a los murciégalos de aquí y llevarlos a otro sitio donde explotaría el dispositivo de Dylan e ir con su exnovio, le parecía incomodo por todo lo que ha pasado en su vida por culpa de Collingwood, en fin no estaba aquí para ponerse a pelear con su ex sino para apoyar a Chris con el operativo.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Guardo el dispositivo en una pequeña bolsa de su uniforme y miró a ver a Chris mientras esperaba alguna autorización del gobierno para hacer explotar el área puesto que era una zona verde y podrían tener que estar lidiando con cargos legales.

—Teniente Nivans, ¿Podemos charlar de algunas cosas? — comentó Chris.

Piers asintió.

Fue hacía donde estaba caminando Chris al parecer iban ser en privado la conversación porque se percató que se detuvo cercas de un árbol. Probablemente se haya molestado por lo que hizo Dylan hace unos segundos, pero ya no estaba atraído hacia el joven soldado sino actualmente estaba locamente enamorado de Chris Redfield, su capitán.

— ¿Qué sucede Chris? — pregunto Piers un poco nervioso, nunca vio aquella mirada de Chris, la cual podía interpretarla como de un ligero odio hacia Dylan.

— ¿Por qué te ruborizaste cuando se te acerco Dylan? — pregunto Chris en un tono molesto, realmente le molestaba ver a su novio ruborizado por otro hombre.

Piers puso los ojos en blanco.

Justamente lo que había pensado estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, debía de darle una explicación buena al respecto de todo esto a Chris para que no lo siga molestando con este tema tan controversial.

—Me dijo cariño y me hizo recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos. — afirmo el joven soldado.

Chris se encogió de hombros y lo continúo mirando a los ojos.

—Chris, estoy aquí por ti. Me preocupe por no saber nada de ti y cuando escuche la conversación de Rebecca y Cliver sobre el operativo, tuve un momento de angustia por ti. — comentó Piers. — Rebecca me pido venir y lo aproveche. Puedes preguntarle cuando regresemos.

Chris podía ver y escuchar sinceridad de aquellas palabras, se sentía un estúpido poniéndose celoso de un joven, debía de controlar sus emociones porque pueden aparecer en cualquier instante y en lugares que no deben como en esta ocasión, no es el lugar apropiado para estas cosas, es decir podía levantar cualquier sospecha entre sus compañeros de trabajo y crear un caos.

—Vale, continuaremos esta plática cuando regresemos a casa. — dijo Chris finalmente.

Piers se sentía un poco aliviado al respecto de la situación, sin embargo aún no estaba del todo solucionado aquel problema con Dylan.

León había terminado de hablar con Hunnigan, al parecer el presidente de los Estados Unidos autorizo en usar explosivos dentro del bosque ya que era sumamente necesario y así evitar más tragedias como la de Raccoon City.

—El presidente ha autorizado mi plan. — dijo León seriamente. — Solo necesitamos a dos soldados valientes que vayan con el dispositivo y Chris nos hará el gran de favor de ser la carnada.

Chris rodo los ojos.

Esto se debía a que había un pequeño conflictos entre ellos por Claire, no estaba muy de acuerdo que su hermana menor tuviera un novio, temía perderla ya que era lo único que tenía en estos momentos.

—El teniente Nivans y yo podemos ir con dispositivo. — dijo Dylan de repente y Chris lo miró a ver con una mirada asesina.

León asintió.

— ¿Seguros que ustedes dos? — pregunto León intrigado. — Porque es un riesgoso para dos personas.

—Ambos tenemos entrenamiento militar desde hace ya bastante tiempo. — contesto Dylan.

Piers estaba cabreado con Dylan ya que hablaba por él solo sin pedir su opinión, cuando regresara a la ciudad, le daría unas buenas bofetadas por esto. Alzo un poco su mirada y veía a Chris arder del coraje.

—Lo entiendo, pero no estaría mal si alguien va con ustedes. Pueden necesitar apoyo si algo sale mal. — afirmo León.

—Collingwood si no acatas a la orden de León, te juro que cuando regresemos tendrás graves problemas. — dijo Chris de repente y además molesto.

Dylan rodó los ojos.

—Vale, aceptaré llevar apoyo. — dijo Collingwood finalmente.

 **Chris**

En estos segundos sentía un hueco en el estómago por la actitud de Dylan, estaba harto de estar soportando las estupideces de aquel soldado, no era por ser una mala persona sino podía ver, que Dylan tenía doble intensión en este operativo puesto que él también la tenía y así poderse deshacerse de Collingwood, sin embargo le parecía demasiado complicado hacerlo ya que el soldado demostrado cosas que no aceptarían los superiores.

Suspiro.

Tenía que ser la carnada según León, era un poco fastidioso porque él nunca acostumbraba hacer este tipo de cosas en alguna misión siempre contaba con el apoyo de su unidad, pero no fue así en esta ocasión.

Se encontraba caminando por el bosque, sabía que el plan de León iba a salir a la perfección ya que ha escuchado de Claire que las ideas de Kennedy salían bien. En fin se detuvo al escuchar un sonido extraño cercas de donde se encontraba, le quito el seguro a su rifle y comenzó a revisar el perímetro y vio a varios murciélagos volando hacia donde se encontraba.

 **Piers**

Por otro lado, Piers y Dylan comenzaron a hacer bastante ruido ya que se percataron que el sonido los atraía, empezaron a correr hacía el lugar donde iban a instalar el dispositivo.

Piers rezaba a que funcionara la idea de León porque consideraba un poco arriesgado.

— ¡Joder! ¡¿A dónde vamos?! — exclamo Dylan asustado al ver que los murciélagos los estaban alzando.

— ¡A un lugar donde no haya daños graves! — grito Piers, el joven corría sin parar si quería que esto funcionara.

Se dirigieron hacía una pequeña cueva, lo cual a Piers le parecía un poco extraño al ver restos de cuerpos humanos ahí dentro, además había encontrado el nido de los murciélagos. Saco la bomba de su bolsillo y la instala en una piedra, vio a Dylan disparar sin parar y a lo lejos a Chris corriendo.

Programo el dispositivo a un minuto para tener un poco de correr hacia un sitio seguro.

 **Chris**

Es estúpido todo esto.

Era increíble hasta donde habían llegado las cosas.

Dylan solamente estaba aquí para joderles un momento de su vida ya que feliz al lado de Piers, sin embargo ha cambiado drásticamente. Había optado en ayudar a Piers en cuando a la bomba, pudo verlo correr a una distancia bastante alejada y pudo percatarse que Piers se lanzó al suelo cayendo por completo encima de Dylan, esto era el colmo.

No podía permitir que esto le afectara de esta manera, debía de aparentar que nada le sucedería en realidad porque tenía cercas a León y podía decirle algo a su hermana, aún no estaba preparado del todo.

 **Piers**

Sentía un ardor en su rostro por estar arribar de su exnovio de una manera rápida se levantó del suelo dejándolo en el suelo. Por otro lado, Dylan mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro por lo sucedido ¿Cómo era posible de tanto tiempo? Sí Piers ya no sentía nada por él desde lo sucedido.

—Ni en tus sueños Collingwood. — comentó Piers alejándose de Dylan.

—Me deseas por eso me tratas de esta manera. — dijo Dylan.

—Quisieras.

Dylan soltó una risa leve.

—No es momento de tus cosas de reconciliación. — afirmo Piers.

El joven pudo darse cuenta de que Chris escucho toda la conversación con Dylan, se sentía un poco satisfecho por lo que había hecho, ya estaba harto de soportar a su exnovio y más con todo el drama que hace. Le dedico una sonrisa a Chris y este asintió dándole un abrazo enfrente de Dylan, se podía ver a Collingwood un poco molesto por la escena que solamente duro tan poco segundos porque Piers se percató que, se estaba acercando León.

—Bien hecho Piers, me has sorprendido con todo esto. — exclamo Chris alegremente.

—No lo hubiera hecho con su ayuda Capitán. — dijo Piers.

—Ya bésense por favor. — comentó León bromeando, pudo ver a Piers ruborizarse un poco y Chris lo miraba a ver a los ojos, podía percibir que estaba un poco enfadado por lo que había dicho. — Es que los vi a abrazando y son muy unidos. Por eso lo decía. — seguía diciendo León nerviosamente, sí había metido la pata en este segundo. — Iré a ver los restos de la cueva.

León se retiró de ahí lo antes posible para evitar un trágico sucedo en su vida. Por lo contrario, Piers miró a Chris, se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido, pero no debía de darle importancia ya que León lo dijo bromeando, de la nada comenzó a escuchar a aplaudir a sus espaldas, se giró y vio a Dylan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco con tan solo ver a Collingwood.

—Capitán, ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? — pregunto Dylan.

—Cuando regresemos. — respondió Chris seriamente.

Piers conocía perfectamente el porqué de esta intensión de su exnovio, sabía lo que aproximaba en su vida y debía ser lo bastante fuerte para soportar lo que venía a continuación.

— ¡Chris! — grito León.

El joven soldado sentía un gran alivio de que León haya interrumpido el momento, el cual comenzaba a estar lleno de tensión, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no escaparía de las garras de Dylan, estaba dispuesto a luchar para deshacerse de su ex.

—Vayamos con León. — dijo Chris.

Los soldados asintieron.

 **Chris**

Trataba de concentrar en su trabajo, pero Dylan no le permita hacerlo con tan solo recordar aquellas palabras lo hacían cabrearse sencillamente ¿Cómo puede una persona hacerlo enojar tan fácilmente? Ya estaba distraído otra vez por la culpa de Collingwood.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto? — exclamo Chris al ver un baúl entre los descombro de la explosión.

El baúl de tamaño mediano, de color café con un toque de pintura dorada alrededor y con una cadena; es como si le pertenecería a alguien y lo haya dejado escondiendo en el bosque. Chris y León intentaron abrirlo de distintas maneras como por ejemplo disparando al candado que tenía enfrente o usando el cuchillo para abrirlo, pero ninguna les daba resultado.

En eso una luz apareció sobre ellos haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminara, Chris puso su mano sobre su rostro y así evitar un poco que la luz no le lastimara los ojos, alzó su mirada para saber de quien se trataba pudo ver un helicóptero de la BSAA que había llegado por ellos.

—Llevaremos esto con nosotros para abrirlo. — comentó Chris.

—Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo Redfield. — afirmo León.

Después de tener una noche acción, todo volvería a la normalidad con el mismo drama de su vida tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Dylan para llevar una fase de su plan, no quería decirle mucho a Piers de lo que pensaba hacer ya que lo podría considerar un poco riesgoso, sin embargo debía de cogerlo porque en la vida se trata de ir adquiriendo experiencias.


	37. Enfretando A Un Exnovio

**37**

 **Enfrentando A Un Exnovio**

 **Chris**

Se encontraba en las duchas que había en la BSAA, después de haber tenido aquel operativo quedo todo sucio y lleno de tierra, sin embargo no tenía el tiempo para ir a su apartamento a darse una merecida ducha. Hoy sería el día en que hablaría con Dylan, no le temía en lo absoluto. Cerró la llave de la regadera, cogió su toalla se la puso alrededor de su abdomen para que lo cubriera parte de su cuerpo, al salir pudo percatarse que Piers estaba completamente desnudos y no lo podía de dejar de mirar.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamo Piers asustado y sonrojado a la vez.

—L- lo siento, no deseaba verte desnudo. — comentó Chris un poco avergonzado. — Creo que es el karma de la otra vez.

Cuando Piers estuvo viviendo con Chris unos cuantos días lo había visto desnudo mientras salía del baño.

—Ahora me entiende lo que pase aquel día. — dijo Piers.

—Sí, nos vemos en la hora de la comida. — dijo Chris retirándose de ahí.

¿Cómo lo pudo ver sin ropa? Aunque Piers tenía un buen cuerpo por tanto entrenamiento que había recibido durante estos meses, debía de dejar aquellos pensamientos sucios de su novio no era el momento indicado para hacerlo dado que se iba a enfrentar a Dylan después de arreglarse.

Suspiro.

Abrió su casillero para sacar su ropa limpia, en esa ocasión usaría el pantalón tradicional de la BSAA con una camisa con el logotipo. Casi cuando terminaba de vestirse vio a Piers pasar con doble toalla en todo su cuerpo mientras estaba sonrojado por lo sucedido.

— ¡Pervertido!— se queja Piers.

Chris sonrió levemente.

—Al menos no hablo con mis amigos sobre tener sexo por primera vez. — afirmo Chris, al recordar que hace tiempo Piers hablo con sus compañeros sobre tener una noche romántica.

Piers se sonrojo demasiado.

—Para ya Christopher Redfield. — comentó Piers avergonzado. — ¿Qué ha sabido sobre el baúl que encontramos y de la muestra? — pregunto el joven mientras se vestía de prisa.

El hombre cogió un poco de aire. Se sentó sobre una banca para abrochar las cintas a sus botas militares mientras charlaba con su novio.

—No hay novedades hasta el momento. — contesto Chris. — Es extraño todo esto, alguien está experimentado con animales.

Piers suspiro.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió de repente por un soldado, Chris y Piers trataban de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido y charlaban sobre el operativo que tuvieron.

—Iré a mi oficina para hacer el papeleo. — dijo Chris, levantándose se la banca.

El joven soldado asintió.

Salió de los vestidores un poco avergonzado por lo que paso con Piers, últimamente han tenido momentos incomodos como estos, sin embargo le preocupaba mucho cuando llegará el instante donde tendría que hablar sobre su romance con el teniente Nivans. Dio clic el botón del elevador para que abrieran las puertas e ir a su oficina a trabajar, se sentía un poco agotado posteriormente de solo haber dormido dos horas en las habitaciones que tenía la BSAA; las puertas se abrieron y vio a Claire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por verlo otra vez.

Suspiro.

No tenía ánimos de hablar con su hermana, pero para no ser grosero con ella. Subió al ascensor y Claire le dedico una sonrisa, probablemente comience a platicarle de algunos de sus viajes de Terra Save, los cuales son fastidiosos en ocasiones ya que solamente son de reunidos sobre algún ataque de bioterrorismo sabía que su trabajo también era muy similar al de Claire, aunque solo deseaba escapar un poco de eso toda su vida ha sido pelear contra el bioterrorismo.

—Te traje un regalo de mi último viaje. — dijo Claire.

Siempre pensaba en él cuando estaba lejos de casa.

Siempre que lo necesitaba lo buscaba.

Siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos buenos y malos de su vida.

—Gracias, pero no debiste. — afirmo Chris.

—Vamos, Chris. — dijo Claire. — Sé que te gustan los dulces extranjeros, y fue lo que te traje.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso de su oficina, se despido de Claire y salió del elevador. Caminaba por los pasillos y vio a Dylan cercas de la zona se dio prisa para llegar y no ser acosado tan temprano por el exnovio loco de Piers, abrió la puerta y entro bruscamente sin que nadie lo viera puso seguro a la chapa.

Se recargo sobre la puerta y simplemente dio un suspiro.

 **Piers**

Había sido unos minutos muy vergonzosos en las duchas ¿Cómo puede ser posible que lo haya visto sin ropa? Le daba pena que lo viera así, sin embargo debía de recordar que hace meses atrás sucedió lo mismo, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los abrió para continuar su camino hacia la sala de disparos, quería practicar más su puntería en cuanto a largas distancias.

Mientras caminaba escucho un silbido un poco familiar, rodo los ojos al pensar en Dylan, estaba harto de soportarlo ya quería desaparecerlo por cuenta propia sin levantar sospechas, pero no podía ser suceder su deseo de hacer eso.

Respiro profundamente.

Esta situación con su exnovio lo estaba matando internamente sentía que lentamente su corazón revivía aquellas cicatrices causadas por la ruptura hubo un tiempo en donde si anhelaba tener a Dylan a su lado, todos los días en las mañanas solía llamarlo por su número de móvil nunca le respondió las llamadas, lo cual provoco que su corazón fuera rompiéndose como un cristal tan delicado. Con el paso de los días y meses fue recuperando las fuerzas hasta que alguien más robo su corazón en esta ocasión se trataba de su capitán Chris Redfield, quien lo hizo enamorase profundamente de él y ha tratado de apoyarlo cuando más lo necesita, además comprendía lo sucedido con Dylan y al parecer no lo perdió como lo había pensado.

Cogió su rifle y unos protectores de oídos para poder llevar a cabo su práctica de tiro. Una vez que estaba enfrente de su objetivo que era un par de latas de aluminio, le quito el seguro a su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia el centro de cada lata sin fallar en ninguna ocasión hasta que escucho unos aplausos detrás de él que lo distrajeron.

—Maldición. — dijo Piers en voz baja. Se quitó los protectores por unos segundos y escucho una voz molesta a sus espaldas.

—Tenía tiempo que no te veía practicar así, cariño. — susurro Dylan en su oído.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Le cabreaba mucho que lo llamara "Cariño" si ya no le pertenecía, Dylan había perdido todo el derecho de tener algún contacto con él puesto que cuando Piers lo buscaba no pudo obtener respuesta de su desaparición.

—Deja de llamarme así. — dijo Piers molesto.

—Sabes que aun estas en mi corazón. — le dijo Dylan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Piers soltó una risa al escuchar aquellas palabras, le parecía un poco estúpido por parte de su exnovio después del daño ocasionado era imposible que estuviera aun en su corazón puesto que si fuera verdad no hubiera ocasionado nada de lo sucedido en el pasado.

—Mentira Dylan. — una vez más dijo Piers.

—Lo voy a comprobar. — comentó Dylan.

Piers alzo una ceja.

Dylan comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Piers, esto provoco un leve rubor de una manera lenta se fue acercándose a él hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos, Piers golpeaba el pecho de su exnovio para que lo soltará, sin embargo sus intentos fueron inútiles, Piers tuvo que usar algo riesgoso y no lo dudo mordió la lengua de Dylan para que este se separada de él y lo logro.

— ¡No lo vuelvas hacer! — grito Piers furiosamente.

—Sé que deseas mis besos y mis caricias. — dijo Dylan. — Cada día me culpo por lo sucedido, pero he regresado para recuperarte y no me voy a rendir.

—Eso es imposible. Tengo pareja y soy feliz.

A Dylan no le sorprendía ya que sabía de quien se trataba en lo personal y ahora iba confirmarlo si sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

—Déjame adivinar a mi competencia. — continua diciendo Dylan. — ¿Es el capitán Redfield?

Piers apretó los dientes.

—No lo metas a él en todo tu problema. — exclamo Piers furiosamente.

Estaba cansando de Dylan quería enfrentarlo de una vez por toda, ya era mucho estar viviendo bajo la sombra de Dylan Collingwood. Era el momento adecuado, el cual esperaba con toda emoción.

—Porque es tu novio. — otra vez dijo Dylan.

— ¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto de vivir bajo tu sombra todo este tiempo! — grito Piers cabreado. — Me fui el ejercicito por lo sucedido aquella noche, ¿Por qué no me defendiste? Pudiste haberlo hecho. — Nunca contaste mis llamadas cuando quería hablar contigo.

—No quería decepcionar a mis padres.

—Claro, tus padres ¿Tú crees que los míos no lo están?

Dylan estaba cabizbajo.

Piers comenzaba a sentir un poco de paz en su interior por haber saco aquellos sentimientos que tenía adentro se sentía reprimido por tanto tiempo y hasta ahora pudo desahogarse.

—Es estúpido seguir hablando con un primate que no razona. — comentó Piers. — Nunca volveré a ser tuyo grábatelo, y que sea la última vez que hablamos de nuestra relación del pasado, eso quedo atrás. — Trata de continuar con tu vida y no aferrarte a alguien que no te ama ya.

 **Chris**

Termino de hacer el papeleo del operativo, dio un sorbo a su taza de café, el cual le servía para no quedar dormido. De la nada la puerta de su oficina se abrió por Fred, pudo percatarse que algo andaba mal en el joven soldado.

— ¡Capitán! Tenemos un problema. — exclamo Fred con preocupación.

Su voz sonaba desesperada porque algo había ocurrido en la BSAA, no sabía de qué se trataba.

—Tranquilo Fred. — comentó Chris. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es grave?

—Es el teniente Nivans. — dijo Fred directamente. — Tuvo enfrentamiento con el nuevo, no recuerdo su nombre.

Chris tuvo una ligera idea de que se trataba de Dylan acosando a Piers. Se levantó de su asiento.

—Collingwood. — dijo Chris un poco molesto.

—Sí. — exclamo Fred alegremente. — Ese mismo Capitán, tome un poco de video de lo sucedido como evidencia, en lo personal considero que rompió el reglamento de conducta de la BSAA.

Fred saco su móvil para enseñarle el video a su capitán, le impactaba mucho lo sucedido con Collingwood y su amigo ¿Acaso ambos tienen un romance? ¿Por qué Dylan beso a Piers? Si como un soldado de la BSAA conocían perfectamente el reglamento y estaba incumpliendo con una norma establecida. Por otro lado, Chris comenzaba a sentir un poco de calor por el coraje que estaba haciendo al escuchar la voz de Dylan atormentando a su novio, con más razón podría cumplir con su plan, varios minutos del video vio que Dylan beso a Piers, lo cual hizo que se quedara atónito por dicha escena «Dylan estarás en problemas por acosar a mi novio», pensó Chris.

Chris le pidió a Fred que le dijera donde sucedido todo este drama de ambos soldados, mientras pensaba sus palabras para el enfrentamiento con Collingwood. Ambos soldados caminaban hacia la sala de tiros, se podía ver a Chris con una expresión de pocos amigos, por lo contrario, Fred se hacía miles de preguntas por lo que acaba de pasar, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su amigo. Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, vio a Dylan tratando de seducir a Piers, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Collingwood! — grito Chris furiosamente. — ¡A mi oficina ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? — pregunto Dylan desafiando a Chris.

—Soy tu jefe debes de obedecer mis órdenes.

—No lo haré, lo siento Capitán.

Chris estaba tan rojo como un tomate esto se debía al enojo que tenía por la situación, le frustraba que Dylan fuera tan idiota y no aceptará sus órdenes.

—Claro que lo harás. — dijo Chris.

—Oblígueme. — dijo Dylan.

Chris camino hacia Dylan lo cogió del brazo para llevarlo a la fuerza a su oficina, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta por parte de ese desgraciado.

Todos los soldados que se encontraban en los pasillos se quedaban mirando a Chris mientras arrastraba a Dylan por los suelos de la BSAA. Llegaron a la oficina y Chris abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo que Dylan tratara de huir, sin embargo no lo logro en lo absoluto, por ultimo cerró la puerta con seguro para que no escapara.

—Collingwood, has rompido varias reglas de la BSAA. — dijo Chris mientras cogía asiento.

Dylan sonrió.

—Sé que usted es la pareja de mi exnovio, el cual trato de recuperar. — afirmo Dylan. — Tengo evidencias sobre el hecho.

— ¿Acaso me estas chantajeado Collingwood? Porque si es así, déjame decirle que está equivocado, además tengo el suficiente poder para hacer que lo expulsen ¿Esta dispuesto a coger el riesgo?

Dylan se tensó por completo le había salido el tiro por la culata ¿Cómo es posible que tenga armas para amenazarlo de aquella manera?

— ¿Me está amenazando? — le pregunto Dylan. — Si lo estoy chantajeando capitán, usted tiene a mi amor, lo único que he amado demasiado.

Chris suspiro.

—Déjeme decirte que si amara a Piers no lo hubiera lastimado de esa manera tan terrible. — continuo diciendo Chris.

Dylan sintió un golpe en su corazón, esto fue tan duro porque era cierto, abandono a Piers cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Muy sabias sus palabras capitán. — dijo Dylan seriamente. Se había quedo sin argumentos para seguir discutiendo con Chris Redfield, el ladrón de corazones.

Chris le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

—Mandaré un escrito donde usted será despedido por mi. — afirmo Chris. — Rompió el código de conducta de la BSAA. — Se lo voy a decir si n lo sabe. — Esta estrictamente prohibido molestar y/o acosar a algún soldado, dar demostraciones amorosas enfrente de los compañeros. — Tratamos con acabar con la desigualdad con las parejas del mismo sexo dentro de las instalaciones, pero a nadie le importa si hay parejas.

Podía ver a Dylan decepcionado por lo ocurrido, sabía perfectamente que iba a morder en cualquier momento el anzuelo de su trama que le tenía preparada, sin embargo nunca pensó que fuera todo tan sencillo.

—Me por tus cosas del casillero ya que hoy es tu ultimo día aquí con nosotros. — le afirmo una vez más Chris.

Dylan resignado se levantó y salió de la oficina de Chris, se sentía bastante derrotado tanto tiempo triunfando para que de la nada todo se fuera a la basura por su ansiedad de tener a Piers una vez más en su vida. Por otro lado, Chris estaba celebrando por haber enfrentado a Collingwood, debía notificárselo a Piers para poderlo celebrar con alguna cena y así poder hablar sobre su relación.

Suspiro.

¿Quién lo diría? Dylan cayó solo en su propio juego de amor y todo resulto tan fácil de llevar a cabo su plan de deshacerse de Collingwood, el cual consistía hacerlo reunir o atraparlo en cualquier delito dentro de la BSAA.


	38. Un Descubrimiento Inesperado

**38**

 **Un Descubrimiento Inesperado**

 **Piers**

Sentía un gran alivio por lo sucedido y más porque Chris lo salvo de las garras de Collingwood, ahora, se encontraba vistiéndose para ir a comer con Chris como habían quedado en la mañana. Aún tenía un poco de vergüenza por aquel beso ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Sintió nauseas con tan solo recordarlo, cerró la puerta de su casillero y salió de los vestidores.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA, de repente, escucho la voz de Cliver y Dylan hablando sobre lo sucedido se fue acercando a la puerta, y se detuvo justamente unos centímetros se podía entre abierta dicha puerta donde podía escuchar mejor la conversación. Repentinamente una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, lo cual provoco que diera un sobresalto de susto.

—Tranquilo, Piers. — susurro Chris.

Se giró para encontrar con unos ojos color azul jamás se había percatado de aquel del color de ojos de su novio, eran tan hermosos que no podía quitarle la mirada.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le pregunto Chris.

Piers asintió.

Salieron de las instalaciones de la BSAA para ir a comer mientras Chris conducía charlaban sobre lo sucedido con Dylan, ambos hombres parecían estar asombrados por lo acontecido nadie se esperaba algo así del nuevo recluta, lo cual quedará marcado en su historial militar.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso Dylan? — pregunto curiosamente Chris.

El joven soldado puso los ojos en blanco. Con tan solo recordar aquel beso sentía revuelto su estómago.

—Sentí asco. — respondió Piers.

Chris soltó una carcajada.

Dejo de reírse al ver la expresión del rostro del teniente, al parecer sus palabras fueron sinceras por lo que había escuchado. Sin despegar la mirada del volante, le pidió unas disculpas a Piers por haberse reído de aquella forma. Por otro lado, Piers le dedico una ligera sonrisa, no le importaba mucho lo que acaba de ocurrir con Chris dado que estuvo en el momento indicado para salvarlo de Dylan Collingwood era lo único que le interesaba saber.

—No hay problema, Capitán. — exclamo Piers.

 **{*}**

Llegaron a un restaurante que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de la BSAA, Chris siempre prefería comer en un lugar cercano al de su trabajo ya que si había una emergencia podía llegar un poco más rápido. En cuanto entraron Piers pudo ver a Claire con León teniendo una conversación, además ambos estaban cogidos de la mano, esto no le gustara a Chris puesto que es muy sobreprotector con las personas que amaba.

Piers distrajo a Chris para que no mirara a ver hacia donde estaba Claire; se dirigieron a una mesa que quedaba en la parte izquierda del sitio, optaron por sentarse junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué pasara con Dylan? — pregunto Piers. — No te he agradecido por salvarme de Dylan.

—Será despedido. Mande la orden a Cliver, solo espero que si suceda. — respondió Chris.

Una mesera se acercó a ellos con los menús, ambos le dieron las gracias y la mujer se retiró de la mesa. Piers comenzó a leer el menú no tenía ni la menor idea de que pediría en esta ocasión siempre solía pedir algo similar a lo de Chris, sin embargo esta vez tenía que ser diferente, ningún platillo le agradaba comer hasta que se decidió por un filete de pescado con algunas verduras y Chris también escogió lo mismo.

El joven alzó una ceja.

Últimamente pedían la misma comida a Piers se le hacía un poco extraño ya que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, disfrutaba de la compañía de su novio no tenía ni idea de qué haría si lo perdía algún día, pero ese día nunca llegaría porque él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de Chris.

La mesera regresa para tomar la orden mientas la chica dejaba un pequeño plato con pan, mermelada y con mantequilla. Cogió las cartas del menú y se fue otra vez de la mesa.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Siempre pedimos lo que pide el otro. — comentó Chris.

Él también lo noto.

Continuaron conversando sobre otros temas, a Piers ya no le preocupaba mucho lo sucedido con Dylan porque Chris había dado una solución a su tormento, y solamente le quedaba continuar con su felicidad a lado de su novio, a quien por cierto ama demasiado, es decir es como si se hubiera vuelto a enamorar, pero en esta ocasión de la persona correcta.

—Sabes algo Chris. — susurro Piers. — Mi corazón encontró a la persona adecuada para poder ser parte de mi vida.

Un leve sonrojado apareció en el rostro de Chris, esto era inesperado para él jamás había escuchado a alguien decirle aquellas palabras, en el pasado salió con varias mujeres y ninguna le ha dicho algo así.

—Vamos, Piers. — le dijo Chris. — Deja esas cosas cursis cuando estemos solos.

La muchacha regreso y puso sobre la mesa una botana, posteriormente saco una pequeña libreta para notar la orden de ambos soldados. Chris hablo por ambos para pedir la comida, la joven cogió los menús y se retiró.

— ¿Estas planeando algo? — pregunto el soldado curiosamente.

—Tal vez. — respondió Chris.

Piers sonrió.

—Vale, estoy ansiosos por saberlo. — dijo Piers.

En esta ocasión Chris le dedico una sonrisa.

{*}

Ambos se encontraban comiendo el platillo que ordenaron mientras tenían una plática sobre cómo iban a celebrar, ahora, que la tensión había disminuido por completo, Piers pensaba una y otra vez en cuando llegará el momento de decirle la verdad a sus padres ya que en ocasiones ha negado invitaciones de su familia para pasar tiempo con Chris, es decir como era un joven adulto responsable de sus decisiones no le importaba mucho que digamos ese tema, sin embargo con lo sucedido de Dylan sentía un poco de miedo a lo que fuera hacer ahora, era increíble hasta donde había llegado Dylan Collingwood con esa actitud.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de soda.

Miro por la ventana del restaurante y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Claire y León besándose en público, en su interior rezaba para que Chris no volteara a la ventana porque si no sería un drama.

Nuevamente dio un sorbo a su vaso de soda y continuo escuchando a Chris, quien se percató que estaba distraído por unos segundos.

—Piers, no me estas escuchando. — se quejó Chris. En eso miro hacia donde estaba observando su novio y quedo boquiabierto al ver a su hermana con León. — ¡¿Qué?! Es imposible que esto suceda, Piers ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?

—Tranquilice Capitán. — le dijo Piers. — Todo estará bien, respire profundo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo hago? Si Claire tiene un novio secreto.

Piers rodó los ojos.

—Chris, tú también lo tienes. — murmuro para él.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — le replico Chris.

—Nada.

En ocasiones se preguntaba ¿Por qué Chris actuaba de esa manera con los seres que amaba bastante? Probablemente sea porque teme verlos sufrir por cualquier cosa, pero era un buen hombre. En fin, Piers trataba de calmar a Chris para que no cometiera alguna locura de un hermano sobreprotector.

Piers pudo comprender porque León deseaba tener una charla con Claire, sin embargo estaba muy alegre por ellos dos ya que se merecen estar juntos después de todo lo que han pasado sabía perfectamente que Chris no lo veía así puesto que quiere sobreproteger a su hermana menor, aunque si podía entender un poco a su novio eso se debía a que solamente tenía a su hermana y a nadie más. Por otro lado, Chris cogió su celular para llamarle a Claire y así darle su famoso sermón sobre los novios.

—Chris, déjala un poco. — le reprocho Piers. —De hecho, si dejas de llamarla en la noche podrías decirle lo que sientes.

Chris suspiro.

—Por eso te amo Piers Nivans. — susurro Chris. — Tienes razón, me tranquilizare y hablare con Claire en la noche. Tendré que atrasar nuestro momento, pero vale.

— ¿Cuál momento? — pregunto Piers.

—Es sorpresa.

Piers asintió.

No podía creer que Claire y León estuvieran juntos como pareja estaba muy feliz porque lo importante era lo que dijera el corazón siempre se debe de escuchar cuando se trate de algún sentimiento puesto que se encuentran las respuestas.


	39. Sobreprotección

**39**

 **Sobreprotección**

 **Chris**

Una vez que salió del restaurante subió a su coche de una manera rápida, estaba anonadado por ver a Claire con León ¿Era posible?, Ahora, comprendía porque León le pregunto sobre su hermana hace días atrás, sin embargo ¿Por qué no le habían mencionado nada? Le frustraba mucho enterarse por el mismo, la ventaja de esto era que nadie de sus amigos se lo dijo en la cara porque si no hubiera resultado un grave problema ya que nunca le gustaba enterarse por las demás personas era mejor escucharlo de la propia persona de quien se tratará.

Dio un leve suspiro mientras introducía la llave al arrancador, por otro lado, Piers trataba de controlar a Chris ya que no estaba razonando, sé que es de mucho impactando el descubrimiento de su hermana menor, cuando logro prender el coche salió de una manera brusca de aquel estacionamiento que el corazón de Piers comenzó a latir sin cesar.

No respetaba ninguna regla de transito puesto que se pasaba los altos de disco y semáforo e iba en ocasiones en sentido contrario, al parecer Piers rezaba para que no fueran a tener un accidente vehicular. De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado a las oficinas de Terra Save. Chris apago del coche y miró a ver a su novio, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.

—Chris, ¿Sabes que es una locura? — pregunto Piers. Se acomodó su bufanda verde y nuevamente miró a ver a Chris a los ojos.

Chris estaba consiente de aquello, pero tenía sus motivos para hacer esto. No iba a hacer un drama al entrar a la oficina de Claire ya que ahí estarían algunas personas importantes, además en ocasiones ha trabajado con esa gente.

—Sí, lo sé. — respondió Chris.

— ¿Quieres esperar? — volvió a preguntar Piers.

—No lo sé. — dijo Chris. — Me siento impotente en estos momentos por lo sucedido con Claire, quisiera que ella me lo hubiera contando en vez de verla con León.

Piers le dedico una sonrisa.

—Vaya, Capitán. No conocía ese lado de usted. — comentó el joven soldado.

Al parecer estaba siendo honesto en eso jamás lo había escuchado decir aquellas palabras sobre su personalidad, era para comenzar a preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo. Por unos segundos lo pensó y si estaba a punto de cometer una locura al respecto de la situación mejor esperaría el momento indicado para hacer un drama.

—Tienes razón Piers. — afirmo Chris.

—Sabía que podría hacerte entrar en razón. — exclamo alegremente el joven.

Era otra motivo por lo que amaba a Piers Nivans, quien diría de aquel joven soldado le haría un cambio en su vida ya que ante seguía una misma rutina cuando solía salir con Jill, si la amaba demasiado, pero no quería verla sufrir por algún engaño así que la dejo ir para entregar su corazón a Piers.

Miró el reloj de su coche y ya era hora de regresar al trabajo, por suerte tenía otro asunto que atender justamente se trataba de Dylan Collingwood, lo cual le sorprende bastante que haya caído en parte a su plan, sin embargo no se llevó acabo como deseaba, en fin lo importante era que estuviera alejado de Piers.

 **{*}**

Regresaron a la BSAA donde era un total drama por parte de Dylan se podía escuchar decir sobre un supuesto romance entre Chris y Piers, lo cual ambos afirmaban que era falso, aunque era cierto no querían ser el centro de atención de los superiores, además a nadie le importaba si fuera cierto, de hecho, preferían mantenerlo en parte en secreto y no, veían las ventajas y desventajas si llegaran a decir la verdad.

Chris y Piers fueron a la oficina de Cliver, quien estaba agotado por la situación de Dylan, por lo que había escuchado del exsoldado era un caso difícil parecía que jamás se rendía. Por otro lado, Cliver dio un sorbo a una botella agua, al parecer estuvo bastante tiempo tratando el asunto de Dylan.

—Collingwood, será despido. — afirmo Cliver. — He mandado la orden a los superiores y ellos lo han aprobado. Pero, me intriga algo. Collingwood no se cansaba de decir que ustedes dos eran pareja ¿Eso es cierto?

Chris suspiro.

Era cierto, sin embargo no podía decirlo directamente a Cliver, es decir tuvo que hablar de esto Piers ya que él también estaba en el problema, no le iba a decir en lo absoluto a Cliver sobre su relación con el teniente Nivans era imposible iba a hacer demasiado drama de lo que ya hay en la BSAA por el despido de Dylan.

—No. — dijo Chris directamente. — No, no tengo una relación con el teniente Nivans. Solamente somos amigos, lo que sucede es que pasamos demasiados juntos porque él está interesado por mi hermana. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en eso ya que mi mejor amigo.

Cliver comenzó a dudarlo parecían convincentes las palabras de Redfield, a pesar le faltaba algo más para convencerlo más.

—Nivans, ¿Qué opina usted? — pregunto Cliver seriamente.

Chris miró de reojo a Piers, quien trataba de aparentar que nada le sucedía, vio las manos de Piers sudar de los nervios que sentía en ese segundo.

—Simplemente somos amigos como ha dicho Chris. — afirmo Piers. — Sinceramente si estoy interesado en Claire, pero creo que es un amor imposible ya que al parecer sale con alguien más.

Cliver nuevamente lo pensó había algo extraño en sus palabras, pero debían ser sus nervios ya que Dylan lo dejo con dolor de cabeza mientras repetía las mismas palabras y no salía del asunto.

—Bien, se escuchan sinceros. — les dijo Cliver. — Son libres y regresen a sus puestos.

Los hombres se despidieron de Cliver y salieron de la oficina. Caminaban hacia los pasillos puesto que Chris quería tratar ese tema de su relación en privado en cualquier momento Dylan era capaz de crear el rumor haciendo un escándalo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Chris, ambos respiraron puesto que sentían un alivio por poco Cliver descubría la verdad de su relación. Por otro lado, Piers se sentía muy preocupado por lo sucedido conocía a Dylan perfectamente y de lo que era capaz de hacer debía de hacer algo antes de que Collingwood actuara bajo la influencia de la locura.

—Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. — dijo Piers seriamente.

Chris bajo las persianas de su oficina y cogió asiento en su silla, la cual quedaba enfrente de Piers.

—Lo sé. — Contesto Chris. — Por eso, quiero hacer publica nuestra relación, de hecho, a nadie le importa si somos pareja mientras mantengamos respeto todo estará bien.

Piers en parte sí deseaba ser público su noviazgo y otra en que no, él consideraba que era mejor mantener reservado ese tema con sus compañeros, además con la sociedad nadie quiere ver a un personaje tan popular como lo era Chris ya que por su trabajo era legendario y no quería ver a su capitán verlo sufrir como a él le paso en el ejercicito estaba a tiempo para evitarlo aún.

—No. — dijo Piers directamente. — No, quiero decírselo a la sociedad y mucho menos a mis compañeros.

Por un instante Chris se quedó dudando la respuesta de Piers ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo? Obviamente debía de tener sus motivos para hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué? Claro no lo iba a presionar si quería dejar atrás a Dylan y destruirlo más, debía de respetar la decisión de Piers.

Chris suspiro.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto Chris. — Realmente quiero saberlo, pero respeto tu decisión y estaré de acuerdo.

Piers rodo los ojos.

—A la sociedad no le importa quién es gay, además afectaría tu reputación como el legendario Chris Redfield. Yo no quiero que por mi culpa ya no seas reconocido por lo que has luchado. Pero, Dylan esta esperando el momento para que lo hagamos y jodernos la vida. — contesto Piers. —Prefiero decírselo a Claire y a nuestros amigos, incluyendo a mis padres ellos merecen saberlo, también podemos decirle a Cliver una vez pase todo este melodrama de Dylan.

—Ahora, comprendo porque te amo Piers. Por las decisiones que coges y piensas en lo demás no eres egoísta y eso me enamora de ti. — dijo Chris. — Entonces, esperemos a que pase todo esto y se lo contamos a las personas que queremos.

Piers se ruborizo con tan solo escuchar esas palabras de su capitán, en el pasado nadie le había dicho eso salió con algunas chicas, sin embargo ellas no le decían cosas románticas, por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo amara y se lo dijera cada vez que pudiera.

{*}

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche había terminado su día de trabajo después de haber realizado un papeleo para el despido de Dylan sentía una satisfacción por lo ocurrido ya que nadie dañaría a Piers Nivans como en el pasado mientras él siguiera con vida no iba a permitir que le hicieran más daño. Salió de la BSAA caminaba hacia su coche y se detuvo al ver una silueta masculina cercas de su coche, de repente desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Chris corrió hacía su coche se percató que en el parabrisas había un sobre amarrillo ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? Mañana revisará las cámaras de vigilancias porque tenía un asunto más importante que tratar esta noche, con cautela cogió el sobre y lo sostuvo por unos segundos, lo más curiosos es que su nombre estaba escrito.

Alzó una ceja.

Subió a su coche y puso el sobre amarillo en el asiento del copiloto, introdujo la llave en el arrancador, nuevamente puso su mirada hacia dicho sobre, sin dudarlo lo cogió para abrirlo. Dentro del sobre se encontraba una carta y un celular ¿Quién habrá dejado esto? Comenzó a leer la carta y tuvo una ligera de quien se trataba con tan solo leer el primer párrafo.

Chris Redfield:

No es sencillo deshacerte de alguien quien conoce perfectamente a Piers porque lo conozco mejor que tú, él siempre ha sido parte de mi vida y no permitiré que tú te lo lleves tan sencillamente de mi lado, lucharé hasta el final…

Arrugo la carta y la lanzó al asiento trasero de su coche, no le importaba nada de lo que mencionara Dylan sobre su relación con Piers, le parecía un poco infantil de Collingwood hacer todo esto se supone que es un hombre adulto capaz de resolver cualquier conflicto, sin embargo no es así.

Prendió su coche para irse a su casa a descansar un poco últimamente su vida ha sido un poco complicada con la llega de Collingwood, salió del estacionamiento subterráneo su mente no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le diría a Claire al llegar, si estaba furioso porque no le menciono absolutamente nada en cuanto a la relación que mantenía con León, bueno él tampoco estaba haciendo las cosas bien porque mantenía un romance con Piers y nadie lo sabe, pero posiblemente coja el valor suficiente para decirlo de una vez por todas.

Llego al apartamento donde vivía con Claire, la razón en que ambos viven juntos a pesar de la edad que tiene es porque solamente se tiene a ellos dos, además se hizo una promesa en que nunca dejaría su hermana. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se quedó boquiabierto al ver una escena pervertida en el sofá de su casa.

— ¡Claire Redfield! — grito Chris cabreado.

Claire se cubrió con una camisa de León mientras él castaño se cubría con la sabana que pusieron sobre el sofá.

—No te esperábamos a estas horas. — comentó Claire un poco nerviosa.

—Chris, hola ¿Cómo has estado? — dijo León nerviosamente. — Nada de lo que estás viendo es real es un sueño que estás teniendo.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, Chris no me prohíbas ver a León. — suplico Claire.

Chris suspiro.

Estaba anonadado por ver a Claire nunca espero encontrar con una escena porno dentro de su apartamento y mucho menos de su sofá esto había sido una gran sorpresa para él ya que no se lo esperaba.

—Voy a esperar afuera mientras ustedes dos se visten para tener una plática seria. — dijo Chris mientras salía del apartamento.

¿Qué había visto? Iba ser difícil olvidar aquella escena tan pervertida que observo de León y Claire, le resultaría complicado dejar de pensar en las manos recorriendo el pecho de su hermana, un escalofrió sintió, al menos nunca dio un espectáculo con Piers. De repente, escucho el sonido de una caída y a la vez un quejido de dolor, Chris solamente se limitaba a mover la cabeza hacia los lados.

La puerta se abrió pudo ver a Claire usando un vestido color rosa, por otro lado León usaba la ropa de siempre, ahora que lo pensaba León solía vestirse el uniforme de su trabajo. Ambos estaban sonrojado por lo ocurrido el ambiente era totalmente tenso y nadie decía nada.

— ¿Pueden explicarme su escena porno? — pregunto Chris tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Claire y León se miraron a ver a los ojos, al parecer les daba un poco de vergüenza hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

—En primer estamos haciendo un acto de amor sin ninguna intensión pervertida como lo piensas Chris. — afirmo León. — Estábamos hallando la manera en explicártelo, pero no la hemos encontrado. Así que lo diré. — Estoy saliendo con tu hermana desde hace un tiempo, no me había tomado la oportunidad de hablar esto seriamente contigo. — Estuve pidiendo consejos a Piers y él es un buen chico, es muy afortunado en tenerte como su capitán.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo Chris.

—Christopher Redfield, eres lo bastante maduro para coger esto a la perfección. Soy una mujer adulta y capaz de escoger a la persona indicada en mi vida. — dijo Claire.

—No me molesta que León sea tu novio, él me agrada bastante y estoy de acuerdo con su relación, pero lo que me molesto fue su engaño ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

León miró a ver a Claire con una ligera sonrisa.

—Te lo dije. — murmuro Claire.

León suspiro.

—Gracias, Chris por comprenderlo. — comentó Claire.

— ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? — pregunto Chris curiosamente.

—Un mes. — respondió León.

—Un mes lleno de mentiras, vale. — dijo Chris. — No continuare siendo el hermano sobreprotector, tengo que hacerme la idea de su romance. — Tienen mi aprobación, pueden pasar la noche juntos.

Claire estaba impactada por las palabras de su hermano ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? Él solía exagerar las cosas en cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas con chicos, sin embargo esta ocasión fue la excepción, debía de aprovechar la oportunidad y no negarse.

—Gracias Chris, no te preocupes estaremos bien nosotros dos solos en la noche. — dijo Claire con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Disfruten la noche. — dijo Chris saliendo del apartamento.

No cogió nada de ropa porque tenía pensando en pasar la noche con Piers, quien siempre suele guardar un poco de ropa para él, después del todo no hizo su drama porque le importa mucho la felicidad de su hermana, de hecho, León es un buen hombre para ella y sabe que la hará feliz y no la lastimaría nunca. Por otro lado, va a sorprender a Piers con su visita nocturna, aunque ya estaba planeando que harían a estas horas de la noche.


	40. Una Noche Contigo

**40**

 **Una Noche Contigo**

 **Chris**

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad en busca de alguna tienda abierta para comprar un paquete de cervezas, tenía planeado en pasar una noche con Piers nada fuera de lo común ya que solamente sería noche de tragos, aunque siempre terminan siendo un desastre o terminaban haciendo cosas indebidas, bueno técnicamente no porque se encontraban saliendo desde hace bastante tiempo. Se detuvo enfrente de una tienda, bajo del coche y entro a dicho lugar de una manera rápida se dirigió hace el refrigerador donde estaban las cervezas. Por un momento se detuvo al escuchar unas voces familiares, se escondió el pasillo de latería y pudo a escuchar a Piers hablando con una mujer.

—Te había extrañado, hermano. — dijo la mujer.

—Paige, tu sabes que siempre estoy ocupado con el trabajo. — explico Piers. — Es complicado ser teniente porque Chris depende de mí ayuda cuando vamos de misión.

¿Paige? ¿Acaso Piers tenía una hermana? Nunca se lo había mencionado, pero se sentía un poco alagado porque lo haya mencionado en su conversación, si Piers supiera que espiaba su conversación posiblemente se enfadaría con él, es decir todos lo conocían como un hombre sobreprotector con sus seres queridos y Piers no era la excepción. En fin, Chris dejo de darle importancia y fue una vez más a escoger las cervezas comenzaba a arrepentirse por darle la noche a Claire y León en su apartamento sabía que su hermana necesitaba de tener una vida y era el momento para apoyarla. Aún continuaba escuchando la conversación de su novio con Paige, era un poco incómodo puesto que sabía de la plática y era sobre las relaciones sentimentales de Piers Nivans.

— ¿Quieres que te presente a mi amiga? — le pregunto Paige a Piers.

—No. — respondió Piers con brusquedad. — Tengo a alguien en mi corazón y es muy importante para mí, no pienso cambiarlo por nada del mundo. Me ha hecho bastante feliz como para abandonarlo de esa manera, lo amo demasiado y ha hecho cambios en mi vida.

Paige se paró en seco al escuchar que su hermano estaba hablando con palabras masculinas «Oh Piers metiste la pata», pensó Chris. Se volvió a esconder lejos de ellos para no ser vistos, pero su intento fue inútil.

— ¡Capitán! … Digo ¡Chris! — exclamo Piers de felicidad la verlo. — ¿Qué hace por aquí? Pensé que nos íbamos a ver en el mismo de lugar de siempre.

Paige miró a verlo a los ojos fijamente. Por otro lado, Chris no sabía que responder estaba seguro de una cosa Piers deseaba ser salvado por él para evitar una cita con alguna amiga loca de su hermana, Chris una vez paso eso con Claire cuando tuvo que salir con una chica llamada Cecilia, quien resultó ser un dolor agudo de cabeza.

—Solo vine a comprar unas cervezas. — respondió Chris mientras enseñaba el paquete. — Ya sabes cómo es Fred, sino hay cervezas no quiere jugar pocket.

Piers hizo una ligera sonrisa al verlo.

—Vale, Chris. — dijo Piers. — Nos vemos en mi apartamento para la noche de pocket.

—Oye, pensé que iba a quedarme contigo. — chillo Paige.

—No, mamá dijo que ibas a regresar a casa. — comentó Piers. — Es inseguro para ti.

Paige comenzó a quejarse como una niña pequeña a quien no le quería comprar un dulce, Chris se despidió de Piers para pagar las cervezas y hacer un poco de tiempo para que se fuera Paige, le pareció curioso el parecido de ambos hermanos tenían ciertas características físicas comunes, lo más curioso sería saber las mentiras dichas a la joven porque era difícil explicar la relación que ambos tenían, solo esperaba que su felicidad durara por un tiempo largo.

 **Piers**

Le dio demasiada emoción encontrar con su novio en la tienda ya que lo ayudo a salir de una terrible noche con Paige y Sandra (La amiga de su hermana) no tenía el mínimo intereses de coquetear con chicas eso quedo en el pasado solamente pensaba en Chris Redfield, su actual pareja quien se ha dignado hacerlo feliz como nunca y a no dejarlo cuando lo ha necesito esas cosas hacían que lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Salió de tienda tras haber pagado varias bolsas de papas y dulces, aún veía a Paige como una tierna niña a pesar de que ya tenía veinte años de edad, el tiempo se pasaba tan rápido en sus vidas. Subieron al coche, Piers debía dejar a Paige en casa de Sandra. Cuando prendió el coche en el radio escucho la canción de _Saviour de Black Peaks_ rápido le cambio, sabía que a Paige no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de música.

Dio un ligero suspiro.

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad mientras Paige cantaba una de esas canciones de pop de moda, a Piers no le interesaba mucho ese género prefería mejor el rock a que oír otra cosa. No podía sacar de su mente a Chris pudo notarlo un poco diferente después del descubrimiento que tuvieron el restaurante, en el cual vieron a Claire tener una cita con León, tan divertido ver la reacción de Chris al tener celos, sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber que lo habrá hecho cambiar ya que se le podía ver muy alegre. Posiblemente se haya percatado que debe dejar crecer a Claire como una mujer.

Varios minutos se encontraban enfrente a la casa de Sandra, Piers le daba varios sermones a su hermana menor, ahora comprendía un poco a Chris al tratarse de tu única hermana, por lo contario Paige se despide de Piers dándole un beso en la mejilla del rostro, Piers pudo verla como se iba alejando del coche y sonrió. Se esperó a ver que Paige entrara a la casa y posteriormente arranco tenía pendiente su cita con Chris, es decir no del todo simplemente quedaron de verse indirectamente, durante la visita inesperada de Paige estaba pensando cómo le dirá a sus padres, ellos probablemente terminen decepcionándose de él porque nunca tendrá una esposa e hijos, sin embargo debía ser egoísta y pensar en su futuro con Chris a causa de no sabía cuándo era su último día de vida, siempre estaba bajo el peligro que en cualquier momento podía perder su vida para salvar al mundo y a Chris.

Cogió un poco de aire.

No era el momento adecuado de pensar en esas cosas simplemente a disfrutar la vida como debe de ser eso lo ha aprendido a lo largo de los años, además después de ver morir a demasiados soldados lo han obligado a vivir su vida como si fuera el último día, ya le estaba afectando escuchar canciones deprimentes, le cambio de estación para poner algo de rock solo esperaba alejar esos pensamientos.

Entro al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía y pudo ver el coche de Dylan era el colmo que ese idiota lo estuviera persiguiendo ¿Acaso no era mucho sufrimiento? Piers llego a un punto en pensar que a Dylan le gustaba el masoquismo, eso debe ser. Dio vuelta para estacionarse, apago el coche y sacó su móvil quería saber dónde se encontraba Chris.

 **De Piers a Chris**

 **¿Dónde estás?**

 **De Chris a Piers**

 **Llegando a tu apartamento, si Dylan esta cercas.**

Piers suspiro.

Sin dudarlo bajo del coche y de pronto, vio a Dylan enfrente de él, no iba a permitirle que continuara burlándose a sus espaldas, suspiro otra vez y miró a ver a Dylan.

— ¿No te cansas? — Le pregunto Piers. — Comienzo a creer que eres fan del masoquismo.

Dylan soltó una carcajada al escuchar esas palabras, sinceramente no se iba a rendir porque quería recuperar el corazón de Piers Nivans, a pesar del daño ocasionado estaba preparado para arreglar un corazón roto.

—Nunca me voy a cansar. — exclamo Dylan. — Te quiero tener de vuelta en mis brazos como en el pasado, cada noche pienso en tus besos y ahora me doy cuenta de la triste realidad.

Piers puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya no tenía ningún interés por Dylan eso quedo atrás, ahora su presente era Chris Redfield, de quien estaba completamente enamorado. Pudo ver a Dylan acercarse poco a poco a él como aquella vez en el trabajo, sin embargo Piers no lo dudo y lo lanzo contra la pared esto había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Lárgate de mí vista! — grito Piers furioso. — Te he dicho miles de veces que ya no quiero nada contigo, ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

Dylan hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—Porque estoy loco de amor por ti. — susurro Dylan en un tono decepcionado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto Chris con una voz firme y dispuesto a enfrentar otra vez a Dylan.

—Como siempre tu novio te salva Piers. — murmuro Dylan. — Me voy a rendir, pero a partir de mañana seré inolvidable en sus vidas. — Adiós Piers, mi amor que no pudo continuar contigo, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar en otra situación, eso espero. Adiós.

Dylan se acomodó el abrigo que traía puesto y se fue alejándose de su vista, fue un encuentro bastante extraño, sin embargo por un momento Chris se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras por la carta que recibió. En fin, no le cogieron importancia y se dirigieron para entrar al edificio.

{*}

Posteriormente de aquel drama con Dylan, se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo una película en _Netflix_ ya que en el televisor no había nada interesante por lo que ambos aprovecharon ver _La Chica de la Capa Roja_ mientras bebían una cerveza y disfrutaban de su compañía. Era relajante estar distraído en otras cosas que continuar pensando en el drama de Dylan o estar en esas fiestas que solía asistir Paige con sus amigas, de hecho, no tenía ninguna intensión de conocer a Sandra sino fue solamente idea de Paige ya que últimamente no menciona sobre su vida sentimental con sus padres.

Dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

De reojo miró a Chris, quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro por estar a su lado, cuando terminará la película le iba a preguntar sobre la situación de Claire y León puesto que ambos también merecían felicidad en sus vidas. Continuo viendo la película, en eso Chris cogió su mano y provoco un leve sonrojo en el joven soldado.

Al terminar la película, Chris miró a ver a Piers y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novio, hace tiempo que no podían tener un momento para ellos solos puesto que la mayor parte se la pasaban trabajando y sobreviviendo al drama de sus vidas, nuevamente sus labios se unieron tiernamente esa sensación le agradaba sentir a Piers sobre sus labios contra los de Chris, comenzaba a aferrarse a su cuerpo, lentamente las manos de Piers se encontraban rodeando el cuello de Chris. Los labios de Chris recorrían en cuello de Piers y esto provoco que diera un pequeño gemido, le gustaba bastante la sensación que sentía en aquel momento, pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió dicho momento.

—Debe ser Paige. — susurro Piers.

—No conteste. — susurro Chris.

—Chris, puede necesitar mi ayuda

Ambos interrumpieron el momento que tanto anhelaba dicho, cogió el teléfono y escucho una voz femenina conocida.

—Piers, me da gusto que seas tú. — dijo Claire. — ¿Sabes dónde está Chris? Lo estaba llamando a su móvil y no me responde.

—Está a mi lado. — contesto Piers. — ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No, solo estaba preocupada porque actuó un poco raro cuando vio a León en el apartamento, pero me alegra saber que está contigo. Hasta luego.

Claire había cortada la comunicación, estaba actuando de una manera bastante extraña al igual que Chris, y era instante sobre las preguntas, además su momento romántico tendría que esperar.

— ¿Algo está ocurriendo? — pregunto Piers curiosamente.

Chris suspiro.

—Encontré a Claire y León teniendo sexo en el sofá del living. — respondió Chris un poco sonrojado. — Fue un trauma ver a León tocando a mi hermana, porque nunca lo pensé ver una escena porno en mi casa.

Piers no sabía si reír por lo que había dicho Chris sobre Claire, solamente se limitó a mover la cabeza.

—Vaya menuda sorpresa. — comentó Piers.

—Sí, lo sé, aunque estoy de acuerdo que ambos estén juntos. León me agrada para Claire, así que deben de estar juntos. — explico Chris.

A Piers le sorprendía mucho la actitud de Chris en estos momentos, puso su mano sobre la de Chris y le dedico una sonrisa.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana. — comento Chris.

—Sí, casi no hablo de ella. — afirmo Piers. — Pero, contigo seré sincero, no hablo mucho de Paige por su bienestar, tengo miedo a perderla por culpa de Dylan ya que el siempre termina siendo una amenaza para mis seres queridos. Estoy harto de vivir bajo la sombra de él. — Solo quiero ser feliz con las personas que amo sin tener que preocuparme por ese imbécil.

—Hagámoslo, seamos felices. — Él me vio como una fuerte amenaza, por eso se rindió tan fácilmente, solo te diré algo debemos de charlar con nuestra familia sobre nuestra relación para ser felices, Dylan quiere hacerlo público por eso nos está molestando, no digo que hagamos eso, solamente le digas a tus padres y yo a Claire. — termino de decir Chris mientras le dio un sobo a su cerveza.

Chris estaba siendo sincero con sus palabras era el momento adecuado para decirle a sus padres sobre su romance con Chris y sentirse libre de una vez por todas, aunque no quisiera decirle a sus padres la verdad para no verlos decepcionados, pero era lo correcto no podía estar viviendo engañando a sus padres y a Paige.

—Tienes razón, Chris debemos hacerlo. — dijo Piers.

Chris le dedico una sonrisa.

—Vamos a ver una película porque estos días serán difíciles. — dijo Chris.

Piers asintió.

Continuaron viendo _Netflix_ para despejar su mente por unas cuantas horas más, Piers debía de encontrar la manera de explicárselo a sus padres, después del todo creía que lo iban a apoyar o solo debe ser un pensamiento que desea. En cambio para Chris las cosas no eran tan sencillas podía perder su reputación, sin embargo solamente le importaba su felicidad con Piers.


	41. Revelaciones I

**41**

 **Relevación I**

 **Tres meses después**

 **Piers**

El aroma a flores inundaba la casa de Los Nivans como toda temporada vacacional, abrió la puerta principal con la compañía de Paige, ambos habían estado ocupados con sus actividades de rutina, Piers salvando el mundo a lado de Chris y por otro lado Paige estudiando en la universidad. Caminaban hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando el almuerzo, el tiempo les había alcanzado bastante para llegar temprano a la casa de sus padres antes de ir a la cocina Piers dejo su maleta en el sofá ya que pasaría unos días con su familia siempre cuando Chris le daba sus merecidas vacaciones aprovechaba en pasar tiempo de calidad con sus padres y su hermana no sabía con exactitud qué día ya no podría estar al lado de sus seres queridos por esa razón hacía esta rutina.

Ambos hermanos entraron a la cocina y esto provoco que su madre diera un sobresaltó de susto ya que no los esperaba a esta hora del día, la señora Nivans puso su mano sobre el corazón debido al susto que se llevó, dejo la cuchara de madera sobre el sartén para abrazar a sus hijos a ella le alegraba bastante verlos en su casa porque casi no los veía.

Piers y Paige recibieron el abrazo maternal con mucha felicidad, les gustaba ver a su madre tan feliz, sin embargo Piers tenía pánico en decirle la verdad sobre su relación con Chris Redfield, durante estos tres meses aproximadamente hablaban y practicaban como iba a ser el momento en decir todo, todo esto apestaba si nunca se hubiera enamorado de Dylan nada de esto le estaría pasando no es que se arrepintiera de salir con Chris sino su mayor miedo era ser juzgado por la mujer que le dio la vida y era muy importante en su vida para perderla por el simple hecho de amar a otro hombre.

La señora Nivans dejo a abrazar a sus hijos para cogerlos de las manos, a ella mujer tenía un brillo en sus ojos por ver a Piers estaba tan orgullosa de su único hijo varón por cumplir con la tradición de su padre, aunque se preocupaba mucho cuando salía de misión, pero estaba preparada para ese momento. Continua mirando a su hijo fijamente a los ojos pudo percatarse que algo andaba mal en él, no le cogió mucha importancia.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido en estos días? — pregunto la señora Nivans con alegría.

—Muy ocupado, salvando al mundo con Chris. — respondió Piers como si nada le preocupara, en su interior sentía una inmensa culpa que lo carcomía por dentro.

—Estresada por los finales, es difícil cuando tienes un profesor tan estricto y no explica nada. Solo espero aprobar su materia. — contesto Paige preocupada porque si no lograba aprobar la clase debía de repetir la clase con el mismo profesor.

La señora Nivans dio un suspiro.

—Paige, sabes que tú puedes lograrlo. — dijo su madre motivando a su hija. — Es recordar aquella vez que Piers tenía pánico en su primer en el ejercicito y no paraba de llamar a tu padre.

Paige soltó una ligera risa.

—Mamá, no es gracioso. — exclamo Piers avergonzado. — Solo tenía miedo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir vivo de ahí.

Nuevamente la puerta principal de abre por un hombre mayor con algunos rasgos parecidos a Piers justamente era su padre, quien traía una expresión de su rostro de cansancio después de ser un veterano se dedicaba a ayudar a su tía en el negocio que tenía. El señor Nivans fue donde se encontraba sus hijos y también los abrazo porque casi no los veía por cuestiones laborales.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — pregunto el padre de Piers y Paige.

—No, cariño. — contesto la señora Nivans. — Estábamos recordando cuando Piers nos llamó desde Rusia en aquella misión donde estaba muy nervioso.

El padre de Piers hizo lo mismo que Paige reírse de ese sucedido tan apenado de Piers Nivans, de hecho, solamente fue una vez y ya no lo ha vuelto hacer, ahora que formaba parte de la BSAA confiaba en sus instintos, además de tener la protección de Chris ante todo.

—Iré a mi habitación. — dijo Piers seriamente.

Salió de la cocina para ir por su maleta que se encontraba en el living. Al cogerlas se dirigió a su recamara, abrió la puerta y se quedó anonado porque su habitación estaba igual como la ha dejado, se recostó sobre la cama y saco su móvil del bolsillo de sus _jeans._ Desbloqueo la pantalla al ver que tenía un mensaje de Chris, lo cual era tan extraño, pero en fin leyó dicho mensaje y se sintió motivado por su novio.

 **De Chris a Piers**

 **¡Buenas tardes amor! Te deseo mucha suerte con tus padres, yo le diré a Claire hasta en la noche porque tuvo una cita con León. Si algo sale mal no dudes en llamarme estaré apoyándote pase lo que pase y eres bienvenido a mi casa. Sé que tú puedes decírselos y es mejor que Dylan anda diciendo eso de nosotros.**

Piers suspiro.

Sus manos comenzaban a sudar sin cesar ya sentía la adrenalina y todavía no llegaba el momento, odiaba encontrar en aprietos porque sus padres realmente estaban orgullosos de sus logros militares, no quería decepcionarlos en lo absoluto, sin embargo no era porque el escogió esa preferencia sexual que tenía, sino cada quien es libre de amar sin importar el género.

— ¡Piers! ¡¿Estas bien?! — grito su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El joven soldado se levantó de cama para abrirle la puerta a su mamá, no le gustaba mucho gritarle desde el otro lado ya que le parecía algo grosero de su parte. Cuando abrió dicha puerta vio a su madre con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro ¿Acaso sospecha algo? Nah es imposible que lo haga porque nunca le ha dado a demostrar su preferencia por los chicos.

—Si mamá, todo en orden. — explico Piers. — Solo estoy agotado porque he tenido días difíciles.

Su madre sonrió con delicadeza.

— ¿Seguro? Porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo me estas ocultando. — comentó su madre.

No dirigió ninguna mirada hacia su madre, ella sospechaba lo correcto y Piers no quería continuar con las mentiras sobre lo que le ocurría, hoy sería el día donde va a desmentirse asimismo después de tantos meses minándoles a sus padres dirá la verdad y se sentirá libre.

— ¿Me apoyarías si es algo malo? — le pregunto Piers a su madre.

Ahora, si estaba a punto de decir sus verdaderas intenciones ya no soportaba más esconderle su amor hacía Chris Redfield, aunque si esta en graves problemas saldría de esta casa e iría en busca de su novio. Por lo contrario, su madre estaba boquiabierta y atónita comenzaba a sospechar que su hijo andaba en malos pasos como formar parte de algún clan de bioterroristas o inclusive trabajaba en secreto para Neo Umbrella.

—Piers, me estas asustando. — respondió su madre. — Depende, es decir si lo haría porque eres mi hijo y estaría a tu lado.

—Mamá, tengo un romance con mi jefe. — explico Piers un poco cabizbajo y nervioso.

Elevo su mirada y vio a su madre boquiabierta por escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su hijo.

—No es posible. — exclamo su madre decepcionada. — Si, es algún invento tuyo, formas parte de algún clan de bioterroristas.

Piers alzó una ceja extrañado por la creencia de su madre ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Acaso piensa eso? Pasó su mano sobre su sien y aún estaba nervioso. Además, era una forma de desviar el tema verdadero porque su madre no asimilaba bien la situación, eso debe ser, ahora tenía que mostrarle evidencia que estaba siendo sincero.

—Mamá, es verdad. — continuo diciendo Piers. Saco su móvil para mostrarle una foto con Chris. Al mostrar dicha foto su madre seguía anonada, era imposible todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. — Llevo saliendo con Chris desde hace varios meses, pero no ha sido el único hombre en mi vida sino también tuve un romance con Dylan Collingwood, quien me ha estado atormentando en mi vida. — Lamento mucho decepcionarte mamá, pero soy bisexual eso creo.

Su madre salió de su vista sin decirle nada, Piers la miró con preocupación estaba saliendo mal las cosas. Cerró la puerta de su alcoba y volvió a recostarse en su cama para meditar lo acontecido, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos se sentía devastado seria la vergüenza de su familia y más porque en la tradición Nivans no habido nadie bisexual.

{*}

Las horas pasaron no salió a almorzar con sus padres y Paige, no quería escuchar sus frases tan negativas que le fueran a dar, efectivamente tampoco no escucho el llamado de su madre eso solo significaba una cosa y no eran bastante buena que digamos. Aún continuaba recostado y se limitaba a rezar para que Chris estuviera bien ya que solamente contaba con Claire Redfield.

— ¡¿Piers?! — grito su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No quería ver destruida a Paige por la noticia porque tenía la ligera sensación que tendría la misma reacción de su madre al enterarse sobre su sexualidad, no le gustaba mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero debía ser sincero con sus sentimientos, además no podía continuar viviendo de esta manera.

— ¿Qué ocurre Paige? — le pregunto Piers un poco preocupado.

—Abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo. — contesto Paige.

Piers asintió.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, vio a Paige con una expresión de asombro posiblemente su madre ya le haya comentado algo sobre su sexualidad, aunque no le daba vergüenza decir quién era en verdad. Paige entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, cruzo las piernas y miró a ver fijamente a Piers, se sentía una tensión entre ambos hermanos, Piers no sabía por dónde comenzar y explicarle a Paige era tan complicado hacerlo.

Cogió algo de aire.

—Mama, ¿Te ha dicho algo? — pregunto Piers curiosamente.

Paige rodó los ojos.

No quería ser indiscreta con un tema tan delicado que era la sexualidad de su hermano mayor por lo que trataba de evitar alguna palabra directa o que fuera a molestarle alguna palabra.

—Se podría decir que sí. — comentó Paige seriamente. — Sé que mamá no reacciono bien que digamos, pero tienes mi apoyo Piers.

Estaba siendo honesta con sus palabras, debía estar al lado de su hermano puesto que no sabría cuando lo iba a perder en alguna misión siempre él estaba en el peligro con Chris Redfield, ella no quiso con la tradición Nivans consideraba que era riesgoso y más porque era una mujer, además no estaba interesada en algo como militar o policiaco simplemente prefería ser maestra de preescolar, le encantaba convivir con los niños.

—No soy quien para juzgarte. — replicó Paige. — Aparte, no se el día que te puedo perder en una misión, por eso tienes mi apoyo y porque te quiero Piers.

Paige abrazó a Piers. Por otro lado, Piers quería sollozar en estos momentos por el apoyo moral que le ha dado su hermana nunca se esperó de ella esto, pero significaba algo bueno para él, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos no sabía con exactitud el motivo eran unas mezclas de emociones felicidad y tristeza a la vez, se aferraba a los brazos de Paige no quería dejarla ir; finalmente se separó de ella y la miro a ver a los ojos.

—Gracias Paige. — susurro Piers.

Paige sonrió.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo Paige.

—Lo que quieras. — le respondió Piers.

— ¿Sales con Chris Redfield? Porque déjame decirte que es tan sexi, y es lo bastante sensual para ti Piers. Aprovéchalo porque eres tan afortunado.

Piers se sonrojo bastante cuando Paige dijo aquellas palabras de Chris estaba en lo correcto su hermana, sin embargo Chris era muy codiciado por las mujeres de la BSAA al igual que León lo era.

—Paige, claro que si salgo con él. — comentó Piers.

Paige grito de emoción.

—Eres muy afortunado, amalo con todo tu corazón. — exclamo Paige de felicidad. — Dejemos atrás el tema del novio de mi hermano, mamá quiere que bajes a cenar.

Piers sintió un golpe en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Acaso su madre no estaba molesta con él? Debía de darle una oportunidad a su madre ya que tal vez lo esté asimilando.

 **{*}**

La familia Nivans se encontraba cenando sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, Piers comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con sus padres de una manera disimúlate miró a ver a su madre, quien estaba cabizbaja y decepcionada sabía que algo como pasaría, nuevamente volvió hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión dirigió su mirada hacia su padre igualmente se le veía decepcionado y algo furioso, no era fácil tener un hijo gay porque tenía más riegos de perder su vida.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de soda.

Continuo comiendo con aquel silencio entre su familia ¿Por qué lo trataban así? No era nada malo amar a otro hombre solamente era otra manera de amar a otra persona, de hecho ha aprendido con el tiempo amar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Miró a ver a Paige de reojo y estaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto, su padre se aclaró la garganta, posó su mirada hacia él y esto provoco que se pusiera nervioso.

— ¿Desde cuándo Piers? — pregunto su padre un poco molesto.

Piers suspiro.

—Hace seis meses aproximadamente, miento casi un año. — afirmo Piers.

— ¿Por qué un hombre? — volvió a preguntar su padre.

—No lo sé, simplemente sentí un flechazo de amor. Aparte, no es el primero novio que tengo. Cuando formaba parte del ejercicito salí con un chico llamado Dylan Collingwood, pero las cosas salieron mal.

Su padre hizo una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ahora, entiendo porque te saliste del ejército. — exclamo su padre. — Me has decepcionado al igual que nuestros antepasados, quien lo diría Piers Nivans teniendo un romance con un hombre.

Piers dejo de escuchar a su padre ya iba a comenzar con la tradición familiar y se sentía como la oveja negra de Los Nivans, aunque no así realmente él solo amaba a una persona sin impórtale si es hombre o mujer. Pensó por un momento las palabras de su padre en parte tenían un poco de razón detestaba admitirlo.

—La verdad lo siento. — replicó Piers. — Tengo derecho amar a quien se me antoje si te molesta ahórratelo papá, no cambiare de opinión porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a Chris, me importa un carajo si lo aceptan o no, sé que no contaré con ninguno de ustedes dos, solo tendré a Paige a mi lado apoyando porque para ustedes es sucio y prohibido amar a otro hombre.

El padre de Piers se paró en seco le habían llegado al corazón las palabras de su propio hijo, pero no permitiría que Piers faltara el respeto al apellido Nivans nadie aceptaría un militar gay o más bien bisexual porque eso había aclaro Piers.

—Está bien Piers Roger Nivans. — dijo su padre aplaudiendo. — Quiero que se levantes de esa estúpida silla vayas por tus cosas y te largues de mi casa porque no quiero ver que te andes coqueteando con otro hombre. No vuelta más a esta casa, no serás bienvenido nunca más.

La madre de Piers estaba boquiabierta al escuchar a su esposo, era una locura hacer eso se podría que son conversadores Los Nivans por lo que no son de mente abierta como hay padres hoy en día. Piers se levantó de la silla arrojando su servilleta al plato con una mirada enojada se retiró para ir por sus cosas no le importaba lo que fuera a pasarle desde hoy en adelante. Entro a su habitación, cogió la maleta y nuevamente salió de su alcoba era la última vez que estaría ahí con sus padres conviviendo. Bajo las escaleras, pudo escuchar a su madre decirle "Tendrás mi apoyo, pero no tengas demostraciones públicas con él" sin mirar hacia atrás salió de la casa donde paso los mejores momentos de su vida.

Solo esperaba que Chris estuviera bien y no le sucediera lo mismo que a él sería horrible imaginar una vida sin el apoyo de sus padres, pero estaba dispuesto a coger ese riesgo porque amaba a Chris.


	42. Revelaciones II

**42**

 **Revelaciones II**

 **Chris**

Aún seguía en su oficina para él no existían las vacaciones ser el capitán y el entrenador de los nuevos reclutas implicaba no tener un merecido descansado, era tan difícil que deseaba que alguien lo supliera, aunque no encontraba la persona perfecta para el puesto de capitán nadie que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para adquirir tanta responsabilidad.

Dio un sorbo a su botella de agua.

Había escuchado rumores entre Cliver y Rebecca sobre la situación de Dylan y no eran tan buenas noticias escucho que Dylan termino enloquecido por Piers Nivans es como si tuviera alguna enfermedad metal aquel hombres, Chris se comparecida un poco de Collingwood porque si hacía un drama por su amor hacia Piers es que estaba mal de salud mental o eso creían Cliver y Rebecca, no podía dejarse engañar por los rumores solamente eran eso.

Termino de enviarles una documentación a sus superiores, apago la computadora de escritorio y saco las llaves de su coche para irse a casa donde posiblemente tuviera un drama por parte de su hermana Claire, aunque sabía que era una mujer fuerte cuando era necesario. Se levantó de la silla y salió de su oficina apagando la luz, y cerrando la puerta con llave; caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA no veía rostros conocido puesto que eran los soldados del turno de la noche y a lo lejos vio a Beth la recepcionista de la entrada principal de la BSAA.

—Buenas noches, Chris. — saludo la joven mujer.

—Buenas noches, Beth. — saludo Chris. — ¿Qué haces tan tarde? ¿Horas extras? — le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Eso mismo Chris.

La joven sonrió.

Chris continuo su camino hacia el estacionamiento estaba agotado después de un día largo de trabajo en parte se arrepentía por darle vacaciones Piers, es decir el joven soldado de las merecía por su gran labor que hace a su lado, sentía tan orgulloso de su novio tenía miedo de perderlo porque era tan bueno chico y sobretodo lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Salió del estacionamiento de la BSAA para ir a su apartamento, le había dado unas merecidas vacaciones ya que siempre Piers estaba cuando lo necesitaba en cualquier misión, además por sus habilidades lo ascendió a Teniente. Giró hacia la izquierda y se encontraba atrapado entre el tráfico de las siete de la noche, le frustraba bastante estar atrapado. Se quedó pensando en las posibilidades que tendría Piers de ser aceptado por sus padres, sin embargo eran escasas porque nadie quería un hijo diferente esto provocara que nunca se fuera a casar con un mujer, puso su cabeza sobre el volante no podía creer la estupidez que hizo de enamorarse de otro hombre y de un militar.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Fue avanzando poco a poco en medio del tráfico guardando sus precauciones, aceleraba y frenaba a la vez, le daba mucho coraje ver que los coches no avanzaban cuando el semáforo estaba en verde. Toco el claxon de su auto sin dudarlo, y logro superar la avenida principal de la ciudad.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Piers Nivans sentía una culpa que lo invadía por completo, pero no hizo nada malo en lo absoluto cada quien era libre de amar a quien quiera sin importar de quien se trate. Ahora, otra cosa que le preocupaba era saber si Claire aceptaría su romance con Piers, lo que es peor es porque su relación con Jill fracaso tenía una ventaja ella se encontraba en Europa trabajando con un viejo colega no sabía con exactitud de quien era.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego al edificio donde vivía con Claire, como pasaba el tiempo su hermana ya era adulta y tenía una vida por adelante por esas razones acepto la relación con León después del todo a él le importaba mucho el bienestar y felicidad de Claire. Busco su estacionamiento, y vio el coche de su hermana menor simplemente esperaba no encontrar con una escena porno en su apartamento ya que aún se siente avergonzado por abrir la puerta en un pésimo momento. Dio un pequeño suspiro. Estaciono su coche y al pagarlo vio a León caminando a toda prisa y tuvo una ligera idea lo que estaba sucediendo, se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados. Bajo del coche para dirigirse al elevador que había. Le parecía un poco incómodo las visitas de León a su apartamento porque no sabía si estaban con ropa o teniendo sexo, sin embargo estaba feliz por Claire había encontrado a un hombre que estuviera a su lado, jamás espero que fuera León. Subió al ascensor y pensó en Piers probablemente esté en malas condiciones con sus padres no sabía porque su corazón sentía eso, dejo de pensar en él cuando las puertas se abrieron, se aproxima el momento de la verdad enfrente a Claire, su hermana menor.

Cuando entro a su hogar vio a Claire en la cocina preparando la cena como cualquier noche de su vida, a él no se le daba bien el cocinar puesto que en una ocasión trato de hacerlo y termino incendiando parte de la casa por un descuido que tuvo. En fin, dejo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada.

—Claire, ya estoy en casa. — comentó Chris.

—Estoy preparando la cena. — le contesto su hermana.

Chris asintió.

Fue directo a su habitación para quitar el uniforme de su trabajo quería ponerse su ropa cómoda, aún no tenía las palabras exactas para decirle a su hermana nunca pensó que esto sería tan complicado decirle y aparte delicado de hablar no sabía cómo lo cogería Claire después del todo probablemente piense que es un pervertido o este mal salir con alguien menor a él ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorar de alguien menor que él? Piers era lo bastante joven para él. Se recostó en su cama frustrado por sus pensamientos nunca se había sentido tan atormentando por una cosa en su vida personal.

Saco su celular para revisar sus mensajes, le envió un texto a Piers hace tres horas y no recibió ninguna respuesta ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Su padre se enfadó con él? No conocía mucho sobre Los Nivans, no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos apenas sabía que Piers tenía una hermana de nombre Paige. Volvió a enviarle un mensaje a su joven novio.

 **De Chris a Piers**

 **¿Todo en orden? No me has respondido el mensaje que te envié, no es que sea celoso o sobreprotector, pero estoy preocupado por ti y es porque te amo demasiado. Contáctame cuando puedas.**

Dio enviar ese mensaje.

Dejo el celular en el buró junto a su cama, comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, de pronto la puerta se abre y era Claire esto provoco que diera un sobresaltó de susto, no la esperaba en su dormitorio. Rápidamente se cubrió con una almohada, aunque no se cubrió lo suficiente.

—Oh vamos Chris. — dijo Claire tranquilamente. — Jill, Piers y yo te hemos visto sin camisa.

Chris rodó los ojos.

—Pero, eres mi hermana y por respeto lo debo de hacer. — le comentó Chris.

Claire suspiro.

—Vale, solo quería pedirte permiso para un viaje que haré con León. — explicó Claire. — Iremos a Londres, si te voy a traer algo de la ciudad porque siempre estás en mis pensamientos. — Puedes pensarlo y en la cena me lo dices.

—Lo pensaré. — contesto Chris.

Claire salió de la habitación con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Chris no quería desilusionarla en lo absoluto quería verla sonreír cada día de su vida, pero era necesario decirle la verdad sobre Piers.

 **{*}**

Ambos hermanos estaban en el comedor cenando, Chris pensaba las palabras de Claire y no estaría para nada mal permitirle su viaje con León le serviría como un descansado de la misma rutina de siempre. No tenía ni idea por donde comenzar era tan complicado y ahorita debería darle créditos a Piers es que ya les menciono a sus padres sobre su romance.

Claire lo miró a ver de reojo al parecer ella lo notaba un poco raro de lo normal, se abstenía de preguntarle probablemente sean problemas del trabajo y era mejor no hablar de eso.

— ¿No te gusto la cena? — le pregunto Claire un poco preocupado por la expresión facial del rostro de Chris.

Chris dejo el tenedor sobre su plato si le gusto la cena, pero sentía una culpa en su interior.

—Sí es por el viaje de León no tienes de que preocuparte estaré bien con él. — continuo diciendo Claire.

—Claire, no es eso. Estoy de acuerdo con viaje y tienes mi apoyo. — contesto Chris seriamente. — Tengo algo que decirte y es sobre Piers.

— ¿Ahora que le hiciste? Porque si lo torturaste en el entrenamiento le diré a Piers que vaya con Cliver a quejarse, es tan solo un niño Chris.

—No es eso Claire. Por dios, es difícil de decirlo.

— ¿Le distes esteroides? No entiendo tu adicción de tener tanto musculo si antes te veías más sexy y ahora quieres arruinar el físico de Piers que cruel eres. — exclamó Claire.

—No, Claire. Hice algo mucho peor con él, hice que tuviera un romance conmigo.

Claire escupió el agua que bebió. No se esperó eso de su hermano ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad de eso? Honestamente lo apoyaba porque era Chris, su hermano mayor que necesitaba de ella en estos momentos por nada del mundo lo rechazaría y que le importaba lo que la sociedad dijera con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido a preocuparse por otras cosas.

— ¡Es apenas un niño Chris! ¡Eres un degenerado! — exclamó Claire anonadada.

— ¡Si vamos hablar degenerados recuerda tu escena porno en el sofá! — replicó Chris un poco molesto. — Sé que es un niño, pero él se enamoró de mi primero.

Claire parpadeo varias veces.

—Wow, no me lo esperaba Chris, ¿Cómo paso todo? — dijo Claire.

—Sinceramente no sé, de pronto vi que todo pasó tan rápido y estamos atrapados en este problema. — explicó Chris. — Lo que sí es Piers tiene un chico bastante maniático que ingreso a la BSAA y fue su exnovio.

—Ahora, entiendo porque me pediste un consejo hace meses atrás. — Pero, tienes mi apoyo porque eres mi hermano, además si te pierdo no tendría a nadie con quien llorar, sonreír y estás conmigo en las buenas y las malas.

Chris sonrió.

—Gracias Claire, nunca pensé que me apoyarías. — dijo Chris.

—Para esos están los hermanos, y dime ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? — volvió a preguntar Claire.

—Casi un año.

En eso el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su conversación, ambos se miraron a ver a los ojos y Chris se levantó de la silla para atender la puerta, en cuanto la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa, estaba tan atónito de verlo afuera sollozando, ahora si lo invadía una culpa horrible en su interior, Piers lo abrazo fuertemente y se aferró a Chris. Por otro lado, Claire no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, pero de una cosa estaba segura iba a apoyar al joven soldado, no era para nada fácil toda esta situación.

—Piers, tienes nuestro apoyo. — le comentó Claire.

Piers alzó su mirada extraño, nunca espero que Claire fue de mente abierta y una excelente persona, comprendía porque los soldados y mucha gente hablaba bastante bien de ella y era por esas razones.

—Gracias Claire. — dijo Piers, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y miro a ver a Chris.

Chris suspiro.

—Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro. — dijo Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de darle algo de apoyo moral.

— ¿Crees eso? Porque mi padre está decepcionado de mí y mi madre, no se diga al final se arrepentido y Paige me apoyo. — pregunto Piers un poco molesto. Estaba en todo su derecho en enojarse por la situación que él causo desde hace tiempo y ahora eran las consecuencias.

Chris se paró en seco.

Comprendía por lo que estaba pasando Piers en estos instante, probablemente debería dejarlo solo para que reflexionara y quitara todo su odio cargado que traía desde su casa. Solamente se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos no sabía que decirle para que no continuara teniendo dicha reacción.

—Lo siento, Chris si fui algo malhumorado. — replicó Piers frotándose la sien, estaba tan avergonzado por la actitud que tuvo hace unos segundos. — No era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal o culpable.

Chris le dio un abrazo.

Entendía la situación que estaba pasando Piers ya que viene de una familia de militares y esperan bastante del joven, sabía Chris perfectamente que el padre de Piers no iba ser fácil de convencer, pero lo importante era el amor que sentían ambos era lo que más le importaba en estos momentos a Chris.

—Piers, puedes contar con nosotros y quédate esta es tu casa también. — explicó Claire con seriedad ante la situación.

Piers le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo. — dijo Piers.

Chris sabía que no iba ser para nada fácil, lo sucedido con Piers, sin embargo lo apoyaría ya que en parte tenía una ligera culpa por haber accedido a tener dicho romance, ahora debía de pagar el precio por algo prohibido actualmente. Solo debían de mantenerse unido su amor porque así podrán tener algo de fuerza para superarlo.


	43. La Venganza Es Deliciosa

**43**

 **La Venganza Es Deliciosa**

 **Piers**

Las vacaciones que había tenido fueron muy complicadas de que esperaba, no hubo ningún día que sintiera algo de paz porque su padre no le dirigía la palabra en lo absoluto era tan frustrante sentir el rechazo de tu propio padre, sin embargo todavía podía confiar en Paige, su hermana menor podría decir lo mismo de su madre, es decir no se veía tan convencida del todo sobre su romance con Chris, sabía que algo como esto sucedería trataba de no seguir pensando en aquello, le era inevitable hacerlo porque eran sus padres. La única persona que estuvo en contacto con él fue Paige, y en ocasiones iba a visitarlo al apartamento de Los Redfield donde se estaba quedando temporalmente, además Chris le pidió que se quedara por un tiempo mientras pasaba ese momento duró en su vida.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Estaba decidido a regresar al trabajo un poco antes de lo esperado, Chris le había pedido que no fuera hasta cumplir las dos semanas de descanso, aunque Piers en parte si prefería quedar en el apartamento, pero no lo hizo no quería seguir pensando en la situación de sus padres lo único que haría era despejar su mente en cada misión o haciendo el pesado papeleo que Chris hace cada mes. Salió del apartamento, el cual estaba vació Claire y Chris se encontraban trabajando todavía. Mientras caminaba al ascensor por primera vez pensaba que ya no tendría que soportar a Dylan Collingwood en el trabajo, al fin Chris con la ayuda de los superiores lo habían despedido era lo que endulzaba su día.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, subió a su coche nadie le quitara los ánimos de continuar con su trabajo del sueño, jamás pensó estar satisfecho en su labor en la BSAA. Prendió el coche y salió del estacionamiento subterráneo mientras escuchaba la canción de _Runaway de Linkin Park,_ conducía por las calles de la ciudad y en la avenida principal se encontró a su padre conduciendo aquel coche de los años 80´s., no entendía esa costumbre de su padre, Piers trato de saludar y fue ignorado de la peor manera. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, quisiera ser acepto por su padre, no podía perder su autoestima por esto debía de mantenerse fuerte como de lugar.

Llego a la BSAA todo lucía tan tranquilo y un poco anormal el ambiente laboral ¿Qué estará sucediendo? Caminaba por los pasillos, pero antes saludo de costumbre a Beth pudo percatarse que varios soldados susurraban a sus espaldas, alzó una ceja un poco extrañado tenía tiempo que no veía algo similar a esto como aquella vez en el ejercicito « ¿Acaso está sucediendo lo mismo? Es imposible porque Dylan está fuera de aquí», pensó Piers. Tenía un poco de miedo en perder su trabajo que tanto le cogió cariño, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Chris para preguntarle si sabía que pasaba porque no tenía ni la menor idea de saberlo con exactitud de una manera rápida subía las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba en reparación, cada escalón que subía sentía como escuchaba la risa de sus excompañeros del ejército había sido una etapa de su vida tan difícil de llevar, no podía mencionar nada en lo absoluto, ahora la situación cambió un poco contaba con el apoyo de Paige, Claire y de la persona que más amaba Chris Redfield.

Cuando llego a la oficina se paró en seco al escuchar la voz del rompe corazones sin remordimiento (Collingwood) escuchaba la conversación que mantenía con Chris, solo esperaba que no se dejará convencer por sus oscuras intenciones ya era suficiente el sufrimiento que tenía con sus padres y esto era suficiente para su pobre corazón, pudo escuchar a Dylan mencionar un pequeño regalo de su parte antes de irse de la ciudad para siempre ¿A qué refería? No comprendía muy bien sus palabras porque solía un poco torpe con sus frases que no lograba comprender. Observo que la puerta se abrió repentinamente y salió Dylan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué era eso? Simplemente rogaba que Chris no cambiara de opinión con relación o que fuera cometer alguna estupidez.

Piers aprovecho la oportunidad y entro con brusquedad a la oficina de su novio, vio a Chris acomodando las hojas revueltas, ahora entendió porque había demasiado escandaló. Puso su mano sobre la silla que había y miró fijamente a Chris, pudo verlo preocupado por las palabras de Collingwood, Piers ya no le tenía miedo a ese sujeto sino tenía el valor suficiente para vencerlo otra vez más, ya no iba a soportar más daño de su parte había aprendido la lección y era no dejarse engañar nuevamente por Dylan Collingwood, un hombre quien roba corazones sin impórtale las consecuencias.

—Piers, coge asiento. — dijo Chris señalando la silla donde Piers tenía puesta su mano derecha.

Piers asintió.

Quería descubrir la opinión de Chris al respecto de la situación y pensaba dejarlo él no lo permitiría, su corazón lo había entregado ciegamente una vez más en su vida y no quería repararlo.

—No tengo ni idea de por dónde comenzar. — replicó Chris seriamente. — La situación es la siguiente, Dylan está tramando algo o hizo algo porque vino a darme un sermón sobre su relación contigo ya lo conoces con sus cosas de adolorido. — Dice que aprovechemos el tiempo juntos porque siempre habrá una sorpresa después de una victoria.

Piers se quedó parpadeando unos instantes reconocía aquella frase "Aprovecha el tiempo juntos porque siempre habrá una sorpresa después de una victoria" esa frase se la dijo antes de lo sucedido en el ejército. Ambos estaban en graves problemas Dylan podía hacer cualquier cosa para arruinar alguna vida. Miró a ver a Chris seriamente no sabía por dónde comenzar para explicarle que es algo malo esa frase.

—Seguiremos juntos a pesar de la situación. — afirmo Chris con toda seguridad.

Piers sonrió porque eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar en estos momentos.

—No es nada bueno lo que significa esa frase. — le dijo Piers seriamente. — Cuando sucedido aquel día gris de mi vida, Dylan me susurro esa frase en el oído y arruino parte de mi vida. — Solo hay que mantenernos juntos porque _La Fuerza Del Amor_ nos mantiene unidos y fuertes.

—Lo sé, de Dylan se pueden esperar cosas malas. — dijo Chris. — Piers, regresa a casa aún tienes vacaciones y te queda una semana más. — comentó Chris cambiando el tema, no le gustaba hablar de Dylan por sentía que la atención de enfocaba en él.

Piers rodó los ojos.

—Hoy salude a mi padre y me ignoro. Quiero trabajar para mantener mi mente ocupado y no pensar en lo sucedido. — explicó Piers. — Pero, puedo regresar a tu apartamento y recostarme en tu cama a sollozar todo el día por la pérdida que tuve.

Chris soltó una ligera risa ante el comentario de Piers.

—Vale, no quiero verte deprimido así que a tu puesto soldado. — dijo Chris en un tono resignado.

Piers hizo un saludo militar y salió de la oficina de Chris dispuesto a trabajar en lo que tanto amaba hacer. Se dirigió hacia los vestidores para usar su uniforme ya que lo dejo abandonado en el casillero mientras caminaba se percató que algo andaba mal porque aquí veía a sus compañeros susurrar a sus espaldas. No le cogió ninguna importancia en lo absoluto, y continúo con su camino hacia los vestidores una vez que llego se quedó anonado por lo que había rayado en su casillero ¿Quién lo habrá hecho? Escucho una risa muy conocida, se giró y vio a Dylan sentado sobre una de las bancas que había en el sitio.

Piers suspiro.

— ¿Qué quieres Collingwood? — pregunto Piers cabreado.

—Solo vengo a despedirme. — respondió Dylan firmemente ante la situación. — Le deje un pequeño mensaje a tu novio, espero que disfrutes su tiempo juntos.

Piers estaba harto de seguir siendo la victima de Dylan por lo que se fue acercando hacia él, lo cogió de la camisa y lo pego contra los casilleros que había a sus espaldas provocando un ruido fuerte.

—Déjame decirte una cosa Collingwood. — exclamó Piers. — Ya me tienes cansado con todo esto, porque no te buscas a tu oveja para que la molestes no quiero ser más la victima de tus planes oscuros.

Dylan hizo una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? — pregunto Dylan con ternura. Aún seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa tan cínica en estos segundos aprovecho la cercanía que estaban sus labios contra los Piers y lo beso ferozmente le gustaba la sensación de sus labios unidos con los de Piers. — Aún me amas lo puedo notar en tu mirada.

Piers ardía del coraje quería estrangular a Dylan de una vez esto era demasiado se aprovechaba siempre de él, de repente sintió varias miradas sobre ellos dos por lo acontecido. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y salió de los vestidores, no podía sucederle de nuevo nuevamente en su vida ¿Qué haría ahora? Su última oportunidad era aquí en la BSAA y no podía perderla por culpa de un idiota como Dylan Collingwood.

—Eres un enfermo. — exclamó Piers furioso.

—Supongo que estas mintiéndome. — replicó Dylan con la misma sonrisa cínica que tenía. — Te gusto aquel beso por eso no impediste y aún me sigas deseando como nunca lo has hecho.

Piers soltó una carcajada al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Dylan haya perdido la dignidad así? Ya no sentía nada en lo absoluto por él, ahora su corazón le pertenecía a Chris Redfield y no lo iba a dejar por nada del mundo ya que lo amaba sinceramente y no le iba a hacer ningún daño a Chris por el simple hecho de amarlo.

—Sigue soñando Collingwood. — dijo Piers mientras se alejaba de ahí porque se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención de sus compañeros y no quería repetir la misma historia otra vez.

Salió de los vestidores e iba a buscar a Chris para informarle de la situación, no quería crear rumores sobre un supuesto romance con Dylan Collingwood, además la BSAA era lo único que le quedaba porque su padre estaba muy decepcionado de él, aún podía recuperarlo ya que si permanecía en la BSAA su padre posiblemente deje de estar decepcionado.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Chris abrió la puerta de una manera brusca y se encontró a su novio durmiendo en el trabajo, alzó una ceja extraño porque era raro verlo dormir en la oficina eso solamente sucede en la noche.

— ¡Chris! — grito Piers.

Chris fue abriendo los ojos lentamente se le veía más cansado que nunca ¿Qué le habrá pasado en estos minutos que no estuvo a su lado? Poco a poco se fue enderezando hasta mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pudo Piers ver que Chris tenía varias ojeras bajo los parpados.

— ¿Vas a regresar a casa? — pregunto Chris.

Piers cogió un poco de aire.

Quería relajarse antes de mencionarle lo de Dylan porque era una situación difícil de traer, todo se estaba saliendo de control porque aún sigue insistiendo Collingwood para que siga a su lado, a pesar de negarse completamente. Odiaba vivir bajo la sombra de su exnovio.

—No es eso. — replicó Piers. — Es sobre Dylan, él ha hecho horrible en mí.

Chris con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Dylan abrió los ojos como dos platos, sabía que no iba ser buena idea volverlo a verlo en las instalaciones de la BSAA. Pudo ver a Piers con una mirada preocupante y con algo de enojo sabía que algo andaba aquí.

— ¿Te volvió te beso de nuevo? — le pregunto Chris furioso al saber que Dylan había besado a su novio.

—Sí, él sigue insistiendo que lo amo, pero no es así. — respondió Piers seriamente.

Chris se levantó de la silla para ir a buscar a ese idiota que anda molestando a Piers Nivans, en el pasado pensaba que Dylan no regresaría nunca más, sin embargo lo ha hecho, no entendía ¿Por qué aún seguía aferrándose a alguien que ya no lo amaba? Las cosas estaban empeorando todavía más.

—Vamos a buscarlo. — dijo Chris en un tono de autoridad.

Recorrieron las instalaciones de la BSAA en busca de Dylan Collingwood no lo encontraban por ningún lado es como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido y haya desaparecido con frustración Chris revisaba cada sitió y aún no había señales de Dylan. Continuaron buscando por más de una hora y se dieron por derrotados; regresaron a la oficina para poder tener una charla tan tranquila hasta que Cliver apareció con cara de pocos amigos ¿Qué le sucedió? Es como si hubiera descubierto algo de Dylan o peor aún sobre su relación sentimental. Lo que más temían ambos ser descubiertos en el trabajo, pero si tenían discreción ante la situación porque sabían que muchas personas no aceptaban este tipo de romance y mucho menos entre dos hombres. Ahora, Piers debía de preparar alguna respuesta si era el caso, de hecho no sabía que sorpresa les tenía preparado el destino.

—A mi oficina ahora. — replicó Cliver con seriedad.

Piers sintió un hueco en el estómago.

Ambos asintieron.

Siguieron a Cliver hasta su oficina que era en el cuarto piso donde tendrían una plática, Piers rogaba que no fuera algo relacionado con Chris y mucho con Dylan ya estaba cansado de sufrir por culpa de ese idiota arruina vidas. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Cliver, el ambiente cambio drásticamente para llenarse de tensión ante la situación, Piers y Chris no sabían con exactitud a lo que se estaban enfrentando era como un ataque sorpresa. Escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrándose por el viento que hacia tan fuerte el día de hoy. Su mirada se posó en Cliver, quien lucía tan enojado como nunca lo habían visto en sus vidas.

—Creía que eran honestos conmigo. — replicó Cliver un poco decepcionado ante lo aconteció. Piers y Chris se miraron a ver a los ojos ya que no sabían de qué les estaba hablando. — ¿Qué pensaran los superiores de la BSAA? Saben perfectamente que si pueden salir entre ustedes, pero no pueden andar demostrando su amor enfrente de todos.

Chris alzó una ceja.

—Aún no estábamos seguros de lo nuestro. — explicó Chris seriamente y con un tono de autoridad. — Queríamos darnos un tiempo, además teníamos que hablar primero esto con nuestra familia. Después pensaba en decírtelo Cliver, sé que no te parece justo, pero no andamos demostrando nuestro amor te lo seguro, siempre evitamos hacerlo porque sabemos que es un poco incómodo.

Cliver respiro profundamente no esperaba escuchar que fuera cierta la relación sentimental entre Piers y Chris solamente pensaba que era un tonto rumor, pero ahora pudo confirmar que era cierto.

—Nunca espere que ustedes estuvieran saliendo. — dijo Cliver. — Pensaba que eran solo amigos, pero nunca más. Siempre escuchaba rumores de ustedes, los ignoraba porque era tan estúpido creerlos, ahora me doy cuenta que si había algo extraño entre ustedes dos. — ¿Jill lo sabe? Solo pregunto porque terminaron inesperadamente.

—No lo sabe. — contesto Chris. — La distancia estaba matando nuestro amor y ella decidió terminar conmigo.

Piers aún seguía pensaba ¿A qué se refería Cliver? No entendía muy bien la situación puesto que los nervios lo estaban traicionando de la peor manera que pueda existir en la vida.

—Quiero escucharlo a usted Teniente Nivans. — replicó Cliver nuevamente. — ¿Cuál es su versión de la historia?

Llego el momento que no quería, sus manos sudaban sin parar de los nervios, tenía que decirle todo a Cliver. Cogió el suficiente valor para hacerlo para hacerlo, era difícil de explicar toda su historia de amor con Chris Redfield, además posiblemente haya una consecuencia inesperada.

—Al principio estaba indeciso y confundido por mis sentimientos. — explicó Piers un poco nervioso. — No tengo ni idea de cómo terminamos saliendo juntos, pero las cosas se dieron cuando Jill se fue a Europa por motivos de trabajo. Como ha dicho Chris queríamos contárselos a nuestra familia. — continuo diciendo Piers. — Y no andamos haciendo demostraciones públicas por el respeto que merece la sociedad.

Cliver se recargo en la silla para mirarlos a los dos continuaba con una expresión de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué relación tuvo con Dylan Collingwood? Porque él ha dicho que ustedes tuvieron un amorío en el pasado. — volvió a preguntar Cliver.

Piers no quería recordar aquella época de su vida donde sufrió bastante por culpa de Dylan y nuevamente estaba enfrentándose a ese pasado oscuro que vivo temporalmente. Debía de dejarse de torturar por ese simple hecho ya que no podía continuar viviendo así.

—Eso cierto. — afirmo Piers. — Él comenzó a seducirme y caí en sus garras nunca pensé que fuera hacer tanto daño en mi corazón que termine saliéndome del ejército por su culpa, no les he mencionado eso a mi padre porque terminara decepcionándose de mí más de lo que ya está.

Cliver suspiro.

—Chicos nunca he pasado por una situación como esta. — afirmo Cliver. — Además, tengo que darles algún castigo por el video publicado en las redes sociales.

— ¿Nos puedes decir sobre que video? — pregunto Chris. — Porque nosotros no subimos nada de esas cosas a las redes sociales.

Cliver cogió algo de aire, le frustraba bastante la situación y más porque nunca trato con cosas así en su larga carrera. Cuando puso el video giró la pantalla de su monitor para enseñárseles dicho video del que todos hablaban. Piers estaba boquiabierto porque era un momento íntimo y personal en toda relación ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Esto debía ser obra de Dylan ¿Cómo pudo grabar ese beso con Chris? Si, se trataba de un momento privado entre Chris y él. Cliver quito el video y volvió a mirar fijamente a Chris y Piers.

—Eso me refería. — replicó Cliver.

Chris estaba anonadado nunca espero encontrarse con ese video circulando por las redes sociales, serían la novedad de la prensa posiblemente y mas por el puesto que tenía en la BSAA. Por otro lado, Piers temía por lo que fuera a pasar ahora; las palabras de Dylan tenían sentido siempre había una sorpresa por parte de Collingwood ya que no cumplió con su objetivo aquí.

—Hable con los superiores antes de llamarlos a mi oficina. — dijo Cliver. — Uno de ustedes será despedido, sé que es difícil para ti Piers y sobretodo también para Chris.

Piers no sabía que decir al respecto lo que le tenía miedo se hizo realidad, debía ser fuerte y él iba ser despido estaría dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo en otra parte o ir a la universidad para estudiar Criminología como lo tenía pensando cuando sucedió lo de Dylan, de hecho quería ver a Chris continuar con su sueño sabía que le gustaba estar en la BSAA salvando vidas, sin embargo no quería ver por terminado su sueño por culpa de Dylan siempre le arruinaba la vida ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué? Es como si tuviera que estar distanciado de lo que más le gustaba hacer en la vida, primero había sido el ejército y ahora la BSAA no era justo en lo absoluto. Pensaba que si seguía con su carrera iba a recuperar a su familia, aunque ya no será posible por todo esto.

Miro a ver a Chris de reojo pudo percatarse que lucía preocupado como nunca posiblemente sea por la noticia que les menciono Cliver en estos momentos, y otra vez enfoco su mirada hacia Cliver, quien no sabía cómo responder ante lo acontecido recordaba hace años atrás cuando el general Nell no sabía qué hacer, muchos pensarán que es un tema sencillo de traer, pero no lo es porque es muy delicado.

—La verdad no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se vayan porque han hecho que la BSAA sea reconocida por su labor aquí. — explicó Cliver firmemente. — Pero, son órdenes y debo de cumplirlas.

— ¿No hay otra manera de evitarlo? — pregunto Chris. — Porque podemos cambiar de turno y así evitaremos contacto.

A Piers no le molestaba la decisión de Chris ya que también lo apoyaba no quería perder su empleo aquí y haría lo que fuera para conservarlo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. — replicó Piers. — Podemos estar en diferentes turnos y así evitáramos un conflicto y no nos veríamos en el trabajo.

—Saben que no puedo cambiarlo. — dijo Cliver. — Los superiores lo han decidido y quien será despido era Piers, lo lamento demasiado. Trate de evitarlo, sin embargo las oportunidades eran muy escasas.

Piers estaba atónito sabía que otra vez en la vida pasaría por lo mismo por culpa de Dylan Collingwood, trataba de contener las lágrimas no quería ser más débil de lo que ya era, por otro lado Chris de una manera disimulada cogió la mano de Piers para darle algo de apoyo ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con lo sucedido, pero solamente tenía que hacer una cosa resignarse ante esto, debía de buscar otra manera de salir de esta y sería yendo a la universidad como Paige tanto tiempo que perdió en el ejército y en la BSAA que pudo haber tenido una carrera universitaria hubiera aprovechado esos años, aunque el hubiera ya no existe solamente son palabras no podía hacer nada.

Cliver sin decir nada salió inesperadamente de la oficina dejando completamente solos a ambos. Piers si quería recibir un poco de apoyo de Chris, de hecho no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo la persona que mas amaba está de su lado a pesar de la situación. Le dedico una sonrisa Chris y puso su cabeza sobre su hombre derecho mientras Chris le acariciaba del cabello, no quería que esto estuviera sucediendo en sus vidas. Muchas cosas cobraban sentido y era la frase de Dylan antes de esto de una cosa estaba seguro, la cual era que pronto Dylan Collingwood lo va a pagar el daño causado.

—Piers, saldremos de esta situación. — dijo Chris con seguridad. — Podemos seguir juntos, pero no sé qué haría sin mi mejor soldado.

—No estoy seguro. — comentó Piers. — Ya he pasado por esto y creo que iré a la universidad porque ya no tendré futuro sino estoy preparado para algo.

—No digas esas cosas. Puedes ir a solicitar en Terra Save con Claire, aunque viajaras por todo el mundo como ella.

Piers estaba cabizbajo. No era lo que él esperaba en estos momento de su joven vida, debía de luchar por su puesto como teniente en la BSAA, no podía permitir que Dylan Collingwood destruyera todo lo que tenía una vez más.

—Sabes algo Chris, creó que voy a pelear por mi puesto. — dijo Piers. — No quiero ver a Dylan celebrando por mi despido, ¿Qué opinas?

Chris sonrió.

—Una excelente idea Teniente Nivans, pero ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?— le pregunto Chris.

—Sencillo. — contesto Piers. — Sonará como una estupidez, pero tengo pensando en hablar con los superiores y a buscar a Dylan.

Chris rodó los ojos.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a buscar a Collingwood porque significaba una sola cosa y eran más palabras, es decir apoyaba a Piers en todo consideraba que era un riesgo hacerlo por Dylan. Estaba resignado a correrlo por su amor, todo en la vida tiene un sacrificio y esto lo ameritaba. Volvió a coger la mano del joven soldado y le dio un ligero beso en labios rápido.

—Cuentas conmigo. — dijo Chris sonriendo.

Piers en esta ocasión beso los labios de su novio, no sabía cómo recompensárselo a Chris por todo el apoyo que le brinda y era tan sorprende porque en el pasado Dylan huyo para causarle más daño simplemente confiaba en su idea alocada y todo se arreglaría en su vida.


	44. El Fin De La Sombra

**44**

 **El Fin De La Sombra**

 **Piers**

En ocasiones sueles arrepentirte de varios errores de tu vida, pero nunca de haberte enamorado, aunque en esta caso era la excepción Piers quería coger algunas pastillas que le sirvieran para olvidar sus recuerdos con Dylan y ya no sentir nada ni enojo y felicidad como había odiado a un ser humano jamás pasó por algo así hasta que tuvo que conocer a Dylan ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de él? Trataba de recordar aquel error que lo marco para siempre eso se debía a que intentó borrar de sus pensamientos no quería seguir sufriendo más. ¿Por qué le dio una oportunidad a ese corazón atormentando? Sentía un remordimiento de conciencia con solo recordarlo, quisiera viajar al pasado para cambiar eso ya era imposible hacerlo el daño estaba hecho en su joven vida.

Ahora, pensó en su padre que estaría decepcionado de él por haber terminado la tradición Nivans siempre había sido su sueño ser parte del ejercito como su bisabuelo, es decir todo marchaba tan perfecta hasta conocer a Dylan nuevamente volvió a pensar en ese idiota como lo detestaba ya. En ocasiones solía preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nada paso? Sería sencillo y su padre estaría muy orgullo de él por haber formado parte del ejército.

Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en oscuridad como hace años atrás y todo gracias a Dylan Collingwood su primer amante hombre nunca esperó que en una relación con otro chico fuera a tener problemas en el pasado en el pasado estaba dispuesto a coger el riesgo, pero ahora trataba de buscar a una persona que no fuera a hacer con ciertas características como Dylan era tan horrible tener a un exnovio así porque a pesar de su ruptura lo sigue atormentando. Este era el momento de quitar esa oscura para coger un poco de luz por eso se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina de los superiores Chris le había dicho que era mejor esperar unos días para que fuera llamado, es decir Piers quería arreglar esto lo antes posible porque iba a quedarse con un futuro incierto.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Estaba cogiendo algo de fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar esto de una vez, extendía su mano nerviosamente hacia la perilla veía temblaba de los nervios que sentía, abrió la puerta bruscamente y vio a Barry Burton mirando por la ventana de su oficina, menos mal que era él ya que podría coger un poco de suerte sabía que Barry era uno de los amigos de Chris y podría tener un poco de ventaja en la situación, además podría recuperar su trabajo como Teniente en la unidad de Chris.

—Teniente Nivans, es gusto verlo en mi oficina. — dijo Barry sin despejar su mirada de la ventana. — ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Quiero hablar sobre cómo puedo recuperar mi trabajo aquí con ustedes. — respondió Piers.

Barry se giró para mirarlo y tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer sabía a la perfección la situación en que se encontraba en estos momentos.

—Claro, coge asiento. — replicó Barry.

Piers asintió.

—Hemos tenido una reunión urgente por el video que circula en las redes sociales. — explicó Barry seriamente. — Se hizo una votación para que uno de ustedes fuera despido, sé que rompieron las reglas de la BSAA y como siempre tiene que existir algún castigo porque si no se respetan las reglas no hay autoridad. Todos votaron a favor de que tú fueras despedido. — Es difícil escucharlo lo entiendo, pero todos consideramos que Dylan te quiere a ti. No podemos permitir que la reputación de la BSAA se vea afectada por él, además Collingwood nos mencionó que ustedes tuvieron un romance en el pasado.

Piers no podía creer las palabras de Barry es como si Dylan ya hubiera planeado todo esto con anticipación para hacerle daño por haberlo dejado, pero tenía sus motivos porque jamás atendió sus llamadas y le dio apoyo moral cuando sucedió lo del ejército, ahora Dylan debía de pagar las consecuencias, no era así Piers estaba pagando el daño de su exnovio no le parecía demasiado justo ¿Por qué le sucedida esto? Llegaba a pensar que todo era un karma por haberse enamorado de otro hombre y era un castigo por hacer algo prohibido.

—Exacto, eso sucedió años atrás. — contestó Piers. — Quiero aclarar que ya no tengo nada que ver con él, no es nada mío.

Barry se acomodó en la silla para mirarlo fijamente se le veía un poco tensó por todo este drama, Piers sabía que a lo mejor no tenía otra oportunidad en la BSAA ya que Dylan se ha encargado de destruir todo lo que estaba construyendo en estos años.

—Lo sabemos Teniente. — exclamó Barry. — Aunque, usted intente recuperar su empleo no creo que le resulte, hemos cogido una decisión y no podemos cambiarla. Lo lamento mucho.

—Chris y yo estábamos pensando en que nos cambiaran de unidad y de turno, sinceramente quiero mi empleo. — comentó Piers.

El veterano suspiro.

Barry había conocido a Chris desde que estuvieron en Las Fuerzas Aéreas de Estados Unidos lo vio crecer y madurar en ciertas cosas, en ocasiones llegaba a considerar a los Redfield parte de su familia y ahora, su amigo necesitaba de él no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, de hecho en la reunión que tuvieron Barry rogaba que ambos se quedaran en la BSAA porque sabía la estimación y el sentimiento que tenía Chris por el joven soldado. Él siempre estuvo diciendo que algún día iban a terminar juntos puesto que Chris le puso ojo a Piers desde su primer día, además del hecho de que se llevaran tan bien desde que se conocieron. Pero, cuando se enteró sobre la reunión y del video prohibido de las redes sociales se quedó pasmado nunca esperó ver ese momento íntimo de su amigo, cuando estuvo en la reunión si trato de hacer algo para no ver la situación de estos momentos sabía que Piers amaba su trabajo y quería continuar haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

—Es una buena idea, pero no creo que los superiores lo aprueben. — replicó Barry. —Te diré una cosa Teniente Nivans en la reunión que tuvimos trate de rogar que ninguno de ustedes fuera despedido y no lo pude lograr.

—Gracias, Barry. — dijo Piers decepcionado, ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas ante todo esto simplemente le quedaba seguir con su dignidad y emprender un camino nuevo en su vida. — Gracias porque en ustedes encontré una segunda familia, iré a empacar mis cosas y regreso a entregarle las llaves.

Barry asintió.

Piers se levantó de silla para ir a su casillero y guardar todas las cosas que habían tenía la idea de que hablando con alguno de los superiores fuera a cambiar algo, sin embargo no era así debía enfrentarse con la cruel realidad de su vida, no era para nada bueno tenía que comenzar de nuevo en un trabajo donde Dylan no lo fuera a encontrar aún estaba en pie el plan de asistir a la universidad a estudiar Criminología porque si quería ser un policía con un buen puesto debía de ir a la universidad donde Paige estudiaba solamente esperaba que no fuera a repetir la misma historia y ver a Collingwood arruinándole la vida más.

Cabizbajo entro a los vestidores donde había varios soldados semi desnudos no los miró a ver para evitar un problema con ellos, todo soldado en la BSAA había visto ese video intimo gracias a Dylan, se dirigió a su casillero y pudo escuchar a sus espaldas las risas de sus excompañeros soporto las ganas de sollozar porque no quería demostrarles debilidad ante todo, su mente recordaba aquel día en el ejército y se percató que todo sucedido casi igual. En la maleta que había fue guardando su uniforme y algunos objetos personales, al cerrar la puerta de su casillero sintió una respiración a sus espaldas se giró para ver de quien se trataba trato de huir, aunque le fue inútil varios soldados lo tenían recargado en el mueble pudo ver que tenían adhesivo color gris en sus manos y comenzaron a pegarlo en la puerta, podía escuchar las risas de soldados mientras sacaban un plumón permanente y comenzaron a rayarle la cara. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos veía como su mejor amigo Fred se escabullía con ellos, las personas que creía que eran sus amigos resultaron ser todo lo contrario. Hizo el intento de zafarse de ahí empezaba a desesperarse sabía que nadie lo iba a ayudar en estos instantes «Maldición, nadie me ayudara por culpa de Collingwood me voy a vengar de ese hijo de perra», pensó Piers. De repente, escucho el rechinido de la puerta, giró su mirada hacia la puerta y vio a su novio un pequeño rayo de luz ilumino su corazón de aquella oscuridad que albergaba.

— ¡Chris! — exclamó Piers ansioso.

Chris se quedó boquiabierto al verlo pegado en los casilleros de esa manera ¿Qué ser tan cruel pudo hacerlo? Corrió para ayudarlo se le hacía difícil quitarlo de ahí hasta que encontró como despegarlo, una vez que lo hizo lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Piers no pudo evitar sollozar se sentía muy derrotado como nunca lo sintió deseaba que la tierra se lo comiera para evitar mas sufrimiento.

—Lo siento, Piers. — susurro Chris en el oído de Piers, también se sentía tan culpable por todo esto él hubiera querido evitar este problema y no pudo hacerlo porque se le escapó de las manos. Piers se aferraba a los brazos de su novio se sentía tan derrotado y no había remedir el daño. — Lo importante es nuestro amor.

Chris estaba en lo cierto, debía concentrarse en esa cosa tan importante en la vida de todo ser humano, es decir el trabajo era parte fundamental ya que de ahí dependen muchas cosas. A Piers le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer, la cual consistía en buscar al desgraciado que ocasiono la tragedia.

Durante el trayecto del camino hacía su casa no dejaba de pensar en lo que le haría a Dylan cuando lo viera, la sangre le hervía del coraje jamás pensó que esto pasaría por segundo vez tenía que adquirir fuerzas para lograr vencerlo creía que era posible hacerlo. Estaciono su coche antes de bajar reviso si no se topaba con Dylan ya que siempre suele hacerle este tipo de sorpresas, bajo de su auto con la maleta ¿Cómo termino de esta manera? Todo sucedió rápido que no lo miro venir subió al elevador cabizbajo en su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez las palabras de Barry, Cliver y Chris, solamente había algo que no le podía quitar Dylan y era su corazón por Chris Redfield. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron se encontró con Paige en el pasillo.

Alzó una ceja.

Le parecía extraño ver a su hermana por estos rumbos probablemente lo extrañe y simplemente quiso venir a visitarlo después de un día en la universidad o tiene alguna noticia de sus padres que le piden perdón y lo aceptan tal y como es, hizo una sonrisa porque le parecía un poco absurdo la última vez que vio a su padre estaba enfadado por decirle que tenía un romance con otro hombre y su madre al final se arrepintió.

 **Chris**

La situación con Piers lo tenía anonadado nunca espero que fuera a perder su trabajo de aquella manera, sin embargo iba a hablar con Barry su mejor amigo desde hace años atrás esperaba que su novio recuperaba el puesto que le asigno desde su primer encuentro todo esto sucedió por Dylan Collingwood ¿Por qué Piers debía sufrir? Si, se supone que cuando amas a alguien tratas de buscarle lo mejor esta era una relación toxica por así llamarla no traía cosas buenas entre ellos dos, de hecho todo esto lo hacía sentir culpable porque no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, lo cual provocaba un remordimiento de conciencia, a pesar de nada que ver ante esto. Solamente podía hacer una cosa y era convencer a los superiores del regreso del Teniente Nivans. Piers se merecía ese puesto ya que ha trabajado duro para lograrlo y ser una mejor persona nadie se lo iba a quitar por eso estaba Chris dispuesto a pelear por el amor de su vida para verlo de nuevo sonreír.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el piso de la oficina de Barry, en su interior rogaba que todo saliera bien, no quería quedarse sentando viendo la situación terrible de Piers, le había hecho una promesa y estaba decidido a cumplirla, caminaba por los pasillos podía escuchar los murmullos de los soldados suponía que pasaría, además eran la noticia del momento en la BSAA posteriormente de la visita de Dylan. Al verlo pasar guardaron silencio los soldados por temor de recibir un castigo Chris Redfield. Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Barry al no escuchar ningún ruido decidió entrar por cuenta propia no le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con el veterano comiendo a estas horas, de hecho era un pasatiempo de Barry, el cual escondía de esposa e hijas.

—Lo siento. — exclamó Barry mientras escondía el paquete de galletas. — ¿Qué sucede Chris? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Chris sonrió. Tenía claro lo que haría para ver de regreso a Piers en las instalaciones de la BSAA. Cerró la puerta y así poder charlar en privado con su amigo, cogió asiento y pudo ver a Barry con una mirada que conocía a la perfección.

—No puedo hacer nada para el regreso de Piers. — comentó Barry limpiándose la boca, la cual tenía llena de chocolate por la galleta que había comido hace unos minutos atrás. — Sé que trataras de convencerme, pero como le mencione a Piers estuve en contra de su despido.

— ¿En serio no hay nada que hacer? — le pregunto Chris seriamente.

Barry se quedó pensando por unos segundos, sin embargo no había casi nada por hacer para salvar a Piers del despido. Miró a ver fijamente a Chris que tenía cara de pocos amigos por todo esto.

—No Chris. — afirmó Barry. — Lo siento tanto, quisiera poder ayudarlo. Pero no hay nada que hacer en este caso.

Chris rodó los ojos. Honestamente esperaba un poco de apoyo por parte de Barry y no logro obtenerlo ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía darse por derrotado tan fácilmente debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer y así ver a Piers con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene.

— ¿Seguro? — volvió a preguntar Chris.

Barry tenía una mirada que conocía a la perfección Chris sabía que vendría algo bueno en todo esta oscuridad que había en un corazón deseaba recuperar aquel sol que había en Piers y ahora era el momento.

—Hay una cosa que podemos hacer. — explicó Barry. — Podríamos hacer una reunión para llegar a un acuerdo, no te aseguró que Piers vuelva a formar parte de tu unidad, aunque solamente regrese a tener su empleo de antes.

—De eso hablaba Barry. — Dijo Chris. — No me importa que no estemos en la misma unidad, simplemente quiero verlo de vuelta porque no es justo que Dylan arruine la vida de un inocente.

 **Piers**

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le iba a decir a Paige, no quería que lo viera cabizbajo y deprimido por haber perdido el fabuloso empleo que tenía anteriormente era la segunda vez que fracasaba en la vida por culpa de Dylan, bueno técnicamente se dividiría en dos partes dicha culpa serían Dylan y él porque permitió tener un romance con Collingwood sin medir las consecuencias en la actualidad estaba pagando ese castigo por eso su corazón se llenó de una oscuridad sin tener un poco de luz hasta que conoció a Chris, quien hizo eso su vida se volvió luz y pudo salir de esa oscuridad, aunque todavía se encontraba atrapado tenía la esperanza de Chris hiciera algo para sacarlo de ahí y poder volver a ser libre como él tanto anhela. En fin, se fue a su habitación para dejar su maleta mientras Paige se quedó en el sofá del living a esperarlo, aún no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo, pero simplemente podía hacer una y era mantenerse fuerte ante todo como su padre simple le decía en los momentos difíciles.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su familia, dejo la maleta sobre su cama y regreso al living donde vio a Paige leyendo un libro, sonrió con solo verla Paige había demostrado ser una joven muy astuta y madura para su edad, lo cual le sorprendió un poco cuando sus padres hablaron de eso con él. Se sentó a lado su hermana y Paige cogió la mano de su hermano siempre solía hacer eso para darle un poco de apoyo moral a Piers. Le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana por este gesto de su parte, acaricio la mano de la menor y la abrazo como si no la volviera a ver nunca más en su vida sin percatarse se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos rápido se las limpio sin que Paige lo viera en estas condiciones.

— ¿Sucede algo Piers? —pregunto Paige curiosamente, ella notaba extraño en el joven soldado que no podía comprender.

Piers suspiro. Sabía que Paige lo descubriría siempre suele hacerlo cuando pasa por un momento difícil en su corta vida ¿Cómo le iba a explicar su despido? No era tan fácil de hacerlo, además porque tiene relación con la persona innombrable no tendría otra alternativa que hacerlo debía de enfrentarse a la cruda realidad y no seguir viviendo bajo la oscuridad de Collingwood.

—Estas en lo correcto. — contestó Piers con decepción. — He perdido mi empleo gracias a un exnovio que tuve en el ejército.

Paige se quedó boquiabierta jamás espero escuchar esa frase decir a Piers pensaba que continuaría con la tradición Nivans, sin embargo no fue así las cosas fueron distintas para esta generación sabía que su padre se iba a decepcionar más de lo que ya estaba por la noticia de Piers era bisexual era como si hubiera mala suerte en esta generación ¿Acaso es posible? Nunca se había visto tanta mala suerte en esto. Seguía sosteniendo la mano de su hermano y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Piers, seguro que es una broma porque ningún Nivans ha sido despido, siempre han sido reconocidos por su gran labor. — exclamó Paige seriamente y atónita al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé, Paige intente recuperar mi empleo y no pude. Me siento de la peor manera papá estará más decepcionado de mí. — comentó Piers. — Hable con los superiores y no quisieron darme una solución. No tengo ni idea de que será de mi vida.

—No digas esas cosas vas a salir adelante tienes al capitán de tu lado, además es tu novio puedes pedirle el favor.

Piers se ruborizo. No le gustaba pedirle ese clase de favores a Chris porque le daba un poco de vergüenza, de hecho él solo se buscó este mal en su vida si no hubiera salido con Dylan nada pasaría de esto se arrepentía de haberlo hecho ¿Cómo pudo ser estúpido en ese entonces? No podría culparse, simplemente pensaba con el corazón y en el amor se suele ser ciego.

—No me gusta pedirle esos favores. — replicó Piers.

—Una cualidad que destacamos mi querido hermanito. — comentó Paige. — No, nos gusta pedir favores a las personas y somos tan orgullosos.

Piers asintió.

Paige tenía razón los Nivans no les gustaba pedir favores a las demás personas porque les daba vergüenza hacerlo, realmente no han necesitado de la ayuda de los demás ya que siempre encuentran una solución ante el problema que estaban pasando, ahora Piers no encontraba la salida era estar atrapado en un lugar oscuro sin encontrar ninguna puerta para salir de ahí tendría que vencer ese obstáculo que tenía enfrente en su vida iba a recuperar lo que perdió como de lugar Dylan quería verlo derrotado y no lo lograra porque era un joven fuerte solamente debía de confiar en él para logarlo.

—De hecho, tengo una sorpresa para ti. — replicó Paige sonriendo, Piers conocía esa sonrisa y era que algo tramaba su hermana. — Papá, quiere hablar contigo en una cena familiar. Sé que es un locura, pero debes de ir es tu oportunidad.

Una parte de Piers le decía que fuera y otra que no debía hacerlo, ya no quería coger mas riesgos en su vida, pero haría una excepción se trataba de su padre y él lo estaba buscando por cuenta propia por nada del mundo se perdería dicha cena con sus padres.

—Por supuesto que sí lo haré. — comentó Piers.

 **Chris**

La mayor parte del día se la paso caminando por todo el edifico de la BSAA para poder charlar con los superiores, Barry lo ha estado apoyando y ayudando en cuanto a la problemática vista con Piers Nivans. Había logrado de convencerlo de convocar una reunión para poder discutir el despido del teniente Nivans, ahora se dirigía a sala de juntas simplemente esperaba no tardarse tanto arreglando la situación ya que como no implicaba tomar el mayor tiempo posible sino de darle una solución rápida. Entro a la sala y todos los superiores lo observaron sabía que sucedería porque su relación sentimental con Piers, además mucha gente rumoraba acerca de esto ya que siempre habían sido unidos.

Nunca se había sentido demasiado nervioso por una simple reunión posiblemente se deba a que estaba haciendo de corazón por la persona que amaba en estos momentos, bien ya estaba de pie mirando a los superiores fijamente a los ojos era común sentirse nervioso por todo este drama de su vida.

Cogió un poco de aire antes de pronunciar sola palabra, solamente esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado.

—Bien, Redfield ¿Qué te hizo convocar esta junta? — le pregunto uno de los superiores en un tono serio y firme a la vez.

Chris no sabía por dónde comenzar, sin embargo debe de tener un buen argumentó para lograr convencerlo después del todo no iba ser tan sencillo como él pensaba puesto que se trataba de un incidente grado cuatro dentro del reglamento de la BSAA, el cual no permite relaciones románticas entre los empleados.

—Es para resolver un problema. — respondió Chris con un tono de autoritario. — Sé que cogieron la decisión de despedir a Piers Nivans, y no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Piers no tiene que pagar las deuda de Collingwood y mucho menos la mía. — Quiero pedirles que Piers regrese a la BSAA sin importar las consecuencias. — Sugiero que nos separen de unidad y de horario para evitar más problemas.

Todos los superiores se miraron a ver mutuamente por la respuesta de Chris se escuchaba un poco alocada la idea porque ya habían roto una regla muy importante, pero podía existir una solución para todo esto.

—Muy interesante, Chris. — dijo uno de los superiores. — ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Todos los superiores asintieron a favor de la idea de Chris Redfield al parecer estaban marchando bien las cosas solamente debía de recibir una carta de autorización para el regreso de Piers. Dylan había perdido parte de la batalla contra Piers, ahora a Chris le quedaba un pendiente más en su lista e iba ser difícil de lograrlo.

 **Piers**

Piers tuvo que resignarse a que su hermana lo llevará en su coche a la casa de sus padres donde tendría una fuerte charla sobre aquel día, no le gustaba recordar mucho ese día porque sentía que en su corazón se le encajaban espinas. Miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro de la noche podía describirlo como "hermoso" tuvo un leve recuerdo de Chris al notar las estrellas, esto provoco un leve sonrojo. Desde que conoció a Chris su vida dio un giro drástico, el cual lo llevo hacer cosas que le asombran bastante como ir aceptando poco a poco su amor por aquel hombre entre cosas laborales. Mientras tanto Paige iba tatareando una canción que estaba de moda, a Piers le parecía curioso que su hermana actuara como si nada estuviera sucediendo él deseaba ser así dejar de pensar en sus problemas.

Sin percatarse llegó a la casa de sus padres, todas las luces estaban prendidas a excepción a su habitación, no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos tantas cosas que le sucedieron en un solo día y ahora se encontraba en la casa de sus padres. Escucho el sonido del motor apagarse, su corazón latía sin parar de los nervios que comenzaba a sentir por estar aquí posiblemente sea rechazado por su padre como lo hizo esta mañana cuando lo vio en el coche. Por otro lado, Paige le daba apoyo psicológico a Piers debía de enfrentarse a la cruel realidad de su vida. Resignado bajó del coche no dejaba de mirar la casa de sus padres a su corazón se le venían sentimientos encontrados, los cuales tuvo que controlarlos.

Siguió a Paige hacia la entrada principal, sus manos temblaban demasiado jamás se había sentido de esa manera como le estaba pasando. De pronto, la puerta se abrió por su madre que se quedó anonadada por ver a su hijo afuera junto a Paige.

—Piers. — dijo su madre en un hilo de voz.

—Hola, mamá. — saludo Piers como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Pasen.

Ambos hermanos entraron a la casa podían sentir una paz dentro del interior de la casa hace tiempo que Piers no sentía dicha paz, esperaba solucionar las cosas con su padre ya que la última vez que se vieron fue incómodo. Piers caminaba hacia el living donde miro a su padre sentando mientras bebía una cerveza, parpadeo unos segundos y se sentó cercas de él sabía que no lo iba a tratar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hola, papá. — saludó Piers.

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

—Te hablo mi hermano, papá. — replicó Paige un poco cabreada.

El padre de Piers dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Hola, hijo. — dijo su padre en un tono triste. —Tengo algo que decirte. — hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. — Sé que actúe mal cuando nos mencionaste que salías con un hombre, lo siento mucho Piers. Me arrepiento de la manera en que te traté, eres bienvenido a esta casa, solo te pido que no traigas a tu pareja todavía porque en un futuro tengo pensando en conocer quién es él.

Piers se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre ¿Acaso era un sueño? Nadie podía cambiar tan repentinamente como lo ha hecho su padre, le daba mucho gusto saber que ya podía contar con él después de estar distanciado por meses. Sin dudarlo abrazó a su padre de felicidad nunca pensó que en un día bastante malo algo saliera bien tendría que comentarle a su padre sobre su despido inesperado porque probablemente le pregunte como le ha ido en el trabajo con Chris.

—Papá, también tengo algo que decir. — explicó Piers. — He perdido mi empleo, no sé cómo paso porque todo pasó tan rápido que no pude pensarlo, es si alguien envidara mi trabajo. Siento mucho si te he decepcionado, padre.

Su padre puso su mano sobre el hombro de Piers y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Piers. — dijo su padre. — Todo estará bien, confía en ti y en Chris. Sé cómo se llama porque Paige no paraba de decirme que era un mal padre y me contó un poco de su historia. — Si realmente Chris te ama va a demostrarlo en que recuperes tu empleó por lo que me ha dicho Paige.

Piers no lo había pensado, pero él sabía que Chris lo amaba demasiado por no dejar influenciar por Dylan Collingwood solamente quería creer en las palabras de su padre se hicieran realidad.

— ¿Lo crees? — pregunto Piers.

—Claro que sí, hijo siempre hay que tener esperanza porque las cosas suceden inesperadamente. — contestó su padre.

—Veo que se llevan bien ya. — replicó la madre de Piers. — Me da gusto verlos como padre e hijo. Así que vayan a poner la mesa porque pronto estará la cena.

Piers y su padre asintieron.

 **Chris**

—Siempre lo logras, Redfield. — comentó uno de los superiores. — Tendrás de regreso a Piers bajo nuestras condiciones.

Chris asintió.

No le importaba perder su puesto como Capitán simplemente quería ver a Piers de regreso en la BSAA ya que era feliz trabajo en este ambiente laboral, además sabía bastante cosas de su novio.

—No los vamos a separar de la misma unidad porque ambos trabajan perfectamente bien juntos. — explicó Barry. — Pero, no queremos verlos demostrar su amor por los pasillos. — La condición que tendrán ustedes dos será dar clases los fines de semanas en la Academia de la BSAA.

A Chris le extraño la condición que le puso Barry pensaba que sería algo horrible, pero no le agradaba la idea de su amigo porque no estaría separado de Piers.

—De acuerdo. — dijo Chris.

—Sobre Collingwood tenemos noticias. — continúo diciendo Barry. — Al parecer él robó una inyección de los laboratorios, ya mandamos la orden de captura y recibirá su castigo dentro de prisión. — Bueno, en fin llama a Piers y dale la buena noticia.

Todos los superiores salieron de la sala de juntas, Chris estaba sorprendido por haberlo logrado cuando se quedó solo en el lugar; sacó su móvil para llamar a Piers y verlo personalmente para decírselo quería ver la reacción que tendría.

—Piers, me alegra escucharte. — dijo Chris emocionado. — Tengo noticias buenas, he conseguido que regreses a la BSAA, aunque con una condición. — No para nada, solo tienes que dar clases los fines de semanas en la Academia conmigo. — ¿En serio? Me alegra saberlo, suerte con tu padre y recuerda te amo Piers.

Colgó el teléfono.

En interior sentía mucha felicidad por haber logrado vencer un obstáculo en su vida y mas de saber que Dylan no cumplió con su objetivo maligno. Durante ese tiempo que tuvo a Dylan cercas aprendió una cosa en que no debe confiar en algunas personas ya que pueden ser bastante locas cuando se trataba de amar y otra de las cosas era no ocultar sus sentimientos por la persona que amaba demasiado ya que todo puede pasar.

 **Piers**

Le sorprendió mucho el haber recibido la llamada de Chris nunca pensó que fuera recuperar su trabajo tan pronto, le debía demasiado a Chris por todo lo que ha hecho por él en este tiempo, debía en recompensarlo con algo porque ha hecho mucho por él sin importar las consecuencias. Por un momento recordó las palabras de su padre y si Chris con cada acción que hacía demostraba su amor por él.

Se sentó en la mesa para cenar con su familia comenzaba a extrañar estos momentos por eso en parte aceptó la invitación de Paige, en este camino hacia el amor ha aprendido varias cosas como una de ellas es alejarse de cualquier extraño porque terminara siendo como Dylan o peor aún, otra de las cosas era que debía ser sincero con su corazón puesto que con Chris no admitía sus sentimientos por temor a que fueran rechazadas, pero valió el sacrificio porque pudo conquistar el corazón de su capitán.

Miró a su padre y sonrió porque siempre le daba un poco de esperanza cuando sucedían cosas negativas en su vida.

—Tenías razón. — comentó Piers.

—Entonces es la persona correcta. — dijo su padre.

Si, Chris era la persona correcta para su corazón y vida, además no le importaría morir en algún momento si Chris estuviera en peligro ya que su amor superaba muchos obstáculo como el que había vencido Dylan no se salió con la suya porque pudo continuar con su empleó y a lado de la persona que amaba, también aprendió _La Fuerza Del Amor_ logra vencer cualquier cosa.


	45. Epilogo: La Fuerza Del Amor

Epilogo

La Fuerza Del Amor

Piers

La vida siempre tendrá obstáculos para que logres vencerlos y así ir adquiriendo experiencia en ciertos aspectos para Piers Nivans fue un momento de una oscuridad en su corazón ya que se trataba de cierta personita enfadosa, no podía creerlo que la persona que más amo le fuera hacer daño, pero eso había quedado en el pasado era mejor olvidarlo y vivir en el presente con su actual novio, las cosas después de las revelaciones fueron un poco pesadas por así decirlo tuvieron que soportar a los reclutas dándoles entrenamiento físico y militar para que logren sobrevivir en las misiones, fue tan complicado porque ninguno de los reclutas comprendía sus órdenes más que solamente uno, lo cual a Piers le frustraba demasiado y perdía tan fácil la paciencia, en cambio veía que a Chris se le facilitaba mucho nunca llego a comprenderlo.

En fin, dejando atrás su experiencia dando clases se había enterado que Paige espiaba en secreto al innombrable no quería mencionar su nombre nunca, traía muchas desgracias con solo pronunciar ese nombre, bueno era lo que él creía en lo personal. Paige descubrió bastante cosas sobre su exnovio una de ellas era que Co... El individuo robó una inyección con el virus T el motivo lo desconocía, pero lo habían detenido y ahora, estaba en prisión debía de pagar una condena de alrededor 30 años por los temas de robo y acoso sexual sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas cambiaran en su vida, a pesar de estar viviendo en oscuridad. Gracias a Chris pudo salir de la oscuridad, y podía respirar una paz.

Ya no sentía esos nerviosos traicioneros de siempre, simplemente podía disfrutar de su libertad. De pronto, el sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos pudo percatarse que era un mensaje de Chris en su interior rogaba que no fuera otra vez la Academia porque no soportaría ni un minuto ahí.

De Chris a Piers

No podre pasar por ti en la noche para ir a casa de tus padres a cenar porque estoy ocupado con una reunión de último momento, te prometo llegar puntal con tus padres, además tengo la intención de conocer a tu familia porque no me hablas nada de ellos.

Piers se quedó dudando unos segundos, se había olvidado de la cena con sus padres ya que su padre le había insistido en conocer al famoso Chris Redfield del que todos hablaban, aún no podía creer que su padre haya deseado conocer a su pareja era increíble cómo le daba apoyo tras saber la verdad.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

De Piers a Chris

Vale, nos veremos ahí. No llegues tarde, porque mi padre es especial en cuanto a la tardanza es porque es un veterano y está acostumbrado a la puntualidad.

Dio enviar dicho mensaje.

Dejo el móvil sobre la mesita para alistarse solamente contaba con una hora y media para darse una ducha después de haber estado cumpliendo su ultimo día en la Academia, y además borraría de su mente aquella experiencia tan difícil que tuvo durante ese largo periodo, sin embargo pudo entender que en la vida se tienen que hacer sacrificios para lograr tener unas.

No comprendía como se le pudo pasar el tiempo tan pronto, iba retrasado a la cena con sus padres y Paige con suerte alcanzaría a llegar porque era la hora del tráfico en la ciudad. Salió del apartamento, y cerró la puerta a toda prisa corrió hacia el elevador donde pudo ver un letrero que decía "Fuera de servicio" maldijo varias veces. Resignado se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencias, las cuales estaban un poco oxidadas por el paso de los años. Abrió la puerta de fierro y salió directamente al estacionamiento, corrió hacia su coche para poder evitar un poco de tráfico de la ciudad.

Subió a su coche en cuanto lo prendió escucho la canción de _Heart of Fire de Balck Veil Brides._ Salió del edificio mientras conducía escuchaba música, al llegar a la calle principal era un caos porque estaban arreglando y había demasiados coches que suerte tenía en estos momentos. De repente, escucho el timbre de su celular debía ser Chris o Paige disimuladamente atendió a la llamada.

—Chris, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Piers mientras tocaba el claxon de su coche al ver que no avanzaban los demás vehículos. — Sí, voy algo tarde he quedado atrapado en medio del tráfico, ¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás en casa de mis padres? — No veas mis fotos de cuando era un niño. — Oh, rayos. Redfield, deja de reírte de esa foto, fue un momento incómodo. — Dile a mi mamá, que ya voy y dile a Paige que no coma hasta que yo llegue. — Hasta luego.

Lanzó su móvil hacia el asiento del copiloto, era increíble que Chris estuviera viendo sus fotos de cuando era un niño, algún día le pedirá a Claire que le enseñe fotos de Chris ya que él no le muestra nada de su pasado.

Chris

Había llegado un poco temprano de lo esperado a la casa de Los Nivans con la compañía de su hermana menor, era el momento de que ambas familias se conocieran después de tanto tiempo. Le parecía muy sorprender estar en la casa de los padres de Piers nunca en su vida pensó tener una relación tan formal como la de ahora en el pasado no le cogía importancia ya que siempre vivía concentrado en su futuro para acabar con el bioterrorismo, pero se percató que era una lucha interminable.

Suspiro.

Dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que le ofreció la madre de Piers. Miró el álbum de la fotografías de Piers de cuando era un niño, podía ver varias fotos de su novio usando ropa estilo militar desde pequeño, era sorprendente como ha ido cambiando con el pasado de los años. De repente, el sonido de unos botes de aluminio caer al suelo los sacaron de sus pensamientos, el padre de Piers se levantó de un sobresaltó del sofá, se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Chris lo acompañaba para averiguar qué había sucedido afuera, en cuanto abrieron la puerta principal vieron el coche de Piers arriba de la banqueta con los botes de basura en el suelo.

El padre de Piers no evito soltar molestar un poco por lo acontecido, por otro lado Chris se limitó a mirar a su suegro por unos segundos y poso su mirada hacia Piers quien lucía un poco desorientado posiblemente haya sido por el choque que tuvo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Chris en un tono preocupado al ver que Piers no reaccionaba como debía ser. Abrió la puerta del coche y Piers seguía recargado sobre el asiento del conductor, al no recibir respuesta volvió a repetir la misma pregunta. — Piers, ¿Estas bien?

—Creo que sí. — respondió el joven soldado.

— ¿Crees que sí? ¿Quieres ir a un hospital?

—Chris, no seas paranoico. Estoy bien, solo ha sido un simple descuido por venir tarde. — comentó Piers. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del coche a lo lejos vio a su padre, quien tenía un rostro de pocos amigos. — Hola, papá. — saludo Piers amablemente.

El padre de Piers dio un gran suspiro.

— ¿Te has percatado de lo que les has hecho a los botes de basura? — pregunto el padre de Piers molesto. — Ya no fabrican de esos botes, y ahora tendré que comprar de plástico y odio el plástico.

—Papá, yo te los pagare y entremos a casa porque los vecinos comienzan a salir para saber que ha ocurrido.

Chris no sabía si reír o darle apoyo a Piers por lo sucedido. En lo personal no son tan importantes los botes de basuras sino el bienestar de Piers en cuanto al pequeño choque que tuvo al llegar a la casa.

Piers

Los tres entraron a la casa sin decir ninguna sola palabra, se le podía ver a su padre enojado por los botes de aluminio, pero no era su culpa sino de la persona que los dejó. No era lo importante en estos momentos, sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente de aquel momento, debía de concentrarse en la situación actual y era Chris.

— ¿Qué paso haya afuera? — pregunto su madre preocupada.

—Nuestro hijo, destruyo los botes de aluminio. — replicó su padre un poco decepcionado.

— ¿Qué hizo? Oh, me alegra por fin deshacerme de esos botes tan anticuados que tenemos. — afirmó su madre. — Piers, no hiciste nada malo. Le he dicho a tu padre toda la semana que se deshaga de esos botes tan horribles que tiene y al fin alguien ya lo hice por él.

Los hermanos Redfield no pudieron evitar reírse por lo sucedido entre los padres de Piers. Por otro lado, el joven soldado quería que la tierra se lo comiera de la vergüenza que sentía, se fue alejando del living para ir a la cocina donde nadie lo vería por unos segundos mientras caminaba podía escuchar la discusión de sus padres no era la primera vez que hacían algo similar esto no se comparaba cuando trajo a Amelia a la casa y era un caos sus padres se lanzaban los platos de la comida no quería recordar aquel momento.

Abrió el refrigerador para sacar una lata de cerveza, y en cuanto lo cerró vio a Chris recargado sobre la pared de la cocina.

—No deberías beber después de haberte golpeado. — comentó Chris.

Piers dio una gran bocanada de aire.

—Lo sé, Chris. — dijo cabizbajo el joven.

— ¿Entonces porque lo haces?

—Para despejar mi mente.

Chris rodó los ojos.

—Siento mucho la pelea de mis padres, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. — explicó Piers. — Hubo una ocasión en que se lanzaron los platos de la comida frente a Amelia.

Chris lo abrazo inesperadamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque estaba en la casa de sus padres, se separó de su novio de una manera brusca no quería que su madre lo viera teniendo demostraciones con su novio enfrente a la familia, era una condición que le había puesto.

—Nada de demostraciones afectivas, Capitán. — dijo Piers seriamente.

Chris asintió.

Salieron de la cocina y se quedaron anonadados al ver que los padres de Piers habían dejado de pelear dado que entre Claire y Paige controlaron la situación, a ambos hombres les pareció increíble que lo hayan logrado sin que hubiera algún golpe. Se le podía ver a avergonzados a los padres de Piers por lo ocurrido.

—Les debemos una gran disculpa por la pelea que tuvimos enfrente a ustedes. — dijo su madre avergonzada. — Lo que sucede, es que le dije a Daryl que se deshiciera de esos botes, pero me ignoro. Además, me parece injusto que se haya molestado porque Piers tiro los botes, fue un accidente simplemente.

—Dejemos todo esta pelea y vayamos a cenar. — comentó Daryl.

Piers y Paige se miraron a ver a los ojos sabían que cuando su padre mencionaba esas palabras era porque estaba perdiendo ante una mujer, de hecho la madre de Piers tenía la razón con sus palabras que había dicho.

Ambas familias se encontraban el comedor cenando y disfrutando de una buena charlar después de haber pasado un momento incomodo tras dicha discusión. Ni Piers y Chris veían posiblemente un día así ya que tenían pánico en decirles a sus seres queridos sobre su romance porque siempre en algunas personas existía el tabú sobre que dos personas del mismo sexo pueden estar juntos y al parecer lograron romper con eso dentro de sus familias.

Paige y Claire charlaban sobre cosa chicas mientras tanto Daryl se encargaba de hacerle preguntas acosadoras a Chris sobre su vida personal en cambio Piers le daba un poco de pena por las preguntas que hacia su padre en realidad si eran muy acosadoras.

— ¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi hijo? — pregunto Daryl.

—Solo hacerlo feliz. — respondió Chris.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No serás otro Dylan Collingwood?

Piers les había platicado la historia con Dylan en el pasado hasta el punto de ser una relación difícil y peligrosa a la vez, la cual estaba llena de manipulación e incluyendo los juegos del engaño por la parte de su exnovio.

—No seré como Dylan. — comentó Chris. — Tuve la suerte de conocerlo y saber qué clase de persona es, él al parecer seguía aferrado a una obsesión que tenía. Nunca logre entender porque Dylan quería recuperar a Piers después del daño que le hizo.

— ¿Qué planes tienen a futuro? — volvió a preguntar el señor Nivans. — ¿No es casarse verdad? Porque en eso no estamos de acuerdo en esta casa.

Ninguno de los llego a pensar en una boda, no era parte de sus planes por el momentos ambos tenían otras cosas diferentes a la creencia de Daryl.

—No, señor. — dijo Chris.

—Papá, no puedes hacer otro tipo de preguntas. — comentó Piers. — Siento que me estas tratando como a Paige cuando trae chicos a casa.

—Hijo, debo de ser igual con los dos. Así son las reglas de la casa y pueden ser duras, pero son las reglas deben de respetarse.

—Puede seguirle haciendo esas preguntas a mi hermano. — replicó Claire con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. — Él siempre hace lo mismo cuando llevo chicos a la casa para que los conozca y termina haciendo que salgan huyendo. Tiene como un don, así que no hay ningún problema señor Nivans.

Daryl soltó una carcajada antes las palabras de Claire.

—Me están agradando estos hermanos. — dijo Daryl. — Tienes mi permiso de salir con Piers, bajo los términos de Megan y mío.

—Es muy importante que los sigan porque no quiero ver corazones rotos entre ustedes dos. — comentó la madre de Piers. — No pueden darse demostraciones afectivas en esta casa, aquí se van a comportar y ya afuera es su problema si quieren tenerlas.

—Nada de bodas entre ustedes. — dijo Daryl.

Piers movía la cabeza hacia los lados, sabía que sus padres iban a incluir estas medidas en la relación con Chris, pero lo bueno es que no son tan extremas como aparentan serlo.

—Solamente esas dos. — dijeron Daryl y Megan.

Piers y Chris asintieron.

—Bien, hay que hacer un brindis. — dijo el padre de Piers mientras alzaba una copa llena de vino tinto. — Brindo, para que esta relación sea duradera y no haya ningún conflicto, el cual pueda perjudicarlos.

Todos alzaron sus copas y dieron el brindis.

Piers no podía creer que este momento fuera posible, su padre y Chris charlando como si ya se conociera, su madre y Paige hablaban con Claire como las mejores amigas, todo estaba a la perfección era la luz que necesitaba en su vida y lo había logrado gracias a Chris.

Dos Días Después

Era un sábado tranquilo por la tarde, Piers se encontraba recostado sobre su sofá mirando una película en _Netflix_ , dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza, no podía creer que le gustara beber como a Chris antes despreciaba ese vicio de beber alcohol, y ahora se había convertido en una rutina habitual. Continúo mirando la película hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió, cogió el control del televisor y puso pausa a la película. No esperaba a nadie a esta hora del día, pero podía ser Chris, abrió la puerta y justamente era su novio, quien traía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

Piers abrió la puerta para que entrara Chris, pudo percatarse que traía algo las manos ¿Qué será? Deseaba con todo su corazón que no fueran noticias del innombrable porque no toleraría mas noticias de esa persona. De repente, sintió los labios de Chris sobre los suyos, le gustaba la sensación que sentía en estos instantes, era tan dulce aquel beso que no quería separarse de Chris, tuvo que hacerlo para saber el motivo de su visita.

—Me da gusto verte. — dijo Piers con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. — ¿Qué haces en mi casa? No te estoy sacando, si eso piensas, pero deberías de estar con los nuevos reclutas Capitán.

Chris sonrió.

Le dio un ligero beso a Piers en la frente por aquellas palabras que le había dicho, se apartó de él para poder coger sus cálidas manos, lo miró a ver a los ojos fijamente y Piers se ruborizo con solo tenerlo cercas, pestaño varias veces para poder mirarlo directamente a sus ojos azules tan sexys, en ocasiones pensaba que si fuera ilegal que alguien fuera tan sensual Chris estaría en prisión por lo guapo que era,

—Tengo una noticia. — comentó Chris. — Recuerdo, que hace tiempo pediste un viaje cuando cumpliéramos un año. ¿No es así?

Piers con solo recordarlo se sonrojó más de lo que estaba.

—Claro que sí. — respondió Piers.

—Conseguí dos boletos por cortesía de León para ir a Paris. — dijo Chris con emoción.

Estaba anonadado por escuchar la noticia de su Capitán ¿Era posible? ¿Cómo sucedió? Tuvo una ligera visión de Chris torturando a León para que le diera los pasajes de avión hacia a Paris o simplemente fue una cortesía como había mencionado Chris. Sin dudarlo Piers abrazo a Chris de la emoción que sentía porque tendría un momento romántico que tanto anhelaba tener desde hace bastante tiempo.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? — le pregunto Piers alegremente.

—Es una larga historia que luego te contaré. — contestó Chris con algo de misterio en su voz.

Piers hizo un puchero. Ansiaba saber cómo los había obtenido ya que Chris era intimidante hacia otras personas, en fin lo quiso discutir con Chris porque obtuvo un viaje y era de celebrarlo.

—Vale, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? — volvió a preguntar el joven soldado.

—En la noche. — afirmó Chris.

Piers sonrió. Cuando le iba a dar un beso de agradecimiento por el regalo sorpresa ya que nunca se imaginó posible tener un fin de semana de tranquilidad, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba salvando al mundo de cualquier peligro biológico, lo cual hace que se merezca un descansado tuvo que sonar el celular de Chris, eso solamente significaba una cosa en particular un trabajo de último minuto. Redfield, sin dudarlo atendió la llamada, «Ojala, que nada arruine el viaje. Estoy cansado de la misma rutina», pensó Piers. De pronto, volvió a ver a Chris con una expresión fácil de decepción sabía que significaba aquella llamada.

—Puedes irte, no me molestaré contigo. — comentó Piers.

Chris lo beso sin pensarlo. Sus labios se unieron con los del menor haciéndole que sintiera tanto deseo en estos instantes extrañaba tener esos momentos con Chris y ahora, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, ambos se separaron y Chris le dio otro beso en la frente.

—Debo de hacer un papeleo. — dijo Chris en un tono resignado, le molestaba mucho hacer ese famoso "papeleo" porque era tan tedioso y estresante hacerlo. — Nos vemos en la noche.

Piers asintió.

Vio como Chris se alejaba mientras salía por la puerta principal del apartamento, era increíble como suceden las cosas, al fin tenia a Chris oficialmente en su corazón no tenía de que preocuparse si llegaban verlos juntos no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia su capitán como anterior sentía es como volver a empezar de nuevo, pero de una manera distinta.

Piers se dedicaba a empacar la ropa que llevaría a París mientras escuchaba la canción de _Something de Escape Tthe Fate_ por un momento sintió un flashback de su relación con Dylan esa canción describía perfectamente a su exnovio, rápido le cambió de canción para no seguir recordando memorias del pasado y ahora escuchaba a Linkin Park ya que era uno de sus grupos favoritos de música.

Cerró la maleta, y miró el reloj pudo percatarse que eran alrededor de las 7:15 de la noche Chris le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que pasaría a las 7 por él, lo cual se le hizo extraño a lo mejor debía estar atrapado en el trafico nocturno, solo esperaba no perder el vuelo a Paris porque si no habrá un León enojado por los boletos. Llevo su maleta al living para ganar un poco de tiempo mientras llegaba Chris.

— ¿Dónde estás Chris? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

Él siempre cumplía sus promesas eso lo sabía gracias a Claire, quien le conto un poco de su experiencia en la Antártida sobre la promesa que le hizo Chris y otras más. Solo debía de tener fe en Chris en que llegara a tiempo, además nunca lo dejaría plantado sin darle ninguna explicación.

La puerta se abrió de una manera rápida, observo a Chris con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas. — le dijo Chris con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Piers le dedico una sonrisa.

Entraron al aeropuerto de la ciudad se dirigieron hacia la zona de chequeo por seguridad donde había una larga fila de espera, la ventaja de esto era que tenían tiempo disponible su vuelo salía dentro de una hora y media a Paris ¿Cómo le habrá hecho León para conseguir los boletos? Debía de haber un plan sinestro detrás de eso porque nadie da cortesía de pasajes de avión gratis debe de haber algún otro interés por parte de León o algo le quiere ocultar durante ese viaje a Chris. Pasaron sin ningún problema por la revisión de los guardias de seguridad, ambos se dirigieron hacia la terminal para irse a Paris. Le entregaron los boletos de avión a la azafata y subieron al avión.

—Solo una vez subí a un avión. — comentó Piers en un tono nervioso. — Comienzo a sentir pánico.

Chris rodó los ojos.

—No sucederá nada, me tienes a tu lado. — le dijo Chris mientras rodeaba su hombro. —Y estaremos en primera clase.

Piers se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar que estaría en primera clase nunca tuvo la oportunidad de viajar en esa categoría, además la única ocasión que salió fuera de la ciudad fue cuando su abuelo se encontraba herido por una misión en Inglaterra, pero eso fue cuando solamente tenía la edad de 13 años.

—Debe de ser una broma. — replicó Piers. — Son muy costosos los boletos en primera clase y en Paris.

—Te contaré la historia de cómo los conseguí. — comentó Chris con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Piers tuvo una ligera idea de cómo fue ese momento.

 _Chris estaba guardando el último informe sobre la situación de Dylan al fin había atado un cabo suelto y ahora, no existía ningún peligro en su noviazgo con Piers. De pronto, la puerta de su oficina de abrió por una figura masculina alta y pudo percatarse que era León con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, rogaba en su interior que no le hubiera hecho nada grave a su hermana menor sino estaría en serios problemas ya que no toleraba en lo absoluto que le hicieran daño. Por otro lado, León cerró la puerta de la oficina para tener un momento de privacidad, cogió una silla y se sentó._

 _— ¿A qué se debe tu visita, León? — le pregunto Chris seriamente._

 _León sacó de su chaquete dos boletos de avión y se le podía ver una sonrisa._

 _—Sé que es sorprendente para ti mi visita aquí en tu trabajo. —contestó León. — Pero, vengo en un buen plan Chris. Tengo dos pasajes de avión a París pensaba en que Piers y tú fueran._

 _Chris alzó una ceja. Le parecía un poco extraña la propuesta de León, debía de tramar algo en particular con Claire para que lo tratara de esta manera, eso debe ser._

 _— ¿Tan generoso eres? — volvió a preguntar Chris._

 _—Por supuesto que sí. — respondió León. — Se merecen un descansado de todo eso, además del drama de ese chico Collingwood, he visto las noticias y Claire me platicó algo. Así que tienes que coger ese viaje. No puedes rechazar mi oferta._

 _Chris no siguió dudando más y aceptó los boletos de León porque tenía en parte tenía razón merecía descansar después del todo._

Se encontraban en los asientos de primera clase, Piers veía como era el lujo de esos lugares del avión nunca se esperó que las azafatas de ahí fueran tan amables, en cambio en clase turista eran tan sangronas que no te dirigían ni una sola palabra. Dio un sorbo al Martini que le ofrecieron, le parecía un poco sorprendente la historia tras los boletes de avión, sinceramente estaba de acuerdo con Chris debía ser algún plan de León, sin embargo no le importaba porque estaba junto a su novio.

Volvió a darle otro sorbo a su Martini no le gustaba mucho la idea de beber cercas de Chris eso debía a que se hizo la promesa de cuidarlo de cualquier peligro porque de él dependen muchas cosas en la BSAA.

Disimuladamente cogió la mano de Chris quería sentir su sola presencia durante el vuelo por su pánico a los aviones, como un buen militar trataba de vencer ese miedo, pero no tenía alternativa que ignorarlo por completo para continuar con su trabajo, además él lo consideraba como un miedo estúpido porque a la mayoría de la gente de hoy en día le temía a otras cosas por ejemplo a las armas biologías y a los zombis, y no a subirse a un avión. Se recargo sobre el hombro de Chris para poder tener más paz interior, por lo contrario Chris correspondió y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

—Descansa, Piers. — susurro Chris.

Piers pestañaba para no quedarse dormido, comenzaba a sentirse relajado por tener a su lado a Chris poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Una turbulencia hizo que abriera los ojos de un sobresaltó, miró a su alrededor y la mayoría de los pasajeros se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de Chris, quien estaba en el celular mandando mensajes de texto probablemente sean a Claire porque nunca la dejaría desprotegida sabiendo en que estaba a solas con León tuvo una ligera visión de Chris persiguiendo a León con rifle por todo el apartamento al enterarse que Claire y León tuvieron un momento de intimida. Se acomodó en el asiento para continuar recargado sobre el hombro de su novio pudo percatarse que Chris lucía bastante cansado por el trabajo sabía que no era fácil ser Capitán de la BSAA porque requería mayor tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Haz despertado. — dijo Chris, sin despegar su mirada del móvil.

Piers asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Has descansado? — pregunto Chris, mientras guardaba su móvil en su chaqueta de cuero.

—Sí. — respondió Piers. — ¿Y tú has intentado descansar?

Chris por un momento se quedó reflexionando la pregunta que le había hecho Piers en ese instante jamás pensaba en un merecido descansado dado que siempre su vida ha consistido en salvar vidas y luchar contra el bioterrorismo.

—Para mí no hay descansado. — contestó Chris. — Mi vida siempre ha estado destinada a servir al mundo por eso no tengo descansado. Mi misión es garantiza que no vuelva a ocurrir otra catástrofe como la de Raccoon City.

Piers conocía la historia de Chris ya que de cogió el tiempo necesario para investigarlo sentía mucha curiosidad por saber más a acerca de su Capitán eso se debía a que nunca les mostraba ninguna fotografía y no les daba mucha información de su pasado desconocía los motivos, pero se dio la tarea de recopilar un poco de información a acerca de su novio.

—Pero, todo héroe merece un descansado. — afirmó Piers. — Necesitas recuperar energías para seguir luchando contra el bioterrorismo y los futuros enemigos que vayas a tener.

—Ahora entendiendo el porqué de te amo, Piers. — replicó Chris con un tono dulce en su voz, pudo percatarse de un sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja por aquellas palabras. — Siempre has estado a mi lado apoyándome y aconsejándome lo que debo de hacer en ciertas ocasiones, lo cual me ha hecho pensar en cederte mi puesto en la BSAA.

—No lo quiero. — dijo Piers directamente y con un tono de seguridad en su voz. — La BSAA necesita de usted Capitán, y no voy a permitirlo, además aún no me siento preparado para su puesto.

De pronto, una voz por el micrófono interrumpió la conversación.

—Queridos pasajeros, estamos a unos diez minutos en aterrizar en París. Se les recomienda abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. — dijo el piloto desde la cabina. —Por cierto, tenemos un clima bastante cálido por la temporada veraniega, se les recomienda usar protector solar porque las temperaturas han estado cambiando drásticamente en los últimos días.

Lo único que deseaba Piers con todo su corazón que hiciera un calor infernal en París, odiaba mucho el solo es como si fuera su enemigo mortal y siempre ganaba las batallas contra él.

Piers se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad se preguntaba por cuanto habrá dormido en el vuelo porque se sentía bastante relajado en cambio Chris era todo lo contrario se le veía tan agotado, sin embargo Chris prefería andar cansado todo el día por salvar numerosas cantidades de vida para evitar otra tragedia como la de Raccoon City.

El avión aterrizó en el _Aeropuerto de Roissy._ Varios minutos después las puertas se abrieron para que todos los pasajeros pudieran bajar, Chris y Piers optaron por esperar a que todos bajaran porque encontrarían una fila demasiado larga para recoger su equipaje. Después de haber esperado, recogieron su equipaje y salieron del aeropuerto, el cual estaba repleto de gente eso era porque era temporada vacacional y había muchos turistas de diferentes nacionalidades.

Al salir de la terminal se encontraron con una figura reconocida Chris se veía anonadado por su presencia ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Debería de estar trabajando, bueno no quería sonar tan grosero y mal educado en este momento, se trataba de la mujer a quien amo en el pasado y la tenía enfrente de él.

— ¡Chris! — exclamó la mujer de cabellera rubia.

Piers miró a ver a Chris de reojo, le molestaba un poco ver a Jill Valentine enfrente a ellos y más de Chris porque sabía a la perfección que podía perder a Chris en este viaje no lo iba a permitir en lo absoluto. «Jill debía de dejarlo en paz fue quien termino con Chris así que no debe de estar hablándole», pensó Piers.

— ¿Qué hacen por acá? — preguntó Jill.

—Jill, hable contigo antes de venir. — contestó Chris en un tono alegre.

—Oh, claro que sí. Últimamente ando olvidando cosas, ¿Entonces irás?

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó Piers serió.

— ¡Oh! ¿No les has dicho nada? — le pregunto Jill a Chris.

—Es sorpresa. — afirmó Chris.

— ¿No puedes decírmelo? — lo desafió Piers.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. No es el tiempo correcto para hacerlo.

Piers no tuvo otra alternativa que asentir a las palabras de su novio, no quería entrar en ningún conflicto con él simplemente deseaba con todo su corazón que no fuera a terminarlo para regresar con Jill porque no lo soportaría.

— ¿Quieren que los lleve a alguien sitió? — volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Piers en su interior decía un "No" como respuesta, sin embargo escucho a Chris decirle un sí a la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido Chris? ¿Por qué permitía que Jill lo tuviera otra vez? ARG.

Caminaron con la compañía de Valentine hacia un coche de la BSAA, solo esperaba no tener trabajo en estas vacaciones con Chris porque si no mataría a Jill por haberlo hecho trabajar.

Llegaron a un hotel llamado _Meliá París Champs Elysées_ desde afuera se podía ver gente de mucho dinero ¿Cómo le habrá hecho Chris para pagar esto? Sabía a la perfección que Chris no tenía los recursos suficientes para pagar un hotel como este, debía ser otra cortesía de León, no era por ser un poco cruel, pero los soldados de la BSAA ganaban poco dinero a comparación al trabajo de León que casi ganaba una suma de dinero bastante bien para sobrevivir por un largo periodo.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí? — pregunto Jill anonadada al ver que era un hotel de lujo donde iban a hospedar.

Chris revisó un pequeño papel donde venía la dirección del hotel que le había dado León antes de partir de los Estados Unidos.

—Sí, León me dio la dirección. — comentó Chris.

Jill asintió.

Apagó el vehículo militar, y dirigió su mirada hacia Chris en estos momentos, por otro lado Piers se arrepentía de no haber traído alguna arma para amenazar a la mujer rubia por coquetear indirectamente con su novio, debía de confiar en Chris puesto que en las relaciones sentimentales lo importante es la confianza ante todo, además su romance era oficial dado que ambas familias se habían conocido después de tanto tiempo.

—Vale, me ha dado mucho gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo. — dijo Jill. — Y, Piers no pienses mal que quiero regresar con Chris, de hecho apareció un hombre en vida que amo bastante con todo mi corazón. Sé que lo vas a cuidar y no permitirás que le pase nada a Chris, así que les deseo lo mejor a ustedes. — Hasta luego.

Piers estaba boquiabierto porque todo el camino pensaba en las maneras en que asesinaría a Jill para quedarse con Chris para que al final saliera con estas palabras un poco extrañas en lo personal es como si leyera la mente Jill ya que si estuvo pensando en que ella se quedaría otra vez con Chris.

—Hasta luego, Jill. — se despidió Chris.

Bajaron del vehículo con sus maletas. Piers pudo ver cómo desaparecía de su vista ya no iba a juzgar a las personas desde el primer momento desde esta pequeña experiencia. Entraron al hotel, el vestíbulo estaba decorado con sillas color blanco, una mesa de centro enorme de cristal y enfrente estaba el mostrador de madera detrás un mueble con correspondía de los huéspedes, la mujer que estaba en la recepción del hotel usaba un uniforme color negro con el logotipo del hotel en su blusa de vestir, Piers miró el gafete de la mujer cuyo nombre era Jeannette Manson.

—Buenas tardes, ¿En que los puedo ayudar? — pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño amablemente.

—Buenos días, tengo una reservación. — respondió Chris mientras se quitaba las gafas que traía puestas dado que tenía varias ojeras debajo de sus ojos por no haber dormido durante el vuelo.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Chris Redfield.

—Claro, ya lo encontré. Su habitación es una suite presidencial como usted me dijo por teléfono.

¿Suite presidencial? ¿No es algo costosa? Vaya, León había hecho mucho por ellos dos por lo que Piers consideraba en comprarle un detalle de París por este gran regalo que les dio.

—Por supuesto. — dijo Chris.

—Le hago entrega de la tarjeta con la cual podrá entrar a la habitación. — dijo Jeannette entregándole la tarjeta a Chris. — Su habitación se encuentra en el último piso y esta al final del pasillo.

—Gracias.

—Que disfrute su estancia aquí, si necesitan algo pueden llamar y con mucho los atendemos. Hasta luego.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

Se dirigieron al elevador que tenía el hotel. Parecían sorprendidos por la habitación que tenían y todo era gracias a León que pago todo este viaje tan caro al parecer, de hecho Piers tenía la sensación de que todavía quedaban más sorpresas. Dieron clic al botón del piso número cuarenta, y al cerrar las puertas Chris aprovecho en darle un suave beso en los labios a Piers.

—Te amo. — dijo Chris apartándose del joven soldado.

Piers se sonrojo demasiado, nunca esperó escuchar aquella palabra por parte de Chris al principio que lo conoció pensaba que era una persona fría sin emociones puesto que los militares solían cambiar drásticamente por tantas cosas que ven en sus misiones. En fin, no sabía que decirle en estos momentos no estaba preparado para eso todavía.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron finalmente en el piso cuarenta, salieron de una manera rápida para conocer su suite presidencia hicieron una pequeña carrera hacia la habitación, y Piers obtuvo la victoria. Abrieron la puerta y se quedaron atónitos era demasiado enorme con una hermosa vista a las calles de París, en la parte principal había varios sofás color blanco con una televisión de pantalla plana enorme, las cortinas color café y había otras dos puertas, Piers con emoción la abrió y justamente se encontró con el dormitorio, el cual consistía en una cama _Queenside_ las sabanas eran color blancos con un toque dorado, también había un televisor de plasma y un sofá color beige, y la última puerta era el baño no podía creer que todo estuviera tan grande ¿Cómo pudo León pagar todo esto? Debió de ser algo grave para que esté pagando este precio.

—Nunca pensé tener tanto lujo como este. — comentó Chris. — Claire, es muy afortunada en tener un novio como León, creo que dejaré de interrogarlo.

Piers soltó una ligera risa.

—Deberías de darle una oportunidad a León, ha demostrado ser un buen hombre para Claire. — afirmó Piers. — No puedo creerlo aún, estamos en París algo debió de haber hecho León para hacer un gasto como este.

— ¿Crees eso? Debo de llamar a Claire si está bien. — dijo Chris sacando el móvil de su chaqueta.

—Chris, basta. — dijo Piers, mientras le quitaba el móvil a Chris. — Debe de estar dormida o al menos eso creemos.

—Debe de estar de fiesta con León. — Piers, es algo que debo de hacer, no puedo dejar sin protección a Claire, aunque estemos lejos.

—No, ella está bien. — replicó Piers un poco molesto. — León, sabe cuidarla y si sucede algo, él te llamara.

—Por favor, dame ese maldito teléfono. — suplicó Chris histéricamente.

— ¡No! — exclamó Piers. — ¡Ya son grandes para esas cosas! ¡Claire es una mujer responsable!

— ¡Pero, si está herida! — le reprochó Chris.

Piers se encogió de hombros. Jamás pensó que Chris fuera tan sobreprotector con Claire hasta ese punto, él debía de superarlo porque Claire dejo de ser aquella chica que necesitaba ser cuidada por Chris, ahora las cosas han cambiado la menor necesitaba un poco de libertad.

—No lo estará. — continuo diciendo Piers. — Además, ya te lo dije León te llamará.

En eso el celular de Chris sonó.

—Tengo un poder para saber cuándo Claire tiene problemas. — dijo Chris mientras le arrebata el celular a su novio. Desbloqueó la pantalla y era un mensaje de León. — Es un simple mensaje. — Le mostró la pantalla del celular a Piers.

De León a Chris

Tienes una reservación en Apple Golden, a las 7 de la noche, está a tu nombre la reservación. No importa la vestimenta en ese lugar, simplemente ten buenos modales ahí y sobrevivirás.

PD: Claire, está bien y se quedó en mi apartamento dormida.

—Sabes, León y Claire tuvieron un momento romántico. — bromeó Piers. — Vas a hacer tío, Chris.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco ante la broma de Piers, no era parecía gracioso porque Claire estaría en serios problemas si llegará a salir embaraza antes de casarse. Cogió un poco de aire antes de hablar.

—Mejor no digo nada. — comentó Chris. — Tenemos una hora y media para prepararnos soldado.

Piers asintió.

El Apple Golden era una cadena de restaurante con una variedad de sucursales en todo el mundo. Piers y Chris tuvieron el privilegio de tener una cena en dicho lugar se corrían rumores en que las reservaciones siempre eran un año después por la mayor demanda que tenía dicho negocio, se encontraban siguiendo a la mesera, quien los llevaba a su lugar de reservación no sabían que esperar porque León los estaba sorprendiendo con cada detalle, pero Chris no confiaba mucho de esto esperaba venir lo peor a su regreso y no era agradable saberlo, en cambio Piers sonría sin parar dado que al fin puede tener tranquilidad en una relación sentimental desde lo sucedido con Collingwood su corazón tenía miedo de entregarse de nuevo para volver a sufrir, en esta ocasión tuvo mucha suerte encontró a una persona que lo sabía cuidar como si fuera la última vez que fuera amar.

La mesera dejo dos menús a los hombres, Piers no sabía que ordenar todo platillo se le antojaba, aunque con observar el preció le daba temor pedir algo, no sabía si Chris tuviera la suficiente cantidad de dinero en pagar una cena como aquí. Se fue a la sección de la comida a un precio accesible, pudo ver que los rabioles y los mariscos eran de mejor precio, pero su paladar le exigía otra cosa; de reojo miro a ver a Chris, quien tenía una expresión fácil de horror por los precios. La mujer que los había atendido en la entrada regreso con una botella de vino tinto y con dos copas, sirvió el vino en cada una de las copas hasta el punto de llenarlas.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar? — les preguntó la mesera.

—Todavía no. — contestó Chris.

La mujer de mediana edad se retiró de la mesa, dejándolos completamente solos.

—Chris, ¿Qué opinas de los precios? — susurró Piers.

—Asesinaré a León. — susurró Chris. — Espera, tengo un mensaje de él.

Chris revisó su móvil y nuevamente se los mostró a Piers.

De León a Chris

La cena ya está pagada. Pueden pedir lo que quieren chicos.

— ¿Es posible tanta amabilidad? — preguntó Piers. — Vale, yo diría que fueras preparándote psicológicamente porque Claire estará embaraza de León.

Chris rodó los ojos ante ese comentario de Piers. Comenzaba a creer las palabras de Piers sobre el supuesto embarazo de Claire, no se imaginaba a su hermana siendo madre soltera porque León obviamente la dejaría al saberlo y se ira con Ada Wong.

—Piers, por favor no me hagas eso. — replicó Chris. — Estoy comenzando a creerte todo esa broma de Claire embaraza, ¿Por qué supones eso?

Piers suspiró.

No sabía cómo decirle a Chris sobre ese tema tan delicado de Claire y León, pero debía de prepararlo cuando regresara al saber la noticia si en realidad ocurrió.

—No vayas a decir que yo te lo dije. — dijo Piers. — Claire saco una cita con el doctor de mujeres, ya te imaginas que puede ser posible. Lo sé, porque accidentalmente vi el papel de la cita en la cocina de tu apartamento. De ahí saque al teoría de que Claire esta embaraza de León.

Chris por poco se ahogaba con el vino tinto al escuchar esas palabras ¿Acaso Claire había saco una cita con el ginecólogo y no le dijo nada? Realmente estaba molesto por enterarse de esta manera y más de saber que pronto seria tío.

—Sé que es difícil asimilarlo, Chris. — comentó Piers.

—Lo es, Piers. — dijo Chris finalmente. — Tengo miedo de León vaya a abandonar a Claire si llega a suceder eso. Sé que hubo algo entre León y Ada desconozco los motivos de que no estén juntos.

Piers le dedico una sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la de Chris para darle demostración de su apoyo en la situación, estaba dispuesto en apoyarlo en ese momento en que Claire dirá la noticia porque sabía que Chris iba a enloquecer con saberlo.

—Tienes mi apoyo, Chris. — dijo Piers con una sonrisa.

En eso la mesera regreso para coger el pedido de ambos hombres, aún no estaban decididos por lo que fueran a ordenar.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar? — volvió a preguntar la mesera.

—Claro que sí. — contestó Piers, en esta ocasión.

— ¿Qué van ordenar?

—Va ser un Ratatouille. — dijo Piers.

—Van a ser dos platillos. — comentó Chris, mientras cerraba la carta del menú y lo puso sobre la mesa.

La mesera anoto la orden y cogió los menús para retirarse de ahí dejando otra vez solos a Chris y Piers.

— ¿Ratatouille? — preguntó Chris.

—Por supuesto. — contestó Piers. — Desde que vi la película del ratón que conocí, no recuerdo el nombre del ratón. En fin, lo quiero decir es que tengo antojo de ese platillo que cocina en la película.

— ¿Cuál ratón? Los ratones no cocinan.

—Un día veremos la película juntos.

Chris asintió.

La noche estaba llena de risas, alegrías y una que otra broma de Piers mientras disfrutaban del platillo que habían ordenado, Piers quería distraer a Chris de su sobreprotección por Claire sabía que se había metido en un gran problemas por haber dicho sobre la cita del doctor. Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino en este segundo sentía un poco los efectos del alcohol sobre cuerpo porque había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas ha bebido, no le dio mucha importancia. Cada vez que veía a Chris sonreír como si no hubiera un después hacia que se enamorara más de aquel hombre, su corazón podía entregarlo completo a Chris, quien lo diría al fin consiguió que alguien robara su corazón lleno de tanto amor. Al terminar sus platillos ordenaron un postre para regresar al hotel dado que se podían escuchar las gotas de agua caer al suelo por la tormenta de verano, en algunas partes solía haber mal clima.

Piers al ver el plato del postre sentía que le iba a dar diabetes por lo dulce que se veía al parecer era un mousse de chocolate, sin embargo no dudo en comerlo. Al darle el primer mordisco su paladar sintió varias gustos por el sabor tan dulce del chocolate, le gustaba el sabor que tenía y se había convertido en uno de sus postres favoritos. Por otro lado, Chris se había empalagado con el postre deseaba quitar aquel saber de su boca porque le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Cuando terminaron el postre, Chris pidió la cuenta, pero la mesera le informo que todo estaba cubierto, y le entrego el cambió al parecer sobraban 30 dólares de León.

Salieron del restaurante a toda prisa ya que estaban mojándose afuera, corrieron a toda prisa hacia el hotel, el cual se encontraba a dos manzanas de ahí.

Después de un día lleno de amor aún faltaba el gran final de la noche que había pensando Chris al llegar. Tomo tiernamente la mano de su novio dirigiéndose de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban.

—Ha sido un día fantástico. — dijo Piers.

—Lo sé, y todavía lleno de sorpresas por León. — replicó Chris. — Todavía queda una sorpresa más en esta noche.

Piers miraba los labios de Chris totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos sobre que sentiría besar a su novio de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho; así que con solo dar un paso al frente sus labios chocaron con los de Chris haciendo que una corriente eléctrica corriese por su cuerpo cuando mordió el labio de su novio y el gimiera.

—Perdón, Chris. — Piers se separó de Chris. —No quería hacer eso, lo siento. — Chris hizo caso omiso a la disculpa de su novio y volvió a unir sus labios con más pasión.

La lengua de Chris pedía acceso a la boca de Piers mientras el correspondía al llamado e iniciaban una guerra de lenguas.

Piers se separó antes al sentir el poco aire que había en sus pulmones, además de ver que dos chicas curiosas los miraban a escondidas.

—Chris, aquí no es el lugar adecuado, cualquiera nos puede ver— Piers se sonrojo al recordar que los estaban espiando en un momento algo íntimo.

—Tú ganas, pero llegando adentro no te salvaras.

Chris abrió la puerta de la habitación e invitó a Piers a pasar primero. Ya una vez dentro Piers se deshizo de la camiseta gris que había portado durante el día de hoy, Chris lo abrazo por la espalda y deposito húmedos besos desde el cuello hasta la espalda desnuda de su novio provocando leves gemidos por parte del menor.

—Nunca te eh dicho lo mucho que eh esperado para oírte gemir?— Susurro Chris provocativamente en el oído de Piers quien de repente empezó a sentir que su ropa iniciaba a apretarle.

Piers se giró y miro a Chris con una mirada que jamás antes había visto, una mirada que reflejaba lujuria y deseo.

—Quiero ser completamente tuyo, Chris.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Chris se abalanzo sobre Piers y lo acostó sobre la cama con delicadeza mientras el menor desabrochaba su camisa con urgencia. Un gemido inundo la habitación cuando Chris libero la creciente erección de Piers y el susodicho se tapó la cara completamente avergonzado.

—Ugg, Chris no me mires, soy horrible.— Jaló la almohada que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabello y se tapó la cara a lo que el capitán de la BSAA se detuvo.

—Para mí eres la cosa mas hermosa que eh visto en todo el mundo— Piers despues de oír tales palabras se descubrió la cara y vio que su novio le sonreía ampliamente —Haremos esto juntos, ¿vale?— El cachorro asintió y empezó a bajar los pantalones de su capitán.

Chris puso boca abajo a Piers y le ordeno que lamiera su dedo, cosa que hizo obedientemente.

Chris introdujo su dedo en la tibia y estrecha entrada de su novio mientras que el menor gemía de dolor y placer.

—Chris. —Chilló Piers. —No va a entrar ahí. — Dijo vacilante; a lo que el mayor hizo caso omiso silenciándolo con un simple sonido que sonó como un "shh".

Introdujo dos dedos mas en Piers y lamio su entrada. Los pequeños chillidos del castaño fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer absoluto así que con tres dedos dentro Chris se dispuso a meter algo mas grande, su miembro.

Chris se posicionó sobre la entrada de su novio y empujo su miembro haciéndolo entrar en Piers.

De inmediato sintió la entrada de su novio muy estrecha hasta sentir que apretaba un poco su miembro dentro. Piers se retorció al sentir a su capitán dentro y soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras que al mismo tiempo Chris incitaba a moverse dentro de él embistiéndolo con más rapidez y fuerza; si no hubiese sido porque Chris lúbrico a la perfección su entrada le dolería mucho lo que le está haciendo.

—Piers. — gimió el mayor. —Grita, sé que quieres hacerlo. — El menor se congelo, no esperaba tal petición y siguió mordiendo su almohada.

—N-No puedo hacerlo, Chris. — Dijo titubeante el castaño —Alguien puede oír—

—Las paredes del hotel son gruesas, además, es una orden, soldado—

—A veces odio que seas mi capitán. —Musito Piers mientras jadeaba por la velocidad de Chris; entonces siguió la orden de su capitán y grito su nombre repetidas veces mientras era embestido fuertemente hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax juntos. Piers cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y el mayor solo se limitaba a mirarlo.

—Te amo, Piers—Susurro él antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente, taparlo y dormir junto a él.

El sonido de su móvil hizo que despertará de un sobresaltó, quiso levantarse rápido de la cama, pero un dolor evitó que lo hiciera le dolía demasiado el cuerpo por lo sucedido la noche anterior trato de poner un pie afuera, y no podía hacerlo por lo que decidió dejar el celular durante un buen rato. Mientras observo a Chris dormir, le daba un poco de vergüenza mirarlo después de aquella noche, era como si su cuerpo lo hubiera deseado bastante y volvería a repetirlo otra vez si Chris se lo pedía.

—Haz, callar ese maldito teléfono que no me deja dormir. — replicó Chris en un tono molesto. — ¡Piers! — gritó.

—No puedo moverme. — comentó sonrojado Piers.

Chris se levantó bruscamente para atender la llamada, y vio que era Beth su asistente. Iban a interrumpir sus vacaciones románticas por un trabajo, no tuvo otra alternativa que atender la llamada.

—Beth, ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Chris. — No puede ser posible, si Jill estuvo investigando y aseguro que no sucedería. — Entiendo, pero estoy fuera de servicio. — Sé que soy el Capitán, es decir no puedo cubrir mi trabajo ahora, tengo un soldado herido y... eso me lo impide. — Beth, por el amor de dios, no me digas esas cosas. Claro, veré si recupera el teniente Nivans, pero no prometo nada.

Colgó el teléfono.

—Tenemos trabajo. — comentó Chris. — ¿Qué te duele?

—Todo el cuerpo. — explicó Piers. — Creo poder hacer la misión con un poco de dolor.

—No lo harás, soldado. — Estamos de vacaciones y nadie las arruinará.

—Chris, tu misión es salvar vidas como me lo dijiste en el avión, entiendo perfectamente la situación.

Chris por un momento se quedó dudando las palabras de su novio, no quería llevarlo a la misión adolorido por haber follado la noche anterior, sin embargo iba a cumplir la petición de su querido novio.

—Vale, le diré a Beth que iremos a la misión. — comentó Chris mientras cogía su teléfono para llamarla.

No todo en la vida era dulcera y un mundo de caramelos como muchas personas creían sino es un largo camino para estar con la persona que mas amas en el mundo y mas si del mismo sexo puede atraer problemas serios por los cuales debes de luchar para lograr estar con esa persona. Piers y Chris habían logrado vencer los obstáculos en el camino de su relación a eso se le conoce como _La Fuerza Del Amor_ ya que el amor lo vence todo.


End file.
